Battle for an Otaku Spinoff: Yutaka's Story
by Dalek Saxon
Summary: Rated T for Terrible! Oh no another story...No you don't need to read the original story in order to read this one. This story focuses on Yutaka and Minami...what else can I say other than...I'm sorry for spreading my terrible writing to other stories...and for any grammar/spelling mistakes...CHAPTER 14 UP!
1. Chapter 1

First off...Disclaimers! Because all fanfictions need them apparently...I do not own Lucky Star...in fact it was made clear when I received a notice saying I was being sued for "Destroying the good name of their properties" ...HAHAHAHA...Good luck trying to get anything off me...because not only do I not own Lucky Star...I barely own anything...so good luck trying to get a dime off me!

Second off...This is a spin-off of another Story Battle for an Otaku (Obviously...) but NO you don't NECESSARILY have to read that terrible garbage to fully understand this worthless piece of filth...if you did read that story...you will obviously know what's going on with Kagami and Konata...BUT you don't NEED to know what's going on with them to understand this story since this story has nothing to do with them...this is pretty much its own standalone piece of failure...

And finally...This is a PROTOTYPE...or TEST chapter...I really have no idea if can or even should continue this...but whatever...onto the crap itself before I talk about the other crap...so read on you poor person and I'm sorry if you wasted your time reading it...  
**  
Chapter 1: A Starting Point Undefined/A POINTLESS SPINOFF FROM HELL!**

I woke up in my bed a little earlier than I normally would. Normally Onee-chan's late night gaming would keep me up a little but lucky last night she had the volume lower than she usually would so I ended up falling asleep at a decent time for a change. Actually when I think about it, this would be the normal time I would get up to get ready for school...now it feels like I'm getting up earlier than I should...I've been living here so long that I've fully adapted to some weird time schedules...

Despite my early awakening, I got out of bed as I usually normally would and got ready for school. I put on my summer uniform for the last time. Today was Friday and next week we start wearing our winter uniforms...so I decided to look at myself in the mirror for a minute and look over summer uniform for the last time...I'm still so tiny...I haven't grown a single centimeter since I started high school...

I sighed to myself as I left my room. When I did I noticed Onee-chan open her door and take a step out her summer uniform looking like it was thrown on with no care, "Good morning Onee-chan!" I greeted with a wave. She didn't respond, she just slowly turned her head at me and looked at me with her lifeless eyes...it's actually really scary to be honest...and then fell over face first to the ground.

"Onee-chan!" I screamed as I ran up and kneeled next to her. "What's wrong?" I screamed as I started shaking her worrying that she might be seriously sick.

"...So...tired...teach said I had to come to school anyways though..." Onee-chan said groggily with her face still on the floor.

"Oh Onee-chan...you know you wouldn't be this tired if actually went to bed at night instead of playing games..." I said almost dryly but trying keep a smile on my face, a sweat drop appearing on my forehead...Onee-chan and her gaming...things never change...

"Not True Kagamin!" She shouted immediately standing up, determination in her voice as she pointed into the sky for some reason...why did she call me 'Kagamin' is she that tired?

"I'm tired because of all the awesome things I did with Hii-chan yester...and...gaming...had...to" She started keeping her determination before eventually fading out and almost collapsing to the floor again...but this time I caught her and kept her upright.

"Come on Onee-chan...maybe a nice hot breakfast will wake you up..." I said as I started helping her to the kitchen.

"You're right! We need a quick perk up for the upcoming school day!" She shouted the determination back as if it never left as she jumped up and rushed to the kitchen.

I slightly giggled to myself...only Onee-chan would be on the brink of passing out from exhaustion to suddenly getting the energy to run a marathon. I don't know where she gets it from...maybe Kagami-san knows...she knows her better than anyways else...then maybe she can tell me so I can get that kind of determination and energy. I went into the kitchen to see Onee-chan putting bread into the toaster.

"You're making toast?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little surprised...usually she makes elaborate breakfasts to show off her cooking skills...

"Of course! It's the signature meal of High School students in a hurry...just think of all the animes you see where the students are rushing to school with toast in their mouths...struggling between being hungry and being late!" She said with the same determination now holding a fist up as if empowered by what she was doing.

"But...we're not late...and we're not in a rush" I said rubbing the back of my head, another sweat drop appearing on my head.

"Then I guess we'll have to run around the house with the toast in our mouths to try to recreate the feeling as much as possible!" She said still determined, uncurling her fist and now holding up a finger.

"N-No! I don't think I could keep up with you are even last that long Onee-chan!" I pleaded, holding up both my hands to get across how against it I am.

"Just kidding..." She said with her cat grin as she picked up the fresh toast from the toaster and put it onto the plate.

"I know you would fall over from exhaustion after the first lap...by the way how are you feeling today?" She asked politely as she set the toast onto the table and taking her seat.

"I'm feeling very well today, thank you for asking..." I answered giving a bright smile as I took a seat across from her.

"That's great...I hope you...and...school..." She started taking a slice of toast from the plate before resting her head onto the table. I sighed to myself at the sight and then slightly giggled.

"Don't worry Onee-chan...it's Friday...there's no school tomorrow so you can rest all you want when you get home today" I said trying to comfort her as I took the other slice...to which she made a slight groan in response.

"And afterwards you can get started on your homework-"

"AH HA!" She shouted as she head lifting back up her energy back in full, "That's where I have Kagamin...my little Tsundere always lets me borrow her homework..." She said with her cat grin appearing on her face.

"You're really confident...what if Kagami-san doesn't let you copy her homework...I mean she always seems so angry whenever you ask...so what if she says no" I asked another sweat drop appearing on her head on how much confidence and energy she somehow attained.

"Oh please...that's just her Tsundere nature...she may whine and complain all she wants but deep down I know she enjoys it whenever I come over and spend time with her...it really doesn't matter what I do...but I still always like to have fun with her..." She explained moving her hand up and down brushing it off...

"If you say so" I said smiling...another sweat drop appearing on my forehead. I don't think Kagami-san likes it when you cheat your way through High School Onee-san...

"Besides I have a great plan to mess with her...I'm going to make a bet with her that if she can't get a boyfriend by Sunday she'll let me copy her homework and if she does I'll do my own homework...and of course she'll accept...her pride and the opportunity to get me to do my own homework will be too tempting to resist for my poor Tsundere..." Onee-chan said explaining her plan with a devious grin on her face while she put her palm to her chin.

"But what if she does get a boyfriend..." I asked pointing out a hole in her plan.

"Oh please...when you're starting off with random strangers you don't know it's very difficult to find someone to hook up with...especially if you're a Tsundere...and especially when you're struggling with feelings you don't even realize yet..." She said waving her hand up and down again brushing it off.

"Struggling with feelings?" I confusingly asked, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Yeah I know she really likes someone...I don't know who it is yet...and I don't even think she knows it either...but she's struggling to come to terms with it...and when you're like that...especially if you're a Tsundere...finding a boyfriend is impossible...and thus my 'Study Session' is all but assured..." She said evilly as she laughed kind of darkly, her face seeming to be covered in shadows...You're looking like a super-villain One-chan.

"Uh...well...since we're on study sessions...maybe I can set up one with Iwasaki-san so we can go over our answers..." I said cheerfully hoping to change the subject slightly to a more positive one...unlike Onee-chan...I actually did my homework and it was done...so we really would be going over our answers...even though it might be a little boring I get to spend time with Iwasaki-chan...that alone makes up for it and then some.

"Oh a proper study session...that's so...dorable...and..." She started before fading out and collapsing her head back onto the table.

"Please don't miss school...and please don't fall asleep on a bench at the train station..." I kindly asked another sweat drop appearing on my forehead.

"You know...that's not a bad idea..." She answered, her voice muffled since her face was still on the table...The missing school part or the sleeping on a bench part...either way it's a very bad idea Onee-chan!

"Hey Hey! It's your friendly Yui-nee-san here to take you to school!" My older sister screamed as she entered the kitchen giving a thumbs up before I could reply to Onee-chan's dry remark.

"Hey Nee-san!" Onee-chan cheered, her head popping up as she suddenly got another burst of energy.

"Hmm...you're eating toast for breakfast...forget that I know a great drive-thru that can get you anything I tell ya...anything!" My other Onee-chan screamed as she observed our meal.

"Oh...no it's ok...I'm fine..." I said softly as I took a few bites from the toast...I honestly don't know what kind of drive-thru my older sister would take us through and it's probably better if I didn't...

"I see you two got up early this time...normally I have to drag you two out like I drag convicts to the slammer!" She said with a smug smile as she put on her hands on her hips.

"Actually I never went to sleep! I stayed up all night!" Onee-chan cheered, giving a thumbs up...wow really...even though that's really irresponsible I'm still impressed...I can never seem to stay up past eleven...

"Well alright...hey...let me drive you two to school! I came over for that reason in the first place!" She answered in a scream as she gave another thumbs up...is she praising Onee-chan's awake all night behavior?

"That's ok Nee-san...I'm taking the train with my Kagamin and Hii-chan..." She denied, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead...she obviously doesn't want to go with my older sister like always...

"Yeah...and I thought about taking the train along with Onee-chan..." I said also not wanting to go with her as usual...

"Nonsense! We can get there faster than the train anyways!" She said grabbing my arm and almost forcing me out of my seat...it may be faster but it's certainly not safer...

"Hey Nee-san...are you going to try to do the reverse gutter-run this time?" Onee-chan said evilly...probably wanting to make my situation worse...

"You know it! I'm going to get it this time if it kills me!" She replied more enthusiastic than ever...please don't say that...especially since I'm going to be riding with you...

"Good luck...I'll see you...when...get...maybe..." She sleepily said as she put her head down again while my older sister dragged me out of the kitchen.

The car ride to school was terrifying...the car made screeching sounds and scrapping noises that I think a car shouldn't ever make...She drove so unrealistically and dangerously that it makes me wonder how she even became a traffic cop...or how she even got her license to be honest...Thankfully we both made it to school without crashing...she let me out at the school gate saying goodbye before driving off at that frantic speed that I knew I would unfortunately see again...

I stood there at the school gates with my legs shaking; I was still recovering from the car ride. I've never thought about it but maybe my frail health is due to Onee-chan's driving...every time I get into the car with her I feel like I'm going to pass out...I slowly turned around, still feeling the after affects and noticed how empty the campus seemed to be...I did wake up a little early and I did get here...unbelievably fast...so It's no wonder I'm so early...there's barely anyone here...but when I looked to my left I saw two girls walking up...they were both tall but one had pink hair and the other had green hair...I instantly recognized both of them...

"Oh...Good morning Miyuki-san and Iwasaki-san" I greeted, running up to them unfrozen from my position.

"Oh Good Morning Yutaka" Miyuki-san greeted seemingly surprised by my appearance.

"Good Morning Yutaka..." Iwasaki-chan greeted, "You know I've told you that you can call me Minami-chan..." she said a little softer, looking down at me...I'm sorry...it's still kind of hard for me to make the switch...

"Ah...sorry um...Min-Minami-chan..." I said with a stutter, my blushing since it's kind of embarrassing calling Iwasa...Minami-chan by her first name.

"You're here awfully early..." Miyuki-san said pointing out my unusually early attendance.

"Oh...well I kind of got up a little early and...there wasn't really that much traffic...so here I am..." I explained rubbing the back of my head laughing a little not wanting to go into the full details.

"I see..." Minami-chan responded with that cool tone of hers.

"Do you two always get here this early?" I asked curiously while tilting my head to the side.

They both looked at each other a little surprised then looked back at me, "This really isn't early for us...we usually always get here around this time..." Minami-chan answered smiling slightly.

"Yes since we're both about a train stop away we're normally some of the first students to get here..." Miyuki-san finished, giving a bigger smiling and slightly blushing like she was embarrassed to be asked something like that.

"That's so cool! You're both very smart and you both get here so early...you're like honor students!" I said cheerfully which caused them to take a step back surprised.

"No, we're not like that...we're like all the other students...we just happen to get here before everyone else..." Minami said blushing slightly not wanting the praise or attention.

"Yes, now let's get inside..." Miyuki said also blushing wanting to move on.

We went to the shoe lockers to change our shoes. I opened my locker up...well technically it's Minami's...my locker is on the top row...which I can't reach...and Minami-chan's locker is eye level to me...so she offered that we could switch lockers early in the year...to which I agreed and now I use her locker and she uses mine...it was so nice of her to offer me her locker...I never strain myself anymore trying to get my shoes...and I thank her every day for it...

"Thank you Minami-chan!" I thanked as I was putting the school shoes on.

"...oh...It's no problem..." She said looking at me, then looking away with a light blush appearing on her face...and every time I thank her she always blushes...she's so nice and sweet...

"Ow..." Miyuki-san said in pain after she put her shoes on, putting a hand on her jaw.

"Another dentist appointment?" Minami-chan asked, looking at her.

"Yeah...I wish dentists would be more careful with their drills...my jaw really hurts..." Miyuki-san explained wincing at every syllable she said.

"You know if you took better care of your teeth it wouldn't happen..." Minami-chan pointed out which made Miyuki-san make an apologetic smile.

"If dentist drills hurt...would guy's drills hurt?" I asked remembering something Onee-chan told me once.

They both looked at me in confusion unable to answer me, "Onee-chan told me that all guys have drills...would they hurt too?" I asked again...this time when I mentioned my Onee-chan they both almost fell backwards blushing and looking like they were freaking out about something.

"Well...maybe...I suppose...all drills hurt after all...so I hope that answers your question" Miyuki-san said struggling to find an answer for some reason.

"I wouldn't bring this up again if I were you...drills are touchy subjects...anyways...Minami chan...does the nurse's office have some pain killers?" Miyuki-san asked holding onto her jaw.

"Yes...I'll escort you there..." Minami-chan answered then offered very politely.

"Oh thank you Minami-chan...I'm in your debt..." Miyuki-san thanked bowing over and over again as she followed Minami-chan out of the shoe locker room.

Minami-chan is so awesome...she has good grades, she gets to school early, and she even offers to help people to the nurse's office. I wish I was half as cool as her! But I have to grow a few centimeters first. I sighed to myself as I left too, since I really didn't have anywhere to go I went to the classroom. The classroom was completely empty...it is very early in the day after all...and so I took my seat in the middle of the classroom.

I rummaged through my bag and started to set up my desk for the rest of the school day...better now than later. I noticed my music player in my bag...I didn't put it there...and when I looked at it...some of the songs had been replaced with songs I haven't even heard of...it was probably Onee-chan...she likes to do things like this...one time I found an arm band that said 'Ulta-Cutie' on it...I wish she wouldn't do things like that...it's kind of embarrassing and some of the other students will think I'm just like her eventually...but since my music player is here...I decided to listen to a few songs to help pass by the time.

Eventually a song came up that I really liked and I started swaying back in forth to the music, and when the final lines started to come I felt the need to sing them out loud because I was just so into the song...you know that feeling right? Where you can't help but sing a song you really like.

"I love you, I love you, thanks so much for loving too!" I sang closing my eyes and getting into the music.

"I'll sing, I'll sing, forever I'll sing w-" I was cut off when I felt a hand rest on top of my head. I looked up and saw Minami-chan looking back at me smiling.

"Ah! Iwasaki...I mean Minami-chan!" I shouted as I stood up, "I'm sorry...I was just...you know the music" I struggled to talk as I turned off my music...completely embarrassed since the lyrics I were singing...were a little weird...and Minami-chan was standing behind me watching me while I sang like a little kid.

"You know...you have a very lovely voice..." Minami-chan said with her smile as she rubbed the top of my head.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds before finally putting on a huge smiling and blushing, "You really think so?" I asked surprised that she said something so nice to me.

"Yes...I would like to hear you sing again sometime..." Minami said lightly blushing as she took her hand off my head.

"No...I'm not that good...I bet you're a terrific singer!" I said trying to be nice to her since she complimented my voice.

"I...I don't really think so..." Minami-chan said softly as she looked away slightly.

"I bet it is...I want to hear your voice sometime...or maybe we could do a duet sometime!" I said getting really excited.

"Ummm...maybe later...classes are going to start soon..." She said looking at the students that were now starting to come in through the doors.

"Oh ok...well...we'll take later then ok?" I asked her politely...not asking her about setting up a study session yet...I'll ask her later...

She nodded as she turned around to take her seat. A few minutes later Tamura-san and Patricia-san entered giggling...I wonder what they found so funny...but anyways classes were soon to begin...and thanks to Minami-chan...I felt like I could take on a whole week's worth of classes all at once...she's helped me so much and has been so nice to me...I'll find a way to help her out today...

Even though I'm kind of small...I'm sure I can still help her...somehow...

**Author Bickering...yes it's in this story too...get used to it...**

Well that was terrible...first off...I can't write for either Yutaka or Minami...I can't really write for Konata or Kagami but I REALLY can't write for these characters...for one...I am not the least bit innocent...my innocence was destroyed long ago...so trying to write for a character that's sweet naive and innocent...ME CAN NO DO...Minami I have an easier time...but it's still horrible...HORRIBLE...

Now I said this before...this is a test chapter...this story could very well disappear by...tomorrow or in a few days...this is what I originally planned when I started Battle for an Otaku (God I hate that name so much...)...multiple stories that intersect...not having much to do with each other but each having their own insight on the other story and how it works like Chapter 1 of this Story takes place within Chapter 3 of the original story...and obviously Chapter 2 will take sometime within the rest of Chapter 3 and 4...and Kagami would make her appearance in that chapter since she talked to Yutaka in Chapter 4...you know a story like that...as you can see...I failed horribly...because this is garbage of the lowest quality...nuff said...

If anybody asks me when Chapter 2 is coming I will punt my computer out the window because I REALLY DON'T KNOW...this whole story along with another story are on much thinner ice than my original story...and that's saying something since that story is paperthin ice...so Chapter 2 has about a 0 to -100% chance of happening...just putting that out there...thank you and sorry for wasting your time with my horrible test story/chapter...

P.S. The Song Yutaka was singing was Utauyo Miracle by Afterschool Tea Time from K-On!...and if you know the joke I made in Chapter 7 then this is really stupid because that song shouldn't exist for another 3 years...but screw it...bad story writing...that's why...oh and I put the lyrics in English instead of Romaji...deal with it...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh goodie...more terrible crap from the world's worst author...oh I can barely contain my joys...or more importantly my lunch...woooooo...god this chapter makes me sick...I really really REALLY hate this chapter... I legitimately feel that this is the worst chapter I've ever written so far...and you'll see why...if you make it that far...you might get sick like I did and quit...which I encourage by the way...oh well...whatever...

**Chapter 2: Once more this time with Confusion!/DOES ANYONE REALLY CARE?**

When lunch finally arrived I quietly got out of my seat and left the classroom to go down to the cafeteria. It didn't take me too long to get there, and when I did I noticed Onee-chan leaving with a choco-cornet and a small bottle of milk in my hands...wow Onee-chan must be really fast if she already got her food...why can't I be as athletic as her? When she noticed me she put her bottle milk in her right hand with her choco-cornet and waved at me with her now empty hand. I waved back as she walked up to me.

"Hey Onee-san!" I greeted, as she walked up to me.

"Hey Yu-chan...better hurry there's more people here than usual..." Onee-chan replied giving her usual smile.

"Don't worry about me...I can take care of myself..." I said in a determined voice dismissing her warning, raising both hands up now clenched in fists to emphasize my determination.

"Well, let me give you a tip...if you get out a gun, shoot it in the air, and threaten them to give you plain rolls...I'm sure things will go smoothly for you..." Onee-chan said in a whisper a devious grin appearing on her face as she made her free hand into a shape of a gun...which caused me to jump back slightly in both surprise and in terror.

"Wha-What? Wh-Why would I do that...I would go to prison...I don't even have a...an-and why would I want plain rolls?!" I replied stumbling over because of what she said...I don't even know how to work a gun...or how to get one!

"Hey calm down...it's just some helpful advice..." She said hold both her hands up nonchalantly...that really isn't helpful advice Onee-chan...even if you're just joking...

"Anyways, I got to get back to my classroom...Kagamin is probably going to come lurking over like she usually does...and then I'm going to make that challenge to her!" Onee-chan cheered as she passed me, holding both her hands up victoriously...that plan kind of seems cruel Onee-chan...especially to Kagami-san

"Ok...bye Onee-chan." I said while waving goodbye...I thought about wishing her good luck...but to be honest I'm on Kagami-san's side...

Afterwards, I got in line...which by the time I finished talking with Onee-chan was pretty long. I was actually a little nervous...afraid that most of the good food would be taken already...combined with the fact that being surrounded by people that were seemingly twice...I was very nervous...fortunately the line was moving at a decent pace...unfortunately...as feared...most of the food was already taken and what was left was mostly plain rolls...

So I took a few packages of plain rolls and then started to return to my classroom. When I got back I noticed Minami-chan starting to open her bento-box and Tamura-chan was looking through her plastic bag she brought in. I quietly took my seat next to Minami-chan and started to unwrap one of the plain rolls I had.

"Whoa...are you trying to be old fashioned or something?" Tamura-san asked noticing the plain rolls.

"No they were just out of food and this was really all they had..." I explained holding up the now unwrapped plain roll and taking a bite...it's actually not too bad...maybe I shouldn't have underestimated it...

"You should bring something from home next time...or do what I do and stop by the convenience store before school and just pick something up..." She suggested as she got a pre-made meal package out from her bag.

"I don't really have a lot of money to do something like that...and I don't usually make anything for myself since...well you know..." I said rubbing the back of my head, a sweat drop appearing on my forehead.

"Why don't you have Izumi-san make you something...I heard she was a pretty good cook..." Minami-chan suggested as she took a bite from her bento box.

"Yeah well...Onee-chan...doesn't...exactly have the time to make anything in the morning...which is why I usually just get something at the cafeteria..." I replied after taking another bite from my plain roll...not wanting to explain how Onee-chan struggles to stay awake each morning and barely has enough energy to make a quick breakfast let alone preparing a lunch.

"I see..." Minami-chan simply replied in a soft tone as she took another bite from her food.

"I bet you're a great cook Minami-chan!" I praised after I took another bite from my plain roll.

"N-No...I can't really cook...I just make quick stuff like this for my lunches..." Minami-chan responded holding up her bento box.

"I bet it tastes really good...I wish I could have a bite of some of your food!" I said smiling at her, which caused her to look at me slightly taken and surprised at my reaction.

"It...It really doesn't taste good..." Minami said softly as she looked her food, "B-But if you want to try it...I don't mind..." She said even softer than before...so soft that I almost didn't hear her...as she held up her bento-box to me, a blush appearing on her face.

"N-No I couldn't possibly take some of your lunch...that would be rude..." I replied with a stutter surprised...she's so nice, she offered me some of her food without a second thought!

"Besides...I didn't get any chopsticks since I only got plain rolls from the cafeteria..." I pointed out as I held up my half eaten plain roll.

She looked at me for a brief second her face slightly disappointed then looked down at her food again, "That's not a problem..." She said as she wiped her chopsticks on a napkin, then picking up a piece of food from her box.

"Here..." she offered as she stretched out her arm moving it closer to me.

I didn't say anything; instead I just opened my mouth inviting her to put the food in. She leaned in closer and gently placed the food on my tongue. When she removed the chopsticks I closed my food and started to enjoy the food...it was really good...she's just being modest again...and how she carefully fed the food to me reminds me of how careful a kind mother would be when feeding her child...she's that awesome and nice! I just wish that other people would see her in the way I see her...then she would definitely have more friends!

"Thank you for letting me have a taste...It's really good; I bet you could be a professional chef if you wanted!" I said honestly, very thankfully that I had tried some of her food.

"...I'm glad..." She said in a whisper as she looked away, her blush deepening. She's so cute...it's amazing that I'm the only one who see this side in her...and I guess Tamura-san...since she immediately started drawing something in her sketchpad...she's so intense...drawing something even during lunch!

"Wow Tamura-san...what could you possibly be drawing during the middle of lunch?" I asked curiously, getting her attention away from her sketching.

She looked up with a weird face...which then turned into a horrified face, "Nothing...Absolutely nothing!" She shouted as she ripped the page out from her sketch book and started tearing it to pieces...wow she's really intense over her drawings...I wish I could've seen what she was drawing though.

"Ah darn it!" She screamed looking at the tattered remains of her paper...I guess she realizes that she may have gone a little overboard with her reaction...

"Do you regret tearing up your drawing Tamura-san? I asked tilting my head to my side as she continued to look at the left over pieces.

"I do now...I forgot I had a really good design on the other side of that paper...I showed it to Patty-chan when we were walking into the classroom and she really liked it...maybe it's my own fault since I'm such a...never mind..." she explained before giving up and folding her arms on her desk and laying her head down...I guess that's what they were laughing about this morning before Patty-chan left to her own class...

"I'm sorry...speaking of Patty-chan...I guess she's not joining us for lunch?" I apologized before pointing out Patty-chan's absence.

"I guess not...she said she was going to be busy today for some reason..." Tamura-san explained her voice muffled since she still had her head down in her arms.

"That's a shame...it would've been great if she joined us...right Minami-chan?" I asked now looking at Minami-chan.

She didn't make a verbal response but instead just simply nodded her head yes at my question. The rest of lunch seemed to pass by quickly and soon we were back to our seats for the rest of the school day. I did my best to take notes and to pay attention...so I hope I'll pass the next exam we have to take...after school Tamura-san and I gathered at Minami-chan's desk after we collected our things.

"Well that's another school day we can scratch off our calendars..." Tamura-san said proudly as she readjusted her classes.

"Yeah, that last class was kind of tough to follow though...but thankfully the day is over and we can all go home now." I said with a smile as Minami-chan started to put her school books in her school bag...I forgot to ask Minami-chan about setting up a review session during lunch...so I'll have to ask her on the way home...

"You two will have to go home without me...I'm assigned to cleaning duties today..." Minami-chan replied as she closed her bag...I sighed and looked down in disappointment...looks like I'll have to wait and call her later today if I want to ask her...I wish I was put on cleaning duties once and awhile...but due to my...fragility...I'm always excused from it...I would've been excused from physical education if it wasn't a required curriculum for graduating...

"Unfortunately the other person that was also assigned to cleaning duties isn't here today...so I'll have to do it by myself..." Minami added as she stood up, which caused me to look back up at her...she's going to do all the cleaning by herself? That's not fair!

"You can't do all that cleaning by yourself...I'll help you!" I almost shouted at her, volunteering my services...taking her slightly aback at my outburst.

"N-No...it's ok...I'll be fine by myself...I don't want you to strain yourself..." Minami replied as she held up one of her hands...she's so nice...being concerned for my well-being...but I'm going to help her despite any medical concerns...

"My health doesn't matter!" I shouted grabbing her hand she held up with both of my hands. This caused her to gasp in surprise since she was obviously not expecting me to do that.

"All that matters right is you...I can't let you be here all by yourself with all this work...I'll do whatever I can to help you!" I said, now more determined than ever as I continued gripping her hand, "I may never been assigned cleaning duties...but I'll do my best just for you Minami-chan!" I said honestly which caused her to blush slightly.

"Yutaka-chan..." She said softly as she gripped my hands and looked away...then after a few seconds she looked back to me...the blush deepening on her face...and nodded...approving my help...She's so cute! She's embarrassed that someone is willing to help her instead of leaving her alone!

"Thank you Minami-chan!" I cheered as I made a slight jump in happiness.

"What about you Tamura-san? Do you want to stay and help us too?" I asked looking over at Tamura-san...who was now sketching something in her sketchbook on the back of her school bag...She's so intense! She can immediately start drawing anything even while standing.

"Huh?" She responded looking back up at us...and then back to her sketchbook, "I-I have to go!" She shouted tearing the page out of her sketchbook like before and then rushing out of the room...as she was leaving I think I heard her say something like 'What's wrong with me?' or something...I guess she was really dissatisfied with her drawing...enough to cause her to leave immediately...It couldn't have been that bad could it?

"I guess it's you and me Minami-chan..." I said with a giggle as I looked back her...to which she nodded yes again...

"Well where do we start?" I asked as I let go her hand finally.

"W-Well...we start by cleaning the chalkboard and getting any chalk dust out of the erasers..." Minami answered pointing at the blackboard in the room.

When we walked up to it I felt so small...I never realized how big this thing was, "I don't think I can even reach halfway up the board..." I said sadly as I continued to look over the huge board.

"That's ok...leave the board to...you can handle the erasers," She replied picking up two erasers and handing them to me, "Just open the window, and start hitting them together outside so the chalk dust doesn't fall into the classroom..." Minami-chan explained pointing to the window.

"Ok I understand...just leave it to me!" I cheerfully said as I went over to the windows.

It took me a minute or two to open the window since I was so small...but eventually I got one of them open. I did my best to stick my hands as far out the window as possible and started to clamp the two erasers together like she said. Unfortunately some of the chalk dust got into my face and I coughed a little bit since I breathed in some of it, stumbling back a little back...this caused Minami-chan to rush over and grab me by my shoulders.

"Are you ok Yutaka-chan?" She immediately asked obviously concerned about me.

"I'm ok...just breathed in a little chalk dust...I'll be fine..." I replied...feeling a little bad that I caused Minami-chan to worry...especially since it was over me...

"Please be a little more careful..." she asked politely as she took her hands off my shoulders.

"I will...I'm sorry if I caused some distress..." I apologized, bowing to give my full sincerity.

"No it's ok...just try not to breathe anymore of that stuff in...it's really unhealthy." She replied as she went back to the chalkboard.

I nodded in reply and went back to the window. I thankfully didn't have any problems after that as I always held my breath so I couldn't breathe anymore dust in like she said. I never knew we had so many erasers...after I got done cleaning on set...Minami-chan would hand me another set...it took us around fifth teen minutes to get the erasers and the blackboard clean...

"Ok now what do we do next?" I excitingly asked Minami-chan...This was the first time I was a part of cleaning duties and it was actually kind of fun...I don't see why so many students try to avoid it...

"Now we need to clean the desks and sweep the floors..." Minami-chan replied as she set down the last set of erasers, "The cleaning solution and brooms are in a nearby utility room..." She said heading to the door.

"No wait I'll go get them!" I shouted, stopping her in her place as I moved in front of her, "I'll be right back, you wait right here!" I finished, leaving the room before she could reply.

Luckily I knew where the utility room was so I had no problems in finding it. When I got there I grabbed the cleaning solution and a tablecloth with one hand and a broom with a dustpan in the other hand...the broom is taller than me! It's slightly aggravating when common household cleaning supplies are taller than you...oh if only I was few centimeters taller! Anyways, as I was leaving the utility room I noticed a group of guys in baseball uniforms...I guess they're going down to practice or something...I didn't want to get in their way so I let them pass me...and after they passed me I quickly returned to the classroom, items in hand.

When I returned I noticed Minami-chan standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting..." I apologized as I rushed up to her.

"No it's ok..." She dismissed kindly with a smile...she's so nice...I don't think there's anything in this world that can make her mad...

"I'll handle the sweeping...you can wipe the desk tops..." She said as she reached out for the broom.

"No that's ok, I can handle the sweeping!" I interjected as I moved the broom away and handed her the washcloth and cleaner.

"Are you sure...I mean its pretty-"

"Of course I can!" I said cutting her off, taking off the dust pan and putting it on the floor, "I can handle anything despite my size!" I said confidently as I immediately started sweeping...Minami-chan simply nodded and went to the first desk to start cleaning.

After what seemed like thirty minutes...I can now understand why people hated being put on cleaning duties for the day...this is exhausting...although maybe that's just my...No! I can't think of it like that...I reassured Minami-chan that I would be fine...so I have to stay strong for her...I can't stop now...I took a deep breath and focused even more on sweeping the floors...however something from outside caught my attention. Someone was running really fast in the hallway...it looked like a guy from Onee-chan's class...he looked really scared...I wonder what scared him so much...although him running in the hallway gave me a curious thought.

"Hey Minami-chan..." I called, getting her attention, "Do I need to sweep the hallway as well?" I asked pointing to the hallway.

"Yeah you do...do you want me to do it?" She answered and offered as she put down the cleaner and washcloth on the desk.

"No no no!" I denied as I picked up the dust pan, "Like I said just leave it to me!" I said trying to keep up my determination as I entered the hallway.

I placed the dust pan down and started sweeping again...although much more weakly than when I first started...honestly I'm really exhausted...but I have to keep sweeping to prove to Minami-chan that I can do this...After another fifth teen of unenergetic sweeping I noticed a girl come around the corner at the end of the hallway...I instantly recognized her as Kagami-san since only she had purple twin tails...

"Hey Kagami-san!" I greeted, waving my hand at her to try to give off the impression that I was fine.

"Hey" Kagami-san greeted back with a wave, "Watch out that broom might explode" she added with a...My broom's going to explode?!

"What?!" I squealed in terror as I tried to push the broom away from me...unfortunately I didn't have much strength so I only pushed it so it stood up for a second...then it started fall back down towards me.

Before it hit me though Minami-chan rushed over and grabbed it while she still in the classroom. "Are you ok?" Minami-chan asked in concern as she entered the hallway.

"Yes thanks to your quick reflexes Minami-chan!" I thanked as I bowed to give my full sincerity.

"Sorry it was my fault, I sort of startled her with one of Konata's bad jokes." Kagami-san apologized, trying to take responsibility...it's ok, Onee-chan's jokes have a way of rubbing off on me too...she's always been like that...

"It's ok Kagami-san; after all no one was hurt, right Minami-chan?" I said dismissing her actions and looking back to Minami-chan to see how she responded to my question...to which she nodded yes like before.

"Are you on clean up duty? I would've expected you to be the last one to be put on cleaning duty with your frail condition" Kagami-san asked curiously...did she notice that I'm so tired...or is she just pointing it out...I'm going to try and believe she doesn't...

"No, Minami-chan is, I just volunteered to help her." I responded, giving a bright smile to try and keep her believing that I'm perfectly fine.

"I told you I could handle it myself." Minami-chan said in her usual tone before Kagami-san could say anything else.

"You shouldn't do it by yourself! We're almost done, it's because I helped you right...or are you saying I'm just burdening you and you could've been done by now?" I insisted, starting off determined before my tone dropped due to my weakness...making it come off sad...which may have worked to my advantages now that I think about it...

"No, you're a great help, it's just I don't think you should be doing these kinds of things with your fragile health." Minami-chan responded in a higher pitched tone...obviously concerned for me again...Now I really can't seem weak...

"I'm ok, don't worry about me!" I stated with determination as I took back the broom from her hand. "I can clean all day if I have to!" I said with a smile, still trying to keep up the impression that I'm perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you; I'll let you get back to your work." Kagami-san apologized as she bowed to fully give her sincerity...then turning around and leaving...she didn't stay and talk too long...oh that's right...I bet Onee-chan had already made her bet with her...that's probably why she's leaving right now

"Oh it's ok, good luck trying to find a boyfriend!" I shouted, giving her my full support.

"Thanks!" She replied as she turned the corner and left...I'm on your side Kagami-san...I hope you find someone Kagami-san...you definitely deserve it...

"Boyfriend?" Minami-chan confusingly asked as she tilted her head to the side...

"Yeah...Onee-chan made a bet with Kagami-san that if she couldn't...get a boyfriend...she'd...copy her...homework." I responded...unfortunately very weak as all the work I did was starting to...catch up to me now and...I'm really tired now...so I leaned on the nearby wall to help keep me up...

"Yutaka!" Minami-chan called as she rushed up next to me, "Do you need to go to nurse's office?" She offered as nicely as...she bent over and...put an arm on my shoulder...I really hate being weak...I...I won't be defeated like this...so easily...

"Yeah...I'm...we're almost done right...just let me..." I struggled to say...as I tried to get off...wall...

"No...we're done now...you did great job Yutaka..." Minami-chan praised as keeping her...nice tone...and...thank you...Minami-chan...

"Good...let me just...put away the...and the cleaner..." I offered as I still continued to struggle...to get...the wall...don't know...since It's clear that...barely stand...

"No I can do that...you brought them here after all...the least I can do is take them back" She softly said she...broom my hand...and quickly...left to...I...I...just need...to sit down...I'll feel better...when I rest...

I slid along...wall...reaching the ground...and after while...it thankfully helped...as some of my strength was returning. I'm grateful, now I hopefully won't cause anymore distress to Minami-chan. When she came back she went into the classroom. Then after a minute she came back holding both her school bag and my schoolbag...Minami-chan...always so thoughtful...I only hoped I could've been more help...

"Thank you for getting my bag, Minami-chan." I thanked as I slowly stood up and took my bag from her.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office or anything..." Minami-chan said still concerned about me.

"No I'm ok now...I should be able to get home..." I said shaking my head no, trying to calm her down somewhat, turning around and starting to leave.

"Alright...but you need to get home as soon as possible..." Minami-chan said, walking up to next to me.

I nodded in reply...and we both went to the shoe locker to change our shoes...I thanked her once more for letting me use her locker. Then we both left the school grounds and started to head towards the train station...unfortunately...after a few minutes of walking...exhaustion crept back in and...I started to slow down...

"Yutaka..." Minami-chan called as she noticed my pace slowed down and slowed down with me.

"I'll be ok...when I get to the train...and have another chance...to sit down." I said trying to keep her...spirits up so...she...she wouldn't have to worry...

"...I'll ride the train home with you..." Minami-chan said softly as she looked away.

"Wh-what?" I asked with a stutter...my energy perking up...she's going to ride the train home with me...but she lives in the opposite direction and therefore takes the other train...

"Y-You don't have to do that Minami-chan...I'll be fine...you go home!" I said trying to deny her offer...she shouldn't worry about me...she should just go home...

"No...I can't leave you like this...so I'll escort you home..." Minami insisted, apparently not going to let anything I say convince her otherwise...I think she's a saint...there's no way anyone could be this considerate...I feel like I don't deserve to be friends with a girl like her...

"Thank you, Minami-chan..." Is the only thing I could respond as my pace quickened back up...never before have I been this excited to take the train home...

I was beginning to feel weak again...but thankfully we arrived at the train station shortly after...I saw Kagami-san enter a train car ahead of us...I guess she's going home too...well I don't want her to worry about me too...so me and Minami-chan entered a train car a few cars behind her. When I took my seat next to Minami-chan I instantly felt relaxed and calm...but I was still so tired...so much so that as the train started to move I accidently let my head sway and land on Minami-chan's arm...

"I'm sorry..." I apologized as I sat up straight...

"No it's ok...you're tired so I don't mind if you rest your head against me..." Minami-chan said softly as she looked at me with her smile.

I smiled back as I leaned my head against her again...she's so soft and warm...I feel bad that I caused her so much uneasiness...I wanted to calm her down somehow...then I remembered how she said she enjoyed my singing...so I decided to lightly sing a song in hopes to relieve some of the stress I caused her.

"Our wishes are alright, there's no need for a coat of doubt. It's ok to be interrupted once in a while, we won't ever part again." I sang softly, which caused Minami-chan to gasp slightly...then put a hand on my head with her free hand and started to rub it softly...it was so comforting.

"I sound...Dokun, Dokun, Dokun..." I sang even softer than before, closing my eyes as she continued rubbing...my head...I was so tired...and...comfortable...

"I can...see it...Dokun...Dokun...Do...kun..."

**Time for the daily dose of Author Notes/ Author Whining**

...Well...apparently Yutaka is from the future as she's singing another song that won't be created for like another year...this time it's Anata no Oto...from Macross Frontier...and like last time...the lyrics are in English...not romaji...except for Dokun which means th-thump or b-bump or whatever...which is kind of stupid when I wrote it in so I kept it Dokun because...because I felt like it...live with it...

Well this chapter goes nowhere and serves no purpose...she doesn't complete her goal of asking Minami her question, she gets in the way during the cleaning stuff, and gets really sick at the end...what a waste...oh and great...we get the same scene from Kagami...yeah that isn't lazy writing at all...no that's absolutely brilliant...more writers should just write old scenes over and over again...because it's the pinnacle of an Author's creativity...yeah go me...-.-

Well aside from this chapter going absolutely nowhere, the story going nowhere as well, and it overall being written terribly...god...why do I bother with this...it's bad enough I have one terrible story to write...but now I have this? I should just say "To hell with it all" and just delete both stories...it would save me a lot of trouble and stress...but no...like a moron I keep writing these awful stories...god I'm so pathetic...

When is-DON'T EVEN BOTHER...It gets here...when it gets here...if it gets here at all...I could just easily say that Yutaka died in the final scene...the-end...goodbye...but I'm not that cruel...so unfortunately...there is a Chapter 3...and like I said...it will get here...when it gets here...maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

What...the spinoff story is back...You've gotta freaking kidding me...this is worse than the main story...why does this exist...why didn't I leave well enough alone and leave this thing to rot...ah...damn it...oh well...here's chapter 3...you may need an extra vomit bucket for this one...just saying...

**Chapter 3: Plans Made and Carried Out/AKA MY EYES...THEY'RE BURNING!**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of my room. I slowly sat up in my bed dazed and confused...I was still in my school uniform and when I checked the clock it was actually pretty late...the last thing I remember...I was on the train with Minami-chan...and...I fell asleep...but how did I get here...I changed out of my school uniform...and changed into some casual clothes...when I went downstairs I saw Uncle Sojiro reading the newspaper in the living room...when I walked into the room he noticed me come in and looked up from his newspaper.

"Oh I see someone's finally awake..." He greeted with a smile, "Did you have a decent sleep?" He asked politely as he put down his newspaper.

"Yeah...ummm...how did I get home...the last thing I remember is getting on the train..." I answered and asked in my usual tone...it also feels like I'm forgetting something...

"Oh a tall green haired stoic girl brought you home..." He answered as he started to go through one of his pockets...I forgot about Minami-chan! She carried me all the way home? That's so nice of her...I feel bad for causing her so much trouble...I should call her later and thank her...

"It was so adorable...she was carrying you in her arms...I couldn't resist...I had to take a picture" I finished as he took out a picture from his pocket and put it on the table next to his newspaper...

When I looked at it I froze...I saw Minami-chan carrying me in her arms standing in the doorway...I guess he wouldn't let her in unless he took a picture...Minami-chan looked completely humiliated since she was blushing and looked nervous...and I looked peacefully asleep in her arms with a smile on my face...now not only do I feel bad for her carrying me home...I feel embarrassed that Uncle Sojiro took a picture of her...Now I should call her to thank her and apologize...

"D-Did...she carry me to my bed?" I asked nervously as I slowly looked up from the picture and back to Uncle Sojiro...

"Nope I happily took you from her and put you to bed myself...it was the best thing I did all day!" He almost yelled looking excited and proud...I don't think putting me to bed should make you this happy Uncle Sojiro...

"Ummm...Thank you Uncle Sojiro...I think I'm going to call her and thank her for her troubles." I thanked turning around to leave the room...and to apologize to her...

"Oh be sure to thank her for also staying awhile to make sure she was ok..." Sojiro added before I left the room...she also stayed her to make sure I was fine...there's no one else like Minami-chan...

"Ok I will" I responded as I left the room...I have a whole list of things of things to ask her for...not to mention I still haven't asked her to set up a study session...I feel like I'm abusing her...I hope I don't make her angry...

When I left the room I immediately went to the nearest phone and dialed Minami-chan's phone number...after a few rings I heard the phone pick up, "Hello, Iwasaki residence..." Minami-chan greeted in her normal tone...

"Ahh...He-Hello Minami-chan..." I replied a little nervous...

"Yutaka-chan...are you feeling better?" Minami-chan asked in a concerned tone...Minami-chan's worried about me...now I feel even worse...

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine thank you...and...sorry for...if I...you know...made you carry me home..." I thanked then apologized...a few tears starting to form in my eyes...

"N-No it's alright...I was afraid something like that might happen...that's why I went along in the first place..." Minami-chan answered dismissing my apology...It seems almost impossible for any one person to be this nice...

"Well...I'm sorry for making you worry about me..." I continued to apologize, still feeling bad about the whole...

"No it's fine...it was the least I could do for you since you helped me with the afterschool cleaning duties..." Minami-chan continued to dismiss...I don't think anything could faze her!

"Oh...well...umm...sorry for Uncle Sojiro taking a picture-"

"Yutaka-chan...its fine...you don't have to apologize all the time...as long as you're ok...I'm ok..." Minami-chan said cutting me off from my apology...now I'm starting to feel the tears go down my cheeks...I'm so lucky to have met a person like her...not to mention become friends with a girl like her...

"We-Well then...if it's not too much trouble...there's something I'd like to ask you..." I started about to ask her about the study session...trying my best to hide the fact that I was crying...

"What is it?" Minami-chan asked curiously...ok here it goes...

"A-Are you ok with a study session tomorrow...at your place...to...you know...go over the answers to our homework..." I asked politely gripping the phone a little tighter...anxious to hear what her answer would be...

"Sure...but I don't know if we should do it tomorrow though..." Minami-chan said her voice lowering somewhat...I hope I'm not interrupting anything...

"I-Is...tomorrow a bad time...I'm sorry..." I said apologizing again, bowing even though she can't see me...

"N-No it's nothing like that...I'm just concerned that you won't be at your full strength...let's have it Sunday...then at least you can have all of tomorrow to rest..." Minami-chan explained politely...there she goes thinking of me again...does she ever think of herself...at least once?

"O-Ok...we'll do it Sunday...around...Five..." I agreed also giving a specific time while noticing that I was still a little tired and worn out from today...

"Ok I'll also invite Patty-chan and Tamura-san...you just get some rest ok..." Minami-chan said suggesting inviting our other friends...

"Thanks...I'll do that...bye..." I said saying my goodbye to finish up the phone call...

"Bye..." She said as I hung up the phone.

As soon as I did I started to wipe away the tears on my face...she's so kind and thoughtful...I couldn't help but cry...I got to hang out with Minami-chan after school today and I managed to set up the study session...and even though I passed out on the train...it was still a good day...Soon afterwards I heard the front door open and Onee-chan entered wearing...her winter uniform? Don't we start wearing that next week? Not only that but she came in holding what looked like a to-go box...

"Hey Yu-chan..." Onee-chan greeted as she slowly passed me and as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey...Onee-chan...why are you wearing your winter uniform?" I greeted and asked curiously as I followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh...it's kind of complicated...but basically I had to wear it to work..." She answered as she entered the kitchen...they required you to wear your winter uniform...I guess it was for a special occasion or something...

"Ok...then what's with the box..." I asked moving onto the small box she held in her hand...

"That's the food Tsukasa made for me...again it's kind of complicated...but it's basically going to be my lunch for tomorrow..." She responded as she opened the fridge and put the box in...Tsukasa-san must really think highly to make you a meal for tomorrow...

"Anyways enough about me...how was your day..." Onee-chan said changing the subject as she closed the fridge...I don't know how to truthfully answer that without blushing and getting embarrassed...

"Ah...well...nothing unusual...the same thing every day I guess..." I said looking down keeping it vague so I wouldn't blush...it didn't work as I felt my face heat up...

"She fell asleep on the train and a green haired stoic girl carried her home...it was so adorable...want to see the picture of it?" Uncle Sojiro shouted from the living room...revealing what happened and causing my blush to deepen...

"Un-Uncle Sojiro!" I shouted turning around holding both my fists up...I wish he didn't say anything...because I know Onee-chan's definitely going to say something...

"Oh ho...sounds like someone triggered some flags and had a great time..." Onee-chan teased from behind while making a slight giggle...

"I-I just feel asleep because I was helping Minami-chan with the cleaning duties...and s-she was nice enough to make sure I got home safely...that's all..." I defended as I turned back around to face Onee-chan...who was holding a hand to her mouth probably to hide her giggling...

"Wow sounds like you had a fun day...I know what will make it better...I'll make a nice hot food for dinner..." Onee-chan said as she got out an apron and put it on...which made me smile...Onee-chan knows I like hot foods...

"Re-Really...thanks Onee-chan!" I thanked as my mood lightened up...Onee-chan's cooking is always really good...especially when it's nice and hot...

And it was good...dinner was amazing...Shortly after I took my bath and then headed to bed for the day...even though I slept on the train all the way home...I still easily fell asleep and I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed...if Minami-chan agreed with me and set the study session for today I think I could make it...but maybe I shouldn't push my luck...so after breakfast...I ended up staying in my bed reading a book...doing my best not to move too much to conserve as much strength as I could...I was going over my homework for the last time in case I missed anything..

I focused on it a little too much though because when I looked up I noticed that it was almost past lunch time...so I went downstairs and made myself a quick cup of instant ramen...while was making it I noticed the to-go box in the fridge was gone...so obviously that means Onee-chan must've already ate...after I ate I decided to go up to her and ask her how the food was...I always heard that Tsukasa-san was a good cook...so I'm curious to see if her re-heated to-go food was good...when I entered Onee-chan's room I saw her turn around in her computer chair with the phone to her ear.

"Oh...sorry...am I interrupting anything..." I apologized for rudely entering...I hope I didn't distract her from her conversation.

"Nah its ok...I just got off the phone with Tsukasa so it's perfect timing..." She answered folding her phone up and putting it down...oh thank goodness...

"Well that's good...I would've felt bad if I was a bother to you..." I said still feeling a little bad...

"Even if did bother me I'd still be happy...because Kagami just forfeited the bet..." She cheered happily as she swung her feet back and forth in her chair...Really? Kagami-san just gave up...

"She couldn't find a boyfriend?" I asked surprised...poor Kagami-san...I hope her feelings aren't hurt too badly...

"Nope...I knew she couldn't...like I said she's still struggling with her feelings with another person...so it was impossible for her..." Onee-chan said confidently as she leaned back in her chair...Onee-chan I still think that's kind of cruel...

"I feel bad for her...she really deserves someone in her life..." I said softly as I looked down slightly...

"I don't really feel bad...she just needs to come to terms with her feelings and confess to this person...or else they will probably be taken by someone else...then I'll feel bad for her because that's how life works...no save points and no retries...so she better hurry..." Onee-chan said...her voice lowering as she turned around back to her computer...Onee-chan...sounds like she has something up her sleeve...

"You really know a lot about this sort of things..." I asked curiously and suspiciously...what are you up to Onee-chan...

"I play a lot of dating games...I know what happens when you get a bad end...and if Kagami doesn't confess her feelings or at least try to she's going to get a bad end...and knowing how emotionally fragile she is...I'm worried for her...I honestly wanted her to confess to this person or at least find someone else...because if she doesn't...she...she's going to be miserable and...I don't think I can live with myself if that happens..." Onee-chan explained her voice continuing to drop until...it sounded like she was softly crying to herself...although I couldn't be sure because I couldn't see her face...but I'm sure she's crying...

"I understand...you made that bet so she could try and find happiness..." I said finally understanding Onee-chan's motive...

I'm sorry about thinking you were cruel...you really care about Kagami-san and was trying to give her a gentle push in the right direction...it's actually...it's actually making me start to tear up...Deep down you're a great person Onee-chan...I hope you don't forget about yourself and find a good person too...along with Kagami-san...you both deserve it...I'm sorry I doubted you...I clearly have a lot to learn...

A couple of hours later I went downstairs because I started to smell something really good...when I went into the kitchen I saw Onee-chan making dinner...although it was really early and it's not even her turn to cook...it's Uncle Sojiro's...and on top of that...she was singing a weird song when I entered the kitchen.

"Mate mate Komattara komattara asonde Yahho yahhou!" She sang loudly as she sliced some carrots...I've never heard that song before...

"Onee-chan what are you singing?" I asked confused as I entered the kitchen...which caught her attention almost immediately

"Oh it's nothing...just something I heard from like a game or something..." She answered with a slight shrug...that...doesn't really answer my question Onee-chan

"O-Ok...but why are making dinner so early...and isn't it Uncle Sojiro's turn to cook?" I asked still confused...

"Yeah, but I wanted to make something for my hungry Tsundere as a peace offering so she won't feel so bad...so I decided to make dinner today and switch spots with dad...he'll make dinner tomorrow and Monday...I have to make it now because by the time I get there it will be dinner time...makes sense doesn't it?" Onee-chan explained as she finished slicing some carrots up and put them in a pot...I...guess...

"You don't mind eating dinner early do you Yu-chan?" She then asked as she turned to me...I really don't mind when I eat...so any time is ok really...

"No it's fine...I hope you have fun at Kagami-san's with everyone..." I answered as I turned around to let Onee-chan continue with her cooking.

"You know it!" She shouted as I left the kitchen...

Soon afterwards I had the dinner that Onee-chan made...which was very good as usual...and Onee-chan left with a whole bunch of food in a large box...nothing else really happened afterwards...I made one last check up on my homework and when it got late I took my bath...after I did Onee-chan got home and said she had a great time with everyone...which made me happy...then soon afterwards I went to bed.

The next morning when I went downstairs to make myself some cereal I noticed Onee-chan heading out to leave...she said Tsukasa-san called her this morning and they were going to hang out of the entire day...a whole day with Tsukasa-san and Kagami-san after yesterday...you three must be really good friends...of course that reminded me of my plans today...I could hardly wait...so I left a little earlier than I probably should've and took the next drain to Minami-chan's...unfortunately...since I was so excited I forgot to bring my homework...so when I got to Minami-chan's stop...I had to take the next train back home and get my homework...hopefully I won't be too late...why did I forget my homework...

By the time I reached Minami-chan's house it was around five-thirty...so I was thirty minutes late...I felt terrible...if only I hadn't of forgotten my homework...I started to work out my apology as I rang the bell...After a few seconds Minami-chan answered the door slowly and looked a little surprised...probably because I was so late...

"I-I'm sorry...that I'm late...I forgot my homework and had to go home to get it..." I said...a blush appearing on my face...embarrassed that I admitted that I forgot my homework...hopefully she's not mad at me...

"N-No its ok...Tamura-san just got here a few minutes ago so you're fine..." Minami-chan responded moving out of the way so I could enter...Oh thank goodness...she's not upset...I should've known...there isn't a mean part of her whatsoever...

"Is Patty-chan not here yet?" I asked as I entered the house...I hope she's ok...

"She said she couldn't make it...she said she was working today..." Minami-chan answered as she shut the door...working on a Sunday? Wow she's tough...

"That's a shame...It would've been fun if she could've made it..." I said as I took my shoes off...when I looked around I noticed Cherry-chan lying down in the hallway asleep...

"Hello Cherry-chan...it's been awhile hasn't it..." I greeted as I walked up to her and knelt down to pet her...she's such a cute doggie...

"Cherry-chan isn't feeling too good...she hasn't really moved all day or yesterday...I'm really worried about her..." Minami-chan said in a concerned voice as she knelt down next to me...Minami-chan really cares about her dog...how sweet...

"I'm sure she'll be fine...maybe she's just more tired than usual...that's probably why...don't worry..." I said in a comforting tone as I stood back up...

"Maybe you're right...anyways Tamura-san is in my room waiting..." Minami-chan said as she stood up and started to lead the way to her room, the concern still in her voice...

"Oh...I'd like to thank you again...you know...for what you did on Friday...I really appreciate it..." I thanked again...a light blush appearing on my face...

"Like I said its ok...as long as you're fine it doesn't matter..." Minami-chan said with her usually humbleness...

"I-I just wanted to thank you in person this time...and I want to make it up to you...if you need help with anything...for anything at all...call me I'll immediately come over to help...ok?" I said with a determined voice as I got in front of her to get her full attention...the blush on my face slightly deepening...

Minami stood and took a step back...surprised at what I did...and a light blush appeared on her face... "O-Ok Yutaka-chan...I will..." She finally said after a minute of silence...good if I can get a chance to help her in return I'll be extremely happy...

"L-Let's get to Tamura-san before she starts worrying..." I said with a stutter as I got out of Minami-chan's way...

"Ok...and Yutaka..." She said as she passed me and walked to her door...

"Y-Yeah?" I asked as I walked up right behind her...

"Thank you..." Minami-chan thanked in a soft voice as she opened the door to her room...

"It...It's no problem Minami-chan...I'd always be happy to help you..." I said as I walked passed her and into the room with Tamura-san who was sitting at a small table in the middle of the room...

"What were guys talking about? Tamura-san asked curiously as she put a finger to her chin...I don't think I should tell her...it's kind of private...

"Nothing really important...just some stuff between just us..." I said trying to make it sound unimportant...although I think I made it sound more important than it actually is...

"Hmmmm...Ahhhh...No! No! Let's just get to work...before I get worked up!" She started thinking, then she started pulling on her hair screaming, and then immediately getting her homework...throwing it on the table with such force I think it shook the room...she's really tough...I hope I didn't upset her...

"Ye-Yeah...let's get started..." I said nervously, getting my homework while Minami-chan got hers out...

"I have to warn you two though...I...I didn't really get too far...so I might copy a little from you two ok?" Tamura-san warned as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead...homework isn't her thing...she reminds me of Onee-chan...

"It's ok...Onee-chan is kind of the same way...her friends are happy to help her and so are we...right Minami-chan?" I said shrugging it off as I looked at Minami-chan...to which she simply nodded...

We started studying and reviewing...to my delight I found most of my answers were correct...a few errors here and there but other than that I did fine...Minami-chan did perfectly...no errors...as expected of her...Tamura-san...well...most of the time we were helping her since she wasn't completely done...it was still fun though...the three of us together...although after an hour there was a knock on Minami-chan's door...

"Come in..." Minami-chan quickly responded as she looked at the door...as soon as she did a tall pink haired girl walked in...it was Miyuki-san...and she was holding a bag...

"Hello Miyuki-san..." I greeted politely...surprised and delighted to see her be here...

"Hello Yutaka-chan, Minima-chan, and Tamura-chan..." Miyuki-san greeted kindly as she shut the door behind her...she's always so polite...

"Hey...what are you doing here..." Tamura asked curiously as Miyuki-san sat at an open seat at the table...it probably has something to do with whatever is in the bag...

"Oh...well...I had a dentist appointment a couple of days ago...and my mom forgot that...so she made me a bunch of cookies that I can't eat...so I was wondering if any of you would like some..." She answered as she put the bag in the middle of the table with one hand...holding her jaw with the other...I guess she's still in pain...it must be heart wrenching not to eat the foods you like when you have a tooth ache...

"Perfect timing...my power cells were feeling a little exhausted..." Tamura-san happily replied as she moved her homework aside...even though I'm not that hungry...I guess I could eat a few cookies...

"Alright...I guess we could use a break...right Minami-chan?" I said with a smile as a moved my homework aside too...

"Did Cherry-chan have a cookie?" Minami-chan asked seriously...obviously still concerned about her dog...

"No...I tried to offer him one but he wouldn't accept it..." Miyuki-san sadly said as she took out the cookies from the bag and placed them on the table...which caused Minami-chan to look down in sadness...

"It's ok Minami-chan...like I said I'm sure she'll be ok..." I said with a smile trying to comfort her...which caused Minami-chan to look at up me with a slight smile and nod.

"Yeah...have a cookie...it will take your mind off of it..." Tamura-san added as she leaned over and took a cookie...which Minami-chan responded by taking a cookie...I took one too and took a bite...it was really good...

"Thanks for the cookies Miyuki-san...are these left over from your study session yesterday with Onee-chan and the others?" I asked curiously as I looked at her.

"No I didn't go...We usually do it on Sunday not Saturday...so I was too busy to go..." Miyuki-san answered as she enviously stared at the cookies...I hope she doesn't try to take one...she'll have to go to the dentist's again if she does...

"I'm assuming she couldn't get a boyfriend then..." Minami-chan said quietly as she took a bite from a cookie...oh that's right I told her about it on Friday...

"What?" Tamura-san asked confused as she reached for another cookie...and Tamura-san doesn't know...

"Onee-chan made a bet with Kagami-san that if she didn't get a boyfriend she'd let her copy her homework...and...well...she kind of didn't so...Onee-chan won..." I explained...sweat drops appearing...it was a little weird explaining it...

"Ah...I understand...it's tough out there...getting a guy..." She said with a nod as she took a bite from her cookie...

"Yes...if you want a serious relationship with a guy...a lot of times you got to meet certain criteria with them...or fit their tastes so to speak...the same can be applied with girls too..." Miyuki-san explained as she reached out to get a cookie...but stopped herself...'fit their tastes'...you mean like...wearing certain clothing and stuff?

"I'll probably never get a boyfriend...I don't fit a lot of guy's tastes..." Minami-chan said softly as she started to pat her chest...I guess the clothing variety she has isn't appealing to guys...but that's stupid!

"Minami-chan you're amazing...it doesn't matter what you look like...if any guy doesn't like you after the first thirty seconds then they aren't worth your time!" I shouted as I put my cookie down which caused Minami-chan to be taken back in surprise...She's an amazing person...the clothes look fine...if guys can't like her because of her clothes...it...it just angers me to no end!

"Th...Thank you Yutaka-chan..." Minami-chan thanked as a blush appeared on her face...which made her look away in embarrassment...see if guys don't fall in love with her with that alone then their tastes are just wrong...

"Yeah Minami-chan...be empowered with how you look...I know I am..." Tamura-san added as she gave her a thumbs up...which caused Minami-chan to nod in agreement with her.

"Yes everyone should...be...satisfied...their...looks..." Miyuki-san started, but slowed down as she reached for a cookie again, "I'm-I'm sorry...I have to go...please enjoy the cookies!" she finished as she immediately stood up...good for you Miyuki-san...resist those temptations!

"Thanks for stopping by..." Minami-chan said as her blush faded away...

"Thanks for the cookies!" I added as I took one more cookie from the center...

"If you have any more feel free to bring them over!" Tamura-san added as she took two more cookies...

Miyuki-san quickly left and then it was just us three again. We continued to eat the cookies that Miyuki-san had brought us...although after a couple of minutes they were all gone and the only one left was the one I had...which I just kept in front of me...

"Are you going to eat that?" Tamura-san asked politely as she pointed to the cookie.

"No...but I'm saving it for Cherry-chan...I mean he didn't get one and I think he deserves a cookie...right Minami-chan?" I explained as I looked at Minami-chan...which she lightly blushed and nodded at me with a smile...I smiled and lightly blushed back...

"Ok Ok...I guess its back to the tedious boredom that is our homework..." Tamura-san grumpily said after a sigh as she moved her homework back in front of her.

Minami-chan and I both got our homework back in front of us and we all continued from where we left off. Thankfully we didn't have much more to go and in about fifth-teen minutes we were done...will Tamura-san got done copying...Minami-chan and I both looked over our answers and decided they were got enough...so we ended up talking about stuff...

"I can't wait to start wearing our winter uniforms tomorrow...they're so much better than our summer uniforms..." Tamura-san said as she stretched out her arms...I agree with you...I do like them better than our summer uniforms...

"Yeah I can't wait either...they just feel much nicer...what do you think Minami-chan?" I agreed then asked Minami-chan...to which she simply nodded...I guess...she agrees too...

"That reminds me...Onee-chan wore her winter uniform to her work on Friday..." I said remembering what she was wearing when she came home Friday...

"She cosplayed in her winter uniform to work...that's awesome!" Tamura-san cheered as she held up two of her fists for some reason...

"It was kind of strange...but I guess Onee-san is used to it..." I quietly said as I rubbed the back of my head...sweat drops starting to form...

"Speaking of cosplay..." She started as she went to her bag, "Check out these latest drawings I did...they're awesome!" she said as she got out a sketchbook, flipped to a random page and slid it to the center of the table...

"I bet they're really good..." I kindly said...however before I could look down at them I heard a quiet gasp from Minami-chan and suddenly she covered my eyes up with her hand before I could see the drawing...

"Oh I'm sorry!" I heard Tamura-san scream as I heard some scuffling on the table, "I brought the wrong sketchbook...I am so sorry!" she continued scream as she apologized again...

"Wh-What...are they terrible drawings or something?" I asked curiously...they can't be that bad to warrant Minami-chan covering my eyes can they?

"Ummm Yeah...they're awful...the worst drawings imaginable...I...I have to go...I really shouldn't have this outside my house...I'm sorry...bye!" I heard her scream now in panic mood as I also heard a door open then slam...soon afterwards Minami-chan uncovered my eyes and I looked at her...her face was completely red and it looked like she was sweating uncontrollably...

"Were they really that bad?" I asked her curiously...can her drawings be that terribly drawn...enough to cause Minami-chan to sweat like that?

"Ummm...Y-Yes...they were..." Minami-chan answered with a stutter...wow...I guess they were that bad...and Minami-chan saved me from looking at them...she's like my protector or something...

"Thank you Minami-chan!" I thanked graciously as I bowed a little...which she nodded yes over and over again...I was now feeling a little bad...she just helped me again...I don't think I'll ever repay her for all the kindness she's giving me for as long as I live...

"Well...since Tamura-san left...I guess I should go to...I have to get home to dinner anyways because when Uncle Sojiro makes dinner...he always wants company whenever he eats for some reason..." I reluctantly said as I stood up after I collected my things...

"I'll escort you out..." Minami-chan replied as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you Minami-chan..." I thanked as she opened the door for me...nope...I'll never be able to repay her...I'm indebted to her forever...

"Oh and thank you for letting us have this little study session...it really helped me..." I continued to thank as I left the room...forever and ever...

I didn't hear Minami-chan respond...when I turned around to look at her she smiled and nodded at me...which I did the same to her...then she left her room, shut the door, and then started to lead me to the front door. She didn't say anything to me on the way to the front door and I didn't say anything either...and when we reached the door I immediately stepped down and started to put my shoes back on...

"Ummm...Yutaka-chan..." Minami-chan called out as I put my other shoe on.

"Yeah Minami-chan?" I responded as I stood back up and looked at her...she was blushing and I saw her arms slightly twitching...

"Th-Thank you..." She thanked in probably the quietest tone I ever heard her give...She thanked me? But...what for?

"Ummm...you're welcome...but...what are you thanking me for?" I asked curiously as I titled my head to the side...

"F-For...what you said earlier...it...really meant a lot to me...so...thank you" She answered...thanking me again continuing the quiet tone as she looked away...oh she's thanking me for the clothing thing...

"It's true...you're beautiful as you are...and combined with your great personality and talents...guys just aren't worth your time Minami-chan..." I said in a serious tone...meaning every word of it...which caused her to take a step back surprised...her blush deepening...then slowly a smile appeared on her face and she nodded in response...which made me nod too...

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow at school Minami-chan..." I said turning around to the door...

"Bye...Yutaka-chan..." She said with a wave...

I opened the door and waved back to her, "Bye..." then I left and shut the door quietly.

After I left I went straight home on the next train...when I got home it was kind of late...but I still made it back in time for dinner...Onee-chan didn't get home until a little after I got home...we both had Sojiro's dinner...which isn't as good as Konata's...and then I took my bath and went to bed...I couldn't really sleep though...I was too busy thinking about how much fun I had at Minami-chan's...mostly because I brought a smile to her face...

I made Minami-chan happy...if only I could do that every day...

**Author's Praises and Happiness...HAHA..no...Author's Self-Loathing**

Well...that was absolutely terrible...first off...the song for this chapter that Konata was singing was Hamatte Sobotte Oh My God! from the Lucky Star PS2 game...GET IT...GET IT...HA...I'll shut up now...but anyways...this...is...terrible...this is...what I think...is the new legit worst chapter I've ever written...and that's saying something...

First off...I hate this story...but that's not the reason why this chapter sucks so much...the reason it sucks so much is development hell...I wanted to do something completely different from the start...then realized...oh I couldn't...so I had to rewrite so much crap that a lot of stuff seems rushed, doesn't make sense...and is just plain...bad...like the song scene being forced in...just to keep up with the running gag of having a song reference every chapter...which is obviously bad...I expect to see a crap load of hate for this chapter...and if I don't...then I need to check myself back into the hospital because I guess I'm crazy...

...do I even need to say it? Well I will anyways...no I don't know when Chapter 4 is coming...oh...yeah I do...it's coming next...because...ring the church bells everyone...I'm putting Chapter 10 of the main story on hold until I bring this story up to match the original...so thank god no more Battle of an Otaku for a long long time...don't thank me yet...because that means there's going to be 6 straight chapters of...this...crap...unless I decide to dump this abomination back into the junk pile...which may happen...

So until next time...I am the terrible writer...Sayonara...


	4. Chapter 4

As promised here is the next Chapter of the spinoff way before the next chapter of the original story...so haters of the original story rejoice...haters of this story...get your vomit buckets because this is going to be terrible...unbelievably terrible if I do say so my self...I won't say much more except...I told you so...and I hate my story...

**Chapter 4: A Day in Apprehension/RETURN OF THE PADDING!**

When I woke up the next morning and got ready for school I almost put my summer uniform on as a force of habit. Lucky I reminded myself to put on the winter uniform instead...unfortunately I was reminded how I didn't grow at all throughout the course of the year as the sleeves were still too big and went passed my hands...I sighed to myself as I rolled up my sleeves slightly and left my room...when I went downstairs I heard Onee-chan in the kitchen...when I entered the kitchen I noticed her in...her summer uniform...

"Good Morning Onee-chan...ummm...did you forget that today was the day we switch uniforms?" I greeted then asked curiously as I looked at her uniform...did she forget or did I mix up the dates again?

"Oh Morning Yu-chan...and Yeah I know...but I'm wearing my summer uniform for...well...it's complicated..." Onee-chan answered back as she turned around with a plate full of toast...

"I don't think the school will like it if you were the wrong uniform..." I pointed out as I sat at the table...

"The school isn't like overly strict or anything...I'm not too concerned with how the school responds...I'm more interested to see how Kagamin responds..." She explained as she put the plate of toast on the table and sat across from me...I don't think Kagami-san will like it either...

"I smell toast and schoolgirls...the best things to smell when you wake up..." Uncle Sojiro said as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table...looking very happy by the way...

"Dad I really wish you wouldn't say things like that...because now I'm concerned about what we smell like to you..." Onee-chan responded as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead...We probably smell like oceanic breeze to him...I means that's the kind of soap we use whenever we take baths...I guess he likes that smell...

"Let's just say it's a smell that always lightens my mood no matter what..." He replied while tears started to roll down his face...he must really like the smell if it's causing him to cry...

"I'm just happy that we bring a smile to his face every morning..." I added with a smile after taking a few bites from my toast...tilting my head to the side.

"P-Please don't encourage him Yu-chan...I don't think I can guarantee your safety if you do..." Onee-chan almost shouted with a stutter as she held up both her hands for some reason...what's he going to do...ground me...why would he do that after I said something nice?

"Hey everyone! Yui-nee-san is here to brighten your day and give you both a free lift to school!" My other Onee-chan shouted as she entered the kitchen...which honestly scared me causing me to drop what was left of my toast...

"Hey...your here earlier than usual..." Uncle Sojiro said as he picked up a slice of toast up...

"She was here pretty early last time too..." Onee-chan pointed out as she finished her slice and folded her arms...

"Yeah thanks to the new supercharger I installed in my car I can reach speeds previously unheard of!" My other Onee-chan answered after laughing pretty loudly...no wonder last time she drove much faster than usual...

"But you're a cop...Shouldn't you reframe from driving at high speeds and stuff" Onee-chan went on as she held up a finger as if giving a lecture to her...

She didn't respond and after a few seconds she laughed in her usual manner finding it funny for some reason, "Well let's go you two...times a wasting!" She finally replied giving a thumbs up...I just know Onee-chan's going to find a way out of this and I have to ride with her like I normally do...

"Sorry...I got to meet up with Kagamin...you know...the usual stuff..." Onee-chan answered with a sweat drop appearing on her forehead...

"Ok looks like it's just you and me girl!" My other Onee-chan shouted as she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the chair...taking me out of the room before I could even respond or finish my food...

The drive to school was even more terrifying than usual...although maybe that's because I know that Onee-chan is driving much faster than she normally would...it was causing my stomach to become upset and I started to feel a little sick...when we made it to school I found myself barely getting out of the car...not feeling good at all...I then noticed I got to school even earlier than I did last time...and since I knew Minami-chan would be arriving anytime I decided to wait up for her...so I weakly walked my way to the entrance of the school and waited for her...hoping my stomach pains would go away...

After about twenty minutes I eventually saw Minami-chan and Miyuki-san walk up together and I tried to ignore my pains in order to run up to greet them, "Good Morning Minami-chan, Miyuki-san!" I said as happily I could as soon as I reached them...to their surprise...

"Ah Good Morning Yutaka...you're here early again..." Miyuki-san greeted then pointed out...Minami-chan just looked away and slightly nodded...

"Yeah...my Onee-chan who drives me to school put something in her car to make it go faster...so I have a feeling I'm going to be here early from now on..." I explained as I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a sweat drop appear on my head...trying my best not to remember the car trip over here and how sick I was feeling...

"That's good...it looks like we have someone else to talk to when we come to school Minami-chan..." Miyuki-san replied with a smile as she looked at Minami-chan...who just nodded in silence again...something must be wrong with her...she hasn't said a single word...

"Is something wrong Minami-chan?" I asked concerned as I tried to get her attention...

"I-It's...Cherry-chan...she still hasn't moved at all since yesterday..." Minami-chan answered in a soft voice as she continued to look away...

"Oh, I'm so sorry...I'm sure she'll feel better soon" I apologized feeling really bad and hoping to cheer her up somehow...

"Mom says if she doesn't get better soon...we'll have to take her to the veterinarian..." Minami-chan continued her voice continuing to get softer...poor Minami-chan...I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better...although I'm not feeling too good myself...

"I'm sure she just ate something that was bad for her...I'm sure she'll be fine..." Miyuki-san said in a comforting tone as she started to enter the school, Minami-chan quickly following alongside...me trying to keep up to the best of my ability...

"Mom does like to feed her fried foods a lot..." Minami-chan responded looking down slightly...

"There are a lot of foods like fried foods you can't give to dogs...chocolate being one of the big ones..." Miyuki-san explained holding a finger up...You can't give dogs chocolate? Poor things...

When we entered the shoe locker room we each went to our respective lockers to change our shoes, "Thank you for letting me use your locker again Minami-chan..." I thanked as I opened the locker up and got my shoes out...to which she nodded in reply to me...this time with a smile so at least I know she's feeling a little better...

I wish I could say the same thing about me...my stomach was now killing me...I made a load groan of pain when I put my shoes back into the locker... "Something wrong Yutaka-chan?" Minami-chan asked in concern as she closed her locker door...Minami-chan's worried about me...she's already worried about Cherry-chan...I don't to put any more stress on her...

"N-No...I'm fine..." I said with a smile trying to look as healthy as possible...to which she just looked at me with a slight scowl...obviously seeing through my ruse...I should've known...she knows me too well now and can tell when I'm not feeling good...

"...Ok...the truth is my stomach really hurts...the car ride over here made me a little sick...I just didn't want you to worry about me...I'm sorry..." I said telling the truth before apologizing to her...

"It's ok...let's get you to the nurse's office...we have some medicine which will make you feel better..." Minami-chan said calmly as she lightly grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the nurse's office...Miyuki-san following us...

"If you're stomach hurt you should've said something...the nurse's office has lots of medicine...why last Friday Minami-chan gave me some pain pills for my toothache and I quickly felt better afterwards..." Miyuki-san added in a concerned tone as she followed us...which actually made me feel worse...which certainly wasn't her intention...

"By the way how are your teeth Miyuki-san?" I asked politely as we walked...remembering how she couldn't eat any sweets yesterday...and trying to get my mind off of feeling both physically and mentally bad...

"Oh I'm feeling much better...thank you for asking...I should be able to eat sweets later today..." Miyuki-san answered with a bright smile as she rubbed her jaw...fortunately this got my mind off of feeling mentally bad...unfortunately now I was now more focused on how bad my stomach was hurting...

"That's good...I was really worried about..." I tried to go on but stopped, which caused Minami-chan to let go of my hand...and I held my stomach when the pain was starting to become too much...closing my eyes since it was almost unbearable...

Almost immediately after I stopped to hold my stomach...I felt an arm around wrap around me, my feet get swept up, and my whole body rise by about two feet...not to mention I was now against something really warm and soft...when I opened my eyes I found myself in Minami-chan's arms being carried like a little kid again like she did when she carried me home...except this time I was awake and I don't want her to go through that trouble again...

"M-Minami-chan...stop...you don't have to do this...I can walk just fine I just had to stop for a second..." I protested as started to resist a little...she really doesn't need to do this...

"No...it's ok...you don't weight that much and this way we can get to the nurse's office faster..." Minami-chan denied in a calm voice as she continued to hold me...

"But it's not an emergency or anything...it's just a stomach ache...please put me down...I feel bad that you're carrying me again..." I said trying to convince her as I continued to squirm...

"I may not be able to do anything for Cherry-chan...but I can do something for you...so please...just relax Yutaka-chan..." She responded looking down at me giving a sad expression...which made me stop resisting and relax in her arms...which was very easy to do...

"Thank you..." I thanked as I leaned my head against her...which she smiled and nodded in reply...

"Minami-chan must really care about you to carry you all the way to the nurse's office..." Miyuki-san said with her usual bright smile...which caused Minami-chan to blush slightly and look away...yes she does really care...but sometimes I don't think I'm worthy of it...I'm still very happy regardless though...

Soon afterwards we reached the Nurse's office...since Minami-chan was carrying me Miyuki-san had to open the door for us...which we both thanked her for...to which she said it was no problem...There was no one in the nurse's office surprisingly...I guess the nurse isn't here or at least isn't in the room...as soon as we entered Minami-chan gently laid me on an empty bed and Miyuki-san sat down next to me...

"Wait here...I'll get you some medicine..." Minami-chan said as she turned around to go the medicine cabinet...

"This is the second time I've been the nurse's office...I hope it doesn't become a regular occurrence for me..." Miyuki joked slightly as Minami-chan got some pills out and poured a glass of water...

"Ok...take two of these...and swallow it while drinking a glass of water..." Minami-chan instructed as she walked over and handed me the pills and the glass of water...

"This isn't the first time I've taken pills Minami-chan so don't worry...I've taken so much medicine throughout my life that I think about thirty percent of my diet consists of it..." I said in a slightly sad tone before taking the pills...which caused Minami-chan and Miyuki-san to look onward in silence...

"Unlike you Miyuki-san...I've been to the nurse's office hundreds of times...not to mention hospital visits and checkups...since I'm so frail I tend to get sick a lot...and I hate it when I get sick..." I went on as I handed Minami-chan back the empty glass...which she had a slight scowl on her face...obviously a little upset that I was saying something like that...which made me feel bad because I realized I was making everyone depressed...

"You still seem to be so bright and cheery regardless of your fragile health...that's commendable..." Miyuki-san said with a smile trying to lift the mood...

"Yeah because no matter what I'm just glad to be alive and I try to make the most out of everything regardless if I'm sick or not..." I agreed keeping up with the newly established mood with made Minami-chan smile and nod in response...

"Yes you're still full of energy...just like Izumi-san..." Miyuki-san said comparing me with Onee-chan...

"Onee-chan is lucky...she's almost exactly the same size as me...but she never gets sick or anything...she's never went to the nurse's office or hospital...I'm so jealous of her...she had comfortable easy life while I had...I had..." I stuttered as I was now starting to tear up thinking of all the times I was stuck in bed while Onee-chan was free to do whatever she wanted and make lots of friends...

"I wish I had her life...it's just not fair...she had a great grade school experience with lots of friends while I spent most of my time in bed with few friends...I just... I just...why am I the one who's the sickly girl and...and..." I tried to go on but instead I stopped as the tears started to go down my face...why does Onee-chan get to be so lucky with great health while I'm the frail one...

"Enough..." Minami-chan said loudly getting my attention, "It doesn't matter whose luckier or what kind of life you have...it's your life...you have only one...don't spend it comparing it to other people's lives and just make the most of it for yourself no matter what kind of life it is..." Minami-chan said in gently voice as she put a hand on my shoulder...smiling at me the whole time...

"Minami-chan..." I responded saying her name quietly as I looked at her...tears still going down my face...

"Yes look at your life now...you have tons of friends who all care about you and it doesn't matter if your health is frail or not...because you're still you and that's all that matters..." Miyuki-san also said in a gentle voice as she also put her hand on my other shoulder...

"Miyuki-san..." I also responded saying her name quietly as I looked at her too...the tears going to my face even faster now...before I looked down...now ashamed for what I said...

"T-Thank you, you two...Thank you so much...I-I'm sorry I was out of character a little bit and sounded selfish...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I thanked and apologized as I was now openly weeping...though I was crying tears of joy instead of sadness...because I was surrounded by my friends and I couldn't be happier right now...

We ended up staying in the nurse's office another thirty minutes...in order for the medicine to take affect Minami-chan said...but honestly...I stopped noticing my stomach hurting after I started crying in happiness...but it was still just a precaution I guess...as soon as School was about to start we all left...Miyuki-san saying her goodbyes before heading off to the senior hallway...me and Minami-chan to the freshman hallway...along the way I just couldn't help but want to thank Minami-chan for everything she did for me..

"Minami-chan...thanks again..." I thanked as I looked over to her with a smile...

"It was no problem...just tell me if your stomach starts to feel bad again...and I'll take you back to the nurse's office..." Minami-chan said thinking I just meant thanking her for taking me to the nurse's office...

"Not just that...but for what you said to me...it really meant a lot to me...so thank you again..." I thanked again this time bowing to give my full sincerity...

"I'm just happy to return the favor for what you said to me yesterday..." She replied with a smile...It's a shame I only see this side of her...I'm sure if guys saw her in the way I did it wouldn't take but a day for her to be dating someone...

"I just wish other people could see this side of you Minami-chan...if they did I bet guys would be all over you don't you think?" I asked smiling back at her...she looked surprised, blushed, looked away, and then nodded yes to question...which made me giggle slightly...

We soon made it to our class...Tamura-san was there...we greeted her and quickly took our seats...class quickly began shortly after...and I handed my homework in with pride, knowing that I most likely did good on it since we all put a lot of hard work into it yesterday... Classes went by as normally as they usually did...with us getting assigned this week's homework to do...then thankfully it was time for lunch and my stomach was feeling fine...I felt well enough to eat confidently without getting sick again...

I quickly got out of my seat and headed down to the cafeteria as I usually did...when I got down there and got in line I couldn't see Onee-chan...usually she's the first one down here...but today I don't see her...did she get here and get her food already...if she did it must be a world record or something because I didn't see her at all when I was getting my lunch...thankfully I didn't get plain rolls again...but Anpan unfortunately...Anyways when I got back I noticed Minami-chan and Tamura-san in their respective seats with their meals already out...I quietly took my seat and put my food on the desk...

"Woah...Are you feeling extra Clannad today or something?" Tamura-san asked as soon as she noticed the Anpan I got...

"What?" I asked as I gave her a confused look...Is she referencing a TV show or something?

"Never mind..." She replied as she waved her hand dismissingly...after a few minutes of eating I notice Minami-chan wasn't eating anything...

"What's wrong Minami-chan...do you not like the food?" I asked in concern as I didn't want her to starve or anything...

"It's just...I don't feel ok eating when I know Cherry-chan hasn't eaten anything in awhile..." Minami-chan answered looking at her bento box full of food...she's still concerned about Cherry-chan...she must mean a lot to her...

"Oh is Cherry-chan still not well?" Tamura-san asked also concerned now...to which Minami-chan shook her head no...

"She told me this morning that she still hasn't moved from her spot..." I explained to Tamura-san since Minami-chan didn't fully explain...

"Mom said we might need to take him to the veterinarian if she doesn't improve..." Minami-chan added looking at Tamura-san with a sad expression on her face...

"Oh I'm so sorry...I'm sure she'll be fine..." Tamura-san said trying to comfort her...

"Yeah she's probably well right now...either way you need to eat...you need the strength to take care of her later if she isn't...ok?" I said comforting hoping to convince her to eat something...which thankfully she nodded to me with a slight smile and started to eat her food...after another couple of minutes I noticed Patricia-san not joining us...

"Where's Patricia-san at?" I asked curiously wondering where our other friend was...

"I don't know...this is like the third time she hasn't joined us for anything..." Tamura-san pointed out truthfully as she looked at me and shrugged confused...

"I hope she's ok..." I said concerned for her...I hope nothing hasn't happened to her...with Cherry-chan being sick and Minami-chan being emotionally hurt...I don't want any other bad things to happen...

"I think she is...I personally think it's all a conspiracy..." She responded, her tone getting a little darker...

"A Conspiracy?" I asked confused...a conspiracy is like an evil plot or something right?

"Yeah...I think someone upstairs doesn't want her to spend time with us...so they make her busy all the time so she doesn't hang out with us..." Tamura-san explained as she leaned in and lowered her voice...I guess she's trying to be secretive...is someone listening in on us?

"Someone upstairs...you mean like the principal?" I asked still confused and not fully understanding what she's talking about...why would the principal want her not to spend time with us?

She didn't respond instead she looked at me like I was weird then sat back down in her seat, "I was joking...never mind..." She then said before making a weird laugh and rubbing the back of her head...I don't really get the joke...but I laughed too...and Minami-chan just looked at us both as we laughed before continuing to eat...

"Yutaka-chan...is your stomach ok...are you feeling well?" Minami-chan asked concerned as she noticed I was done eating my meal...Minami-chan is worried about me again...I feel happy and bad at the same time...

"Yes I'm ok...thank you for asking Minami-chan..." I answered with a smile...which caused Minami-chan to smile back and nod...

"Were you feeling sick this morning Yutaka-chan?" Tamura-san asked as she finished eating as well...

"Yeah...I was dropped off by my older Onee-chan this morning and...the drive kind of made me sick...so Minami-chan and Miyuki escorted me to the nurse's office...and we were kind of there until I started feeling better..." I explained rubbing the back of my head while as I felt a sweat drop appear on my head...it was kind of embarrassing recalling the events that happened this morning...

"Man...I should get here earlier...it sounds you had an adventure..." Tamura-san said in a slightly aggravated voice as she leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling...

"I wouldn't really call going to the nurse's office an adventure but it would've been more fun if you were there Tamura-san...maybe you should get here earlier from now on..." I suggested as I stopped rubbing the back of my head...it would be more fun if all of us were together every morning...

"Yeah maybe I should..." Tamura-san replied as she sat back up in her seat, "Oh who am I kidding...I spend most of the night drawing and always barely arrive at school on time...it's hopeless..." Tamura-san finished, frustrated as she started to grab her hair in her frustration...

"Don't say it's hopeless...maybe you could go to bed earlier or something..." I advised trying to make Tamura-san feel a little better...

"Oh that's right...I made an awesome drawing last night!" Tamura-san practically screamed as she went to her bag...well I guess it doesn't take much for her to cheer up...

"Don't worry...I didn't crumple it up or anything...and it's certainly not a terrible drawing..." Tamura-san said as she got out a sketchbook from her bag...although I noticed Minami-chan holding up her hand as if ready to cover my eyes incase it is...I guess Minami-chan isn't taking any chances...but I think I can handle some terribly drawn pictures...

"Ok take a look at this..." Tamura-san said proudly as she opened her sketchbook up to a random page without looking at it and slammed it on her desk...She's...She's really passionate about her drawing...although when I looked down to look at it...it was just a blank page...

"Uhh...Tamura-san...it's a blank page..." I pointed out as I continued to stare at the blank page in confusion...Minami-chan did as well...but she lowered her hand down though...

"Huh?" Tamura-san said as she looked down at the blank page...she quickly snatched up her sketchbook and immediately started skimming through the pages...

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted as she threw the notebook down, "This is the new sketchbook I bought two days ago! I must've accidently put it in my bag instead of the one I was using...damn it!" She continuing screaming as she slammed her head against the desk...wow...she's really passionate about this kind of thing...

"Why...Why am I the comic relief?" Tamura-san weakly asked as her face was still against her desk...

"Maybe the person upstairs who makes Patricia-san busy all the time also makes you the comic relief..." Minami-chan suggested as she held up a finger...did she just make a joke? I hope it is because I'm giggling with laughter...

"Ha...ha..." Tamura-san sarcastically laughed as she sat back in her seat...I guess she didn't find it funny...I thought it was funny...

"Don't worry Tamura-san...we'll see it tomorrow next lunch period...right Minami-chan?" I said trying to comfort her as I stood up and looked at Minami-chan...which she nodded in her usual manner...

"Yeah yeah...you're right...there's always next lunch...I swear I won't always be the comic relief...you guess we'll see my awesome drawings!" Tamura-san said determined as she stood up as well as the lunch bell started to go off signaling the end of the lunch period...

We all returned to our seats and school resumed...it went by like any normal school day and soon the school day was over and we were all free to go home...I quickly put my homework into my bag and then stood up from my desk...I noticed Minami-chan do the same thing and we both walked over to Tamura-san's desk as she continued to sit there and pack all her things up...

"Ready to go home Tamura-san?" I asked as soon as I reached her desk...I know I'm ready...I have to get home and get started on my homework...

"Sorry guys...you'll have to go home without me...I'm on cleaning duties today..." Tamura-san replied as she set her bag down...

"Do you need any help...I mean I help-" As I offered my help like I offered Minami-chan I felt a hand on my shoulder...I looked up and saw Minami-chan shaking her head no...

"On second thought...maybe I'm not the right person to help you...I'm sorry..." I said taking back my offer and apologizing with a bow to give my fullest sincerest apology...

"Nah it's ok...there's actually a few people staying behind for cleaning duties...so I'll be fine...I'll see you two tomorrow..." Tamura-san responded in a dismissing tone as she stood up...I'm glad she's not doing it alone like Minami-chan was last time...

"Ok...well...I hope you get your cleaning done without incident and I'll see you Tamura-san..." I said as I waved goodbye as Minami-chan waved goodbye as well...

We both left the classroom and headed down to the shoe locker room to change back into our casual shoes...we both didn't say anything on the way down...although I was thankful I was walking down on my own without Minami-chan carrying me again...although the thought of her carrying me does sound comforting and relaxing though...I'm not going to ask her to carrying me down though...that would be rude...anyways we both eventually reached the shoe locker rooms and changed our shoes...I thanked Minami-chan again for letting me use her locker again...to which she nodded to me in reply...then we both left the school and started towards the train station...in silence...it was kind of unnerving...

"When I get home I'm going to get started on my homework..." I said as we walked...wanting to break the silence...

"I'm going to get home as soon as possible to see if Cherry-chan is feeling better..." Minami-chan replied in a determined tone as she continued to look ahead...

"I'm sure she's ok Minami-chan...don't worry..." I said trying to comfort her again...I wish I had a dog like Minami-chan...then I could know the joys and sorrows of having a pet...

"If she isn't...and we have to take her to the vet...I...I don't know what I'll do..." Minami-chan responded...her determined tone slipping into a sad tone as she looked down...

"Even if she has to go the vet...Cherry-chan's a tough dog...she'll make it through ok?" I said in a determined voice trying to be strong for her so she'll cheer up...but she didn't respond and instead continued to look down...which made me walk in front of her and stop her in her place...

"When you get home and if Cherry-chan still isn't well...call me...I'll be right over to help you...I'll be there for you...ok?" I said even more determined...I won't let Minami-chan succumb to depression...not while I'm here...she helped me in my moment of weakness so I'm going to help her in her moment of weakness...

She looked at me surprised and blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and smiling at me... "Ok...I will...and...thank you..." Minami-chan finally said in a lighter tone...which made me smile back...

"It's the least I can do Minami-chan...I'd do anything for you..." I said politely as I got out of her way and we continued walking to the train station...

We walked the rest of the way in silence...although after what transpired I wasn't uneasy about it anymore...when we reached the train station I noticed Onee-chan, Kagami-san, and Tsukasa-san there...Onee-chan took a different train than Kagami-san or Tsukasa-san...she's probably going to work so she has to take a different train...Minami-chan got on the train Onee-chan got on...the direction of her house was in the same direction as Onee-chan's work ironically...I thought about getting on the same train as Kagami-san and Tsukasa-san...but Kagami-san's face looked...very angry for some reason...so I decided to get on a few train cars behind them to give them some space...

When we reached their stop I saw Kagami-san get off and her face still looked upset for some reason...I wonder what's going on with her...I'm glad I didn't get on the same train car as her...Anyways I got off at my stop and walked the way home...when I got home Uncle Sojiro was in the kitchen reading a newspaper...although the game system was on so he might be going back and forth between the two...he greeted me home and asked for every detail of how my day was...to which I replied that it was just ok...then I told him I would be in my room doing my homework and he asked if he could be any help...I said if I needed any help I would ask him...

I went to my room and then started to get to work on my homework. It was actually pretty easy and I found myself breezing past most of the questions with little effort...after about an hour though I eventually heard the phone ring...I quickly got up from my spot and went to the nearest phone in order to answer it...luckily I managed to get to a phone before Uncle Sojiro did..

"Hello, Izumi and Kobayakawa residence" I greeted as I picked up the phone and put it to my ear...

"Yutaka..." Minami-chan said over the phone...she sounds...so sad...

"Minami-chan!" I squealed as I heard Minami-chan's voice and how sad it was...I can only imagine what's going on...but I assume it must involve Cherry-chan...

"Help me..." Minami-chan said...as she was crying...now I'm convinced it must involve Cherry-chan...I don't think I've ever heard Minami-chan cry before...

I just hope with all my heart that Cherry-chan will be ok...

**It's time for everyone's favorite section it's time for Author Notes/Author Bickering...YAY!**

Well...that was beyond terrible...I've now ruined Yutaka during the Nurse's office scene by making her a jealous girl of Konata...I've ruined Hiyori by making her comic relief...and even pointing it out...I've ruined Minami for making her make a joke for some reason...and I've even ruined the dog by having him be sick...a freaking dog...I ruin everything! End of story!

Finally the story starts to GO SOMEWHERE! WHICH IS NOWHERE! Because now the events that will take place in Chapter 5 obviously happen within Chapter 7 of the original story...so it's catching up finally...to nowhere...we might not see Konata again for a long time in this story because she's too busy ahem...dealing with Kagami and Tsukasa finally...we will see more of Miyuki though because...I don't know...it doesn't matter though...because and soon very soon I shall delete all of my trash known as "Literature" and be relegated back to the shadow realm until I get kicked out for being too whiney and useless...HORRAY!

And before any starts because I know someone out there reading this will think this...no...there is no love triangle of any kind...no YutakaxMiyuki and no YutakaxHiyori even though it may seem like I'm hinting at it...guess what...I'm the freaking lazy terrible writer and I'm saying it's not...so don't go there...this is purely YutakaxMinami and by Chapter 7...or by late Chapter 6...you'll know where this train wreck of a story is going...besides the garbage can...and it's not going the love triangle route that the original story is because...well the original story is doing it...so I got to differentiate or else it will get repetitive...not to mention stupid because I can't see Yutaka in a triangle and it being good...although it's probably possible and if you've done it...kudos to you...you're obviously a much better writer than me...although that's not saying much since I'm pretty much the self-proclaimed scum of fanfiction...and I'm proud of that title by the way...

...not even going to say it...you know what goes here...it'll get here...when it gets here...and like I said last Chapter...I'm still continuing on the Spinoff story and I will until it reaches chapter 9 because I want it to catch up to the original...for a very important reason...I'm not going to disclose the reason...but I will say it's important and that's that...and this is this...

Until next time...I'm the lazy terrible writer...


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god...it's time...the Killer Chapter for me...I am so disgusted and ashamed of this chapter I almost want to make a different account and post it there because it's so bad...like...oh my god it's bad...please just go...leave while you have the chance...this is last warning...ok fine...but don't say I didn't try and stop you...

**Chapter 5: The Search for Purity/THIS CHAPTER TITLE MAKES NO DAMN SENSE!**

"Minami-chan! Please calm down...just tell me what's wrong with Cherry-chan!" I said nearly shouting so she could hear me over her crying...This really can't be good if Minami-chan is crying like this...

"I...I don't...know..." Minami-chan responded in between sobs...

"Are you at the vet? Is Cherry-chan being looked at? Did they even tell you anything?" I asked in a series of questions hoping to hear some good news...

"N-No...it's actually nothing like that..." She responded calming down a little thankfully...

"Then what's the problem?" I asked concerned and curious...

"I-I can't find Cherry-chan...she's missing..." Minami-chan answered as she started to cry again...

"Wh-What...where did she go?" I replied, surprised that she's missing...where could she have gone when she feels sick?

"I-I don't know...when I got home mom said we were going to take her to the vet but we can't find her!" She explained as fast as she could, almost screaming at me because she was so worried...

"I'm sure she can't be too far-"

"But we looked everywhere!" Minami-chan screamed cutting me off...this isn't like her...but then again I've never had a dog so I don't know what she's going through right now...the best I can do is try and keep her calm...

"Calm down and look at the bright side...If she's up and moving around that probably means she isn't sick anymore..." I said in a comforting voice, hoping that it will calm her down...

"But what if she's still sick...what if she's in pain right now...what if...what if she's..." Minami-chan responded...her voice getting lower as she couldn't say the last word in the sentence...but I have a pretty good idea what that word is...

"Don't even think something like that!" I shouted into the phone which caused her to gasp in surprise...

"But what if she is? I don't know what I would do if she was-"

"Like I said don't even think like that...I'll be over as fast as I can and we can look for her together...ok?" I shouted cutting her off from that train of thought...I don't know if I can be much help but I'll try my best to help her...

"O-Ok...and thank you..." Minami-chan replied in a soft voice...No matter what I don't Minami-chan to be thinking negatively like that again...it only makes the situation worse...

"Don't worry Minami-chan...we'll find them...I'll see you soon..." I said calmly before hanging the phone up and putting it back.

I went back to my room and put all my homework back into the bag as fast as I could. Then I left my room and rushed downstairs...I was about to leave until I realized I should probably tell Uncle Sojiro where I was going...after all it was kind of getting late and I should tell him where I'm going so he doesn't worry...so I went into the other room and saw him playing a video game...or least I think he was playing the game...all he was doing was sitting still and staring at the screen while he was holding his chin...as if he was thinking about something...

"Ah Yutaka..." Uncle Sojiro said as he finally noticed me... "Which one should I pick...I pick yes and date my best friend's twin sister...hurting my best friend...or should I say no and hurt the twin sister but make my best friend happy...I honestly want the best friend but she's a Tsundere...a very special Tsundere...and I don't know which to choose because it could hurt her either way...I certainly don't want the bad end...so which should I pick..." He asked politely as he pointed to the TV screen...I don't really have time for this so I'll just tell him where I'm going and just leave...

"Uncle Sojiro I have to go o Minami-chan's...and I'm probably going to be gone most of the day..." I said with determination as I ignored his question...which made him give me a concerned look...

"It's getting kind of late Yutaka...I don't think it would be safe for someone like you to go out..." He said seriously as he looked at me still concerned...what do I do...I don't want him to get to worry as well...

"But...it's...it's an Emergency..." I replied hoping that that would be enough for him to let me go...

"What kind of emergency?" He asked curiously and concerned at the same time...darn...I should've known he would ask for details...

"It's...It's just an emergency between us two...I can't really say what it is...just please let me go to Minami-chan's..." I practically begged as I moved the bag in front of me and bowed sincerely...he looked at me a little confused, then he looked at my bag, and started chuckling to himself...am I that unconvincing?

"Ok ok...I understand..." He said calmly as he stood up, "But I won't let you go alone so I'll escort you to her house..." He finished as he started stretching...he doesn't have to do that for me...

"I-I'll be fine Uncle Sojiro...you don't to go through the trouble of taking me to her house..." I denied with a stutter as I held up both my hands...besides if you go you probably won't leave then you'll find out what it is and be even more worried than you are now...

"No it's ok...besides how often do I get the chance to escort a nice young girl like you through the city?" He replied with a thumbs up and a big grin on his face...I guess he likes helping girls like me in his free time...

"Ah...ok...if you insist..." I said giving up and deciding to let him take me to her house...

"Let me just call Konata...I was suppose to make dinner but since I'm taking you out I'll leave dinner up to her again tonight..." He said as he started to leave the room...now Onee-chan's going to get involved...I hope I don't make her worry...I feel bad knowing that I'm inconveniencing Uncle Sojiro...I hope I also don't cause trouble for Onee-chan...

"I-I'm sorry if I'm taking up your valuable time..." I apologized bowing to give my fullest sincere apology...

"Nah its ok...I'm actually quite happy to have a schoolgirl next to me as I go through town..." He answered giving another smile and another thumbs up...he must really like helping schoolgirls if he's this excited...

He went into the other room and picked up the phone to call Onee-chan...the phone call didn't take that long which probably means Onee-chan understood what was going on and agreed to make dinner tonight...Soon afterwards we both got our shoes on and left the house...Shortly after we walked to the train station and caught a train bond for Minami-chan's stop...Along the way to the train station and while on the train I noticed Uncle Sojiro smiling a very big grin the entire way...I guess he really likes this despite it being an inconvenience to him...

"You're really enjoying this aren't you Uncle Sojiro?" I asked curiously as I looked at him...he looked back and the smile on his face grew...

"Of course!" He shouted holding up a fist, "I consider it my civic duty to help any schoolgirls in need...what kind of terrible person would I be if I rejected such innocence!" He went on getting more passionate with each passing word...I just smiled and nodded in reply...You're a great person...willing to help any schoolgirl whose in trouble...I wish there were more people like you in this world...

"I'm glad you agree...also...what's the emergency about? Are you going to tell me this time?" Uncle Sojiro asked as he looked at me...his smiling face changing to a concerned face...

"Sorry...I like to keep it between us...I made a promise to her that if she ever called and needed help...I would come to her help immediately...and this is that time..." I responded looking down at the floor...a little embarrassed for telling him that...

"Ahhh Ok...I understand..." he said folding his arms and looking forward...I'm glad he understands...I don't think anyone else would...

"Oh young love..." He finished making giving off a smirk...

"What?" I responded confused at what he was talking about...

"I got it!" He then shouted hitting his right palm with his left fist...what did he get?

"W-What is it?" I asked curiously as I turned my whole body to look at him...Is he talking about me and Minami-chan?

"I'll choose the yes answer and date my best friend's twin sister...therefore she gets more jealous and realizes her feelings for me..." He said as he held up one of his fingers as if figuring out the answer to a hard equation...oh he's talking about the game...

"But she's still a Tsundere...and she told me to reject her twin sister...but if I do nothing goes anywhere and she won't ever realize her feelings for me...but if I do it...I might hurt her and she might reject me...I'm still in the same position as I was before...Tsundere's can be so complicated..." He finished as his voice dropped and he put one of his hands to his chin...I guess this problem is really tough for him...

"I guess you're right..." I said agreeing with him...even though I don't really know what he's talking about...

We didn't really talk the rest of the train ride...When we both arrived we both got off the train and I had to lead the way to Minami-chan's...after all I knew where she lived and Uncle Sojiro didn't...maybe I could've used that fact to try and get him to stay home...No it probably wouldn't of worked and it doesn't really matter now anyways since he's walking behind me...Eventually though we arrived at Minami-chan's front gate and I stopped and turned around to talk to Uncle Sojiro...

"Ok we're here..." I said softly as he stopped in front of me...Now how do I get him to go home...I don't want him to worry too much...he's already done enough...

"I guess this is the part where you try to get me to go home..." I responded after giving off a sigh...How did you know?

"Well...ummmm...actually..." I struggled to say...I didn't want to seem like I don't want him or need him...but I just want to help Minami-chan on my own...after all I promised to help her on my own...

"I understand...you feel like you need to help her on your own...I was in the same situation too a couple of times..." Uncle Sojiro went on now folding his arms and giving a serious face...

"R-Really?" I responded surprised at what he said...he really knows what's going on doesn't he?

"Yeah you feel like you're the only one who can help her...or should help her since you made that promise with her...and especially if it's someone you really care about..." He further explained nodding a few times as if agreeing with what he was saying...

"It really is young...oh never mind...I guess I should go home now shouldn't I?" He eventually said unfolding his arms and looking at the ground with a sigh...

"Y-Yeah...sorry for the trouble Uncle Sojiro..." I apologized again...feeling really bad now...

"No it's ok...good luck...especially with a girl like her...you're going to need it..." He dismissed as he gave a thumbs up...

"Th-Thank you Uncle Sojiro..." I thanked now a little embarrassed...

"I'm rooting for you Yutaka...don't disappoint me..." He said with a wave as he turned around and started to leave...

"Goodbye...I'll see you at home..." I shouted waving back...he waved again and soon after he went around a corner and out from my sight...

I turned back around and entered through the gate...as I looked around I never realized how big their yard was...there were so many bushes and trees that Cherry-chan could be hiding anywhere in this yard...I looked around as I walked up to the door...I knocked on the door as loud as I could...after all they're probably searching the house and probably couldn't hear me if I knocked normally...after a few seconds the door opened and Minami-chan's mom answered the door...

"Ah Yutaka-chan...Minami told me you would be coming over..." She said instantly after looking at me...

"Yeah...is Minami-chan ok...is she still upset?" I asked concerned if she was still upset...which she probably is if Cherry-chan hasn't been found yet...

"Oh yes...she still is...but she's more determined now to find Cherry-chan so she's not crying anymore..." She answered as she moved out of the way to let me enter...

"As long as she's not crying that's a good thing because this way we can find Cherry-chan faster..." I said with a smile as I entered the house and took off my shoes...

"That's ok...I've already called Animal Control...they should find her..." She calmly said as we started walking through the hall...she's going to leave it up to animal control? I don't think they're going to find a sick doggie...

"It still wouldn't hurt to look around for her..." I pointed out as we entered the living room...Minami-chan was sitting on the couch staring out the window...

"I guess you're right...oh Minami...your friend is here..." She calmly called out, making my presence aware to her...which she turned her look from outside onto me...her eyes looking so sad...it almost made me sick to see her like this...

"H-Hello...Yutaka-chan..." Minami-chan softly said as she lightly waved to me...she looks awful...like she's going to break out in tears again...

"Hey Minami-chan...are you going to be ok?" I asked politely even though I already knew what the answer was probably going to be...

"The sooner Cherry-chan is found the better..." She answered going back to staring out the window...

"Well let's get started on looking...I'm assuming you've looked through the house..." I said determination present in my voice...

"Yes we've looked through the house a couple of times...Cherry-chan isn't here..." Mimani's mom responded holding a finger up...

"Well let's look again...I mean one more time shouldn't hurt right?" I said wanting to get started on looking...

"I agree...let's get search the house one more time..." Minami-chan said getting up from the couch...determination present in her voice as well...which is good because determination is better than being sad...

"Ok I'll check this side of the house...you check that side of the house..." I said pointing behind me and then in front of me...to which Minami-chan nodded in reply

"I guess I'll check upstairs again then..." Minami-chan's mom said as she turned around to leave the room...

I turned around and left the room too without saying anything else...I looked around the other rooms...the bathroom, the dining room, the kitchen, and even a guest bedroom that was next to Minami-chan's...I then decided to check Minami-chan's room since I was right next to it...it's kind of rude seeing as how I'm invading her privacy but I don't think she'll mind since I'm looking for her dog...

"Hello? Cherry-chan?" I asked as I opened the door and looked into Minami-chan's room...

It looked mainly the same as yesterday...but I went inside to get a closer look...I checked the closet and looked under the bed...no sight of Cherry-chan unfortunately...I was about to leave until I noticed a huge picture book on the table...I was curious to see what was inside so I flipped it open to a random page and saw pictures of a young Minami-chan with a young Cherry-chan...they looked so cute together...and I wanted to see more so I sat quietly at and started to flip through the picture book...

As I flipped through the book I noticed both Minami-chan and Cherry-chan getting bigger as they got older...and they both always looked so happy...Minami-chan had a smile on in every picture...and to see Minami-chan smile like that...it made me smile...they were obviously very close...I can see more and more why Minami-chan is worried about Cherry-chan...they have such a history together that it would be impossible not for Minami-chan to be upset...

"I couldn't find Cherry-chan anywhere..." Minami-chan said as she entered the room...which caused me to freak out and close the book right as she entered...

"I-I'm sorry...I was looking and...and...I kind of got distracted..." I apologized...bowing to give my full sincerity...I'm here to help Minami-chan...not to go through her private photo books...

She looked at me and then looked down at the picture book that I was reading and smiled slightly, "I see you were looking at the pictures of me and Cherry-chan..." She said softly and calming...the calmest I've heard her all day...

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go through your personal stuff..." I apologized again...now feeling more ashamed of myself than ever...

"No it's ok...I got that out after Cherry-chan went missing...it reminded me of all the good times we spent together while growing up..." She explained as she sat down next to me and opened the book back up...She's so forgiving...if I were her I'd be furious at me for going through her stuff without her permission...

"You and Cherry-chan really are close..." I commented looking over the pictures again...but it was better because this time I was with Minami-chan...

"Yeah...we had her since she was a puppy...and we both grew up together..." Minami-chan responded as she continued to flip through the book...smiling even more now...

"That's so cute...not to mention awesome...I wish I had a dog...then I could fully understand the bond you two share..." I said slightly disappointed with a sigh...Minami-chan's so lucky...I couldn't get a dog when I was younger...

"It's nothing really...you can get that kind of bond with really anything or anyone...it's not that special..." She dismissed in a rather embarrassed tone...she's trying to be modest...how sweet...but she's right in a way...you can get a bond with anyone you consider close...

"You're right...after all we share a bond together...and that's special right?" I asked citing our friendship as a perfect bond...which made her move back slightly in surprise as she blushed...

"Y-Yeah you're right...we're best friends after all so we should have a strong bond between us..." Minami-chan said with a stutter...still blushing...she just called us best friends...I've never been so happy before in my life...I was so happy immediately hugged her and wrapped my arms around her...

"Thank you Minami-chan...Thank you so much..." I screamed in excitement as we almost fell over due to my surprise hug...I think I'm going to start crying tears of joy...that's how much it means to me that she said that...

"N-No problem..." she quietly said as she put her arms around me as well... "Sh-Shouldn't we get back to looking for Cherry-chan though..." Minami-chan pointed out with a stutter...which made me break the hug...I feel terrible...I completely forgot about Cherry-chan...how selfish of me...

"You're right...I'm sorry...I got distracted again..." I apologized with a bow since I was so ashamed of myself...

"I-It's ok...let's just get back to searching for my dog..." She said as she stood up from the table...I did the same thing as well...

"You're right again...let's check the yard next...she probably went out and laid down somewhere in the grass..." I said...the determination back in my voice as I went to the door and opened it...

"We already searched the yard...but it wouldn't hurt to look again..." Minami-chan said calmly as she followed me out of the room...

"That's right...after all it's a big yard and you might have overlooked something..." I confidently pointed out as we walked down the hallway...to which she simply nodded in agreement...

As we entered the yard we decided to split up again, Minami-chan checking the back yard, and me checking the front yard...The yard was bigger than I thought...or maybe that's because I'm so small...because it felt like thirty minutes and I felt like I haven't searched one tenth of the entire yard...this made me feel bad because I was starting to feel inconsequential in the search for Cherry-chan..Luckily behind the next bush I checked I found a bunch of dug up holes that looks like a dog did...

"Minami-chan!" I called as looked around to see if Cherry-chan was nearby...after a few seconds Minami-chan was right by my side...wow she's fast...

"What is it...did you find Cherry-chan?" Minami-chan asked instantly hope glimmering in her eyes...

"Not yet...but I found some dug up holes...so Cherry-chan has got to be nearby right?" I answered as I looked at her with confidence...unfortunately her face went from hopeful back to despair...oh no...did I do something wrong?

"Cherry-chan likes to dig holes and burry things for later...she has holes all over the yard...this could've been made a long time ago..." Minami-chan explained as she looked at the holes I found...

"Besides...since Cherry-chan is sick I don't think she would have the energy to dig holes in the yard..." She finished as she looked down at the ground...I feel so bad...I messed up and got her hopes up...

"I'm sorry...I overreacted...it's all my fault...I'm sorry..." I apologized not once but twice...hopefully to convey how sorry I was to her...

"It's ok...you couldn't have known...I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner..." She said apologizing to me to my surprise...she shouldn't apology since it was me who messed up...

"N-No it's my fault...I should be the one apologizing..." I disagreed holding my fists up hoping she understands that it was my fault and should accept my apology...not the other way around...

"We can decide who should apologize later...right now we should get back to finding Cherry-chan..." Minami-chan pointed out as she turned back around away from me...

"Y-You're right...I'm sorry...let's get back to looking..." I said as Minami-chan started walking away...I hope she's not too mad at me...or maybe it's because she's worried about Cherry-chan...

Anyways...I continued to look...and just like Minami-chan I started finding holes everywhere...which made me feel even more bad for calling her over for no reason...but this time I didn't call her over...but instead kept on looking...again being reminded how huge the yard is...I should ask Minami-chan how much this place cost because it's huge...After what felt like another thirty minutes I think I finally searched my half of the yard...and unfortunately Cherry-chan...so I went back to the house...where Minami-chan and her mother were waiting for me...

"No luck huh?" Minami-chan's mom said disappointed as she watched me walk up...

"No...I'm sorry..." I apologized as I walked up and met them...I don't think I was much help though...I could've missed a lot of spots due to my small size...

"What should we do now?" Minami-chan asked in a sad tone as she desperately looked throughout the yard in hopes that Cherry-chan might show up...

"I think we should search the neighbor's yards...maybe Cherry-chan wondered into one of them..." I suggested holding a finger up to get my point across and to get their attentions...

"That's ok I've already called the neighbors and they told me that if they saw Cherry-chan they would call us..." Minami-chan's mom explained as she too held up a finger...

"Yeah if they saw Cherry-chan...but if their yards are as big as your yard they might not see her..." I pointed out confident that it would convince Minami-chan's mom...

"You have a point there...it took us a while to fully search our yard and there are a lot of places to hide in yards so I doubt they would notice Cherry-chan if she was in their yard..." She agreed as she put a hand to her chin...good I'm convincing her...but just in case she needs a little more motivation...

"Not to mention she's sick...she might be lying down somewhere and unless you purposely go looking for her you're not going to find her...so we have to check their yards ourselves!" I said now more confident than ever...which caught Minami-chan by surprise...it surprised me as well...normally I'm not this straight forward and determined...but I'm doing it for Minami-chan...so I have to be strong...

"Yeah you're right...let's start searching other people's yards..." Minami-chan's mother said with a smile as she started to lead the way to the front gate...

"Minami-chan and I will look together...I'm so small I need her help..." I suggested as I followed her, Minami-chan following close by me...

"I agree...Yutaka-chan isn't a very healthy girl...so I have to be there in case she starts to feel weak..." Minami-chan pointed out...worried about my health...that makes me feel a little bad...not only is she worrying about Cherry-chan she's also worried about my health...now I really feel like I'm not helping at all...

"I understand...I'll take the left side of the neighborhood...you two take the right side..." She said as she opened the gate and started walking to the left...

"Minami-chan..." I called as soon as her mother was out of sight, "If you're worried about my health...I could stay back and rest if you wanted to...I don't want to be a burden..." I said a little sad...I don't want to hold Minami-chan down in her search for her dog...I don't want that...

"You're not a burden...I just said that in case you do get sick...and if you do and you're alone...with no one around...I...I don't know I could take losing my dog and my best friend..." Minami-chan answered...tears starting to appear in her eyes...

"It's ok...you don't have to worry about me...I won't let you down...I can search all night if I have to...regardless if I get sick or not..." I shouted now more determined than ever...which made Minami-chan nod in reply...

"Let's go across the street and search Miyuki-san's yard first...plus maybe we can get her to help us..." I suggested as I pointed to her house across the street...to which Minami-chan nodded in agreement again...

We quickly crossed the street before any oncoming traffic arrived and rang the door bell that was next to the gate...after a few minutes of waiting we rang it again...but we got no reply at all...we started to think that maybe there was nobody home...however before we could turn to leave I noticed someone coming up the street with pink hair...it was Miyuki-san...and she was holding a bag...what luck...

"I do not know where I'll arrive at, I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now" Miyuki-san happily sang as she walked up.

"Miyuki-san!" I called and waved to her...

"Oh Yutaka-chan...Minami-chan...What brings you two here?" Miyuki-san curiously asked as she arrived in front of the gate...I guess she doesn't know that Minami-chan's dog is missing...I guess she's going to know now...

"Cherry-chan is missing...we can't find her...so we're searching around other people's yards to see if she wondered into one of them!" I explained quickly hoping that Miyuki-san was following along...

"Oh dear...that's terrible...I'm assuming this means you want to check my yard correct?" She said understanding the situation and asking us if we were going to check her yard.

"Yes so if you would let us...can you please let us check your yard just in case Cherry-chan might be there?" I asked politely...knowing she was most likely going to say yes...especially since she knows Minami-chan and Cherry-chan and would want to help in any way she can...

"Of course...be my guest...you can look as long as you want to..." Miyuki-san kindly said as she opened the gate up with her free hand...

"We're lucky we caught you right as you got home..." I pointed out as I entered, Minami-chan following me...

"I just went to the store to pick up ingredients to make cookies...tonight I can have as many sweets as I want and some nice homemade cookies are just perfect..." she answered as she entered and shut the gate behind her.

"I guess your mom isn't home..." I asked as I started to look around the yard for Cherry-chan...this yard is bigger than Minami-chan's...they both live in such nice houses...I bet they have lots of money to afford all this.

"No she's not unfortunately...but I guess that means I'm also free to help you two search for Cherry-chan..." Miyuki-san answered then suggested as we walked up to her front door...

"No that's ok...we don't want to disrupt your normal day...please just do things as you normally would..." Minami-chan denied before I could even reply...

"Oh...ok...well I'm making cookies so if you want one feel free to come by and I'll give you one..." Miyuki-san responded a little disappointed in Minami-chan's answer...why did you deny her Minami-chan?

"Thanks Miyuki-san...we'll be sure to come by and get a few after we find Cherry-chan...right Minami-chan?" I thanked, looking at Minami-chan...who simply nodded in reply...

"No problem...good luck finding Cherry-chan and remember I'm always available if you need any extra help..." Miyuki-san said as she opened the front door and went inside...

"We will and thanks again..." I thanked again as she shut the door...

"You search the front yard...I'll search the back yard..." Minami-chan said determined as she turned around and started to go around the house...I nodded in agreement and started the search...

Unfortunately I couldn't find Cherry-chan anywhere...instead I was finding some more holes that were dug...which means Cherry-chan comes over and buries things here...I wonder if Miyuki-san is ok with that...she probably is if she doesn't make a fuss about it...Anyways after looking everywhere I could I concluded that Cherry-chan was not here...and went back to the front of the house...after about five minutes Minami-chan also arrived at the front of the house...she couldn't find Cherry-chan either so we both left Miyuki-san's yard and decided to check other people's yards...although one thing still bothered me...

"Minami-chan..." I called looking at her as we started walking down the sidewalk...

"Yeah..." She responded softly looking over back at me...

"Why didn't you let Miyuki-san help us..." I asked curiously which caused her to blush somewhat when she recalled what she did...

"That's...well...you promised me you would help me...and...I trust you...a lot...I believe I can always come to you for anything and...I don't want anyone else's help except yours..." Minami-chan answered looking away from me...Minami-chan trusts me more than Miyuki-san...It makes me so happy...but honestly a little sad since Miyuki-san has known Minami-chan a lot longer than I have...I hope she's not upset or anything...

"I'm grateful you said that...because now I know we're best friends that share a special bond...and together...we're going to find Cherry-chan!" I said triumphantly and with a smile...which caused Minami-chan to smile and nod back in response...

We continued our search through other yards around the neighborhood...unfortunately they all yielded the same results...no Cherry-chan whatsoever...we didn't even find any holes throughout anyone else's yards...which probably meant Cherry-chan has never been to any of them in the first place...which would beg the question why would she choose to come there now...as we left one of the last yards in the neighborhood it started to get really dark outside...Minami-chan's hope started fading as I started to see tears form in her eyes...

"It's ok Minami-chan...we'll search all night until we find her..." I said trying to comfort her...I feel bad that we haven't found her yet...

"But what if we don't find her...what if she's lost forever..." She said as she started crying again...This is what I wanted to avoid...because now she's upset...

"I understand your pain but you should-"

"You don't understand my pain! You never had a dog so how could you know what I'm going through?" Minami-chan angrily snapped as she cut me off and continued crying...I've never seen her act like this before...She must really be hurt...

"She's not just my dog...she was my only true friend...While I was growing up I didn't have many friends...they mostly avoided me because I was silent girl who kept to herself...Cherry-chan was the only one who stayed with me no matter...she's the only that mattered to me...so she means a lot more than you could ever possibly understand..." She shouted while tears flowed down her face...She's...she's just upset...this isn't the Minami-chan I know...but I know one thing...she's wrong about one of the things she shouted...

"You're right...I don't understand what's like to have a dog so I don't know what it's like to lose a dog...but you're wrong about the last thing..." I said calmly to her face which caused her to stop crying and she looked at me in surprise...as if she couldn't believe what I said...

"Growing up I didn't have a lot of friends either...a sickly girl who stays home all the time...how could she make a lot of friends...but then I met you...and like Cherry-chan...you became my first true friend...and you mean a lot more to me than you could ever possibly understand as well...and right now I know you're suffering and I suffer with you...so don't say I don't understand...because I understand completely..." I said still calm, hoping it would get through to her...unfortunately I don't think it did because she started to cry even more...then all of a sudden she hugged me out of nowhere...and held me very tightly...

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She apologized softly into my ear over and over again...I guess I did get through to her thankfully...I smiled to myself and returned the hug...

"It's ok...I know you're just upset about Cherry-chan...you're still the nice sweet girl I know you to be..." I said softly to her...which caused her to cry a little bit more and tighten the hug...

"Don't worry...we're going to find her and she's going to be ok..." I said rubbing her back right before she released me from her hug...she looked into my eyes and smiled at me...and I smiled back...but I had to look away as I saw someone running up to meet us...it was Miyuki-san..

"Ah, Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan..." Miyuki-san called as she ran up to us...

"What is it Miyuki-san?" I asked curiously...I hope nothing's wrong with her either...

"I found Cherry-chan..." She said as soon as she caught her breath...that's the best news I've heard all day...

"Where is she..." Minami-chan instantly replied the crying stopping and her hopes instantly rising...

"Follow me..." Miyuki-san said as she started running the direction she came from...

We both followed her...running all the way...which isn't one of the top ten things I wanted to do...Thankfully I think Miyuki-san knows my limits and slowed up...so I was able to keep up...but not my much...we ran all the way to her house...and once we caught our breathes we entered her house...she escort us to the kitchen and there was Cherry-chan sleeping on the floor...covered in crumbs and she smelt like cookies...

"Cherry-chan!" Minami-chan called...which caused Cherry-chan to look up, wag her tail, slowly get up, and walk to her...

"Cherry-chan! You're ok as well! I'm...I'm so happy!" Minami-chan said as she started crying again as she ran up to Cherry-chan and hugged her...I'm glad too...Cherry-chan's ok and now so is Minami-chan...

"After I made my cookies I left them to cool off...I came back and found that Cherry-chan has eaten them and fallen asleep on my floor..." Miyuki-san explained as she giggled lightly...

Minami-chan was too busy crying and hugging her dog to respond so I responded for her, "I'm sorry if she troubled you Miyuki-san...we'll find a way to repay you for the cookies..." I apologized bowing to give my fullest sincerity...

"No it's ok...I'm just happy that Cherry-chan has been returned to her rightful owner..." Miyuki-san dismissed as she overlooked Minami-chan hugging her dog...I couldn't agree more Miyuki-san...

After about twenty more minutes of Minami-chan and Cherry-chan reuniting...Minami-chan said her apologies to Miyuki-san...for the same things I apologized for and like before...Miyuki-san dismissed them and was just happy they were together again...Shortly afterwards we both said goodbye to Miyuki-san and left her house...Cherry-chan following closely behind Minami-chan...thanks to Miyuki-san Minami-chan was able to find Cherry-chan...I wasn't much help again...

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help..." I apologized to Minami-chan as we were heading to the front gate to leave...

"Don't say that Yutaka...You were a tremendous help..." Minami-chan dismissed in a kind voice as she looked at me with a smile...

"You would've found Cherry-chan regardless of if I was here or not...I mean Miyuki-san found her after all...so really Miyuki-san helped you...not me..." I pointed out sadly as we reached the front gate...

"You were there for me when I need it...that's all I could ask of you Yutaka..." Minami-chan calmly said as she put her hand on the gate...

"I wish I could've been more help though instead of being the emotional support..." I said as I looked down at the ground...

"You did enough Yutaka...what else could you possibly do for me?" Minami-chan asked both in concern and in curiosity...

"I know...Onee-chan is trying to get Kagami-san a boyfriend...I could help by getting you a boyfriend!" I shouted thinking of a better way to help her...she was taken aback by what I said...obviously surprised by what I said...

"I don't think you can find me a boyfriend...Nobody really wants to be around me after all..." Minami-chan said softly as she looked to the side slightly...

"That's not true Minami-chan! I...I'll be your boyfriend!" I shouted holding both my fists up...

"Wh-What?" Minami-chan almost shouted in surprise...clearly not anticipating what I was going to say next...

"Until I find you real boyfriend...I'll just be your boyfriend...this way I can help you in more ways than one!" I shouted with a smile...

This way I can help Minami-chan more than I ever could before...

**TOO SOON! I mean...Author Notes/Author's Rage**

First off the song for this Chapter is "Realize" by Nami Tamaki...which is the 4th opening to Gundam SEED...which really makes no sense since obviously Miyuki doesn't watch anime...especially Gundam...but anyways...WHAT...WHAT..AND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID STUPID AUTHOR! It's too soon in the story to pull this crap...and what makes it worse is that I originally planned this to be at the end of Chapter 3...but pushed it to here...which doesn't make it better but makes it worse...geez I'm stupid...

The main reason I did this is because...I don't want to play around...I mean obviously the Original story can't have Kagami hooking off with Konata immediately because the drama to that story is built around them maybe or maybe not getting together...while this is completely different...I wanted to hook them up fast because I'm basing it off my middle school experience of people starting to date other people...but not knowing what the hell to do afterwards...I heard it all the time "Dude I just got my first girlfriend..." "...great...now what..." "...I don't know...I guess we kiss and hug and stuff..." I'm basing it off that awkward period in life where you just realize you're interested in other people in more than just friendly ways...but have no idea how to approach it or how to handle it...and that's how I see Yutaka and Minami's relationship...they obviously like each other...but have no idea what to do next because...they're both awkward characters...Yutaka's a naive sick girl and Minami's a shy silent girl...awkwardness is bound to follow and that's kind of where the drama comes...forget it...WHO AM I KIDDING? THIS IS BEYOND STUPID! I FEEL ASHAMED FOR MYSELF NOW!

...like all the other times...I have no idea when Chapter 6 is coming...it's coming next obviously...but when it's coming I can't say...although It's probably not going to happen because this chapter SUCKKKKKKKEEEEEEDDDDDDD...and it's probably going to be deleted...and if anyone still likes this story to this point...I'm sorry but I think there's something wrong with you...seek professional help like I need to...thank you...

Until next time (If there is a next time)...I am the terrible author...Sayonara...

P.S. I'm sorry to those you feel offended or angry that I made Minami shout at Yutaka...but...I've been portraying her as a freaking saint for the past 4 chapters...I felt she needed a little bit of a darker side...if anyone doesn't like that...I'm sorry...by the way...I'm so sick of writing "Chan" at the end of everyone's name...so freaking sick of it...but whatever...


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yay...more Spinoff goodness...I'm surprised there isn't a mob outside right now demanding me to cease writing immediately...well...maybe you're all organizing and are marching on where I live as we speak...please I deserve to be tortured for causing so much misery...and as further proof of that here's Chapter 6 which I have hereby dubbed...dragging its feet...the chapter...and you'll find out why...if you make it that far...

**Chapter 6: The Start of a New Ending/I WISH THIS WOULD END SOON!**

"W-What are you talking about..." Minami-chan said with a stutter obviously still uneasy about the whole situation...

"I-It's simple...until you get a real boyfriend I'll just pretend to be your boyfriend..." I explained again with a stutter as I was a little uneasy now that Minami-chan might be against my idea...

"I...I still don't quite understand..." Minami-chan said blushing and looking down at Cherry-chan...who was tilting her head to the side in a cute way...

"You said no one wants to be around you...well that's not true because...I-I like being around you...and once guys get to know you I'm sure they will too...so I'll help you by getting you to talk to guys..." I explained blushing myself as I held up a finger...

"I-I still don't get why you want to be my...b-boyfriend..." She asked confused still looking down at her dog...

"W-Well...I know you can be a very quiet person...so I think that if I can be your boyfriend you can get used to the idea of being in a relationship and be more open..." I answered in a determined voice as I held up both my fists up...Minami-chan can do it...and with my help I bet she can get a boyfriend in no time...

"I-I don't know if it will work...it won't be a real relationship after all..." Minami-chan said softly as she slowly turned to look at me...I guess she has a point...then I guess there's only one thing to do then...

"Th...Then let's make it a real relationship..." I said still trying to retain the same determination I had earlier...but it was falling because now I was getting really nervous...

"Wh-What are you talking about...we can't actually be together if we're just doing it for ulterior motives..." Minami-chan said surprised as she took a step back...now trying to hide her face...she's so cute when she tries to do that...

"We won't just be doing it for that...I...I have feelings for you...I...I mean...I care for you more than anyone else I know..." I said honestly and truthfully...blushing in embarrassment...although my blush couldn't compare to hers as she looked at me in pure shock...

"R-Really?" Is all she could say in a whisper as she tried not to look away in embarrassment...now she looks cuter than she did before...

"Y-Yeah...and...you feel the same way right? You care about me too don't you?" I asked now really nervous and afraid...what if I'm wrong and she doesn't...no I'm right...I mean she's already told me that I mean a lot to her...so I can't be wrong...

Minami-chan didn't immediately respond, instead she looked around for a minute or two before finally looking back at me and nodding very lightly...

"S-So since we both care about each other then it's a real relationship...it will just be like how normal boyfriends and girlfriends get together right?" I asked with a grin on my face...she does have feelings for me! I knew it and I couldn't be happier!

"I-I guess so..." Minami-chan softly whispered as she looked back down at Cherry-chan...

"What do you think Cherry-chan?" I asked kindly and jokingly as I bent down and put a hand on Cherry-chan's head...which made her bark...

"See Cherry-chan agrees...so...what do you say?" I then asked Minami-chan while I stood up and looked back at her...

"A-Alright...L-Let's do it then..." Minami-chan agreed as she nodded with a smile...which almost made my heart stop with joy...

"Thank you Minami-chan! You won't regret this!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed both of her hands and held them up...

"I promise you we'll find a real boyfriend for you..." I stated truthfully as I was about to start crying from how happy I was...

"B-But...aren't you my real boyfriend..." Minami-chan pointed out as her smile went away which caused me to let go of her hands in surprise...

"Ah you're right...I'm sorry..." I apologized rubbing the back of my head...I kind of forgot about that already...that isn't good..."...I am your real boyfriend for the time being...and I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be..." I said determined as I held up both my fists...which caused her to smile again and cause Cherry-chan to bark for some reason...then the realization finally hit me...I'm dating someone now...

I'm now a boyfriend to my best friend...it's so I can her later...but I never expected this to happen in my whole life...and if it wasn't Minami-chan I don't think anyone else would let that happen...Now I have to figure out what a boyfriend would do at this moment...especially if he just gets a new girlfriend...I've never been a boyfriend before...well I've never been in this kind of relationship period...so I don't really know what to do next...I just stood there in front of her with a finger to my chin thinking about what to do next...Minami-chan just stood there and stared back...not saying a word either...after about five minutes I eventually gave up and decided to ask Minami-chan for advice...

"Ummm...Minami-chan..." I called looking up at her...I'm a little embarrassed that I have to ask my best...my girlfriend for advice...

"Y-Yeah?" Minami-chan answered with a stutter blinking a few times as if she was thinking deeply about something as well...

"I...I'm kind of new to this so...do you know what a boyfriend would do when he just gets a girlfriend?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head to the side a little...

She looked up after I asked my question and stared into the sky...I guess she's thinking it over...after a minute she her right hand to her face and lightly touched her lips with her fingers...after she did she immediately threw her hand down back at her side and looked at me blushing furiously and sweat drops obviously appearing on her face...I wonder what she thought of...I guess it can't be too good if it's getting this kind of reaction out of her...or maybe it's something embarrassing guys do that Minami-chan can't picture me doing...in any case...she started to look around almost desperate to find something or anything to talk about...when she noticed her house she took a deep breath and looked at me with a smile...her lips quivering slightly...

"W-Well...I...I don't...exactly know...what...they would do...but I think we should get Cherry-chan home...I'm sure mom is home and she's worried about us...and she would be glad to see that we found Cherry-chan..." Minami-chan started out stuttering on almost every word before her tone shifted to a more serious and determined pitch...pointing to her house across the street...I guess she has a point...we should take Cherry-chan home before we do anything else...

"You're right...we can worry about boyfriend stuff later...let's get Cherry-chan home..." I agreed as I looked down at Cherry-chan who was wagging her tail in happiness...probably because she knew she was about to go home...

Minami-chan slowly nodded and finally opened the front gate which led out of Miyuki-san's yard...She then moved to the side and Cherry-chan immediately went passed her. I followed Cherry-chan shortly after and was the second one to leave...Then I turned around to see Minami-chan leave last as she shut the gate behind her...Then we both crossed the street...Cherry-chan walking in between us...wagging her tail while she walked...

When we went across the street to Minami-chan's front gate I made sure to open it for her politely...it's what a good boyfriend would do after all...and I gestured my hand signaling her to go first...which she nodded with a light blush and went first...Cherry-chan following close behind and I entered soon after...closing the gate as I went in...Then we walked up to the front door...Minami-chan tried to open it but it was locked...she quickly knocked on the door and after a few minutes her mother answered the door...

"Oh you two found Cherry-chan..." She said gleefully as she noticed Cherry-chan...who immediately entered the house as soon as her mom opened the door...

"Yeah she's a crafty dog she somehow got inside Miyuki-san's and ate all her cookies...so I think it's safe to assume she's all better now!" I almost screamed, cheerfully and excited...trying to restrain my giggles that tried to escape...I was happy that Cherry-chan was ok but I was more excited to tell her about me and Minami-chan dating...

"That's good now we don't need to take her to the vet...I'm so glad..." She calmly said after making a relieved sigh and putting a hand to her heart...

"That's not all that's good...Minami-chan also agreed to be-"

"I agreed to let her spend the night..." Minami-chan said cutting me off...why did she cut me off?

"I mean it won't be any problem...she has her school uniform and her bag so she can sleep here instead of going home so late at night...if that's ok mom..." She further explained pointing out that my bag was here when I forgot I brought it over...

"That's perfectly alright...In fact I was going to suggest that she stayed over myself..." Her mom responded with a smile...She's really nice...I can see where Minami-chan gets her kindness from...

"R-Really?" Minami-chan stuttered as she probably couldn't believe that her mother would suggest something like that...I can, this is such a nice family...

"Yeah after all I can't let her go home all alone and this late at night..." She replied keeping that smile of hers...She's almost as nice as Uncle Sojiro...and like with him I also don't want to indulge on their kindness...so I don't think I should stay...

"N-No that's ok I don't want to be a burden to you two...I'm tougher than I look...I'll be ok to go home on my own..." I said confidently as I held up both my fists to show my determination...

"It's ok...I've already called your home and the nice man on the other line end it was ok for you to stay over...in fact he actually insisted on it saying it's a great way to set up flags or something...whatever that means..." She politely said before putting a finger to her chin to think about what Uncle Sojiro said...same old Uncle Sojiro...nice in a confusing way...I wonder what he meant when he said 'set up flags'...or we going to put up a flag or something? I don't get it...

"W-Well...if Uncle Sojiro says its ok...then I guess I can stay the night...this way I get to spend more time with Minami-chan..." I agreed looking back at Minami-chan with a grin on my face...which caused her to blush a little bit and nod slightly in agreement...

"Minami-chan loves spending time with you...you two get along so well after all..." She said smiling while she put a hand to her face...which caused Minami-chan to blush even more and have a few sweat drops appear...and honestly it made me blush a little bit too...although it reminded me to tell her mom that we're dating now...

"Of course we get along...we get along so well that we've decided-"

"So mom when are we going to eat..." Minami-chan asked, interrupting me...this is the second time she's cut me off from saying that we're boyfriend and girlfriend...I hope there's nothing wrong...

"Oh that's right...we've haven't had dinner yet...I bet you're all starving after looking for Cherry-chan all day...I'll get started on making something right now..." She replied with a slight gasp at the sudden realization...then she quickly turned around and walked away...presumably to the kitchen to get started on cooking something...Minami-chan then started to enter the house but I grabbed her sleeve to stop her...which caused her to look down at me...her face still blushing slightly...

"Minami-chan...why didn't you tell your mom that we're dating?" I asked both confused and concerned...I hope she hasn't changed her mind about the whole thing...

"W-Well...it's because...well...it would take too long to explain...and even if we did...she probably wouldn't understand the whole situation...so...it's best we keep it all a secret..." Minami-chan explained in a soft voice as her blush deepened and she looked away slightly...oh I see...

"I get it...This is a really complicated situation and I guess you're mom is one of those overprotective parents that wouldn't like knowing that her daughter is dating someone else...even if it's their best friend...right?" I said understanding why she didn't let me tell her mom about us...but she'll have to accept the fact that Minami-chan will be dating someone eventually...if not me then some guy at school...I wonder if we should try to fix this problem now or later...

"Y-Yeah...I don't think Mom's ready for me to start dating right now..." Minami-chan agreed with a nod and slight smile...

"Well...it's not like we're going to be dating forever...this is only temporary until you get an actual boyfriend...she'll have to accept it sooner than later..." I pointed out holding a finger up with my free hand...

"For now it will have to be later rather than soon..." Minami-chan started as she gently took my hand off her sleeve, "Now let's get inside...I'm sure moms wondering why we haven't come in yet..." Minami-chan finished, politely gesturing her hand for me to go in first...

Which I did, I quietly walked into her home and Minami-chan shortly followed, closing the door behind her. I eventually heard Minami-chan's mom in the kitchen...I don't want to be a rude guest...so I decided to go and offer my help to her...when I walked into the kitchen I saw her turn on the stove and put a pot on it...I'm not really helpful when it comes to stoves and ovens but I can do other things that can help...

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked politely, getting her attention almost immediately...Minami-chan shortly followed me into the kitchen after I asked...

"No that's ok...I can handle this myself...thanks for offering though..." Minami-chan's mom denied as she went to the fridge and opened it up...

"Are you sure...even though I'm small I can still help somehow..." I insisted as I help up both of my fists determined to help somehow...I may not be a good cook like Onee-chan or Minami-chan but I can still do something...

"No that's ok...besides you've done enough to help us already..." Minami-chan's mom continued to deny as she got some stuff out of the fridge and turned to smile at me...

"Well alright...I guess we can go to your room Minami-chan and do our homework..." I suggested as I turned around to look at Minami-chan...who nodded yes at my suggestion with a slight smile on her face...

We both left the kitchen...I had to go to the living room while Minami-chan headed to her room...I had to get my school bag which I left on the couch when I arrived...Once I got it I headed to Minami-chan's room...along the way I saw Cherry-chan laying in the middle of the hallway sleeping like she did yesterday...only this time when I walked by her she lifted her head and looked at me...so I guess that means she's better since she actually did something instead of lying there...Anyways when I arrived at Minami-chan's room I knocked on the door to be polite...I didn't want to rudely enter her room without her permission...After a few seconds Minami-chan opened the door and moved aside for me to enter...When I did I noticed the picture book on the table was gone and instead was her schoolbag...I guess she put it away and got out her school bag...She then passed me and sat down at the table where she put her school bag...I smiled, walked over, and sat right next to her putting my bag down next to hers...which caused her to gasp at what I did...

"W-What are you doing?" Minami-chan asked with a stutter as she blushed and tried to move a little bit away from me...which caused me to move with her so she wouldn't get away...this is the shyness I knew we would have to work on and there's no time like the present they say...

"What...don't couples normally sit next to each other when they're dating?" I answered her question with another question...knowing she would think it over and come to her own answer...

"W-Well...I...I guess...but what if my mom comes in..." She pointed out, her blush deepening as she looked away at her bookcase...

"To her we're still best friends...and it's not like best friends don't sit next to each other right?" I responded continuing to ask her questions that I hope would dampen her fears...but more importantly reduce her shyness...

"I...I guess you're right..." She finally admitted looking back at me a slight smile appearing on her face...

"Good...let's get to work on the homework then..." I said smiling back to her...I'm glad I got through to her...I hope she's less shy now...

I opened my school bag and got out my homework. Minami-chan opened her bag and after a few seconds she finally got out her homework...however when she got out her homework something fell out of her bag and fell onto the table...it was a cute plush of a small doggie...after it feel on the table Minami-chan made a quiet gasp, quickly put it back into her bag, and closed her bag as fast as she could...blushing the whole time...

"What was that?" I asked curiously as Minami-chan stood up and put her schoolbag on a nearby shelf...removing it from sight...

"I-It was nothing...just something I bought awhile ago on a whim..." Minami-chan answered with a stutter as she stared at the place where she placed her bag...she's obviously embarrassed...why is she embarrassed? It was just a cute little plush of a doggie...I didn't know Minami-chan was in to those kinds of things...I guess that just shows I still have a lot to learn about her...

"Don't be ashamed...It was really cute Minami-chan..." I complimented with a smile...hoping to cheer her up...

"R-Really?" Minami-chan asked as she turned around...looking somewhat surprised by my response...it must be working because the blush on her face is gone...

"Yeah...I'm actually kind of jealous...I wish I had something like that..." I replied with a slight giggle as I tried to make my smile bigger...

"Th-Thank you..." She thanked as she walked back to her spot and sat down next to me, "Now let's get started on the homework" She then said confidently as she picked up her mechanical pencil...I nodded in reply and picked up mine...I'm glad I made her feel better...something like that is nothing to be embarrassed about...especially if it's cute...

We then got started on our homework...this is actually the first time we've actually worked on our homework together...Usually we work on them on our own and then set up a study session later to go over our answers to see if anything is wrong...I actually feel bad for Tamura-san because normally she gets her homework done through the study sessions...I'll make sure to set up a study session anyways just for her...Anyways after around twenty minutes of working I decided to lean my head on Minami-chan's shoulder...we are dating after all...and I guess this is what couples do when they're alone...When I leaned my head against her on the shoulder it made me happier...and like before...I was so relaxed...she's so comfortable and warm...I just couldn't resist...when I did Minami-chan made a slight gasp, dropped her mechanical pencil, and looked at me in surprise...

"W-Why are you leaning on my shoulder...are you ok?" She asked quietly and concerned...I guess she thinks I might be sick again...I giggled slightly at that response...She's concerned for me even though this is supposed to be a comforting thing...

"I'm fine Minami-chan...I'm doing this because I want to...You're so comfortable after all..." I answered snuggling up to her shoulder...my answer caused her to blush and look down at her homework and fumbled to pick up her mechanical pencil...actually...what I said just now...sounds like something Onee-chan would say...I guess she's starting to rub off on me...

"O-Oh...W-Well...I-It's not like I don't enjoy your...warmth or anything...but...can you please not lean on my shoulder..." Minami-chan softly said as she struggled to get her words out...She doesn't want me to lean on her shoulder? Did I do something wrong?

"I-I'm sorry...did I upset you or something?" I asked as I stopped leaning on her shoulder and looked at her in concern...

"N-No...never...It's just...my mom..." Minami-chan explained a few sweat drops appearing on her head as she held up both her hands...Oh she's concerned that her mom will walk in and discover we're dating...I don't think she'll find out just because I was leaning on her shoulder...

"It's ok Minami-chan...if she comes in just tell her that I was tired and I feel asleep on your shoulder while we were working on our homework...I'll just pretend to be asleep..." I said politely and with a smile as I leaned my head back against her shoulder...enjoying the comfort it gave me again...

"What if she doesn't believe me?" Minami-chan pointed out as I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep...which caused me to open them back up...Minami-chan is so worried about her mom discovering us...and it's only been a hour since we started dating...she really needs to relax and calm down...I mean I know she's embarrassed and shy...but if she's like this with a normal guy...I don't think he would last a couple of days with Minami-chan...

"Minami-chan...you need to calm down...I honestly don't think your mom is that opposed to you dating anyone..." I sweetly said in a calming voice...hoping it would disperse some of her fears...

"I don't know how she'll react...it...it's not like she's talked to me about dating other people or anything..." Minami-chan replied with a blush appearing on her face...

"You're just embarrassed...it will be ok...you should just go up and tell her..." I advised knowing that she probably wouldn't but it's still good to put the thought in her head...

"It's...a bit more complicated than that...I'll tell her...eventually...I just need some time to get comfortable with the whole situation..." She responded as she looked to the side...I'm happy for her...now she admitted she'll tell her mom at some point...I feel a little bad that I to pretty much force it on her...

"I'm sorry...I was trying to push you into something you don't want to do...and on our first day of dating...no less..." I apologized now feeling like what people call...'an abusive boyfriend'...even though it's in her best interests I shouldn't force it on her...

"No I should be the one whose sorry...I've never had a relationship before so I don't really know what to do in situations like this..." She denied as she looked at me with a small smile on her face...she looks unbelievably cute...so cute that I snuggled up closer to her...

"I've never dated anyone else either...so we're in the same situation...although it's supposed to be like that so we can learn from it in order to become better in the long run..." I said closing my eyes and focusing on the comfort that leaning on her arm gave me.

"Besides...when you do get an actual boyfriend...the experience you gained from this will be beneficial...and hopefully you won't be as shy or nervous..." I finished after making a relaxing sigh...I know I'm pretending to be asleep...but she's so comforting I think I might actually fall asleep...

"Oh...I see..." is all she said in response...her tone sounding slightly disappointed for some reason...She's probably just nervous about finding another boyfriend after me...We'll get to that part later...for now I should probably just say something to lighten her mood a little...

"But you know...whoever you find next...he probably won't be as lucky as me...I mean immediately after we got together I was invited to dinner by your mom and allowed to spend the night...I don't think there's a luckier boyfriend out there than me..." I said with a giggle as I was thinking of how long it would take for another guy to be invited by their girlfriend's mom to spend the night...I managed to do it within a couple of minutes...that should be a new record!

"No...he would be nothing like you...it's impossible for anyone to replace you..." Minami-chan said in a slightly louder than usual tone...I opened my eyes, stopped leaning on her, and looked at her in surprise...blushing as well...She's so sweet...and she's right...there really is no one like me...I smiled and nodded back...

"We...We should get back to work..." Minami-chan suggested as she picked up her mechanical pencil again...I nodded again and did the same thing...

We got back to work...although it didn't last too long as ten minutes we heard a knock at the door...Minami-chan slowly got up and went to answer the door...when she did her Mom was on the other side...

"I'm sorry to disturb you two but I just wanted to tell you both that dinner is ready..." She said politely as she informed us that it was time to eat...Which I have to admit I am a little hungry...

"Thanks mom...we'll be in the dining room shortly..." Minami-chan said as she turned around and headed back to the table...

"Please don't take too long..." Minami-chan's mom simply asked as she walked down the hall and left...

Minami-chan sat down at the table and then started to collect her homework...I started to collect mine and I put mine back into my bag...Minami-chan went to where she placed her bag and put her homework away as well...Then I got up from where I was sitting and we both left her room...we both entered the dining room and took our seats at the table...Minami-chan's mom was already at the table and she was sitting on one side...I sat next to Minami-chan at the table across from her mom...I looked at the table and admired the food that Minami-chan's mom kindly prepared for us...

"Thank you for letting me join you for dinner..." I thanked with as I looked at Minami-chan's mom with a smile...which caused her smile back at me...

"It's quite alright Yutaka-chan...if you're a friend of Minami-chan than I'm quite happy to make you a meal..." Minami-chan's mom in a dismissing tone as she put both of her hands together...I giggled slightly and put both of my hands together as well...Minami-chan did the same too...only she was slightly blushing...

"Thank you for the meal..." we all said in unison, signaling the start of the meal...which we all started grabbing food from the center of the table and put it on our plates...it was a simple dinner...something you could make quite easily in a short time...but even though it was a quick make when I took a bite it was really good...

"This is quite delicious..." I politely complimented after I took a bite of the food...then taking another quick bite...

"Why thank you Yutaka-chan...I'm glad you like it..." Minami-chan's mom responded after she swallowed her food, putting a hand to her face as she thanked...

"I can see where Minami-chan gets her good cooking from..." I further complimented after I took another bite from my plate...looking at Minami-chan afterwards who almost dropped her piece of food in shock and embarrassment...

"Oh you have some of Minami-chan's food?" Her mom asked curiously as she picked up some more food from the center of the table and put it on her plate...

"Yeah, when we were at school one day, Minami-chan let me have a small taste from her lunch...it was really good..." I explained with a smile before I took another bite from my own plate...

"How lovely...I did teach her how to cook...she had some problems starting out...but she eventually got the hang of things...she's still not as good as me yet but in time she will..." She said with a smile as she looked at her daughter...I looked at Minami-chan too...she was bright red with embarrassment...I guess talking about her cooking skills is embarrassing to her...she really never likes to admit that she's good at anything though...she's so modest...

"So how far did you two get with your homework?" She asked curiously after she finished taking another bite from her food.

"We made a lot of progress...this was the first time we've done our homework together...and it certainly was an educational experience..." I answered with a giggle as I looked back at her with a smile...We made a lot of progress...in more ways than one to be honest...

"That's nice...this is the first time she's done her homework with anyone other than Miyuki-san... but of course she's two grades ahead of her...so usually she just asks her for help...this is time she's working with someone whose the same age and grade as her...so I'm sure it was very eventful for her and appreciates your help..." She then said holding a finger up while looking at Minami-chan...who looked at me with a smile...

"Yes it was...and I thank you Yutaka-chan..." She thanked with a slight bow...which caused me to smile back at her...

"It's no problem Minami-chan...we should do this again sometime..." I suggested as I started to feel my heart beat faster... "That is if you'll let me..." I asked turning to look at her mom...she's so nice...so I'm excepting her to agree with my simple request...

"Of course...you're always welcome here Yutaka-chan...I enjoy your company and I know Minami-chan enjoys your company as well..." She accepted with a grin as I got more food from the center of the table and put it on my plate...

"Thank you...I appreciate your generosity Minami-chan's mom..." I thanked with a bow trying to be sincere as possible...

"Oh please...just call me Honoka-san...it would be awkward if you just called me Minami-chan's mom all the time..." Mina...I mean...Honoka-san said politely as she waved one her of hands dismissingly...that certainly makes it easier for me...now I don't have to call her Minami-chan's mom all the time anymore...

"Thank you Mina...Honoka-san..." I thanked her bowing again to be as sincere as I could before I took another bite from my food...soon afterwards I started to hear some whimpering...I looked to the source and saw Cherry-chan's head on the table looking at the food on Minami-chan's plate...

"I guess she really is all better...she's back to begging for hand outs at dinner time again..." Honoka-san said with a slight giggle as she also noticed Cherry-chan's looking at the food...continue to whimper...I felt slightly bad...but once I remembered that she ate all of Miyuki-san's cookies...maybe it would be best if she didn't eat any more human food today...after all she was sick yesterday...we don't want her to get sick again...

"No, I'm sorry girl...but I can't give you anything...especially today after you weren't feeling well..." Minami-chan denied as she moved her food away from Cherry-chan...which caused her to whimper even more...

"This is usually the point where I give her some of my food...but I agree with Minami-chan...we really shouldn't give her any food today...I'm sorry girl..." Honoka-san agreed before apologizing to Cherry-chan...she then also moved her food away like Minami-chan did...

"Don't worry Cherry-chan...it's very late so I don't think you'll be concerned for too long...I mean you'll be going to sleep pretty soon after all..." I said trying to cheer Cherry-chan up...although I forgot she was a dog that couldn't understand me...as she still continued to cry and beg for food...sorry girl...maybe some other day...

"By the way Yutaka-chan...since it's so late...could you please take a bath after dinner..." Honoka-san suggested politely after she swallowed another piece of her food...She wants me to take a bath? It's really nice to let me use her bath...but I don't think I can...after I don't have a clean change of clothes to get into after I take a bath...

"I didn't bring any clothes with me...so thank you for the offer but I don't think I can take a bath..." I denied rubbing the back of my head...I guess that means I'm going to school really smelly...I kind of wish I could go home now so I could take a bath...

"That's ok...I know Minami-chan has some clothes of hers that will fit you..." Honoka-san said kindly as she held a finger up and tilted her head to the side...She's offering me to wear Minami-chan's clothes...that's a little embarrassing...

"N-No it's fine...I don't want to take Minami-chan's clothes...that would be rude...especially since I'm a guest..." I continued to deny as I held up both my hands for some reason...which caused Honoka-san to giggle slightly...

"No it's ok Yutaka-chan...Minami-chan has some old clothes from when she was growing up that will fit you...right Minami-chan?" Honoka-san persisted as she looked at Minami-chan who was lightly blushing at the whole ordeal...

"Y-Yeah its fine...I have some old Pajamas that will fit you...don't worry..." Minami-chan agreed with a slight stutter as she looked at me with a smile...which made me smile back and nod at her...

"Ok if Minami-chan is ok with it then I'm ok with it..." I agreed as I looked back at Honoka-san who was smiling back at me...

"And while you're taking a bath I'll be sure to wash your uniform so you'll go to school tomorrow completely clean from top to bottom..." Honoka-san said sweetly before she took another bite from her plate...Yeah Minami-chan and Honoka-san are definitely mother and daughter...their kindness is just astounding...

"Thank you Honoka-san...I'm extremely grateful for everything you've done for me tonight..." I thanked bowing for the third time during the course of this meal...extremely grateful for her not only letting me spend the night...but also making dinner, letting me take a bath, and now washing my clothes...I'm now indebted to them both for all eternity...

"It's quite alright Yutaka-chan...besides Minami-chan has a lot of old clothes...she grew very tall very fast and therefore out grew a lot of her clothes...almost as soon as we bought them for her..." Honoka-san said with a slight giggle as she put a hand to her mouth...which caused Minami-chan to turn slightly red at what she said...

"Yeah Minami-chan is very tall...I guess it's safe to say she has a lot of clothes from over the years..." I agreed with a nod as I looked at Minami-chan with a smile on my face...

"Yeah she gets her height from her father...but she gets her good looks from me..." Honoka-san said trying to control her laughter...which caused Minami-chan to blush even more...I do agree...you both do look very similar...although Minami-chan is cuter though...for obvious reasons...

"M-Mom!" Minami-chan shouted completely embarrassed...which caused me to giggle slightly...

"Relax Minami-chan...it was a compliment..." Honoka-san said as she waved one of her hands...although now I want to know a little bit about her father...

"Speaking of Minami-chan's father...where is he...I've never met him before..." I asked curious to know where he's at...

"Oh my husband is usually always away on business...he's one of those hardworking types of guys...although he always comes by to see how we're doing every now and again..." Honoka-san explained looking slightly depressed...one of those hardworking types...I guess that explains how they can afford a huge place like this...although I do feel a little bad for Honoka-san...

"I'm sorry for asking...I hope I didn't upset you..." I apologized hoping I didn't cause her any pain or suffering...

"No it's alright...the next time I know when he's going to visit I'll tell you so you can get a chance to meet him...I'm sure Minami-chan would also like you to meet him..." She offered as she looked at her daughter for her agreement...

"Yeah dad's a nice guy...I'd be happy for you to meet him..." Minami-chan agreed as she looked at me with a smile...

"I can't wait to meet him...I bet he's super nice like you both are..." I said delightful that I'm getting to know Minami-chan's family better with each passing second...

"Well...now that we're done eating...I guess it's time for you to take your bath Yutaka-chan..." Honoka-san said as she stood up from the table...Yeah I guess she's right...although I would like to stay and learn more about Minami-chan and Honoka-san...but I there's always time later to find out more...

"Alright...what do I do with my school uniform?" I asked politely as I stood up from the table...Minami-chan standing up shortly after I did...

"Oh just put them in the laundry basket by the door...Minami-chan will come by a little later with her old clothes and she'll take it for you..." Honoka-san answered as she left the room...I looked at Minami-chan and she nodded at me...which caused me to nod back at her...

"Ok thank you..." I thanked as I walked past Minami-chan and headed to the bathroom...

When I reached the bathroom I admired at how nice the bathtub was...I mean I always admired how nice everything in the house looked but the bathtub looked like something movie stars would use...I almost feel unworthy to use it...Anyways I turned the water on and once I felt the water reach a temperature I like I let it fill the bathtub...while it was filling I quickly took off my clothes, folded them up, and gently placed them in the basket as Honoka-san instructed...I also took the ribbons out of my hair and put them with my clothes as well...then I went to the bathtub and slowly submerged myself in the water...letting myself take in every second of how refreshing the water felt against my skin...I just sat in the tub reveling in how good it felt until I heard a door open, tearing me away from my world of bliss...it was Minami-chan entering with the clothes she promised me...I submerged myself deeper into the water so only my face could be seen by her...now that we're dating I think people would think it to be obscene if Minami-chan saw me completely unclothed...

"I brought you my old pajamas to wear..." Minami-chan said as she put the clothes on the sink...she's not blushing that much so I guess she doesn't really have a problem seeing me like this...I guess I shouldn't either...I mean we're both girls after all...but since we're dating I still shouldn't let her see me...

"Th-Thank you Minami-chan I appreciate it..." I thanked sincerely as I still kept myself submerged...Minami-chan nodded in reply, quickly gathered my clothes, and then left the room as quickly as she could...I made a sigh in relief and relaxed in the tub...

After I was done with my bath I got out and rained the tub...after I dried myself off I looked at the pajamas that she had brought me...it was a simple pink pajama set...so I quickly put them on...although...they were a little big...the pajama bottoms thankfully weren't sliding off or anything...but the legs were a little long and the top went past my waist...I felt like a little kid trying on her big sister's clothes...it was a little embarrassing but I really had no choice...I sighed to myself and curse my small size again as I left the bathroom...

As I went through the hallway I heard some ruffling in the living room...when I went to check on it I saw Minami-chan playing with Cherry-chan...she was on the ground with Cherry-chan and they were both playing Tug-of-war with a piece of rope...Minami-chan looked so happy...in fact she was laughing with a big smile on her face...she really looks like she was having fun with her dog...I giggled at the sight...although it caught the attention of Minami-chan as she looked at me, blushed immediately, and stood up as fast as she could...letting go of the rob...which caused Cherry-chan to whimper slightly...

"Sorry to disturb you..." I apologized feeling bad for ruining the moment...

"N-No it's ok...I was just waiting for you to get done with the bath so I could take one..." Minami-chan said with a stutter as her blush only deepened...playing with your dog is nothing to be embarrassed about...so you shouldn't be blushing...

"Well...it's free so you can take one whenever you want..." I said rubbing the back of my head...

"Mom's washing your uniform right now...it should be ready for school tomorrow..." Minami-chan informed as she started to walk up to me...presumably to go past me so she could take a bath...

"Oh ok...I'll go thank her...and I guess after you get done taking a bath we're going to bed right..." I asked curious...which Minami-chan nodded in reply as she walked past me...her blush now gone...

"Ok then...I guess we get to do things that boyfriends and girlfriends do whenever they sleep together in the same bed..." I said with a giggle as she continued walking...although when I said that Minami-chan stopped and turned to look at me...looking a little confused...however after a few seconds her face turned to complete surprise and her face went completely red...it was probably the biggest blush I had ever seen her give...or anyone give for that matter...

"W-Well y-you s-see...it...it's not...that I don't...don't want to...to do those kinds of t-things...but...it...it's a little too early for...th...that stuff...you...you'll be sleeping in the g-guest bedroom tonight...ok?" Minami-chan struggled to say as sweat drops appeared all over her head and she held up both her hands...what did I say to make this kind of reaction out of her...is sleeping in the same bed with me really that embarrassing?

"I understand...I was just joking...sorry to suggest it...I didn't know sleeping in the same bed together would cause you so much trouble..." I apologized with a bow...feeling really bad for upsetting Minami-chan...

"Oh...Oh! No I'm sorry I thought you meant...something else...it's ok...but your still suppose to sleep in the guest bedroom..." Minami-chan said as if she realized something...dismissing my apology...oh she thought I was talking about something else...what could I have been talking about? Oh it doesn't matter...as long as Minami-chan's ok I'm ok...

"Ok...well...enjoy your bath...I'm going to thank your mom one more time and then I guess I'm going to bed..." I said with a yawn now feeling really sleepy...

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then...good night..." Minami-chan said kindly with a smile as she turned around to go take her bath...

"Goodnight!" I said turning around myself to go thank Honoka-san one last time before going to bed...

After a couple of minutes of searching I eventually found Honoka-san in the laundry room...I thanked her again and of course she said it was no problem...then I turned around to head to the guest room to go to bed...I knew where it was too...I was there earlier today looking for Cherry-chan...It was right next to Minami-chan's room...and it was also past the bathroom...and as I passed the bathroom I heard some singing...it sounded really nice and sweet...I knew it was Minami-chan...I leaned my ear against the door to hear a bit more clearly...I know it's kind of rude but I just couldn't resist...

"And I'm so happy. I may be silent, but we can see eye to eye. When that happens it's a relaxing time..." Minami-chan sang sweetly...I knew it...she does have a great voice...she said she didn't...but I knew she was just being modest as always...

I smiled to myself as I continued my way to the bedroom...and then it hit me...she's singing about me! I make her happy and relaxed...there's now a certain kind of joy in my heart...that...that I just can't put into words...This was a perfect way to end the day...I sighed with happiness as I entered the bedroom...I giggled to myself as I laid down in the bed and covered myself up...I made Minami-chan happy like I said I would...and it's only we've only been dating for a couple of hours...but not only that...I helped her find Cherry-chan and help her with her homework...this was a really great day for me...

I only hope that tomorrow is even better than today!

**MY GOD THAT WAS TERRIBLE...anyways here's the usual author notes/complaining...**

First off the song that Minami-chan song at the end was Silent Rest Time...which is actually one of her character songs...why she's singing it here...I don't know...I needed to throw in a song at the last second because I forgot to put one in and...well...there ya go...

Anyways...THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKING AWFUL! NOTHING HAPPENS! NOTHING! I drag my feet all throughout this chapter...seriously I should've just glossed over this entire thing...and seriously how much blushing was there throughout this chapter...it's almost insane...can't think of a decent character reaction...pfff who cares just make them blush and that's good enough...god I'm so stupid...not to mention I've taken several liberties with this chapter and several choices I made with the characters...like how Minami's mom allows Yutaka to call her by her first name...which I did because I was sick of writing 'Minami-chan' every freaking line...and because of this...I have further ruined the characters that much further...where's that flash mob of hatred again...I keep looking out my window but I can't see them...come on guys were are you?

What else...oh the reason I drag my feet is because I don't want the spinoff story to go further than the main story in terms of timeline...so prepare for the next couple of chapters to reveal...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!...infact...THE REST OF THE STORY IS POINTLESS...they already hooked up...there already dating..this should be the end...I mean it really should...they're together...the end...can I quit writing now? I honestly don't want to die of a flash mob just yet...

Oh by the way...no Minami's father won't make an appearance...now I know I maybe a freaking liar and I do enjoy lying...but believe me..he's not showing up...what do you mean you don't believe me...if you can't believe a terrible depressed liar who constantly goes back on everything he says...then who the hell can you trust? uhhh damn this world and how far we've sunken...

Even though I really don't need to say it...I'm going to say it anyways...no I have no idea when Chapter 7 is getting here...although I can say it's going to be even more pointless...er...as this chapter...so yeah...dis-look forward to that and that torture...

So until then...or until the flash mob gets me...I am the terrible writer...


	7. Chapter 7

It's time for the next chapter in the fastest growing travesty in the history of literature...And this is chapter 7 of that travesty...aka DRAGGING IT'S FEET PART 2...THIS TIME MORE POINTLESS...see what all the people are raging about! Or don't...although I recommend the don't part because it will save you 30 minutes of terribleness...but if you want...there ya go...

**Chapter 7: The Winds of Secrecy/WHY DOES THIS STORY SUCK SOOO MUCH!?**

I woke up much earlier than I normally would...this is probably the earliest time that I ever woke up...When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling...a minute later I recalled all the events that happened last night and smiled to myself. I'm Minami-chan's boyfriend...and I'm sleeping over at her house...I never imagined I would be in this situation...I quickly got out of bed...I quickly ran to the door and almost tripped because I forgot I was wearing Minami-chan's old pajamas and they were a little big on me...I recomposed myself and then carefully walked to the door...When I left the room I noticed Cherry-chan sleeping by the door...

"Good Morning Cherry-chan..." I greeted with a smile as I bent down and petted her...to which she lifted her head up to look at me...tilted her head to the side for a second...then put her head back down on the ground and fell back asleep...I giggled slightly and stood up...I guess someone's still tired from yesterday...I would be too if I was her...

"Oh, Good Morning...I see you're awake..." Minami-chan greeted as she walked up to me...dressed in her school uniform, "Did you sleep well?" She politely asked with a small smile on her face...Right when I wake up you come to see how I'm doing...I would expect nothing less from you Minami-chan...

"Yes, the bed was really comfy so I had no problems falling...thanks for asking..." I answered with a smile as I held up one of my hands...unfortunately when I lifted my hand it was covered up by the sleeve of the pajamas...so I was looking like a little kid again...

"Although...I admit these clothes are a little big on me..." I said a little sad as I fixed the sleeve to expose my hand...which caused Minami-chan to look depressed and look down...

"I'm sorry...that the clothes were too big for you...I should've brought you a smaller pair..." She apologized softly as she looked down at the ground...Now I made her feel bad...and it's only morning...some boyfriend I am...

"No it's fine...You were nice enough to let me use them last night so it's not a problem...besides my school uniform is also a little big on me too..." I dismissed as I held up both my hands, feeling sweat drops appear on my forehead...to which she looked back up and nodded with a smile...

"But the sooner I get back in my own clothes the better...It feels weird wearing your clothes..." I said rubbing the back of my head...

"They're in the laundry room...I'll go get them for you...so wait in the guest room ok?" Minami-chan said offering to bring my school uniform to me...I smiled and then slowly wrapped my arms around her...bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you so much...for letting me spend the night, for letting me use your clothes, and offering to bring my clothes to me..." I thanked kindly as I looked up at her to see her blushing and her lip quivering...

"It...It's no problem...I-It's certainly nothing to warrant a h-hug..." Minami-chan responded looking around probably making sure her mom isn't around...I know I'm taking a big risk by hugging her in her own home...but what I'm feeling right now from hugging her...is definitely worth the risk...

"Yes it is...besides...isn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends do each morning to greet each other?" I pointed out as I rubbed my head against her...which caused her to blush even more and caused a few sweat drops to appear on her head...

"I...Uh..." She stuttered before nodding slightly and wrapping her arms around me in return, tightening the hug...I giggled and closed my eyes to focus on the bliss of being hugged by my girlfriend...it's indescribable...and I'm glad Minami-chan is hugging me back...she's already overcoming some of her-

"Oh...I didn't know you two were that close..." Honoka-san said teasingly as she walked up to us...which surprised Minami-chan as she gasped, practically pushed me out of the hug, and looked at her mom with a face of sheer terror...

"Oh did I interrupt your hug...I'm sorry..." Her mom apologized with a slight giggle...which makes me doubt the sincerity of the apology to be honest...I think Minami-chan doubts it too since she's starting to sweat uncontrollably as her blush deepened...

"No it's ok...we were about done anyways...it was just a normal hug that friends do after all..." I explained as I smiled at her...which caused her to laugh a little bit and caused Minami-chan to turn around holding both her hands up for some reason while her mouth was hanging open...I wonder if what I said was the wrong thing to say...

"I see..." She said as she put a finger to chin while she walked past us, "I hope you two aren't doing anything else behind my back..." She teased as she turned around and gave us both a wink...Does she know or is she just playing with us? Whatever the case, it caused Minami-chan to practically freeze up in her place...

"W-What...What do you mean?" I nervously asked with a stutter as I felt sweat drops appear on my head...Honoka-san continued to look at me with a smile on her face...

"Your both secretly dating aren't you?" She stated in a teasing tone as she put a hand to her mouth...did she figure it out just from one hug? No that's impossible...she's just joking with us...it has to be...either way it caused Minami-chan to turn pale...

"No it's nothing like that...please don't joke about things like that..." I said with a straight face making sure not to show any signs that I'm lying...I hope I'm right and she was joking...because if she's not...then I guess we're in trouble...

"...You're right...I'm sorry..." She apologized as she bowed sincerely...That was close...I almost made a sigh of relief...Minami-chan sure did as some of her color returned...and if we both sighed together I bet it would look suspicious...

"Breakfast will be done soon so be sure to be in the kitchen after you get dressed..." Honoka-san said politely as she turned around and continued walking...when she did turn around I made my sigh of relief like Minami-chan did...

"Thank you...I'm very grateful for all you've done for me..." I thanked sincerely as she turned around and looked at me with a smile...

"You're welcome...I'm happy to help any of Minami-chan's close friends..." She said as she turned back around and left the hallway...as soon as she did Minami-chan clutched her chest like she was having a heart attack and started taking deep breathes...which made me feel horrible since it was basically my hug that provoked this...

"I'm sorry Minami-chan...if I didn't hug you...none of this would happen..." I apologized as I bowed sincerely...feeling tears well up in my eyes since I caused Minami-chan so much distress...

"It...it's ok Yutaka-chan" Minami-chan said softly as she put a hand on my shoulder...which made me look up at her...to which she lightly smiled back..."Let...Let's not do it again..." Minami-chan finished, her smile fading away...which made me a little depressed...

"So...I can never hug you ever again?" I asked softly as I looked down at the ground...and we were actually beginning to make progress...and on the first day...I guess its back to square one...

"N-No...I...I didn't say that..." She said as she gripped my shoulder...which made me look back up at her "I...I like hugging you...it's just...we can't hug in my house..." She explained with a smile as a blush appeared on her face again...which caused me to perk and smile back at her...

"I understand!" I almost shouted because of my happiness, causing Minami-chan to take her hand off my shoulder since she probably wasn't expecting my loud tone...After I realized I was a little too loud I put my hands over my mouth and looked around to see if Honoka-san was watching...which thankfully she wasn't...

"I'm sorry...I got a little too excited..." I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head, "But I guess this means we'll have to find somewhere else to do these kinds of things...somewhere private..." I said as I started to think of places where we would have some privacy...although Minami-chan's mouth opened in shock and embarrassment for some reason...

"We...We can think about that stuff later...right now I better go get your uniform so you can get ready for school..." She responded with a stutter as she held up her hands...I looked at her a little confused then I nodded with a smile and went back into the guest bedroom...after a few minutes Minami-chan brought me my clean Uniform...

"Thank you..." I gratefully thanked as Minami-chan handed me the uniform...She nodded slightly and then closed the door so I could change...

I put my uniform on the bed...Then I quickly got out of Minami-chan's pajamas, folded them up, and gently placed them on the bed. I picked up my uniform and then preceded to quickly put them on...although I noticed the ribbons I usually use to tie my hair up weren't here...I probably forgot about them and left them in the bathroom instead of putting them with my uniform to be washed...Well I was going to the bathroom anyways...after all there isn't a hairbrush here to brush my hair since it's a guest bedroom after all...So I left the guest bedroom and walked down the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom I immediately saw the hair brush on the sink...but I couldn't see my two ribbons...did I misplace them without knowing? Maybe Minami-chan or Honoka-san saw them and put them somewhere...I ask them at breakfast...it's not a huge emergency...

Before I left I made sure to brush my hair...so at least it won't look like bed hair...then I left and walked to the dining room...where I saw a whole assortment of food on the table...wow this is nothing like breakfast at Onee-chan's house...where it's just toast...this seems like a full course meal...of course I should've known...this place is so impressive it should only mean they have lots of food...Minami-chan and Honoka-san were already seated at the table...I was so amazed by everything I just dazedly took my seat next to Minami-chan...

"Ah, Glad you can join us Yutaka-chan..." Honoka-san pleasantly greeted with a smile as she noticed me sit at the table...

"This...is a lot of food...do you always eat like this..." I asked curiously as I looked at Honoka-san...surely they can't always eat like this...

"This is what people normally eat for breakfast..." She responded looking at me confused...

"I wouldn't really know...we mostly eat toast for breakfast at Onee-chan's house..." I answered now feeling a little embarrassed for asking such a silly question...

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't make toast...would you like me to make you some?" She offered as she slowly got out of her seat...I ask an embarrassing question and now she's going out of her way to make some food for me?

"No that's ok...this is more than enough...you don't have to make toast on my behalf..." I denied as I held up both of my hands, sweat drops starting to form on my head...

"Oh well in that case..." She said as she sat back down and put her hands together...Minami-chan did the same...and after staring at them confused for a few seconds I did as well...they do this for breakfast too? They're more traditional than our family...

"Thank you for Breakfast..." We all said at once which meant we could start eating...although at Onee-chan's we would be eating already...

"This is better than the dinner you made yesterday!" I exclaimed after I took a bite of the food...Honoka-san must be a professional cook or something...

"Why thank you Yutaka-chan...I'm glad you like it..." She said nicely as she titled her head to the side...

"By the way...did you sleep well last night?" She asked curiously as she pointed at me with her chop sticks...

"Minami-chan asked me the same question this morning...and yes I did thank you..." I pointed out then answered with a smile...Like mother like daughter I guess...

"I'm glad you slept well..." She responded smiling back, "But I have to ask...is that what warranted the hug this morning..." She then asked as she looked down to pick up a piece of food from her plate...I froze up immediately and Minami-chan almost chocked on her food...She asking questions about the hug we had earlier again...She must still be suspicious...

"Uh...No...that was just a normal hug...there wasn't really a reason..." I answered as I started to freak out a little about what she's going to say next...Minami-chan was now coughing and hitting her chest with her fist...probably to clear her throat up so she can say something...

"I see...I'm sorry if I'm asking private questions...but do you do this every morning when you get to school..." Honoka-san continued to ask as she took another bite from her breakfast...by now I was really starting to sweat...and so was Minami-chan after she finally stopped choking...

"No they're not really private..." If I said they were you would only be more suspicious and it would probably lead to further questions... "...and no not really...just once in a while...so show that we care for each other and that were best friends..." I lied as I held up both my hands...which caused Minami-chan to look at me blushing and Honoka-san to look at me curiously...I probably said a little too much but I didn't really have a choice...if I made it seem too unimportant that would only garner more questions...but I think I may have went a little overboard and only made the situation worse...I'm really in a tough situation...

"I understand..." Is all she said softly as she put down her chopsticks as she looked as both with a fierce look in her eye...I think we've been discovered...and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours...I'm a terrible boyfriend...I wonder what's going to happen next...is she never going to let me see Minami-chan again...what is she going to do?

"That's great!" She proudly declared as she looked at us both with a huge grin on her face...

"Huh?" Me and Minami-chan both said together in confusion...wait does she approve of us?

"As you probably know Yutaka-chan...Minami-chan didn't have a lot of friends growing up...and aside from Miyuki-san she never really talked to anyone else..." She explained as she held up a finger...I guess she thinks that Minami-chan told me some of her past...well she's right so I guess she's onto something...so after a second I slowly nodded my head to her in acknowledgement...Minami-chan looked onward in confusion...although she gripped the table a little bit...I guess she's still worried about where this might lead...I think this is going to end well Minami-chan...no matter what the outcome is I'm sure it will be good...

"So when I see her coming home bringing friends other than Miyuki-san it always brings a smile to my face..." She went on as she pointed to her face and her smile...which made me giggle and nod again in acknowledgement...

"And now that I know she's sharing physical contact with other people...it...it..." She started before stopping and putting both her hands to chest...a tear starting to slide down her right cheek...Wow this really means a lot to her...it's starting to make me tear up...

"It...thank you Yutaka-chan...thank you..." She thanked with a smile as she wiped the tear away with her hand...

"You're helping my Minami-chan come out of her shell and making her a better person...thank you" She thanked again as she picked her chopsticks back up slowly and looked at us again...looking like she's trying to hold back more tears...She knows I'm trying to make Minami-chan a more open person...although she doesn't exactly know how...I wish I could tell her how...but I don't to embarrass Minami-chan...

"It's no problem Honoka-san...I'm doing it to help Minami-chan...she's a really good person...it's just no one else can see it except me...so I'm trying to help her so everyone can see that great part of her..." I explained as I nodded my head over and over again...trying to force back my tears...when I looked up at Minami-chan and smiled...she smiled back with a light blush on her face...I'm doing it for you Minami-chan...to help you become an even better person than you already are...

"I had a feeling you were that kind of person...I knew you were going to get close to Minami-chan somehow...I know it's kind of hard but thank you for your determination..." Honoka-san thanked as she took a bite from her food...It's really not that hard to get close to her...

"Don't worry...hopefully she's be a very socially open person soon...I promise you that..." I promised as I looked at her determined...to which she looked back at me and nodded...

"You'll be different at the end too..." She pointed out before she took another bite from her plate...I never thought of it like that...

"You're right...we affect each other a lot...so by the end I'll be a different person too...we're helping each other now that I think about it..." I responded a little surprised by this realization as I looked at Honoka-san with a shocked face...

"In fact you look a little different right now...I guess it's starting to take affect already..." She said as she looked at me...I looked at her confused until I realized she was talking about my hair and how it's not tied up...I completely forgot to ask about my ribbons...

"Oh no...that's because I didn't tie my hair up..." I answered as I rubbed the back of my head...I guess now's a good time to ask what happened to my ribbons...

"It's because I don't have my ribbons to tie my hair up into twin tails...have you seem by the way...I think I left them in the bathroom...they're small and white..." I asked as I described the ribbons to her and told her the last place I believe I left them...

"No I don't believe I saw them..." She answered as she looked up and put a finger to her chin...probably thinking about it...

"But after breakfast I'll go try and find them..." She offered as she looked back at me with a smile, "And if I don't find them I'll try to find you a replacement pair...is that ok?" She then suggested as she held up a finger...She's so unbelievably nice...I guess it's because I'm helping her daughter...but I have a feeling she would help me out regardless...that's the kind of person she is...like Minami-chan...

"Thank you Honoka-san..." I thanked as I looked back at her with a smile, "I'll help look for them too...hopefully we can find them before we go to school..." I finished offering my help as I took another bite from my plate...Although I don't know what we'll do if we can't find them though...

"Alright I'll go look for your ribbons..." Honoka-san said as she stood up from the table...I should help too...after all they're my white ribbons...

"I'll right I'll go check the bathroom again...you can check the guest bedroom..." I responded as I stood up from my spot as well...

"Ok...Minami-chan can you clean up please?" Honoka-san asked politely as she walked away from the table...I feel bad now...I'm looking for two little ribbons while Minami-chan is cleaning up after us...

"On second though I can help Minami-chan...I don't want her to do it on her own..." I suggested in a determined voice which caused Honoka-san to turn around and look at me slightly surprised...before smiling sweetly at me...

"Well that's fine with me...what about you Minami-chan?" Honoka-san answered before asking Minami-chan for permission...I turned to look at her and she looked at me with a hesitant face...

"No...I'm fine...go and search for your ribbons..." Minami-chan denied as she kept her hesitant face...She's trying to shrug me off like she did at school...I bet it's because she thinks I'll get tired again...It's just cleaning up after a meal...not cleaning an entire room...I'll be fine...

"I want to help you Minami-chan...I won't get tired like last time...you shouldn't do this alone!" I said determined as I held up both my fists...and her hesitant face turned to a smile...

"I don't need your help Yutaka-chan...I'll be fine...besides...I think you look better with your hair in twin tails...so you should go look for your ribbons..." She replied with a gentle smile as she put her hand on top of my head...Oh Minami-chan wants me to find the ribbons so I'll look cuter to her...ok I guess she wins this time...

"Alright...but if you need any help feel free to come get me..." I said with a smile as I turned around and started to leave...I have to look my best for Minami-chan after all...and if she thinks I look better with my hair done up in twin tails then I better find those ribbons...

"I will...good luck..." Minami-chan softly said as she started to pick up the plates...don't worry Minami-chan...next time I'm definitely going to help you clean up...that is...if I ever spend the night again...which I hope I do...

I went into the bathroom while Honoka-san went to the guest room as we planned...This time I decided to make a more thorough search...I looked everywhere...on the sink, under the sink, by the tub, by the door, by the toilet...even...in the toilet...but nothing...I couldn't find them anywhere...so I left the bathroom disappointed and a little sad...Where could my white ribbons be...I then walked down to the guest room and hoped that Honoka-san might have found them...however as I was walking down I noticed her leave the room...unfortunately it looked like she had the same results as me..

"No luck?" I asked curiously...hoping that she did find them and was merely pretending she didn't...however as she looked at me...she had an unenthusiastic look on her face which didn't encourage me whatsoever...

"No...I'm sorry..." She answered looking down in disappointment...where could they have gone?

"I'll go check the laundry room...and if I can't find them there I'll try and find you another pair ok?" Honoka-san suggested as she turned around and started to head down the hallway...

"Alright I guess I'll just look around and see if they might've fallen around somewhere..." I said as I turned back around and started search the hallways...

I kept a look out for anything small and white as I walked through the hallways into the living room...unfortunately no luck...I looked around the living room...yielding the same results...nothing...I then checked the dining room and couldn't find them there either...then I started to hear something coming from the kitchen...I assumed it was Minami continuing to clean up after breakfast...I decided to check to see if she was still ok...plus there's still an off chance that my ribbons somehow ended up in the kitchen...When I entered the kitchen I found Minami-chan not cleaning...but cooking inside...

"Are you preparing yourself some food for lunch?" I asked curiously as I walked up to get a closer look at her cooking...the food smells really good...

"Ye-Yeah..." Minami-chan answered as she down at me with a light blush on her face, "D-Did you find your ribbons yet..." she then asked curiously as she looked back at her pot...

"No...not yet unfortunately..." I responded folding my arms and looking frustrated...hopefully my frustration isn't upsetting Minami-chan...

"Well...I don't believe they're in the kitchen...so maybe you should look elsewhere..." Minami-chan then said as she stirred the food in the pot...

"I know they're not really here...I just mainly came to see how you were doing..." I responded looking up at her with my usual smile...

"Well...I'm doing fine...but you should really get back to looking for your ribbons..." She said in a slightly lower tone...I get the feeling she doesn't want me around...why? Did I do something wrong?

"Is something wrong Minami-chan? I feel like you're trying to push me away..." I asked curious, concerned, and...a little afraid...I hope she isn't mad at me...

"N-No...it's nothing like that..." She said with a stutter as she took a step back...when she did I noticed two bento boxes on the counter...after a few seconds I realized she was packing us both lunches and she wanted to surprise me...I was happy and sad at the same time...Happy that she's doing it for me...but sad that I ruined the surprise...

"Minami-chan...you didn't have to make me lunch for me..." I said softly as I looked at her with a smile...

"Well...I felt I had to...after all isn't it normal for girlfriends to make lunch for theirs?" Minami-chan pointed out as she looked me with her blush deepening and her smile growing...it looked unbelievably cute...I...I couldn't say anything...all I could was blush myself and nod in reply...

"So what's going on now..." A teasing Honoka-san said as she entered the kitchen...which made us both jump and look at her surprised...

"I'm...I'm just making Yutaka-chan a...a lunch for school..." Minami-chan answered completely embarrassed as she focused on putting the food into each of the bento boxes...

"Now you're making her food...you two are that close already?" Honoka-san said now surprised herself...Minami-chan made a gulping sound as she continued to disperse the food...but I don't think her mom heard it...

"Good job Yutaka-chan...you're faster than I thought..." She then said giving me a thumbs up a wink...which caused my face to heat up and made me rub the back of my head...

"Well...I do try my best..." I replied trying not to stutter as Minami-chan made a sigh of relief...

"By the way...I'm guessing you couldn't find my ribbons?" I asked politely...which caused her face to go from happy to sad in a single second...

"No I'm couldn't find them...and I even looked for other ribbons...and it appears we have none...I'm sorry" She apologized as she bowed sincerely...well I'm guess I'm going to school with regular hair...I can't remember the last time I did go to school without my hair tied up...this is going to be interesting...

"It's ok...it's not like it's an emergency or anything...I'll just tell people I'm trying to pull off a new look..." I said jokingly as I smiled back at her...which caused her to cheer up thankfully...

"I think it looks good on you...I like your twin tail hairstyle better but this is good too..." Minami-chan complemented as she closed up the bento boxes and looked at me with a smile...

"You...You really think so?" I asked curiously as I touched my hair...maybe I should undo my hair more often if she likes it...

"Oh yeah it definitely fits you...and if my daughter likes it then you know its good..." Honoka-san teased as she put a hand to her mouth...well as long as I look presentable and not weird then I guess its ok...

"Here...We'll be leaving in a few minutes...so go get your bag..." She advised as she handed me the bento box gently...soon after picking up her own...

"Ok...and thanks for making me lunch Minami-chan..." I thanked with a smile which caused Minami-chan to nod back in response...

I quickly turned around and left the kitchen...I went to Minami-chan's room since that was the last place I left my bag...I found it nicely presented on her table waiting for...I didn't see Minami-chan's anywhere so I assume she already has hers somewhere...anyways I put the bento box into the school bag and then left her room...When I came back I noticed Minami-chan walking to the front door with her bag in her hands...It must be time to go already...so I followed her to the front door...

"I'm heading out..." Minami-chan announced as she opened the door...She does this too? How traditional is she?

"I'm leaving too..." I also announced as I as I walked up to Minami-chan...It feels a little weird...I haven't done this in awhile...I wonder if Onee-chan is up for being more traditional like Minami-chan is...

"Bye...have a nice day at school you two..." Honoka-san replied from the living room as we both headed out the door...yeah we really should be more traditional...this was really nice...

I had a great time while I was there...Honoka-san is very nice, their house is amazing, their food is excellent, and I get to spend more time with Minami-chan...I really should spend the night again sometime soon...anyways as we were walking up to the front gate I felt like I should be doing something...what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do as they're walking to school...I then realized that we should probably be holding hands...so I reached over and gently grabbed her hand...it felt really warm and good...I'm glad I did this...although it surprised her and caused her to stop where she was...which made me stop and turn around to look at her...

"Why did you stop?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head and looked at her...she blushed and then looked down at my hand which was holding hers...

"Why...Do...I..." She stuttered as she struggled to come up with words to say as she continued to look at our hands...

"Isn't this what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do when they're walking to school?" I asked with a smile as I gripped her hand tighter...which caused her to gasp slightly...

"I...I understand that...but...I don't think...I mean...Miyuki-san will be walking with us...and...and I don't think she'll understand if she sees us holding hands..." Minami-chan finally answered as she looked around...probably to make sure no one else is watching...

"I think Miyuki-san would just believe that we're really good friends and our hand holding represents that..." I pointed out as I held up one of my fingers and giggled at her...

"I...Well...I still think we shouldn't hold hands...I mean it's not that I don't want to...I actually enjoy the warmth your hand is giving me...but...I don't think I want anyone else to know about us yet..." Minami-chan explained as she looked down...as if ashamed of what she was saying...She's enjoying the warmth of my hand...That makes me so happy...and it also makes me laugh a little bit since we're having the exact same reactions by holding each other's hands...

"Oh...I understand..." I said softly as I let go of her hand...once I did it looked like she reached out for it like she didn't want to let go in the first place...then she put the hand to her chest and looked down again...

"I'm...sorry if...that upsets you..." She apologized softly as she continued looking down at the ground...

"It's ok Minami-chan...I understand that you want to keep our relationship a secret until you're ready to tell others that you're dating someone..." I dismissed as I smiled to her...which caused her to look at me surprised...I get it Minami-chan...your just embarrassed...I bet if I told other people that I was dating the nicest girl in school they would probably be shocked...I mean it's not every day that someone like me ends up with a girl like her...I bet a lot of people will be disappointed that they missed their chance with her...if they do that makes me laugh because they have no idea that she'll be back and better than ever once we're done...

"Th...Thank you..." Minami-chan thanked as she blushed and looked back down...She's too cute when she does like that...whoever ends up dating her after me is the luckiest person in school...

"Let's get going...I'm sure Miyuki-san is waiting for me...I wonder how she'll react when she sees me..." I said jokingly as I started to think of the many ways that Miyuki-san would greet me...Minami-chan simply nodded at my answer and we both continued walking...

We both reached the front gate and Minami-chan opened it. I stepped through and Minami-chan followed, closing the gate behind her...we then both crossed the street to Miyuki-san's house...to which she was already waiting in front of her gate...I hope she wasn't waiting long...she didn't notice us walk up to her as she was too busy looking at in the distance...and singing another weird song...

"Even without words, even without wings to fly on...As long as we stand our ground in the wind...At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light...You'll find the way" She sang sweetly as we walked up to her...

"Wow...you're a great singer..." I complimented getting her attention...to which she instantly smiled at me...

"Why Good morning Yutaka-chan...I didn't know you would be joining us today..." She greeted as she waved to us...

"Good Morning to you too Miyuki-san...and...Yeah well...I kind of spent the night so here I am..." I greeted then vaguely explaining why I'm here...rubbing the back of my head while doing so...

"Thank you for the compliment by the way...although I don't think I'm that good of a singer..." She modestly said as she held a hand up to her cheek...I think everyone who lives on this street is a kind hearted modest person...these two are shining examples...

"Oh and Good Morning to you as well Minami-chan..." She then greeted Minami-chan...waving to her as she waved to me...

"Good Morning Miyuki-san..." Minami-chan greeted back with a smile on her face...

"I guess we should get to school now...Sorry if we made you wait..." I apologized as we all started walking to the train station...feeling a little bad if we did make her wait...I hope it wasn't too long...

"Oh no it's ok...I just left myself about a minute ago...so it was perfect timing..." Miyuki-san said nicely as she walked by me on my right side...Minami-chan on my left side...I look like a grade school student being escorted by two high school students...I wish I wasn't so short...

"As long as we get to school on time it shouldn't be a problem..." Minami-chan pointed out softly as she held up one of her fingers...

"You're right...as long as we're punctual it...Yutaka-chan...I just noticed there's something different about your hair?" Miyuki-san almost added before noticing my different hair style...I hope it's not weird to her or anything...

"Yeah well...I kind of lost my ribbons yesterday so...I guess that means I'm trying out a new hairstyle today..." I jokingly said as I held up one of my fingers...if she noticed I'm sure everyone else will notice...I wonder how everyone's going to react...

"I must say it's a little different...but it looks fine on you..." Miyuki-san complimented with a smile...I hope she isn't being polite...but I don't think she's the kind of girl that would lie...

"I have ribbons at home...so tomorrow my hair will be back to normal..." I added as I started rubbing my hair and looking down...so far two people like my hair like this...maybe if everyone else likes it...then I maybe I should change my hairstyle to this...

"I personally think you look better with your hair done up in twin tails to be honest..." Miyuki-san said honestly as she pointed to my hair...never mind...both Miyuki-san and Minami-chan said I look better with my normal hair...

"Well it's always nice to try something different..." I said reassuringly to myself as I made a sigh...I really wish we found my ribbons now...

"That's right...even I tried tying my hair in different ways when I was younger...it's always good to try new things..." Miyuki-san said proudly which made me feel better...even Minami-chan nodded at this...although she tried different hairstyles...I'm curious to know which ones and how they turned out...

"Really...so how did they work out..." I asked curiously as I looked Miyuki-san with interested...she looked at me a little embarrassed while a sweat drop appeared on her forehead...

"Well...I'm not very good with ribbons or rubber bands or anything like that...so let's just say...they all yielded less than positive results..." She answered hesitantly while she scratched the side of her face...wow I wonder what went wrong...but I won't ask...I think that would be a little rude...

"I'm sorry to hear...but I think your hair looks fine the way it is..." I apologized then complimented as I admired her long pink hair...I wish my hair looked as nice as hers...

"I appreciate the compliment...it actually reminds of what Izumi-san said..." She then said as she looked up...probably recalling the events in her mind...I can only imagine what Onee-chan said...

"What did Onee-chan say when you told her that story..." I asked curiously and...kind of afraid to be honest...

"She said that was another one of my...points of some kind...and also said that I shouldn't change my hair style because it's adorable as is..." Miyuki-san said with a blush as she put her hand on her cheek...probably embarrassed for remembering the whole thing...that also sounds like Onee-chan...

We continued to walk to the train station...when we arrived we managed to catch the train right before it left...any later we probably would've missed it...not that it would've mattered...Miyuki-san said we would still have been early even if we missed the next train...wow these two really get to school early...the next stop was the one we had to get off on...we probably could've walked to school and been early...When we got off and left the terminal we noticed Minami-chan stop in her place...me and Miyuki-san both turned and looked at her concerned...

"Minami-chan...is something wrong?" I asked hoping she didn't forget anything or lose anything...

"No...you two go on ahead...I'll catch up shortly" She answered as she ran a different direction...I wonder where she's going...maybe I should go along...

"So we follow her?" I asked still concerned turning to Miyuki-san...who looked at me with a smile...

"No I'm sure she'll be fine...I bet she's just using the restroom or something..." She suggested as she turned around, "We should just go on like she said...I'm sure she'll catch up in no time" she finished as she started walking...I nodded and ran up next to her as we continued walking...

We both left the station and continued to walk to school...after fifth-teen minutes of walking and no sign of Minami-chan I was starting to get concerned...I hope nothing happened to her...I hope she didn't go home without telling us because she forgot something...if that's the case then the next time I'll see her is during class...why didn't she tell us where she was going...did it really need to garner secrecy...I should've asked where she was going...thankfully after a few minutes of worrying I heard someone running up from behind us...I turned around and there was Minami-chan...and she was holding a small bag...

"Hey Minami-chan!" I called out as she came up to us, "What...What's in the bag..." I asked curiously as I looked at her bag...

"Something I bought at the terminal store..." She answered as she went through the bag and got out...a beautiful pair of ribbons...

"Are...Are those...for me?" I asked completely shocked and surprised as she unwrapped the ribbons from the package...

"How lovely..." Miyuki-san commented with a smile as she looked at the ribbons...Minami-chan...you didn't have to...to do this for me...

"You do look better with your hair tied in twin tails..." She sweetly said with smile as she handed me the ribbons...they were red, white, blue, and yellow lacing throughout it...It...looks...I think I'm starting to tear up...

"Th...Thank you..." I graciously thanked as...I tried to take them...but I just couldn't...I was too overwhelmed...

"Here...I'll tie them for you..." She said softly as she leaned down to start tying them in my hair...

She started on my right side and...feeling her touch my hair, move it around, and start tying them...feels...really good...I was actually silently crying as she did it...and as she moved to the other side of my head I put both my hands to my chest and looked down in hopes that she wouldn't see me crying...I don't think she did as she tied the other side of my hair like she did the last side...when she was done she backed away...

"How...How does it look..." I said quietly after wiping away my tears and looking back up at Minami-chan and Miyuki-san...

"Hold on I have a mirror..." Miyuki-san responded as she went to her back, got out a small hand mirror, and opened it to show me what I looked like...and...and...it...

"It looks perfect..." I said with a smile as I admired the beauty of how they looked in my hair...

"Thank you so much Minami-chan...you really didn't have to do this for me..." I thanked as I turned to Minami-chan and bowed the most sincere bow I have ever given anyone...Every time I think she's the very essence of kindness...she comes along and proves to me that the last time was just the tip of the iceberg...

"Like I said you look better like this...and besides...I feel it's partially my fault that you lost your old pair of ribbons...so think of this as a replacement pair..." She responded continuing to smile at me...a blush starting to form on her face...Minami-chan...we will find you the perfect boyfriend after we're done...I swear you this...

"Let...Let's get to school..." I said with a smile before we all started on our way back to school...

I was still in shock after what she did for me...I really wanted to thank her in a proper way...I looked up at her...she looked down and smiled at me...and then I just couldn't resist...I grabbed and hugged her arm...of course she was surprised...but she didn't say anything...she merely blushed...then smiled again...and then moved her other arm and gently placed her hand on top of my head...Miyuki-san looked at as a little confused and surprised...then smiled and shook her head for some reason...I sighed to myself and closed my eyes to enjoy the fact that Minami-chan was letting me hold on to my arm...it feels great...I hope it feels good for her too...

Of course I let go as soon as we got close to school...and even though the time on her arm was short...I enjoyed every second of it...and to be honest...I think Minami-chan did too...as usual we went to the shoe lockers to change our shoes...I thanked Minami-chan as usual...although this time she slightly blushed when she nodded...probably because of our relationship...other than that it was the same old thing until...until I saw someone walking by...I recognized this person...it was Tsukasa-san...and it looks like she was holding something...an envelope of some kind...

"Hi Tsukasa-san!" I greeted in a shout which caught her by complete surprise as she almost feel over...wow she seems on edge by her reaction...I wonder why...

"O-Oh...H...Hey Yutaka-chan..." Tsukasa-san greeted back as she waved with one hand and put the envelope away with her other hand...

"Tsukasa? What are you doing here so early?" Miyuki-san asked curiously as she titled her head to her side slightly...

"Well...no reason really..." She responded as she walked up to us, rubbing the back of her head...I don't think she's telling us the truth...

"What's in the envelope then?" I asked curiously drawing attention to the envelope she put in her bag...which caused her to blush and start sweating...

"Well...It...It...I'm just delivering it to someone...that's all..." She answered almost in a panic as she put the bag behind her...what is she freaking out about? It's just a letter...

"Are you delivering it to someone in the shoe locker room...I don't think they would be here this early..." I pointed out hoping to help her by telling her that she might be too early...which only caused her to sweat more...

"Well...I...You see...Ummm..." Tsukasa-san stuttered as she struggled to find words to answer me...

"Yutaka-chan...I think that it's a private letter...I don't think Tsukasa is comfortable talking about it..." Miyuki-san said answering in Tsukasa-san's place...what could be so private about delivering a letter before school in the shoe locke...oh...Oh! I get it now!

"Oh I'm so sorry Tsukasa-san! I didn't know! Please forgive me!" I apologized and pleaded as I bowed to try to be sincere...I was also completely embarrassed...I asked her all those questions and put her on the spot...I feel so bad...

"It's ok...I really should've come out and been honest about it...you're all my friends after all..." She said blushing as she got out the envelope, "It's...It's a love letter...and I'm going to hide it in their locker for them to read later..." She explained as she held the letter close to her chest...

"Whose it for if you don't mind me asking..." I curiously asked, hoping I wasn't overstepping my boundaries...if I was I was going to apologize again...

"It...It's a secret for now...If I tell you they might not accept..." Tsukasa answered blushing as she closed her eyes...probably imagining something right now...wow she must really like this person...

"I understand...I hope you're successful and get this person...you definitely deserve to be happy..." I said encouraging her and hoping the best for her...after I said that she looked at me surprised and then slowly smiled...tears starting to form in her eyes...did I upset her somehow?

"Th...Thank you...I'm glad I have your support..." She thanked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes...

"Of course you have my support...why wouldn't you...everyone deserves to be happy after all..." I pointed out now determined and holding up both my fists...

"My sister doesn't support me..." She said softly as she looked down...Kagami-san is against her...why? I bet it's because she couldn't find a boyfriend...

"Don't worry Tsukasa-san...from what Onee-chan told me...Kagami-san is just struggling with feelings of her own as she loves someone...she probably just doesn't have the courage to come out with it like you...don't worry...I'm sure in time she'll support you too..." I explained remembering what Onee-chan told me earlier...which caused her to look even more surprised than before as she took a step backwards...

"Kona-chan said that...then I guess that means...no that can't be it...never mind...you're right I'm sure she'll come around eventually..." Tsukasa said putting a finger to her chin before shrugging off whatever it is she was thinking of and then looking back at us with a smile...

"Yes so for now please accept our support...right Minami-chan...Miyuki-san..." I asked looking at them both...which they both nodded yes in reply...which caused Tsukasa to smile even more...

"Thank you...I really appreciate it...now if you excuse me...I have to deliver this letter..." She said holding it up...I couldn't see the name but I think it started with a K...I wonder who it could be...then she quickly turned around and left...

"Bye Tsukasa-san...I wish you the best of luck!" I shouted hoping the best for her before turning around to look back at Minami-chan...

"A love letter in a shoe locker...maybe we should do that when we go to find you a boyfriend..." I jokingly said to Minami-chan which caused her to immediately blush in embarrassment...

"N-No...I don't think that would work..." Minami-chan denied as she looked away trying to hide her blush...being cute again...

"You're right...I don't want to copy of Tsukasa-san...we'll just have to think of something else instead..." I continued still joking which caused her to blush even more...

"Let...Let's not talk about this...it's embarrassing..." Minami-chan softly said as she continued to look away...still being cute...

"You're right...I still like you as you are right now..." I said teasingly as I wrapped my arms around her and bringing her into a hug...

"Yu...Yutaka-chan!" Minami-chan almost shouted as she was shocked that I hugged her from out of nowhere...

"My my...you two are really close..." Miyuki-san said almost replicating what Honoka-san said earlier this morning...Miyuki-san! I completely forgot she was still in the room!

"Yeah...It...It's just a normal friendly hug..." I said with a slight stutter as I broke the hug and looked at her...completely embarrassed...

"Really..." She said softly as she looked down...putting a finger to her chin...she's thinking this over...I hope she doesn't come to any-

"Can I see you both in private?" Miyuki-san asked politely and seriously...this is bad...I can't count on her coming to the same conclusion that Honoka-san came to...

"Su-Sure...what for?" I asked curiously as I tried to retain my composure...Minami-chan simply nodding in agreement...

"You'll find out once we get to a more private place..." Miyuki-san simply answered as she walked past us...me and Minami-chan following close behind...

I was freaking out...what if she found out...or what if she's just going to ask us something else and I'm just only overreacting...I can only imagine what Minami-chan is thinking...Miyuki-san lead us through the empty halls...then we eventually came to a club room...the light music room I think...it was empty because the club was disbanded for lack of members or something...anyways she quickly opened the door and gestured her hand for us to enter...to which me and Minami-chan did...then she entered herself and closed the door...even locking the door...which made me freak out even more...

"What's going on between you two?" Miyuki-san asked as she turned around getting straight to it...I almost fainted at what she asked...

I think we've been found out...

**The Traditional Pointless Author Notes/Whining...**

Well what was the song this chapter...well it was "Find the Way" by Mika Nakashima...which is the final ED song to Gundam SEED...which means Miyuki is a Gundam SEED fan I guess...oh and the ribbons...ironically enough...are colored in the colors of a traditional Gundam...Red, White, Blue, and Yellow...Gee Dalek Saxon...you worthless loser...I get the feeling that you're a Gundam fan...well as I look around at all my Gundam models, as my imported Gundam game plays on my PS3, and as I have Gundam SEED Episode 43 playing on my TV...I can't help but say... "Yeah just a little bit..."...which means I'm the worst writer to be doing this because...WHY WOULD HAVE A GUNDAM FAN WRITE A YURI ROMANCE STORY? IT MAKES NO SENSE! UGHHHH!

Anyways...MY GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOOO SLOWWWWWW...AND POINTLESS...I can some up the whole chapter in two words "NOTHING HAPPENS!" ...There I just saved you 30 minutes of tedium...and is it just me...or did I make Yutaka a complete idiot...it can't just be me right? I don't think I can ruin the characters anymore than I already have...oh and congratulations Miyuki...you're now going to play a bigger role in this story since the main story is pretty locked up between Konata, Kagami, and Tsu Tsu...and hey if I couldn't ruin your character there I can sure as hell ruin it here...so welcome to my chart of Ruination Miyuki...

I'm seriously beyond done with this story...I'm done writing period...this was the most painful chapter to write period...and to see it amount to a grand total of NOTHING...really depresses me and drives me to tears...god this chapter sucked so much...people...don't expect a Chapter 8 or a Chapter 10 for the main story...because at this point...I am soooooo beyond done...but who knows...maybe after I take my depression medication tomorrow I might turn over a new leaf...or not...

But whatever the case...I am the terrible writer...Sayonara...


	8. Chapter 8

Are you freaking kidding me? More of this garbage? I seriously thought we were all free from you and your hack writing! Yes...unfortunately...I'm back...since I have not seen or heard anything from the other author I hereby assume my author-ly duties and pick this toxic waste dump back up again...I know all of you are just cheering little your hearts out...as you sharpen you weapons of death for which to attack me...

Anyways here's Chapter 8...I honestly never thought I'd reach this far...since I have not written in over a month...I'm beyond rusty...and it's going to show since it's going to be more terrible than usual...good luck!

**Chapter 8: Complications and Compromises/THE NIGHTMARE RETURNS!**

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked Miyuki-san with a stutter trying to act confused while also trying to retain my cool. I was hoping in vain that she's not going where I think she's going...Though the serious look on her face crushed what little hope I had remaining...

"I've known Minami-chan for a long time and she's never acted like this..." Miyuki-san answered as she looked at Minami-chan with her serious look...who was sweating uncontrollably as her gaze kept shifting between me and Miyuki-san...

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." I continued still trying to feign ignorance...although from the looks of it...it wasn't going to deter Miyuki-san as she continued looking at me seriously...no sign of change present in her mood...

"She's more open than I've ever seen and the stuff you two were talking about earlier...I would never even consider seeing Minami-chan ever taking part in a conversation like that..." Miyuki-san explained coolly as she held up a finger...a light blush appeared Minami-chan's face...and on my face as I felt my face heat up slightly...I ignored it though as I smiled slightly and opened my mouth to respond...

"Well...you know it's because were such good friends after all...I guess I didn't notice..." I defended as I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand...holding my other hand up nonchalantly...still trying to be oblivious to what's going on...even though I already knew that I might as well confess everything since I should've known that it was pointless to try and fool Miyuki-san...she's the smartest girl in school...I might as well be trying to beat Onee-chan at a video game...

"There has to be something more going on though..." Miyuki-san said in a almost a demanding tone...as if she was interrogating us like a detective in a crime show...and I guess that makes me and Minami-chan the criminals...

"W-Well it must be because...I...I helped Minami-chan find Cherry-chan...we must've become closer without even realizing it..." I responded struggling to come up with an answer before finally coming up with a possible escape...maybe I can push it off as just a strong bond...I mean that's what me and Minami-chan have after all right? So I'm actually telling the truth right now...

"Is that really all that happened between you though?" Miyuki-san quickly asked as she took a step closer to us...unfortunately still digging deeper...

"Well it's...umm..." I stuttered now feeling myself sweat as I looked around the room...I feel like I've been backed into a corner I can't get out of...What I do? What do I say? I don't know...

"Me and Yutaka-chan are now dating...we're boyfriend and girlfriend..." Minami-chan said in my place in a determined tone as she looked at Miyuki-san with a serious look on her face...which shocked me to no end...not just from what she said but how she said it...it was almost like she had no problem admitting our relationship to her...

"Wh...What?" Miyuki-san replied after a loud gasp...almost in a whisper as a look of sheer shock formed on her face...

How Miyuki-san reacted made me look down at the ground a little disheartened...does this mean Miyuki-san doesn't think we should be together? Or is she simply shocked that me and Minami-chan are boyfriend and girlfriend? I know I'd be surprised if I was in the same position as her...and...maybe I can understand if she doesn't approve...but...it doesn't matter...because I'm doing this for Minami-chan and nothing's going to change my mind...

"Yes it's true!" I almost screamed as I looked back up at Miyuki-san, holding both my fists up in determination...catching her by surprise as she gasped for a second time...

"It happened last night after we found Cherry-chan..." I explained in a lower tone as the shocked Miyuki-san put both her hands to her face, "Sorry about trying to keep it a secret from you..." I then apologized bowing to give my full sincerity...Minami-chan did as well...

"I...I just didn't think you two could become that close..." Miyuki-san finally said as she finally lowered her hands...although my fears didn't lower though...

"Do...Do your parents know about this..." Miyuki-san asked curiously her tone unchanging since the first moment she found out about us...

"Well...no...I mean we just started dating last night and Minami-chan said we should keep it a secret for now..." I explained as I looked at Minami-chan with a nervous smile...to which she lightly smiled and nodded back in response...

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal lives, but I believe you should tell them right away!" Miyuki-san suggested her face shifted from surprised to determined again...if she doesn't mean to intrude does that mean she's ok with me and Minami-chan dating? My hopes are slightly rising...

"Well...maybe if everything goes smoothly we won't have to..." I answered feeling a sweatdrop fall down my head as I rubbed the back of my head nervously...We probably won't...I don't think me and Minami-chan will be dating that long after all...

"But you have to...no matter what you should tell them...I mean you shouldn't keep you relationship a secret from your parents forever...you'll have to tell them eventually..." She explained as she pointed to me with her right hand...her left hand gripping into a fist from how serious she was getting...She does have a point...when Minami-chan does get a proper boyfriend she'll have to tell her mother sometime...

"I guess you're right..." I replied putting a finger to my chin and turning to face Minami-chan...who looked at me a little nervous, "Minami-chan...when you get a real boyfriend you'll have to tell Honoka-san...she's a great person and she deserves to know when you do find that special someone..." I told Minami-chan who blushed at my words and nodded so subtly I don't think Miyuki-san noticed it...because when I looked back at her she had a look of bewilderment on her face...

"What?" She simply asked titling her head slightly to the side in confusion...Why is she...Oh yeah...I didn't fully explain what's going on...no wonder she's confused...

"Oh...well you see...ummm..."

"Yutaka-chan and I are temporarily dating...until...Until I find an actual boyfriend..." Minami-chan answered for me cutting me off...catching me a little off guard...

"I'm...I'm sorry I don't...I don't quite understand..." Miyuki-san responded in a slightly softer tone as she put a finger to her chin...undoubtedly thinking things over...

"Well Minami-chan is obviously a very shy person...so I offered to be her boyfriend to try and help her overcome her shyness and be more open...so she can learn to go get a boyfriend of her own..." I explained confidently as I held up a finger...while explaining Miyuki-san's mouth open slightly and she nodded a few times...

"I get it now...you're just pretending to be her boyfriend..." Miyuki-san cheerfully said as she smiled and put a hand to her face...I smiled back and nodded...and Minami-chan cheered up as well as she subtlety nodded again...

"Yeah...this way she will know what to do when she gets a boyfriend and it will help her be more open...wh-what do you think?" I explained again and then asking her nervously with a stutter...Which caused her to look up for a few seconds...then she looked back at me with that cheerful smile she usually has which caused me to take a sigh of relief...

"I do admit that it's a bit unusual...but overall I think it's a good thing...after all I can already see the fruits of you labor..." Miyuki-san said with a slight chuckle as she looked at Minami-chan...who slightly blushed at her response and looked at me a little nervous...

"Thanks for understanding Miyuki-san!" I thanked in a slightly higher pitch as I smiled and bowed to show how grateful I was...

"It's no problem..." Miyuki-san said, brushing off my gratitude as she waved her hand back and forth dismissingly...I'm glad Miyuki-san approves...If it was anyone else I don't think they would react as positively as she did...now I'm actually kind of happy she found out...I don't know why but it feels kind of...good...good that someone else knows about me and Minami-chan...

"Now that I think about it..." She then said pointing a finger to her chin and looking up at the ceiling...her expression change to represent that she was now in deep thought... "Picturing you two together seems really...nevermind..." Miyuki-san started then stopped...shrugging off her thought and even shaking her hand in a dismissing gesture like before...

"Huh?" I simply replied in a confused tone as I tilted my head to the side...what was she going to say?

"Let me just say that you two have my full support..." Miyuki-san said cheerfully as she smiled as us two...which caused Minami-chan to nod and look down at the floor...most likely embarrassed again...which coincidently reminded me of something...

"Oh Miyuki-san...could I ask a favor of you..." I asked in a determined tone as I clenched my hands into fists...

"Y-Yes what is it?" She responded with a slight stutter...blinking a few times as if a little put off by my outburst...

"Can you please keep our relationship...a secret Miyuki-san...for...you know...privacy concerns..." I asked both determined and a little embarrassed...this isn't a normal thing to be asking a friend...at least it's not for me anyways...

"Oh why of course Yutaka-chan...I won't breathe a word of this to anyone..." She answered nodding with a smile...She's being unbelievably nice as usual...she not only approves of us but also agrees to keep our relationship a secret...I should've expected nothing less from Miyuki-san...

"Ah...thank you so much Miyuki-san!" I thanked very loudly with a smile as I bowed once more to show my full appreciation of her kindness...Minami-chan bowed as well at the same time...most likely showing her gratitude as well...

"It's no trouble at all..." She responded in a slightly embarrassed tone as she waved her hand dismissively again...a sweatdrop and a blush appeared on her face further signaling her embarrassment...she's so modest I don't think she can ever take a compliment...

"Oh and if I may..." Miyuki-san then added as she held up a finger...her expression changing from embarrassment to serious, "I would suggest not doing anything too suspicious at school...I mean if I could figure out what's going on with you two...anyone can..." She explained pointing her finger at us both...which cause me and Minami-chan to both look at each other...blush slightly...and take a step away to make a bigger gap between us...

"Ummm...thanks for the advice Miyuki-san...we'll try our best..." I responded...rubbing the back of my head still embarrassed about what I did earlier which gave us away...although to be honest...I don't think anyone else can discover our relationship...I mean Miyuki-san is the smartest girl in school...the only other person that could probably figure us out so easily is Kagami-san...so I don't think we're in too much trouble...but I'll still do my best to keep our private lives...well...private...

"No problem...anyways I think we should get going...classes should be starting soon..." Miyuki-san replied as she went to the door and opened it...

"Ok...and thank you once again Miyuki-san!" I thanked again as I walked to the door...to which Miyuki-san simply nodded...Minami-chan smiled and nodded too before following me out the door...when Miyuki-san left she closed the door behind her and then walked ahead of us...me and Minami-chan walking side by side...although thanks to her advice we were at least a meter apart...

I smiled at how generous Miyuki-san has been to us...I have to remind myself to repay Miyuki-san somehow...although I don't really know how to do that...maybe I can find a way to get Miyuki-san a boyfriend after I find one for Minami-chan...Although I don't know Miyuki-san's problem is when it comes to finding a boyfriend...I mean she's unbelievably beautiful and kind...she should have guys lined up for kilometers! Maybe she's not looking for a boyfriend...or maybe there's something wrong with all the boys at this school...I mean out of everyone I know...only one of them has a boyfriend...and I'm pretty sure he doesn't go to this school!

Maybe I should make a note of that right now when me and Minami-chan actually go to look for a boyfriend...no guy at this school seems interested in having a girlfriend...no matter how attractive or nice they are. So we should try looking for guys outside the school...this should make things a little bit harder...but not that much. I mean Minami-chan is a very cute girl...her looks and personality gives off a certain presence and feeling that...that actually makes her seem cuter than Miyuki-san...

The thought I just had made me stop in the middle of the hallway and blush uncontrollably...so much so that I actually covered my face with my hands to hide it...it wasn't just the thought that was embarrassing...but also the fact that I wanted to tell Minami-chan this...desperately...I'll have to remind myself to tell her this later because I obviously can't tell her this at school...especially not after heeding Miyuki-san's advice...

"Is something wrong Yutaka-chan?" Minami-chan asked concerned as she noticed I stopped in place and turned around to meet me...Miyuki-san also stopped and turned to look at me...they're both so concerned...like always...it makes it a bit more difficult to fight off the blush that I'm certain was covering my entire face...

"N-Nothing Minami-chan! S-Something just got in my eye...I'm fine though!" I lied as I uncovered my face...hoping my blush dissipated...thankfully I think it did as Minami-chan looked at me a bit confused... then smiled at me and nodded...

I sighed in relief as Minami-chan turned back around...although Miyuki-san was still looking at me...she smiled, then giggled slightly, and then finally turned back around to continue walking...although I have a sinking feeling in my gut that she knows exactly what I was thinking...it feels as though she can see right through me...although she can probably see through everyone since she's so smart and very observant...I don't think anyone could sneak a lie past her!

Eventually we split up from Miyuki-san...saying goodbye to her as we headed to our class...when we did arrive most of the other students were already there...Tamura-san wasn't though...as usual...anyways to avoid suspicion me and Minami-chan didn't say anything to each other and just headed to our seats...eventually a few minutes later Tamura-san arrived...said her hellos to the both of us...and took her seat as well...and shortly afterward the school bell rang and classes started like they normally would...

Classes past by as they normally would and we were assigned more homework on top of the homework we were already assigned yesterday. Much to the dismay of everyone in the class since they all groaned...especially Tamura-san since it appears that she was the loudest in the class. Anyways once lunch started I got out the lunch that Minami-chan made for me...although I was still worried about arousing suspicion...so I hid the bento-box and quietly left the room...hopefully no one noticed I left...

Right as I left the room someone ran past me at an incredible pace...they were so fast I didn't get a chance to see them...although I did notice a streak of blue that was unmistakably familiar...It must have been Onee-chan! Did she already get her lunch from the cafeteria? She's really fast! I wish I had at least one tenth of the speed she has! Then at least I could be able to keep up during Physical Education!

Anyways I eventually reached the cafeteria...like always it was packed with hungry students. I got a tray like I normally would when I come to get my lunch. However, instead of getting in line to get food like everyone else I just went over to a nearby empty table...I then got out Minami-chan's lunch and began putting the food from the bento-box onto the tray. Some people were looking at me weirdly...I can't really blame them...I suppose I must look very unusual...but I just ignored them. When I got done switching the food I re-hid the bento box and began to carry the tray back to my classroom like I usually would...

Thankfully when I returned to my class no one was giving me strange looks like they were at the cafeteria...except for Minami-chan. She must've been confused as to why I would go to the cafeteria to get food when she made lunch for me already. However upon further examining my tray she must've realized what I had done as she slightly smiled and nodded at me...then turning around to face her own food...She must've recognized the food on my tray...I sighed in relief as I sat down next at my desk next to Minami-chan which was across from Tamura-san...who was looking through her school bag for some reason...although I'm kind of thankful for that because I was able to hide the bento box because of that...

"Darn it...where is it!?" Tamura-san asked angrily as she continued searching through her schoolbag...

"What are you looking for?" I asked curiously as readjusted my tray...although I'm pretty sure I know what she's looking for but it's always nice to ask...

She didn't immediately respond, instead she kept searching through her bag...Minami-chan got out her bento box and opened it...although she didn't place it on her desk...instead she held it in her hand and held it at a strange angle...I thought it was strange until I realized that she was holding it that way so Tamura-san couldn't see her food...which I didn't think of when I was transferring the food from the bento box from the tray...but we have the same food...and Tamura-san would've surely noticed that we had the exact same food...but not if she can't see the food in Minami-chan's bento box...I'm going to have to thank Minami-chan later for covering my tracks...

"I can't freaking believe it! I can't find it!" Tamura-san said angrily as she tossed her school bag to the ground...wow she's really intense about her drawings!

"What can't you find?" I asked again...even though I already knew what she was looking for...

"My sketchbook of course!" She answered a bit aggressively as she folded her arms in disgust...I know she's just upset because she forgot her sketchbook...she's not always this unsettling...she'll be fine after awhile...

"Did you forget it at home?" I asked curiously and politely as I took a bite from my food...it tasted wonderful! I had to restrain myself from showing too much because school food could never taste this good and if I look too enthralled by it...it may raise some eye brows...but it's hard to control myself because...it just tastes so good!

"No I specifically remember putting it in my bag!" She answered with a sigh as she picked up her lunch bag and put it on the table, "Maybe I'll find it after I...Are you kidding me!?" She then went on looking her lunch bag before screaming in anger...

"I put my sketchbook in my freaking lunch bag?!" She continued screaming as she put her hand in the bag...I don't think she has to yell...

"Well isn't that a good thing...I mean you found it after all..." I pointed out as I held up my chopsticks and pointed them at her...

"Yeah I found it...but it's soaking wet!" She explained as she held it up...it was wet...it was dripping water and looked completely soggy...

"What happened?" I asked concerned as she opened her sketchbook and flipped through it...

"When I put my book in the bag I must've knocked the lid off of the miso soup container and spilled it all over it...just my luck!" She explained as she placed the book on the desk and showed the drenched pages which held blurry indistinguishable images on them...

"I'm...I'm sorry Tamura-san..." I apologized looking over the pages and genuinely feeling bad for her...

Then she stood up from her seat...stared at her sketchbook for a few seconds then looked at the ceiling, "Damn you!" She cursed as loud as she could while she also shook both her fists above her head...this made both me and Minami-chan slide back in our seats surprised by her actions...also the entire class was now looking at her confused and a little disturbed by what she did...

"T-Tamura-san?" I called quietly as I recomposed myself in my chair...I hope she's alright...

She continued staring at the ceiling for a couple of seconds...then loud a sigh and lowered her arms. "Sorry about that..." She apologized as she bowed...it must have been to the whole class because she said it kind of loudly...then she sat back down in her seat and looked down at her ruined sketchbook again...

"Are you going to be ok Tamura-san?" I asked both concerned and a little afraid...I hope she doesn't yell at the top of her lungs again...

"Yeah I'll be fine..." She said a little upset as she moved the sketchbook off the desk...as she put her food on the desk...which wasn't wet like her book for some reason...

"I'm just glad that my food didn't get soaked as well...so I'll be fine..." Tamura-san answered with a slight smile...perking up a bit as she started opening her food up...

"I'm glad you're going to be ok..." I said with a relieved smile...then I took a bite from my tray...still reveling in how good it tasted...

"Thanks..." Tamura-san thanked as she looked at me with a smile...I smiled back as I took another bite...which actually caused me to make a slight moan in pleasure as I couldn't take it anymore...the food is just too good!

"Wow the food must really be good...I've never heard you make that kind of reaction before!" Tamura-san pointed out as she clearly noticed my slightly embarrassing outburst...Minami-chan noticed as she was blushing furiously...she held her bento box in front of her face to try and hide it...

"Y-Yeah...it's really good today...I should thank the people who made it..." I said disguising my gratitude to Minami-chan as just an open thanks to the cooks at the school...which caused Minami-chan to blush even more as she still held the box in front of her face and showed no signs of lowering it...

"Man...maybe one of these days I should try getting a lunch from the cafeteria..." Tamura-san said softly as she eyed the food on my tray...before making another sigh...then she started eating her food...I giggled slightly with a smile as I continued eating my food...

"Hey...Yutaka-chan...you look different..." She pointed out as she looked over me...at first I didn't know what she was talking about until I realized she was referring to the new ribbons I had in my hair...

"Oh...yeah, it must be the new ribbons I got..." I answered cheerfully as I leaned my head to the side and gently rubbed one of my ribbons with my left hand...

"Yeah you're right...they look awesome!" Tamura-san complimented as she gave me a thumbs up...I'm glad Tamura-san likes them...it shows that Minami-chan must have good tastes...

"I know...I like them too...they are now my favorite pair of ribbons!" I almost shouted in joy which caused Minami-chan's embarrassment to unfortunately increase...

"By the way can you believe that the teacher assigned us more homework? I mean come on it's not like we don't have enough to do already!" Tamura-san complained in a sad tone after she took a bite from her food...Changing the subject sporadically...

"I don't think it's that bad..." I disagreed after taking a bite from my own food...which made Tamura-san groan like she did during class...

"Well of course you don't think it's that bad...you're pretty typical...but what about people like me?" She responded almost desperately as she pointed to herself...People like her? Does she mean people who act like Onee-chan and Patricia-san?

"Us Otaku types can't stand extra homework...they might as well come into our rooms and take our Limited Edition Premium Haruhi Collector's Glass away from us!" She went on as she started shaking in terror...I don't think Onee-chan would notice it missing...I mean she has three of those things...so it can't be that bad...

"Well...if you put it that way...then I guess it is bad..." I said weakly feeling a sweatdrop appear on my forehead as I agreed with her...although she didn't make a reaction I was expecting...she was looking at me both concerned and confused...did I say something wrong?

"Something's not right..." She said in a serious voice...I guess I did say something wrong...I should probably apologize to her...I don't want to make her upset...

However before I could open my mouth to apologize to her she pointed at me almost accusingly, "What's going on with you and Minami-chan?" She said with a stern voice as she looked at me with a determined expression on her face...When she said that I dropped my chopsticks on my tray and Minami-chan almost choked on her food...Did she figure us out as well like Miyuki-san? Are we just that obvious?

"Wh...Wh-What do you mean?" I stuttered almost freaking out as like before I tried to feign ignorance...Minami-chan started sweating uncontrollably...again...like before...

"Are you two fighting or something?" Tamura-san questioned...keeping her stern voice like she was interrogating us...although instead of being intimidating I'm completely confused...Minami-chan was as well as she looked at me with a look of complete bewilderment...

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely not knowing where she was getting this accusation from...what were we doing to bring that would make her think like this?

"You two haven't said anything to each other all lunch...or even in between classes...nothing!" She explained as she rubbed her chin with her right hand...she's right...since the whole experience with Miyuki-san I have not said one word to Minami-chan...I thought this would avoid suspicion but it just brought about another kind of suspicion...what's the word Onee-chan likes to use in situations like this again? Oh yeah! Ironic! This is Ironic!

"Yeah well...about that..." I started in a nervous tone, rubbing the back of my head...I was trying to think of an explanation other than 'Me and Minami-chan are hiding the fact that we're dating by not talking to each other'...although unfortunately I couldn't think of anything...

"Did you two fight or something?" Tamura-san asked now in a concerned tone...I guess she's worried that we might be fighting...I would be too if Tamura-san and Minami-chan were having some troubles...it's only natural for friends to worry after all...

"Well...Actually..." I wanted to explain how we weren't having problems...in fact it was quite the opposite...but I couldn't think of anything else to say...then when I thought about it...if people did think we were fighting...then there's no way they would think that me and Minami-chan are dating...

"Yeah you're right..." I said with a frown...which I force because I really wanted to smile so badly at how conveniently perfect this is...Tamura-san and especially Minami-chan were shocked at my answer...I could swear I saw Minami-chan grip her chair to keep her from falling out...

"Me and Minami-chan had a horrible fight and so were not going to talk until Minami-chan apologizes to me..." I lied explain a false situation to her...to which I looked at Minami-chan angrily to which she looked afraid and shocked as her lipped quivered...I don't think she gets what I'm getting at so I quickly winked at her with my eye that was out of Tamura-san's vision...to which Minami-chan made a slight gasp then nodded...then, almost instantly, her face changed to almost blinding rage...

"As if I would apologize to you...especially after last night..." Minami-chan said with a dark intimidating tone...it actually surprised me and...scared me...I had to remind myself that she's only pretending and I have to play along...she's a great actor...

"Unless the next words are 'I'm sorry' please don't say anything else to me!" I replied trying to match the tone of anger that Minami-chan gave...poor Tamura-san looked almost pale from shock at what was going on in front of her...

"Pl-Please stop this! You two are friends!" Closer than that actually... "You shouldn't be fighting...please tell me what happened...maybe I can help!" Tamura-san pleaded almost desperately as it looked like she was about to break into tears...I feel bad for her for lying about this stuff but...it's for the better I guess...

"It's none of your business Tamura-san...so please stay out of it and leave everything to us!" Minami-chan answered angrily...I wanted to answer but she beat me to the punch...and to be honest she made a good answer anyways...she intentionally avoided her question and therefore didn't have to explain why we were fighting or what we were fighting over...

"Well...ok...I just hope you resolve your issues soon..." Tamura-san replied in a defeated tone as she focused her attention back on her lunch...I'm sorry Tamura-san...I'll find a way to make it up to you later...

"There are no guarantees...I don't think we could ever go back to being friends to be honest..." I responded keeping up the lie as I too went back to focusing on my lunch...Minami-chan did as well...the atmosphere around us was now a little tense...funny though...is that it was all a facade...a fake force induced mood that me and Minami-chan created...I wonder if this is what actors feel when they're performing on stage, creating scenes and eliciting reactions from the audience...

"Alright..." Tamura-san simply said after a disappointed sigh, "You know...I always thought you two were the best of friends...it never seemed like anything could come between you...in fact in my imagination I always pictured you two being...uhhh...well...nevermind...the point is...I can't believe you two are in this situation...it really doesn't fit you two at all...so please resolve this...at all costs..." She said quietly as if making one final attempt to try and reconcile everything...

We didn't talk for the rest of the lunch period...and when it was over we all quietly cleaned up our areas and prepared for the rest of the school day. The rest of the classes passed by like they normally would...nothing much different from every other day...except when the day was over I noticed Minami-chan leave almost immediately without saying goodbye...I wondered why she left without saying anything until I remembered that we were supposed to be fighting...I giggled slightly as I collected my things, then I stood up from my seat, and finally I walked over to Tamura-san's seat...

"I see Minami-chan left as soon as she could..." Tamura-san pointed out as I stood in front her desk...I guess she did it to keep up appearances...

"Yeah...well I think to her...the less time around me...the better..." I suggested as I struggled to come up with a lie that she might buy...which I think she did because she made another sigh of disappointment...which made me feel bad...but if it's to keep our secret...I'll have to deal with it...

"I'm serious Yutaka-chan...please find a way to settle your little dispute as soon as possible..." Tamura-san said softly as she picked up her things and stood up from her seat...

"Yeah...Right..." I replied in a sarcastic tone trying to keep up the appearance that I don't care...this is probably the first time in my life I ever tried to ever sound sarcastic...I hope it doesn't sound too unbelievable...

"The two of you are just perfect for each other...you two should always be next to each other...but to see you like this is...just heartbreaking..." Tamura-san sadly said as she turned around towards the door...what she said and how she said it...it struck a small cord within me...

"I'll see what I can do..." I responded in a soft tone...looking down at the ground...I probably look sad right now...but I can't help it...what she said actually makes me want to cry...thankfully though she's looking the other way so she can't see me like this...

"Bye Yutaka-chan...see you tomorrow..." She said opening the door and then leaving before I could make a reply...

"Goodbye...Tamura-san..." I said anyway...tears were about ready to start flowing down my face...I don't think I could do anything for her that would show her how sorry and remorseful I am right now...

After a few minutes of standing in front of Tamura-san's desk...desperately trying to control myself from crying...I finally left the classroom. I didn't exactly know where I was going...I was too wrapped in my emotions to pay attention...I was just turning at almost every corner that I came across. After awhile I eventually came across an empty hallway and stopped right in the center...I couldn't help it anymore...tears started slowly to creep down the sides of my face...I kept my whimpers of sadness silent as I did my best to wipe the tears away. After awhile I felt a hand gently place on my shoulder...It was probably someone passing by that was making sure if nothing was wrong...I wanted to brush away the hand and run away but my feet felt like they were cemented to the ground...

"Yutaka-chan...I've been looking all over the school for you...where are you going?" An all too familiar voice asked that instantly made me turn around and look up at the concerned eyes of my girlfriend Minami-chan...who, upon looking into my eyes, looked even more concerned than before...

"Yu-Yutaka-chan? What's wrong? Did something happen?" A now frantic Minami-chan asked in a worried voice as she placed her other hand on my shoulder...kind and caring as usual...this made me cry even more...

"Min-Minami-chan!" I screamed amidst my tears as I rushed towards her and buried my face into her stomach...wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her as tightly as I could...I know I probably shouldn't be doing this...especially in school...but...I can't help it...I need her warm embrace...now more than ever...

"Yutaka-chan..." She softly said...right afterwards she moved her hands from my shoulders and softly placed then around my back...bringing me tighter into the hug...she must not care either...and I'm very grateful...because...it felt so nice...and shortly afterwards the tears in my eyes dried up and I ended up calming down...

"Thank you...Minami-chan..." I whispered as I felt a slight smile start to form on my face...which made me look up to see Minami-chan's sweetly smiling face look back at me...which turned my slight smile turn into a big grin...

"What happened?" She asked again...her tone just as concerned as it was before...maybe even more so...when she did ask she also moved one of her hands and began caressing my hair very gently...it felt so nice that I leaned me head into it and almost didn't answer because I was too busy focusing on her warm touch...

"We...Well...it's Tamura-san..." I struggled to say as I almost closed my eyes from the feeling I was getting from her hand...although to my dismay as soon I as I answered she stopped stroking my hair and then placed both of her hands on my shoulders just like before...

"I understand...you must've gone through a heart wrenching time with her...I'm sorry you had to experience that..." Minami-chan apologized expressing genuine compassion on her face...she shouldn't feel bad about it...after all I'm the one who started up the lie which caused Tamura-san to act like that...so it's actually my fault...

"No Minami-chan...I'm the one who decided to lie to Tamura-san...so it's my responsibility..." I explained brushing aside her apology...to which she simply shook her head...

"If I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret you wouldn't have had to lie to her..." Minami-chan said in a sweet tone, "Maybe we should be honest and consider-"

"No!" I practically yelled, cutting her off...which of course surprised her, "I just...I just wasn't expecting how tough it was to lie and deceit to friends...but...it's ok...I'll learn to overcome it...for you Minami-chan..." I went on in a serious tone...now determined more than ever to keep our relationship a secret...I've already been through some stuff...there's no turning back now...

"Yutaka-chan..." Minami-chan simply said looking at me with a blank look...as if surprised a bit impressed at my stead fast determination, "Are...Are you sure?" She then asked, as if wanting to confirm my resolution...

"Yes...I'm surer than ever Minami-chan...I'll do anything for you...because...after...after all..." I said keeping my serious tone...before it shorted out to a nervous stutter because what I wanted to say next was a little embarrassing...but then I smiled and found a way to say...

"_I still I still I love you! I'm waiting waiting forever! I still I still love you!_" I sang loudly in the best English I could do...which I'm sure I mispronounced a few things...but it doesn't matter...the message still got across and Minami-chan was blushing in that cute way she normally does...if Onee-chan saw me and what I did...I bet she would be going crazy...

"I bet my English was pretty bad right?" I jokingly said as I tilted my head the side...a sweatdrop forming on my forehead...

She didn't immediately respond but instead just looked at me for a second...and after awhile a smile started to appear on her face...and then she started giggling...and...and then she started laughing uncontrollably...I don't know what she thought was so funny...but I don't think I've ever seen her laugh this hard...it was a sweet laugh...and it was actually pretty infectious as I started giggling myself...which quickly built up and turned into loud laughing like her...so we were both laughing in the center of a hallway...thankfully it's empty or I bet this would look awkward to a lot of people...

"I think...I think your English was actually pretty good...but...but I don't...I don't think it matters at the moment...but it was...it was still good none the less..." Minami-chan finally said in between laughs...yeah I guess it was a little out of place...but I'm still glad I did it and I'm also glad she thinks my English isn't too horrendous...

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." I replied, also in between laughs...agreeing with her...

Eventually our laugher died down and then we just looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Then Minami-chan wrapped her arms around my back and brought me back into a tight hug...I was a little surprised that she did this...but I smiled and returned the embrace...closing my eyes and rubbing my head against her stomach...trying to get the most from the warmth and comfort she provided...and again I was in my own little world of bliss and perfection...I wished this moment would last-

"_I wanna go to a place where I can say...that I'm alright and stay there with you..._" A sweet voice sang in what sounded like perfect fluent English...I actually thought an American transfer student was approaching until I recognized the sound of that sweet voice to be Miyuki-san's...

Minami-chan must've of recognized it as well as she immediately broke the hug and took a few steps away...I can understand why she did it...but I don't think it's necessary since she already knows about us...it's fine though...I'll play along...after all the more practice in lying the better I guess. As soon as Miyuki-san came around the corner and spotted us she immediately stopped singing and looked at us a little shocked and confused...

"Am I interrupting anything?" Miyuki-san asked in that sweet tone...as her familiar smile appeared on her face...

"No nothing was happening Miyuki-san..." I lied with a smile as I held up both of my hands dismissingly...

"You know I wouldn't believe that even if I didn't already know about what's going on with you two...but the truth is that something did happen...I can tell..." Miyuki-san responded seriously as she readjusted the glasses on her face and then looked at me with a concerned look on her face...

"You...You can tell...how?" I asked curious about how she could know what's going on...she can't automatically know what was going on just by looking at us...right?

"Well...Minami-chan's uniform is a little damp...and the spot where its wet matches the eye level of you Yutaka-chan...so that means you must've been crying in her arms...and not only that but the fact that Minami-chan is so far away from you and that she has a nervous look on her face would also lead me to believe that you two must've been close and she fearfully moved away...so I would've known even if her shirt wasn't wet..." Miyuki-san explained...blushing slightly as if she was embarrassed that she was sharing this to us...probably because she doesn't want to look intelligent in front of us because of her modesty...but it's too late...I'm already thinking that and then some...

"That's...amazing...you're simply amazing Miyuki-san!" I praised...both surprised and impressed by how smart she is...I wanted to applaud her to show her how astonishing she is...

"N-No it's not...it's nothing...anyone could figure that out..."Miyuki-san dismissed as she waved one of her hands up and down...I honestly don't think so Miyuki-san...

"Anyways...so what exactly happened?" She then questioned again...wanting to get to the heart of the matter...I looked at Minami-chan...who looked back at me with a look that just screams 'It's up to you'...

"Well...let's just say it was a personal matter...but it's ok now...we're fine..." I answered looking back at Miyuki-san brushing it off as a trivial matter...hoping that she won't press any further than that...

"Ahh...I understand...nobody said relationships are easy...you're going to have to overcome a lot if you two are together...I'm just glad you two got over it and hope that you two stay...nevermind..." She responded very wise fully...I understand what she's talking about...me and Minami-chan haven't been together for twenty-four hours and a lot has already happened...and I can guess that it won't get any easier from here...

"Anyways...what are you two going to do now?" Miyuki-san then asked curiously, changing the subject as she looked at us...me and Minami-chan both looked at each other confused and then looked back at her...

"I guess we're both going to go home..." I answered after a few seconds of thinking it over...

"...Ah...I see...well I'm headed that way too...so I guess we can all go home together..." Miyuki-san then suggested as she held up her school bag in her hand...smiling the entire time with her almost iconic smile...

"Of course...thanks for joining us Miyuki-san!" I thanked happily as I returned her smile with my own smile...then I looked at Minami-chan with my smile, to which she smiled back and nodded...

Then all three of us started walking side by side through the hallways I was on the far left, Minami-chan in the middle, and Miyuki-san on the far right...it was kind of funny when I thought about it...we came to school together and we're all leaving together...only this time all three of us share a secret that no one else knows about...when we turned into the next hallway we were passing the door to the roof when it suddenly flew open and hit me...I screamed in pain and fear as I started to fall towards the floor...

"Yutaka!" I heard Minami-chan call out as I closed my eyes to avoid watching myself hit the floor...but instead of hitting the cold hard floor I landed on something nice and warm...not to mention extremely comfortable...I instantly recognized the feeling and when I opened my eyes they met with Minami-chan's...she caught me and broke my fall...I was safely in her arms and we were both on the floor with our nose tips touching...

"Minami-chan...thank you..." I thanked as I breathed a sigh of relief...which made her make a quick gasp as she undoubtedly felt my breath touch her...which must've startled her as she was blushing...and then the expression she made afterwards...it was...indescribable...her face suddenly relaxed, her eyes slowly closed, and her grip around me tensed up...

"Min-Minami-chan?" I called in concern...is something wrong with her?

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I heard from a very frightened voice... a voice which I'm pretty sure I know...and as I leaned up from Minami-chan and looked around there was Tsukasa-san with both hands at the sides of her face...she looked she was about to break into tears over what she did...

"A-Are you ok!? I was on the phone talking to dad and...and...I'm so sorry!" Tsukasa-san frantically explained as it looked like she was going into panic mode...

"It's ok Tsukasa-san...there's no way you could've of seen me on the other side of the door..." I brushed off in my usual voice as I got up off of Minami-chan...whose grip around me disappeared the second I started standing up...

"I'm still so sorry!" She apologized again, this time bowing as far as she possibly could to show how guilty she felt over the whole thing...

"It's ok I'm fine...thanks to Minami-chan..." I said as I turned around to see Minami-chan still on the floor...she looked like she hasn't moved any part of her body since I got up...

"Minami-chan!" I called out in fear as I knelt back down next to her...could that face she is still making signal that something bad is happening?! Thankfully after a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes and then they slowly moved over to look at me...then her eyes widened and her entire face when a dark shade of red...

"Minami-chan?" I called again...this time in confusion as I was wondering what she was blushing about now...but after I called her she instantly stood up, her breathing also became really heavy, and then she slowly backed up into an empty classroom that was behind her and then leaned on a nearby desk...we all followed her into the classroom afraid that something might be wrong with her..

"Minami-chan...are you ok?" I asked now concerned as I looked at her...after a few seconds her breathing slowed and her blush started to dissipate...I guess she's finally getting a hold of herself...

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Minami-chan answered with a stuttered as she looked directly at me...I wonder what happened to make her act like this?

"Are you sure...you know I could help take you down to the nurse's office..." Miyuki-san offered nicely...even though I'm sure Minami-chan could do it herself it was still nice of Miyuki-san to ask...

Minami-chan didn't say anything in response and merely shook her head. When she did I heard a door open and when I turned around I could've sworn I saw two people running down the hall...who could possibly be running in the hallways after school? Maybe it's some people having a race or something...it seems rather irresponsible if you ask me...I shrugged it off though and returned my focus back to Minami-chan...

"It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Tsukasa-san apologized again...bowing like she did before...again going as low as she could...

"No its ok...don't worry about it..." Minami-chan said calmly as she shrugged off her apology like I did...

"More importantly...what were you doing on the roof Tsukasa-san?" I asked curiously as I wanted to know what she could possibly be doing up there...

"Ah...well...it's...it's actually really embarrassing..." Tsukasa-san answered shyly, her face going deep red...almost as deep as Minami-chan's was...then it hit me...the note from earlier today...that's where she must've went to confess her feelings...

"Oh Tsukasa-san! I'm so happy for you! How did it go!?" I instantly praised and asked...hoping everything went well for her...

"They...They will give me a response tomorrow..." Tsukasa-san said...her tone now dropping slightly and her face changing to disappointment...

"Don't worry Tsukasa-san! I'm sure they will accept your feelings...no one could reject a person like you!" I encouraged still hoping the best for her...I then noticed Miyuki-san staring at Tsukasa-san with a serious look on her face, "What do you think Miyuki-san?" I then asked her...hoping for her input...

"Oh ah...I...I hope everything goes well..." Miyuki-san stuttered to answer as her face changed to give off a faint smile...it was if I broke her focus on something...I wonder what she was thinking about so intently...

"Thank you Miyuki-san...Yutaka-chan...well...I have to go now...bye..." Tsukasa-san said as she turned around and then quickly left without waiting for us to return her goodbye...

"I wonder what she's in such a hurry for..." I questioned as I watched her walk down the hallway...I looked at Miyuki-san shortly afterwards and she had the same serious look on her face...

"Miyuki-san?" I called out...to which I got the same reaction as before as she shook her head and then looked at me with a smile...is Miyuki-san concerned over Tsukasa-san?

"Oh sorry Yutaka-chan..." She apologized as she put a hand to her face and looked at me and Minami-chan with a smile...

"Is something the matter? Does it involve Tsukasa-san?" I asked concerned...I hope nothing is wrong with her...or Miyuki-san for that matter...

"Oh it's nothing...besides...I have to do something else..." Miyuki-san said as she made a slight giggle and readjusted her glasses...she looks like she's planning something...

"What do you have to do?" I asked confused, curious, and...a bit afraid to be honest...

"Well it involves you two..." She said calmly as she turned around and started to head to the door...

"Involves us?" Minami-chan simply asked as she walked up next to me...

"Yes...since you two are together...it seems only fitting that you go out on a date...wouldn't you say?" Miyuki-san said as...what...

A...Date?

**A Date oh how cliche...it's a date with disaster!**

Oh god that was baddddddddd...but first...the song for this chapter was "Lost my Music" by Aya Hirano...and if you didn't know that or know where it's from then you seriously have a deprived anime viewing history...and that's all I'm going to say...

Well wow...congratulations Miyuki you're now in a bigger role than in the main story...yay...and oh I like how the Main story just keeps butting into the side story...it's like I can't escape that filth and it just seeps into this trash...so it's filth on trash...twice the terrible...oh yay...god I hate this so much...

Chapter 9 will get here when it gets here...I really think that goes without saying but I'll still say it anyways since it's like tradition along with my 'Insert a random song' in every chapter and my endless endless whining that is the author notes...yayyy...

Until then I am Dalek 'Terrible' Saxon...Sayonara...


	9. Chapter 9

Yes this is Chapter 9, Yes this is a train wreck, Yes I am out of my mind, and yes this is going to cause some controversy maybe...you'll see what I mean when you read it...if you dare to...in the mean time I'm going to hide myself and prepare myself against the hordes of fans I'm probably going to enrage...oh well it's what I deserve I guess...very well...COME AT ME BRO!...or...SIS...whatever...

**Chapter 9: What could be more simpler?/PREPARE FOR TERROR AHAHAHAHA!**

"W-What?" I asked confused, thinking I misheard her for something else...

"Isn't it normal for a couple to go on dates?" Miyuki-san replied, answering my question with another question, as she turned around smiling at us both...her smile was...different...I mean it looked like her normal smile but something about it felt...unusual...

"B-But...we've only st...started dating! I-I don't think we're ready for that!" Minami-chan interjected with a nervous tone obviously against the whole idea...almost intensely so...

"I believe you are...besides it's not like you two are actually dating right...it's just to help you come out of your shell...and the sooner the better as they say..." Miyuki-san pointed out holding up her finger...her tone slightly darkening as if trying to intimidate her...Miyuki-san...what happened to you?

Minami-chan took a step backwards and gripped the desk behind her as if to keep herself from falling over. Miyuki-san giggled and readjusted her glasses as if satisfied with what she did...it seems as though Miyuki-san just went on the offensive and has obviously thrown Minami-chan off...I looked at them both and then decided to think it over for myself...she did have a point...this is all for Minami-chan's benefit and the sooner we can help her the sooner she can learn how to date other guys...

"I think I agree with Miyuki-san..." I said finally deciding for myself what route to take as I looked up at Minami-chan with a determined look...

"Yutaka-chan..." She responded in disbelief as she looked back at me with an almost fearful face...

"Come on Minami-chan...I think it could be fun...besides it's for you own good after all..." I say with a cheery expression on her face hoping that will settle her down and bring her around to agree with me.

"But...I don't...after what I almost...I...I...Just..." Minami-chan struggled to answer as she stuttered over everything she was saying...I don't know what she's talking about...she must really be nervous...so I walked up to her and slowly took her hands with mine and looked at her with a smile...which caused her to lightly gasp as she looked back at me...a blush starting to appear on her face again...

"Please Minami-chan..." I pleaded as I tilted my head to the side hoping she would give in and say yes...She immediately looked away after I did so...As if trying to resist with her all her might...

"Oh Minami-chan...seeing you trying to resist Yutaka-chan is so cute...because you and I both know that you can't say no to her when she's like this...am I right?" Miyuki-san added as she giggled to herself slightly...putting a hand to her mouth as she did as if trying to conceal her laughter.

Minami-chan looked back at Miyuki-san with a shocked expression. After a few seconds she looked back down at me and her face returned to her humiliated look from before. Then she closed her eyes and gripped my hands tightly...it almost hurt a little bit. A few seconds later her grip loosened and she opened her eyes to look at me once again. Her expression was the gentle one I was familiar with and she lightly smiled at me as she nodded her head yes...agreeing to go on a date with me...

"Thank you Minami-chan!" I thanked in a scream as I let go of her hands and immediately wrapped my arms around her, brining her into a hug. She gasped slightly before slowly moving her hands behind me, returning the hug...and once again I was brought back into a world of comfort and safety...

"I knew you would give in...now let's go...I know exactly where we're going..." Miyuki-san said interrupting our hug as she turned around and headed out the door.

Me and Minami-chan looked at each other for a brief second before breaking out the hug entirely. Much to my disappointment...and from what it looks like...Minami-chan's disappointment as well. We then both left the room and followed Miyuki-san to the shoe locker room...to which we all changed our shoes. Once again I thanked Minami-chan for letting me using her locker to which she nodded in reply again...

We then all left the school and headed down the train station. Miyuki-san still lead and we followed closely behind. I wonder where she's taking us...and more importantly why she's so intent on this date. When we reached the train station we arrived a little too late as the train was just leaving. We noticed Tsukasa-san standing on the platform...I guess that means she missed the train as well...she must've really wanted to take that train as well because she had a furious look on her face...I've never seen her with a look like...it's a little scary...Did she really want to board that train?

"Tsukasa-san..." I called...which immediately got her attention as she turned around with a slightly shocked look on her face...

"Ah...Yutaka-chan...Minami-chan...Miyuki-san...Hel lo again!" She greeted in a normal tone, looking at us as her face returned to her normal happy expression we're used to...although the angry face she had earlier still remained fresh in my mind.

"I see you missed the train...perhaps you should've stayed with us when we left...after all it's better for everyone to leave together...I mean we're all friends right?" I asked with a curious tone as I noticed her hands were slightly shaking as they held her bag...something's wrong with her...I just hope it's not anything serious...

"Yeah sorry about that...I was just...in a hurry you know..." Tsukasa-san answered as she took one of her quivering hands and rubbed the back of her head with it...

"Are you in a hurrying to get home?" Miyuki-san asked curiously...most likely noticing the same things I am and wanting to know what's going on as well...although knowing her she knows exactly what's going on while I don't...

"Well...ummm...kind of Yuki-chan..." She vaguely answered as she looked down at the tracks probably trying to get a glimpse of the train that left...

"I'm sorry you missed the train Tsukasa-san..." I apologized feeling bad that she missed the train...hoping that it was all that was wrong...

"I am too...I...I just saw Onee-chan and Kona-chan together on the train and I...I..." She struggled to continue as she put a hand over her mouth...I see...she wanted to be on the train Onee-chan and Kagami-san...that's why she was in a hurry...

"I'm sorry Tsukasa-san...but you'll see them again later when you catch the next train alright?" I apologized again as I tried to cheer her up...to which she nodded slightly in response, "We'll all ride the next train together...so you won't be alone ok?" I suggested as I held up a finger still trying to cheer her up.

"Sorry Yutaka-chan but we're taking the train that's going the opposite direction..." Miyuki-san said seriously as she looked at Tsukasa-san...looking like she wanted to say something else but just kept it to herself...

"But...Miyuki-san...we can't just let her go home like this!" I insisted as I held up both my hands up in determination...you just can't let a friend go home when they're in a situation like this...you just can't!

"I'll be fine Yutaka-chan...you three can do whatever it is you're going to do..." Tsukasa-san said in her normal tone as she looked back at us with her usual she usual smile...even though I noticed her lip quivering slightly...

"A...Are you sure Tsukasa-san?" I asked making sure she wanted to go home alone...hoping deep inside she said no...

"Yeah I am...don't worry..." Tsukasa-san reaffirmed as a train arrived to the platform...going the opposite direction than the one that left previously...in other words our train that Miyuki-san said we were taking...

"That's our train...bye Tsukasa-san" Miyuki-san said quickly as she started to leave...I guess she doesn't want to talk to her anymore for some reason...I should ask her why later...but I don't think she will answer me...

"Bye everyone...I'll see you all tomorrow..." Tsukasa-san said quietly as she waved to us weakly...I wanted to run up and hug her to make her feel better... but I knew I can't...especially not in front of my girlfriend...

I waved weakly back to her and quickly left to follow Miyuki-san...Minami-chan did the same. When we reached the train Miyuki-san stepped next to the door and gestured us to go in first...I gave Miyuki-san a slightly confused look as I didn't know why she was doing this...but I didn't ask anything and simply entered the train...Minami-chan following me close behind. When we entered the train it was mostly empty to my surprise and so me and Minami-chan quickly took our seats next to the door...

"Ahh!" We heard Miyuki-san yelp...when we looked up we saw that her hair had been caught by the closing door, "Why does this always happen to me?" Miyuki-san complained as she struggled to get her out from the door...

The doors seemed to close earlier than usual...I mean the train has only been in the station a few minutes...do they leave earlier than usual now? I didn't press it any further as me and Minami-chan both got out of our seats to help her out. Eventually after a few minutes we managed to get her hair out from the doors...although it was utterly ruined now...but I think Miyuki-san is too relieved to care...

"Thank you...I get caught on doors a lot for some reason...I guess it's because I'm a little too careless" Miyuki-san thanked with a sigh of relief as she looked at us with a grateful look...

"It's ok Miyuki-san...I'm just glad we were here to help you!" I said reassuringly as I smiled at her...which she smiled back and nodded...Me and Minami-chan both turned around and started to head back to our seats to sit back-

"Ahh!" We heard Miyuki-san yelp again and we turned around to see that this time her skirt had also been caught by the door. When she moved it also slid down and...and it...

"Look she's wearing pink panties!" Someone on the other side of the train yelled and pointed out while laughing...this caused the rest of the people in the train to immediately shift their gaze to Miyuki-san...to which most of them started snickering at what they saw. This made Miyuki-san blush and look away...looking like she wanted to cry...seeing her like that...it...made me...

"You think this is funny!?" I screamed in anger as I stood in front of Miyuki-san...both to defend her and to help conceal her revealed clothing. When I did yell it caught the person completely by surprise as he looked over me with his scrupulous eyes...

"Who the hell do you think you are squirt?" He said in a mocking manner as he didn't take me seriously at all...I should've expected that...I mean I probably look like their younger sister or something...but I didn't let it concern me at the moment...

"Minami-chan!" I called as I looked behind me at the both of them...to which they looked more surprised than the guy did, "Get Miyuki-san untangled..." I said in an almost commanding tone as Minami-chan quickly nodded back and started to help get Miyuki-san's skirt out from the door.

"Yu-Yutaka-chan..." Miyuki-san silently called as she looked at me almost in disbelief at what I was doing...I didn't reply...I just turned around to look back at the jerk that made fun of Miyuki-san...He was still looking at his dense face unchanged since I turned around...

"Yeah what?" He snorted as he folded his arms almost challenging me to say something else...

"How would you like it if your pants got caught on the door and everyone laughed upon seeing your underwear huh!?" I asked getting more enraged at how he was acting. He was taken aback by what I said as he leaned back in his seat.

"What gives you the right at other people's misfortunes...I mean do you know who this girl is? She's one of the nicest, smartest, and prettiest girls out there and you have the nerve to even look at her with unjust eyes...how dare you! If you so much as even glance in her general direction again I will make this train ride the most uncomfortable train ride you ever had the displeasure of being on!" I screamed as I pointed to Miyuki-san then back to him as I did my best to try and intimidate him...after my rant I heard a few people applaud my actions, impressed by how determined I was to protect my friend...

"Y-Yeah...whatever girl..." The guy merely said as he slumped in his seat and looked down at the floor...I know he's trying to act tough...but I can tell I won...I smiled victoriously as I turned back around to Miyuki-san and Minami-chan...Miyuki-san was still blushing...deeper than before...probably because her skirt was still stuck and everyone could still see her panties...and Minami-chan was just getting the last bit of her skirt out from the door.

"Are you alright Miyuki-san?" I asked concerned as it appears that she had torn her skirt slightly and she had to hold it with her hands or else it would start falling down again...

"Y...Yes I am...I'm ok...Thanks for asking..." Miyuki-san responded as she looked at me briefly with a smile before she turned away and started to head towards a seat...I looked up at Minami-chan who was looking back at me with a very bright smile on her face...

"You...You were amazing Yutaka-chan..." Minami-chan praised as she put a hand on my shoulder...like she was taking pride in my actions...which made me feel good return as I smiled back at her and held up both my hands in glee.

"Thanks Minami-chan...I just couldn't stand by and watch while one of my friends was belittled like that!" I said proudly as I nodded my head at her...to which she giggled cheerfully a little bit and nodded back...Then she lead me to where Miyuki-san was and we both sat down next to her...well I sat right next to her while Minami-chan sat on the other side of me...

We didn't say anything else as the train went on...and thankfully the next stop the train reached the jerk immediately got off as fast as he could. I smiled to myself as I just ridded the train of pest and made the ride a bit more pleasant for everyone else. Then as the train moved on I noticed that the next stop was Minami-chan and Miyuki-san's...although I'm pretty sure we aren't heading to her house or Minami-chan's. As I looked down at Miyuki-san's torn skirt and how she held it together, I couldn't help but worry that another incident might occur.

"Miyuki-san..." I softly called which immediately caught her attention as she jumped...as if started by me calling her for some reason...

"Y-Yes?" She replied looking at me looking a little nervous and uneasy...if I had a torn skirt I'd probably be the same way...which is why I'm concerned for her...

"Are you going to be ok...I mean...do you want to go home and change real quickly?" I suggested kindly as I looked at Miyuki-san with a smile...to which she looked away...quite possibly at the train stop indicator which showed her stop as the next stop...then she looked back at me with a slightly uncomfortable smile...

"N-No...I'll be fine...besides you should be more worried about your...Minami-chan..." She denied as she put a hand to her face...Miyuki-san's more worried about us than about herself...that's so like her...I want to say something else to try and convince her...but I'm sure her mind is already set and nothing I say could convince her otherwise...so I just weakly nodded and looked forward...

After we passed Minami-chan and Miyuki-san's stop I felt something wrap around my left arm. When I went to inspect I found that Minami-chan had moved her arm around mine. This caught me off guard and when I looked up at Minami-chan she was still looking forward...although a deep blush had come over her face...then immediately afterwards I felt her hand grab mine. I smiled and wanted to say something to thank her for being so open but I didn't want to ruin the moment...so I just closed my eyes and leaned my head against her shoulder...I heard Miyuki-san make a slight gasp...probably shocked because we're being open out in public...but it's ok...the Train is mostly empty and no one here knows us anyways so it's fine...

I then felt her hand grip my shoulder. She was probably going to tell us to stop. But shortly afterwards I heard her make a defeated sigh and then she let go of my shoulder. I'm glad...because the feeling I'm getting from Minami-chan is beyond enjoyable so I'm glad she let us be. However some time later I heard get up as soon as the train stopped...I don't know how long me and Minami-chan were like this...time seemed to slip by and I wanted to be like this a little longer...so please tell me that it isn't our stop yet...

"Ok it's our stop..." Miyuki-san said coldly and almost forcefully as she unfortunately confirmed that it was indeed our stop...

Me and Minami-chan both reluctantly got out of our seats and left the train following Miyuki-san. We continued to follow Miyuki-san out of the train station...she didn't say anything and she continued to hold her skirt together. Me and Minami-chan both looked at each other confused and a little concerned as we continued to follow her. Then after walking through a couple of crowded streets, Miyuki-san abruptly stopped dead center of the street. We both stopped as well and looked back at each other again...confused and concerned like before...

"Well..." Miyuki-san suddenly said as she turned around with her cheerful smile, "We're almost there...it's only a few blocks away..." she pointed out as she tilted her head to the side...good I can't wait to see where's taking us!

"But first..." she then said as she moved her free hand to her bag which was in between her other arm which was holding her skirt together, "I have to do something so could you...ummm..." She continued as she opened her bag but then stopped as she struggled to go through it...I mean she's trying to get something out with one hand...it's not an easy thing to do...

"Do you need any help Miyuki-san?" I offered as I took a step towards her...

"No...I'm...ahh here it is!" She denied before quickly finding whatever it is she was looking for...she then got out a small piece of paper from her bag and then walked up to Minami-chan...

"Here take it...go here and hand them this...they'll take care of the rest..." She instructed as she handed Minami-chan the piece of paper. Minami-chan looked at it then a look of shock took over her face...what is it?

"A-Are...Did you really?"

"Yes now please go there..." Minami-chan tried to ask before Miyuki-san quickly cut her off answering her before she could fully ask her question...then she looked at me a little nervous...I don't know what it is but I'm sure it's ok...

"It'll be fine Minami-chan...let's go..." I said in a comforting voice as I suggested we get going...

"No Yutaka-chan...you're coming with me..." Miyuki-san said with a teasing tone as she held up her finger for some reason...to which I looked back at her confused...

"Why?" I asked in a confused tone...wondering what she wants to do with me...

"It's a secret..." She said with a wink as she put her finger to her lips...she looked unbelievably cute when she did that, "Don't worry...we'll meet up with Minami-chan shortly after we're done..." She further explained in her normal tone as she put her hand down...

"Well...ok I guess..." I said a little nervous as I put a hand behind my head and felt a sweatdrop appear on my forehead. "I guess we'll meet up with you later Minami-chan...so go on ahead..." I said looking up at Minami-chan as I put my hand down. She looked back at me a little confused for a second then slowly nodded and walked off to...to where ever Miyuki-san instructed...

As soon as she left Miyuki-san grabbed my hand with her free hand all of a sudden and started to lead me...to where ever it is she wanted to go. I wanted to say something to her but I decided not to and it's better to leave it to her...Besides her hand...actually felt quite nice and...warm...and I gripped her hand in return to try and get more warmth from it...After a few minutes she lead me into a clothing store...I guess she plans on buying a replacement skirt so she could stop holding it...

But as I looked around the clothing store...I noticed that it was a very expensive clothing store...all the nice and beautiful clothes around me blew me away...I felt like I needed to be rich to seven enter a store like this...does she always come here to shop for clothes? I admit I felt kind of out of place...because I felt like I didn't belong here...why did she want me to go along? Shortly after entering we walked up to the front counter...where a purple haired woman turned around to greet us with a lovely smile...

"Ah Miyuki-san...glad to see you again..." She greeted in a pleasant tone...She does regularly shop here...how much money does she have? Probably a lot since she lives in a nice house...

"Hello again Ryou-san...I seem to have a skirt problem..." She replied with a smile as she let go of my hand and pointed to her other hand which still held together her skirt...

"Well we certainly can't have that...I'll get you something to replace it..." She said in a cheerful tone as she moved out from behind the counter...it seems a little like overkill to go to a fancy clothing store to replace a school uniform skirt...but I guess to Miyuki-san its normal for her...

"Oh and one more thing..." She said as she let go of my hand and walked over to her...

The girl stopped and turned around to face Miyuki-san...I couldn't hear what she was saying because she leaned in and whispered into her ear...I guess it's a special order or something. When she was done the girl smiled, nodded, and then turned around to leave...but before doing so she pointed across the room to a door against the wall...Miyuki-san then nodded, walked back up to me, and then grabbed my hand like she did before...

"Miyuki-san?" I called in a confused tone as she started to lead me to where the girl pointed...what is going on?

"Just come with me..." Miyuki-san simply said in a kind tone as she lead me to the door...she then let go of my hand to open the door and gestured me to go in.

I looked at her confused for a few seconds before slowly entered the room. When I entered I immediately noticed the immense mirror that took up a whole wall. Then I noticed a few really nice chairs against the opposite end and hooks for which to hang cloths...then it hit me that this must've been a changing room...although it was probably the biggest and nicest changing room I've ever been in...Miyuki-san then shut the door behind her and took a seat in one of the chairs...She then took a brush out from her bag and started to brush her hair...fixing it so it didn't look ruffled from getting caught in the train door...I silently took a seat next to her...feeling more out of place than ever before...

"M-Miyuki-san...what...why am I here?" I nervously as I looked at her with a slightly frightened look on my face. She chuckled slightly as she continued brushing her hair...

"You'll find out soon..." She answered as a smile appeared on her face...I continued looking at her confused until...no...she can't be serious right?

Shortly afterwards we heard a knock on the door and then the girl entered carrying two bags in her arms.

"Thank you Ryou-san...just set them right there..." Miyuki-san immediately said as she pointed to a spot right next to her seat...to which she quickly did...

"No problem Miyuki-san, please call me if you need anything else ok?" She cheerfully responded as she headed to the door and silently left the room leaving us alone again...

"Mi-Miyuki-san?" I called with a stutter as she went to one of the bags and took out...a...a beautiful red dress...and...she gently put it in my arms...

"Here...put this on...don't worry about the price or anything...it's on me..." She sweetly said as she moved to get something out of the other bag...probably something for her to wear...I...I can't accept this...

"N-No Miyuki-san...Here take it back...I don't deserve this!" I almost screamed as I tried to put the dress back into her hands...to which she looked back at me shocked at first...before it eased up and returned to her normal gentle expression...

"No...This is my way of showing you my gratitude for what you did on the train..." She denied as she placed the dress back into my hands...I gasped slightly in shock...she's doing this because of what I did...I looked back down at the dress...it looked...and felt very high class...something I don't deserve no matter what...

"No...I still can't accept this Miyuki-san...please take it back..." I said as I tried once more to give it back to her...but she wouldn't take it and simply laughed...

"You're so modest...you could save the world and try to pass it off as a simple kind gesture..." Miyuki-san responded with a slight tease...which made me blush slightly and look down...because she was undoubtedly right...

"B-But-" I tried to say something else but I was cut off by a soft warm hand that gently placed itself over my mouth...

"It's ok...trust me...besides you want to look good for Minami-chan right?" Miyuki-san said softly as she looked into my eyes with her bright purple eyes...I simply nodded involuntarily without even thinking...then she smiled and put her arm down...

I looked back down at the dress...well I do want to impress Minami-chan. So I put the dress into the chair next to me and started taking off my school uniform. I turned back around and I saw Miyuki-san had taken off her school uniform as well and...she...she's unbelievably beautiful! I looked down at myself and then looked into the mirror. I still look like I belong in grade school...to say I'm jealous would be an understatement...I looked back at Miyuki-san who pushed her long flowing hair back to get it behind her...

"Miyuki-san...you're...you're so breathtaking..." I complimented as I continued to look at her...which obviously embarrassed her because she briefly looked at me before blushing and looking away...

"N-No...I'm really not..." Miyuki-san whispered as she looked down at the ground...sounding almost depressed...

"I'm serious...it's like a blessing that you're so amazingly beautiful! You could be on the cover of any magazine you wanted! If I only had a tiny percentage of the gift you were given...I wouldn't look...look..." I went on before depressingly myself and looking at the floor, "like such a child..." I finished in a whimper as I feel like I've been forsaken by someone and that's why I am what I am...

I heard soft footsteps and then felt two hands gently touch my shoulders. I looked up and saw Miyuki-san smiling down at me with a smile...I...I don't think I've seen before it looked...remorseful. "Miyuki-san..." I called quietly before her hands moved and went around my back...bringing me into a gentle hug...My face was placed against her stomach and I felt my bare skin mix with hers...it...it was indescribable...she was so warm and her skin was so smooth that it felt like I was being hugged by a goddess...

"Please don't think of me like that ever again Yutaka-chan...It's not a blessing...it's a curse..." She said in a soft sad tone and she moved one her hands behind my head and started rubbing it...which felt so good that if I wanted to say anything I couldn't because I was too busy holding my breath...

"People compliment me all the time...I get asked out more times than I can count...I get comments about my figure and get labeled as a Moé girl by some...just because of how I look and act...when...that's not who am I..." Miyuki-san explained as...I felt something small and wet fall onto the top of my head...is...is she crying? She broke the hug slightly, then knelt down to reach eye level with me, and then placed her hands on both sides of my face...she...she was crying...tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks...just the thought of her crying started to bring tears to my eyes...

"If I could I'd have a body like yours...something small and simple...something that wouldn't attract so much attention...be grateful for what you were given...because you're perfect as you are...and please...just think of me as just another simple girl...that's all I ask..." Miyuki-san finished as she still smiled...she always smiles...despite everything...despite getting labeled and singled out as just some beautiful girl for which to hit on...she still smiles like always...

"Miyuki-san!" I cried as I wrapped my arms her neck and brought her into a tight hug...tears openly flowing down my face, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Please...Please forgive me!" I screamed in between sobs...she gasped slightly in surprise at what I did...then she wrapped her arms around me in return and placed her chin on my shoulder...and her tears slowly fell upon my shoulder as I'm sure mine did to her shoulder...

"I promise...I promise no matter how you look or what you do...to me you'll always be Miyuki-san and that's all that matters!" I vowed truthfully as I tried to control my crying...she made another slight gasp and her grip around me loosened for an instant...before I heard a sigh of relief and then her grip around me tightened...more than ever before...

"Thank you...Yutaka..." She whispered in my ear her tears stopping...she thanked me in what was the most sincere thanks I had ever heard...no bowing required...it...relaxed me...and once again the comfort and warmth I felt earlier with her returned stronger than ever...I was more content than I think I ever was before...I...I wouldn't mind if we both just stayed like this for a little longer...much longer to be honest...

"Minami-chan is still waiting on us...: She then said after a couple of seconds. Minami-chan! Completely forgot about her...she's probably worried about us and wondering where we are right now!

"Ah you're right Miyuki-san...thanks for pointing that out!" I thanked as I broke the hug...pretty reluctantly I might add and looked back into her eyes...which still had some left over tears in them...which reminded me to wipe my own eyes free of any tears still remaining my eyes...

"I'm sure she's going to be glad to see you..." She then added as she too wiped her eyes free of tears...

"Yeah...and Miyuki-san...I promise to help you next after I help Minami-chan..." I said making another vow to her...Miyuki-san is probably looking for a guy who doesn't think of her as just as an attractive girl...that's going to be harder than finding a boyfriend for Minami-chan...but...I'm sure I can find someone out there who's like that...

Miyuki-san was obviously taken aback by my sudden promise as she leaned back slightly and blinked a few times. Then she giggled slightly, covering her mouth with one of her hands, "Oh Yutaka-chan...you're so pure and naive..." She then said in between giggles...

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said almost offended by she said...is she basically calling me a little kid?

"But..." she then added as she put her hand on top of my head, "I think that's one of your cutest aspects" She finished as she gently rubbed the top of my head...which made me slightly blush because it felt really good...

Then she stopped and stood up abruptly, "I only hope that it lasts a bit longer..." she then said softly as she looked away...what is she talking about...

"Huh?" I simply said in confusion...I'm not as smart as you Miyuki-san you're going to have to explain some things to me...

"It's nothing..." She dismissed as she turned around, "Let's get going..." she then said as she walked to the door...is she seriously going to leave without putting clothes on?

"Ummm Miyuki-san?" I called which caused her to stop right as she put her hand on the door knob. She turned around and looked at me a little confused...

"You might want to put some clothes on...I don't think you want to walk around outside like that..." I said pointing to her...more specifically the fact that she was only wearing her pink bra and panties... when she looked down and saw them her face immediately went red and she almost ran over to the bag which she had left by the seat.

"Yes...well that might be a good idea...thank you Yutaka-chan..." She thanked as she started to go through the bag...I giggled slightly at what just happened...Miyuki-san is definitely Miyuki-san...that's never going to change...

We both quickly put on our clothes afterwards. Miyuki-san was wearing a simple blue shirt and a pink blouse...it was plain...but I think that's the way she wants it. I put on the red dress and looked myself over in the mirror. I think I look pretty good...well for a grade school looking student anyways. They do go well with my new ribbons which Minami-chan bought me though. When I turned around to ask Miyuki-san what she thought I saw her folding up my school uniform and placing it in the bag. It made me smile...kindness that belonged only to Miyuki-san...

I wanted to ask her how I looked but decided not to and we then left the changing room. We went up to the front counter to pay for the clothes...which were pretty expensive...almost a hundred thousand yen! I almost feel over at how expensive they were! I think I could work for an entire year and not raise nearly enough money to pay for those clothes she bought! She simply paid for it though like it was nothing though! I'm honestly curiously to ask how much money she has on her...but I don't want to be rude. But one thing that did bother me...she goes to nice stores and buys plain clothing. Couldn't she just go to a nearby clothing outlet and buy cheaper clothes there...I'll have to ask her later...

We left the store and then started to walk down the street towards wherever Minami-chan was. I followed Miyuki-san since she knew where she was going. We then stopped in front of a restaurant...I looked up at the huge sign that hung over it. It was huge...and I think I heard of this place...it's like a five start restaurant that people have to make like reservations a couple weeks in advance for...did she just have one lying in her pocket? Is this all normal to her? She's just...she's just unbelievable! It's hard to see her as anything but an angel that decided to come down from the heavens to grace the world...this is going to be so much tougher than I thought...but I won't give up.

I shook my head free of those thoughts. Not yet...I still have to help Minami-chan first...then Miyuki-san. That's right...right now Minami-chan has to be the only thing on my mind. We both entered the building and upon entering a waiter instantly recognized Miyuki-san and started to lead us inside. Does she come here all the time or...no...Minami-chan...Minami-chan. When we entered the main dining hall it was huge! A fancy luxurious chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a stage for which some people were singing from! I took it all in because I knew as soon as I left I would never come back again...

The waiter seemed to be leading us to a table that was near the center of the room...where Minami-chan stuck out because she was still wearing her school uniform while everyone else...including myself...was wearing nice expensive clothing. The only one who could come close to her would have to be Miyuki-san since she wore a simple shirt and blouse...as we got closer Minami-chan she didn't us. Well how could she, she must be expecting me to still be wearing my school uniform. However when she did spot me her face instantly turned to shock and amazement...

"Yu...Yutaka-chan?" Minami-chan stuttered to say as she couldn't believe that it was me dressed up in this outfit.

"H-How...How do I look?" I asked a little embarrassed as I make a quick twirl so Minami-chan could see my entire body...

"Uh...You...You...You look...amazing..." Minami-chan complimented as she blushed unbelievably...she looked like she was going to explode since she was so red...I giggled at her response and took a seat across from her at the table.

"Well sit back and relax you two...your waiter should be here shortly...I'll be at the table over there if you need anything..." Miyuki-san said as she pointed to a table across the room...

"Thanks Miyuki-san...for everything..." I thanked as I smiled at her...to which she smiled back...

"If you're smiling then it's all worth it Yutaka-chan...have fun you two..." She sweetly said as she left and headed towards her table...Minami-chan looked at me confused as she titled her head to the side slightly...

"It's nothing Minami-chan...don't worry about it..." I said brushing it off as I waved my hand dismissingly...Minami-chan wanted to respond but as she opened her mouth our waiter arrived...it looked like he slid across the floor and he looked very weird...he had spiky hair and was a wearing a strange hat...not to mention the unusual green coat he was wearing and the gloves he had on...

"Hello and thank you for choosing our restaurant! I'll be your waiter tonight...they call me Anizawa!" He shouted in an intense tone...which startled both me and Minami-chan as we almost fell out of our chairs...

"Here are your menus!" He then went out as he seemed to pull them out of nowhere and slammed them on the table right in front of us, "Our specials today are Crab legs and Fried Eel...food so fresh and amazing your taste buds will feel like they just marathoned a complete extended season of anime!" He went on as he held up both his fists and struck a pose that was so intense I think I could see fire erupting behind him...

"May I start you two off with something to drink!?" He then asked as he slammed both his hands on the table and looked at us both gritting his teeth like he was ready to go into battle...

"W-Water!" Me and Minami-chan both responded at the same time, ordered the same thing, and said it in exactly the same manner...we were both that terrified...

"...Are you kidding me!?" He shouted in anger as he almost fell backwards holding both hands in the air...I think the fire behind him grew by ten feet, "You're in one of the most expensive and luxurious places in all of Japan! Filled with the most exotic and wonderful refreshments that we could possibly find and you choose the simplest and blandest drinks around!?" He asked as he once again slammed his fists against table...causing everything on the table to jump in the air slightly due to the force...

We both just nodded over and over again not saying a word. "Ahhh! This is such a disgrace! I don't think I can take this insult to our fine-"

"You idiot!" Another man shouted as he came out of nowhere and punched our waiter with such force he flew into the wall and seemed to make an imprint...

He slowly dislodged himself from the wall and weakly looked up...he made a loud gasp when he saw the person who hit him... "The...Owner..." he faintly said as he walked back to our table...

"Right I noticed that you were harassing our valued customers and as store owner I won't allow such foul deeds to go on within my establishment!" The Owner shouted as he stood up straight and placed both his hands behind his back...

"But...Sir...they were ordering plain water...surely-

"You moron!" The owner shouted, cutting the waiter off again with another punch...this time an uppercut that flung him up to the ceiling...to which he stuck there for a few seconds before falling down...

"I don't care if they order toilet water from the next door laundry mat...it is your job to give them what they want...the customer is always right you got that Anizawa!?" He threatened as he clenched his fist in front of him...H-How...How is this a five star restaurant again?!

"Y-Yes sir!" He gave in as he stood back up and faced us, "I'll get you your water immediately...so please take this time to look over your menus and make you decision..." He said softly as he bowed and seemed to slide away...

The store owner then made a loud 'hmpf' sound, readjusted his tie with one of his hands, and then turned to face us both, "I'm sorry you had to see that...please take as much time as you want and try to enjoy your stay here..." He said courteously as he placed one of his arms across his stomach and slightly bowed to us...before he slid away as well...

Me and Minami-chan both looked at each other with sweatdrops on our foreheads, "W-Well...this place is interesting..." I said cheerfully after a few seconds...thinking of something to break the tension...

"Yeah...but I think these guys are working at the wrong place..." Minami-chan replied seeming a little less enthused than I was...

"Well...we better look at the menus..." I suggested as I opened it up...Minami-chan doing the same...

Upon looking in the menu I was amazed by the assortment of food they had. It all looked and sounded so good...not to mention expensive. Since we were here on Miyuki-san's request...I knew that she was also paying for our food. Since she already paid for my dress I didn't want to put a further dent in her finances...so I decided on getting some simple curry and rice. I made a slight sigh and then closed the menu, placing it back on the table. Minami-chan was still looking at her menu and I didn't want to bother her so I just stared at her with a smile on my face. A few minutes later she closed her menu like I did and then looked back at me...

"Your drinks ladies!" The Waiter shouted as it appeared it came right out of sky, slamming both our drinks right in front of it...but amazingly not breaking the glass or spilling a drop of water...

"Now have you two decided on what you want?" He then yelled as it reached behind his back and pulled out a notepad and pencil...at this time we weren't afraid of him anymore. We were used to his...interesting way of conversing.

"I'd like to have some curry and rice please..." I ordered as I looked at him with a cheerful face, and then looked at Minami-chan to see what she would order. She looked at me with her mouth slightly open as if surprised for some reason for a few seconds and then looked at the water herself.

"I'd like to have the same thing place..." Minami-chan ordered asking for curry and rice like me...I blushed slightly...we wanted the same thing...that's a little embarrassing for some reason...I thought it a little amusing...but the waiter didn't as the his shook violently.

"Ahhh!" He screamed loudly as she gripped the notepad and pencil...crushing them within his hands, "You further insult this restaurant! We have the finest foods from all over the world and you have the-" He went on yelling before stopping abruptly as a dark shadowy figure appeared behind him...belonging to the owner of the restaurant...

"I...I mean...yes of course...at once!" He then said generously as he smiled uncomfortably and then seemed to shrink and disappear from sight...the shadowy figure disappearing as well...

"Well...you have to admit this place sure is entertaining..." I said positively as me and Minami-chan both looked at each other with nervous smiles on our faces. She nodded in reply and then continued looking at me with the same smile.

We didn't say anything else and just continued staring at each other. I didn't know what to say...I've never been in this situation. I don't just want to make small talk...I want to talk about something meaningful. Problem is I don't know what exactly would be meaningful right now. I'm sure Minami-chan is having the same problem since she's doing exactly the same thing as me. Well...this is our first date, so problems are inevitable...plus this is what I was kind of expecting anyways. This is all stuff that will have to be fixed down the road and I'm glad we're getting to them now instead of later...so now I'm extra thankful that Miyuki-san brought us here...

Speaking of Miyuki-san I actually saw her in the distance behind Minami-chan...she was drinking something out of a glass and then looked over to me. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up approvingly...I must be doing a good job in her eyes and knowing I have her praise made me smile widely. Minami-chan slightly gasped at what I did, probably a little surprised that I smiled for no reason...then put a big smile on herself. I actually started giggling because she smiled because I smiled and she didn't even know why I was smiling...then Minami-chan started giggling as well...then eventually we both broke out into laughter. All because I saw Miyuki-san...she somehow lightened up the situation again...I don't know how much more indebt I can be with her...

"Excuse me ladies but your boring, bland food is ready..." The waiter unenthusiastically said as he arrived at our table and just dropped our plates right in front of us like he was getting of nasty trash...

"Ummm...Thank you!" I thanked as I looked at him...still trying to be pleasant even though he really wasn't right now...he looked at me as if looking down on me...then his face changed to one of suspicion...

"Hey...I feel like I should know you from somewhere..." He said curiously as he leaned in to get a better look at me...I leaned back a little uncomfortable...

"Ummm...maybe we saw each other on the streets at one point..." I suggested in a softer tone as I wished he would go away now...then he made a loud gasp as a look of pure shock now engrossed his face and I think I heard lightning bolt sound from somewhere...

"Of course! You're related to Legendary Girl A!" He shouted as he pointed at me as if victorious over something...

"Legendary what?" I asked completely confused and now slightly scared...whose he talking about?

"Please!" He begged as he reached behind his back and pulled out a whole bunch of manga and anime DVDs out to show to me, "Please tell her that my store has the lowest prices on all the latest merchandise!" He shouted as he practically shoved the stuff into my face...

"I...I'll see what I can do!" I said in fear as I held up my hands in defense...

"Hey...you've given us our food...now leave!" Minami-chan shouted intensely as she slammed both her hands onto the table and stood up...

"Hey look do you have any idea how long I've been trying to sell my-" He said as he turned to look at Minami-chan before stopped and then looking frightened...I don't think he was scared of Minami-chan...because I'm sure I saw some shadowy figure peering out from a corner giving him a terrifying glare...

"I-I mean, Y-Yes of course...I'm sorry...please enjoy the food!" He then said in a terrified tone as he bowed sincerely and then left...by doing a back flip of all things...he sure is athletic...

"Are you ok Yutaka-chan?" Minami-chan asked concerned as she looked at me with sad eyes...always looking out for me as usual...

"Yes...thank you Minami-chan..." I thanked even though I was sure that I was saved by the owner again and not her...but I still thanked none the less...to which she smiled, nodded, and sat back down in her seat...

"Well at least the food looks delicious..." I then said nicely, changing the subject as I looked down at the table at our food. I picked up the spoon that was given to us and took a bite...

"And it tastes as good as it looks..." I added honestly after I swallowed my food...it was good...although if I had to be completely honest...I think Onee-chan's cooking is slightly better. But this is still good regardless!

"Yeah it is pretty good..." She agreed after taking a bite as well...once again I slightly blushed...we agreed on the same thing again...why does that get to me so much?

We didn't talk much after that...we just continued eating and enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't much but I was enjoying myself and I could tell that Minami-chan was enjoying herself as well. I wouldn't mind if we came back here sometime in the future, despite the very unusual staff that seemed to work here. After we were done eating the room suddenly went dark. The only lights that were on were the lights that were focusing on the stage. Then slowly the people singing on the stage got off. Then the crazy waiter that served us got on stage and somehow seemed to pull a microphone out of thin air...

"Alright it's that time once again!" He shouted as he pointed at the ceiling for some reason, "It's time for one of you fine people to take center stage and sing to us a song that shall shake the fragile hearts of those listening!" He screamed as he did a quick turn and then pointed his finger at everyone...One of us has to gets on stage and sing? I know I'm not up to it...I don't think my singing voice is good enough to please everyone in the crowd...although...I probably wouldn't mind if Minami-chan heard me sing again. So maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

"Alright!" he then said as he snapped his fingers, "Let's see who the lucky person is!" He finished as the lights started flickering over everyone's table...eventually slowing down and then finally stopping with one light on a table. Which wasn't our table...I made a deep sigh of relief and honestly of slight disappointment. When I looked to see who the light was shining it I made a slight gasp of shock when I saw that it was Miyuki-san...who was more shocked than I as she looked around desperately in fear...obviously not wanting to be picked...

"Excellent! Bring that fine lady on stage!" The waiter seemed to order as two more funny looking people appeared out of nowhere and took Miyuki-san's hand. They pulled her out from her seat and seemed to drag her and force her on stage. The waiter then shoved the microphone into her hands.

"Sing you sweet temptress! Sing a song that shall melt the hearts of everyone within this room!" He pleaded as tears started pouring out from his eyes before slowly backing off stage.

Miyuki-san looked at the waiter and then looked at everyone in the room sweating uncontrollably before slowly bringing the microphone close to her face, "Well...I..." she started before the microphone slipped from her hands and fell onto the floor...making a loud screeching sound that made everyone wince in pain...

She quickly picked up the microphone, fumbled with it in her hands, and then brought it back to her face again. "S-Sorry everyone...I'm...not..." She apologized struggling to find words to say...

"But...I'm not a singer...and I'm...I'm not confident in my voice so..." She then went on before pausing...Everyone at the tables started whispering to each other...and I even heard some of them snickering, probably thinking she's a terrible singer and a klutz...It's not true, I've heard her sing multiple times she has a really great voice! She's just a little nervous and...and...I...I couldn't help myself...

"Come on Miyuki-san!" I shouted in determination as I stood up from my seat. Catching her by complete surprise as I heard her gasp over the microphone and she took a step back.

"I've heard you sing before! You have a lovely voice! Just sing like you usually do! Don't do it for everyone here! Do it for yourself!" I urged on holding both my fists up hoping it would give her the push she needed. Unfortunately she looked down and shook her head violently, refusing my request...I put my hands down and looked down as well...I was sure that would work...but then I nodded to myself and decided to try one more thing...

"Please Miyuki-san..." I asked nicely looking back up at her, which caused her to look up at me surprised again, "Just sing...for me...please..." I asked again nicely with a smile...not demanding that she sung for everyone to help herself...but as a friendly request from one to another...

She looked back down again, although this time she was slightly blushing. Then she slowly closed her eyes and after a few seconds a smile slowly appeared on her face. Then she slightly nodded, opened her eyes and looked back up at everyone with her typical smile that would put everyone at ease. Then after a few seconds she started to sweetly hum which surprised a few people because they were probably sure she wasn't going to do it...then she slowly opened her mouth and did what I knew she could do...sing...

"I was so happy, you were laughing. With a smile that melts everything away." She sang sweetly as she looked around the room...which caused everyone who wasn't already surprised...to become flabbergasted at how well she sung...I giggled and smiled to myself...because I knew all along that she could sing this good...and even though she was wearing some plain clothes...she still looked unrealistically beautiful...I bet she could wear worn out dirty clothes and still win any beauty pageant she chose to enter...

As she continued singing everyone in the room went from shock to enjoyment. Some people were shaking their heads up and down to her singing while others were swaying back and forth. I looked at Minami-chan who looked back at me with a slight smile and nodded to me as if thanking me that I managed to convince Miyuki-san to sing for us. I nodded back to her and looked back at Miyuki-san who was now finishing her song...

"Let's stay together...always..." She finished as she tilted her head to the side and extended her right arm out to everyone...although it was aimed directly at me...probably signaling her gratitude for having her sing...

After she finished everyone started cheering and applauding. The waiter appeared on the stage again and took the microphone away from her. "I'm glad she stopped...because any longer I would need to be taken to the hospital to be revived since my heart would've stopped from sadness!" He screamed as tears were flowing down his eyes again...which caused Miyuki-san to blush uncontrollably as she quickly started to leave the stage...

"Let's give it up one more time for this lovely girl!" He finished as he himself started applauding and everyone else did the same again, but this time much louder than before...which caused her to hide her face with her hands and leave the stage even faster...

I turned around and noticed Minami-chan getting up from her seat. "Let's go..." She said quietly with a smile as she put a hand on my shoulder...I smiled back and nodded in reply...

She then took her hand off my shoulder and then grabbed my hand with as she led me out of the room. I giggled slightly as I gripped her hand in return; enjoying the warmth it gave as we left. We then walked up to the main counter, where the owner and Miyuki-san was...she was still blushing and the owner look very pleased...quite possibly the happiest he's been all day knowing his strange his staff is...

"Ah...Good...Good timing..." Miyuki-san greeted as she turned to look at us...the blush still not fading away...which made me giggle slightly...all of a sudden a phone started ringing. Minami-chan opened her bag, took out her cell phone, looked at the caller I.D., and then looked back at us with a disappointed look on her face...

"Sorry...It's my mom...I have to take this..." She said as she let go of my hand and started to leave the building...She's probably worried about where she is...

"That's ok...I'm just going to pay for the food...we'll be out shortly..." Miyuki-san said as she put a hand to her face...Minami-chan waved in response and then left...I smiled and looked at Miyuki-san...who immediately looked at the owner, "So...How much do I owe you?" She asked politely as she reached into her bag to get some money out...

"Oh no...after that performance it's on the house..." The owner said with a smile as he held up a hand signaling her to stop...which caused Miyuki-san to look back at him in surprise...

"Oh no...I couldn't possibly...please let me give you some money..." She replied as she went back to her back...now sweating...modest Miyuki-san...I think she must've always been like this...

"Sorry I won't accept any money...I'll feel like I'll be robbing you of your talents..." The owner said still trying to convince her as he started to wave his hand up and down dismissingly...surprising Miyuki-san yet again...

"It's ok Miyuki-san...you deserve it after what you did..." I praised with a smile, also trying to convince her not to give him any money. She paid for my dress I'd feel really bad if she paid for my meal as well...she looked down at me, her blush deepening, and then closed her bag as she nodded slightly...

"Please come again...especially if you feel like singing...you can take the stage whenever you feel like!" The owner said with a big grin as he held up a finger...Miyuki-san just nodded and then quickly turned around to leave all of a sudden...

"Thank you for the food...I'll be sure to eat here again!" I thanked sincerely as I bowed...before turning around and catching up with Miyuki-san...leaving the building with her...

When we got outside we looked around to try and find Minami-chan...we found her next to a tree outside. Right as we saw her she closed her cell phone and put it back into her bag. Then she turned around and walked up to us...a disappointed and sad look on her face...I was worried as it's probably not good news...

"Sorry...but mom told me I have to pick up some things from the store and come right now...so I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two..." Minami-chan said in a low tone as she walked up to us...which actually made me give a sigh of relief because I thought that something was seriously wrong...

"That's ok Minami-chan...besides I think the date is pretty much over and I had a great time..." I said reassuringly as I smiled at her and nodded...which caused her to blush slightly and blink a few times in surprise...

"I...I had a great time too Yutaka-chan..." She said truthfully as a nervous smile appeared on her face, "W-Well...I have to go...so...bye..." She waved as she took a step backwards...although I don't think this is quite over yet...there's still something I think I have to do...

"Wait before you go..." I called out as I walked up to her...

She stopped in her place and looked down at me with a confused look. I looked up at her with a smile as I gently grabbed the collar of her uniform. Then I slowly brought her down while also getting on the tips of my toes...to which she eyes dilated in shock at what I was doing...I didn't care...I just closed my eyes and gently placed a small kiss on her soft, warm cheek for a few seconds before letting go and getting back on my feet...

"Thanks for everything today...we should do this again ok?" I suggested nervously as a blush encompassed my face and as I tiled my head to the side...

Minami-chan's face went completely red as she weakly nodded over and over again...she didn't say anything but broke free from my grip and turned around. She started stumbling away slowly trying to keep her balance...I giggled at the sight. This is without a doubt, the most embarrassed I had ever seen her. But this is good because now she can learn to get over it...and besides that...I really enjoyed giving her a goodbye kiss...it was completely unnatural of me...but I didn't care...I'm just happy that today was an amazing day...

I looked back at Miyuki-san who looked at me with a speechless expression on her face. She was obviously surprised that I did that and then her face went to one of disappointment...which made me look at her in confusion...she's probably disappointed that I did that in public...I wanted to apologize but before I could her face returned to her normal happy expression that she normally has and then she nodded to me...

"Let's go...I'll take you home..." She offered as she put a hand on my shoulder and started to lead me...probably to the train station...

"No Miyuki-san...you've done enough for me...I can go home by myself!" I denied as I looked at her with a determined look on my face...I don't think I can accept anymore of her kindness today...I'll feel like I'll be taking advantage over her...

"No it's fine...besides I don't Minami-chan would want you going home all by yourself would she?" Miyuki-san said with a slight giggle as she continued to walk with me...

I looked at her for a few more seconds and then looked down at the ground as I continued walking. She's right again...Minami-chan wouldn't want to go home by myself...which is probably one of the reasons she was so reluctant on leaving. I also don't want it to make like it seem I'm trying to push Miyuki-san away either...so I guess it can't be helped. I looked back up at Miyuki-san with a smile and nodded my head at her. She nodded back and we both slightly laughed at each other and then looked forward as we walked down the street...

We both arrived at the train station and luckily there was one just coming into the station. I made Miyuki-san board first, to make sure she didn't get caught in the door again, and when I entered the doors closed and almost caught me! What is it with those train doors? Anyways...me and Miyuki-san both sat down next to each other on the seats as the train started moving. Miyuki-san made a relieved sigh as she sat down...probably relieved that she didn't get caught on the doors again...

As the train moved I couldn't help but sigh too, not of relief but of comfort. I'm glad she decided to take me home...she makes the atmosphere more peaceful and relaxing. After a few minutes I heard some ruffling sounds and when I looked over I saw Miyuki-san handing me one of her bags.

"Here, this has your school uniform in it..." She politely said with a smile. When I looked in the bag I found my uniform like she said, still neatly folded from when we were in the changing room...I smiled and looked back at her.

"Thank you Miyuki-san...for the clothes...for the food...for the song...for everything..." I thanked generously as I listed all the things she has done for me today...although not listing them all...I don't think the train ride is long enough for me to list them all.

Miyuki-san blinked a few times in surprise then smiled back, "No I should be thanking you...if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have stayed on stage and sung that song for you..." Miyuki-san thanked as she rubbed the top of my head like before...which like before caused me to blush slightly since it felt just as good as it did earlier...maybe even better for some strange reason...

"It...It's no problem Miyuki-san...I knew you had it in you...you just needed a little nudge to do what you do so well..." I said in a dismissing tone while also complimenting her...making it seem like not a big deal. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed that I praised her...

"Yuki-chan..." She then said softly...

"What?" I asked a little confused as I titled my head to the side while her hand still rested on top of my head...

"I would like it if you called me by my nickname...Yuki-chan..." She explained as she looked back at me with a smile, the blush still on her face...she...she feels close enough to me that she wants to be called by her nickname...I feel so honored and touched...

"Yu-chan..." I said softly in reply which caused her to blink a few times and tilt her head like I did earlier, "I'll call you by your nickname if you call me by my nickname...Yu-chan..." I further explained with a light blush, which made her take her hand off my head and put it to her mouth as she giggled...

"Alright...Yu-chan..." She agreed as she stopped giggling and nodded at me...I smiled and gently placed my head on her soft shoulder...which caused her to move her arm me and bring me into a light hug which of course I had no complaints about...

"Thank you...Yuki-chan..." I thanked in a whisper as she started to rub my arm with hers. It caused me to close my eyes, about ready to go to sleep because I was so comfortable...it reminded me a lot of how I felt when I rested my head on Minami-chan's shoulder...at ease and comforted...

I smiled even bigger than before...because when I thought about it we were so alike. I mean our nicknames sound very similar for one then. Also, I look younger than I actually am and Miyu...Yuki-chan looks older than she actually is. We both also don't like how we look since it gives off the wrong impression about us to others...I'm the sickly girl and she's the fantasy inducing girl. Because of this I feel much closer to her than ever before...like...like we're best friends. Yu-chan and Yuki-chan...the little grade school looking girl and the college graduate looking girl...No...

We're simply Yu-chan and Yuki-chan...Best Friends...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The song for this chapter is "For Fruits Basket" by Ritsuko Okazaki which is the opening song for...well...Fruits Basket...HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What...no Gundam song Dalek Saxon...I am disappoint...really...did you not even look at the pile of steaming garbage which now resides on your screen? Are you seriously telling me that not including a reference to Gundam is the most disappoint thing about this train wreck ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO...wait...I'm arguing with myself...god I am crazy...!

Well Anyways...Dear...God...for one thing this is the longest chapter I've ever written...nearing 12,000 words...dead serious...I'm that pathetic apparently...but not only that...I think it goes without saying that I...guess what...RUINED MIYUKI TO THE POINT OF NO RECOGNITION! Where's my award for ruining every character within a show in the span of a few chapters...WHERE IS IT?! Ahem...anyways...I may have said this before...and I'll say it again...but no there is no love triangle in this story...to me at least...now I've also said this before...but I am a liar...to the point where I take pleasure in the lies that I spew...but trust me when I say this...TRUST ME...COME ON...but no she's not a love interest for Yutaka...QUIT SHAKING YOUR HEAD AT ME! oh...OH it's from the disappointment of reading this travesty...nevermind continue on...

She does however represent two things...which is why I broke her to the point beyond repair...one is temptation...now to further explain this...when you're in a relationship with someone...eventually you're going to be attracted to someone else down the line...anyone who disagrees with me has either found themselves the perfect partner, has not experienced it yet, or is almost a big a liar as me...face it...we're humans it's only natural for you to be attracted to other people for different reasons...what makes you a good person though is your steadfast loyalty to the person you're already going out with...basically you can have the hots for someone...but as soon as you try to chase that hot item you've officially fallen into a pit that is very hard to crawl out of...

The other thing is that hard choice in life...One of those hard choices no one wants to make...where no matter what you chose or what direction you decide to go with...you're going to hurt someone you care about...badly...It's happened to everyone and is one of the hardships of life...sooner or later you'll have to make a choice which is going to hurt someone...Yutaka is going to have to go through this and is going to find out the hard way how tough it is and her innocence is going to come tumbling down...as is one of the things going on with this story...

Now to those who actually want to see Miyuki and Yutaka get together...why...I mean why...now honestly I still have no idea where this story is going...in fact NONE OF THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN...it was suppose be around 7000 words long and be simple...and it sort of turned out...like this...unintentionally...sorry...but anyways...who knows maybe when I'm done ramming my head against the keyboard I might become crazy enough to put them together...very unlikely but you never know...that or if I get like a crap loud of requests demanding them to get together I'll cave in like the wimp I am and write it that way...I don't see that happening either...but then again...you never know...

Anything else...well I could go on for hours upon hours going into great detail about what I did wrong but I'll just leave it as is...again...don't ask when the next chapter is coming because...I don't know...especially since I have the main story to get back to since this story has finally caught up and...OH MY GOD...I HAVE TO WRITE FOR THAT AGAIN!? I'm done...ladies and gentleman I quit...I retire...adios goodbye sayonara and anyone who wants to write the rest of the stories for me go ahead...because I'm done now...I'm going back to my delusional fantasy world where I am the pilot of the Destiny Gundam...HEY THE GUNDAM REFERENCE OF THE STORY...SWEET...oh...umm...

Dalek Saxon...Destiny...LAUNCHING!

Serious P.S. I really really really hate this chapter...so it's highly likely that this will be re-written to be less horrible...AKA No Miyuki Fluff...Serious about this...


	10. Chapter 10

Oh goodie...time for the fastest deteriorating story on fanfiction which is now Stupid Story 2 Spinoff because that's what it is...a stupid story...the story with a bizarre premise that quickly turned even weirder by the last chapter as I apparently turned Miyuki into someone like Sojiro...oh well...I'm crazy and I admit it...

and this is the result of my craziness a chapter I on purposely cut short because I didn't want to get past 9000 words...Chapter 10...oh god I'm sorry...

**Chapter 10: New Plans and New Mtistakes/SOMEBODY STOP THE MADNESS!**

I woke up early the next morning; I had to because we had a representative meeting before school started today. When I went downstairs I heard some cooking sounds coming from the kitchen. I've never heard cooking sounds coming from the kitchen this early. Is Onee-chan actually making a proper breakfast this morning? When I rushed into the kitchen I noticed that indeed Onee-chan was indeed making something...

"Onee-chan?" I called as I walked up next to her and looked at the food she was making...it smelled really good but it smelled like lunch rather than an actual breakfast...

"Oh Morning Yu-chan..." she greeted as she looked at me with a pleasant smile...looking the most alert I've ever seen her when it came to mornings. Not to mention that this is really early in the morning. Did she actually go to sleep at a decent time?

"Onee-chan...you're actually fully awake this morning...is it so you can make yourself some lunch?" I then asked as I noticed a small bento-box that was off to the side...

"Oh no that's for Kagamin..." She simply responded as she started to place the food into the box...she's making it for Kagami-san?

"Why?" I asked confused as I titled my head to the side a little...

"It's because she's getting up early like you for the class representative meeting and Tsukasa makes her lunches...but she won't since she's most likely still asleep...so I'm making it for her..." Onee-chan explained as she finished up cooking and closed the bento box...

"Oh I get it...I'm sure she'll be very thankful for this...especially since it's your cooking Onee-chan..." I said with a smile as I nodded...You're a really good person Onee-chan...Kagami-san is lucky to have a friend like you...I'm especially lucky since I'm related to you...

"Yeah Kagamin sure does love good food...oh I also made breakfast...it's on the table..." Konata said as she started to wrap up the bento box...I turned around to look at the table and she made...

"Plain toast...again?" I asked in a disappointed tone as I'm this is the third time she made plain toast...probably the fourth time if I was here for breakfast yesterday...

"Hey don't be bad mouthing the toast!" She defended in a loud tone as she put the bento box in her bag...

"Sorry...It's nothing...let's eat..." I apologized as I sat at the table and picked up a slice of toast from the center of the table...

I started eating as Onee-chan sat down at the table after she was done with her bag. She then quickly picked up a slice of toast and started eating as well. We both ate peacefully for awhile, and then as soon as we were almost done we heard a knock on the front door. I sighed immediately afterwards...it was probably my other Onee-chan coming to take me to school. Wait...she doesn't ever knock on the door...she always walks in and surprises us...besides it's much earlier than usual for her to get here anyways...I didn't tell her about the representative meeting so she shouldn't be here for another thirty minutes...

I excused myself from the table and got up to answer the door. I wonder who could be here this early in the morning. When I opened the door I found Yuki-chan on the other side...looking a little nervous and embarrassed...What's she doing here? She can't be here for me...I mean she walked me home yesterday and then went straight home. Is she here for Onee-chan?

"Yuki-chan?" I called in confusion as I took a step back in surprise...

"Ah...Good Morning Yu-chan..." She greeted pleasantly with her usual bright cheerful smile showing on her face...

"Ummm Good Morning..." I greeted back after a few seconds of looking at her in confusion, "Wh-What are you doing here?" I then asked as I tilted my head to the side...she went out of her way to come here...if she was just coming back the next morning I could've just offered her to spend the night...no wait I couldn't...this isn't my home...I would've needed permission...

"Well...we have things to do...for Minami-chan..." She answered as she closed her eyes and held up a finger...

"Oh I get it now! You have more plans to help Minami-chan!" I said in a determined tone as I held up both of my fists to which she simply nodded as she took one of her hands and readjusted her glasses...Yuki-chan must've had these plans since our date last night...in fact, I wouldn't put it past her that she had this whole situation planned since the moment she found out we were dating...Yuki-chan is Yuki-chan after all...

"Yuki-chan?!" Onee-chan yelled as she walked up to the door, as surprised as I was a little while ago...although the yell caused Yuki-chan to yelp and drop her school bag on the ground...which caused everything inside to scatter all over the ground...

"A-Ah Oh dear...Ummm...Good Morning Kona-chan..." Yuki-chan greeted in return as she bent over to collect her fallen things...

"Good Morning Yuki-chan...still the same as always I see..." Onee-chan said with a sigh as she put a hand to her forehead...

"I'm sorry..." Yuki-chan apologized as she struggled to gather her belongings...why is she apologizing...she didn't do anything wrong...

"Here let me help you..." I offered as I bent down and started helping her get her stuff in order...

"Th-Thank you Yu-chan..." She thanked with a slight stutter as a light blush started to form on her face...

"It's no problem Yuki-chan..." I dismissed as I looked at her with a smile...which caused her to look down at the ground, refocusing her attention back on collecting her things...most likely embarrassed that she dropped her school bag on our door step and I had to help her...

"Yu-chan? Yuki-chan? When did you two start calling each other by your nicknames..." Onee-chan asked confused as she titled her head to the side slightly...her ahoge now against the door frame...

"Ahh...well...we agreed to call each other that when I...went out with Yuki-chan and Minami-chan yesterday..." I answered as we finished getting all the stuff back into her bag...not going into full details...she doesn't know that she walked me home yesterday...I kind of snuck in last night and changed my clothes before Onee-chan or Uncle Sojiro could see me...so she shouldn't know anything about last night...until now that is...

"My my my...what kind of event scenes where you going through yesterday?" Onee-chan then asked in a teasing tone as she put a hand to her mouth...I titled my head in confusion as I stood back up...I had no idea what she was talking about...Yuki-chan on the other hand looked away still blushing...most likely still embarrassed that she dropped her things...

"I-I think we should get going..." Yuki-chan suggested as she looked back at us with her pleasant smile...

"Ok let me get my bag..." I said as I turned around to go back inside and get my bag which I left in the kitchen...

"W-Wait Yu-chan!" Onee-chan shouted as she grabbed my shoulder and slowly turned me around to face her, "I'll get it Yu-chan...don't worry...just stay out here and keep Yuki-chan company!" She finished as she went around me, went back inside, and then closed the door behind her...leaving me outside with Yuki-chan...I wonder why she's so was so insistent to go back inside...but I guess it's a good thing...because now I can ask her about her plans...

"So Yuki-chan..." I called as I looked up at her with a smile, "What are we going to do today to help Minami-chan?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head...

"Well...I'll explain later...all I can say is that we have to get off the train as soon as we can when we reach the stop for our school..." Yuki-chan answered not wanting to go into further details...I understood so I didn't press any further...

We continued standing outside for awhile...after a couple of minutes I started to get a little concerned. Is Onee-chan ok? Can she not find my bag...or can she not find her bag...or...what is she doing? Eventually after a long wait the door finally opened and Onee-chan came outside holding her bag and mine. I'm glad she finally found them...any longer and I was about to go inside to see what was wrong...

"Sorry that took awhile...I had to get something else while I was in there..." Onee-chan explained as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand and handed me my bag with her other hand...

"What did you have to get?" I asked curiously wondering what the thing was that took her awhile to get...

"It's nothing...anyways we should get to the train station..." Onee-chan said brushing my question aside as she started walking ahead of us...me and Yuki-chan didn't say anything else and instead just walked up and followed her.

"Hey Yuki-chan...we need a riveting song to help motivate our struggle to reach the train station on time...care to give us one?" Onee-chan asked in a loud tone as she held up both her fists to show her determination...

"Well...I don't think I know one that fits the criteria you're looking for..." Yuki-chan denied as she put a hand to her face and looked away...undoubtedly embarrassed again...

"Please Yuki-chan...you did such a great performance last night that I'm sure you could...besides I want to hear you sing again..." I said, urging her on...which caught her attention as she looked at me with a shocked expression on her face...not to mention the light tint of red that was on her face which confirmed my suspicions that she was embarrassed...

"W-Well...alright I'll try..." She said as she slightly nodded as her expression changed to a more positive one. I smiled and nodded back, and then I looked at Onee-chan...who was looking at me like she was proud...then she gave me a quick thumbs up and nodded at me...

"I say goodbye to the boring days now. No, no one can hold back my burning feelings!" Yuki-chan sang intensely...probably the most intense I've heard her sign yet...and once again she's singing a song I've never heard of before...

"Yeah _Fire_!" Onee-chan screamed as she...A fire! Where? And why did she scream it in English?

"_Bomber!_" Yuki-chan then screamed in return as I looked around for the fire...she also screamed it in English...I don't get it...Is there a bomber starting fires or something...what's going on...I'm so confused...

"_Dynamite! Dynamite! Dynamite! Explosion Once Again!_" They both sang in unison and in English...oh I get it...its part of the song...

Is it an American song? If it has something to do with explosions and dynamite I would think so. Yuki-chan's English is once again perfect and fluent while Onee-chan...is...well...keep at it Onee-chan! I wish I could sing along with them because I kind of feel left out...but I think my English is worse than Onee-chan's...not to mention I don't know the song...I sighed to myself and started to sway my head to their singing...I might as well enjoy it since I'm listening to them...

They sang all the way to the train station getting few weird looks along the way...along with a few cheers. When we did reach the train station they both stopped and started breathing heavily...they sang with a lot of passion that they were out of breath...I think I'm out of breath as well from listening to it...I hope it's it...and not because I'm starting to get sick again...

"That was really good Yuki-chan...we should sing a couple of duets the next time we hit the karaoke!" Onee-chan suggested as we entered the station...holding a fist up in excitement...

"Oh no...I don't think I could...besides it's more your thing anyways..." Yuki-chan dismissed as she put a hand to the side of her face as she looked at Onee-chan...

"Oh...but next time I'll bring Yu-chan along...I'm sure you'll sing for her right?" Onee-chan said teasingly as she held a hand to her mouth again...Yuki-chan lowered her hand and continued looking at Onee-chan for a few seconds before looking down at me. I smiled and nodded...signaling I would like that...I mean why wouldn't I? She should become a professional singer...I would go to all her concerts!

"Well...I suppose...If Yu-chan was there I guess I could do it..." She softly replied as she looked away...blushing while doing so...I can tell she has a touch of Minami-chan in her...embarrassed very easily...

Onee-chan tugged at my sleeve, which caused me to look at her. She had an ecstatic expression on her face as she gave me another thumbs up...and...I think I could see stars in her eyes...I looked at her a little confused and gave her a weary smile in return as sweat drop appeared on my forehead. I wonder what she's so happy for...I guess she's really looking forward to singing with Yuki-chan again...I mean I would be too...but something about her reaction seems a little too enthusiastic...I don't know...it's probably just me...I brushed aside my thoughts and looked forward...thankfully the train was just coming into the station...

"Ok Yuki-chan you first..." I said with a smile as I held my hand out...gesturing her to enter the train...She looked at me and nodded and went to enter the train...however I noticed the doors were closing again for some reason...they can't be closing this early and...

"Yuki-chan!" I practically screamed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back...preventing her for getting caught in the door again...when I pulled her my face was buried into her long pink hair...it smelled so nice...it smelled of exotic shampoo...I bet it was something you can't find in the common super market...it smelled so good...it was really intoxicating...but I shook my head...I can't stand her and keep smelling her hair...especially now...I got my face out from her back and looked up at the back of her head, keeping my hands around her waist...

"Are you ok Yuki-chan?" I asked in a concerned tone...when I did I felt her hands slowly touch my arms and slightly gripped them...

"Sorry about that everyone...the doors malfunctioned slightly...they should be fine now...enter when ready..." An announcer over the intercom said apologizing for the incident...and after he said that Yuki-chan quickly pulled her hands away...

"Yes...thank you..." She thanked in what sounded like whisper...then she broke free of my grip and quickly boarded the train...She's embarrassed again...I feel bad for her...so far she's not having a good day it seems...

"Wow those doors really have it out for Yuki-chan..." Onee-chan said while trying to hold in a giggle...

"Yeah the same thing happened yesterday when were all out...and some guy was making fun of her...I had to stand up and defend her..." I said recalling the events of yesterday...blushing slightly...I don't I could ever do that again...unless it involved someone I really cared about like Minami-chan or Yuki-chan or even Onee-chan...

"Oh really...interesting..." She replied in a teasing tone as she put a hand to her chin...I probably told her too much...

"Well...let's go..." I suggested as I started to head inside the train...but was stopped when I felt Onee-chan grab my arm and pull me out of the train...

"Yu-chan wait..." She whispered as I turned around to face her...she had a serious look on her face...

"Wh-What is it?" I asked confused as I tilted my head at her...I hope I didn't do anything wrong...

"Here..." She said still whispering as she went and got a small box out of her bag, "Give this to Yuki-chan..." She finished as she put the small box into my hands...why is she giving me this? Couldn't she give it to her herself? I guess she wants me to give it to her because she's nervous...

"O-Ok Onee-chan...I'll give it to her..." I responded as I started to turn around to reenter the train...but again she grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face her...

"No don't just give it to her...it has to be a surprise!" She angrily whispered as she held onto my arm...What...What's going on?

"W-Why...what's inside of it?" I asked in confusion as I held up the small box that fit into my hand and looked at it...

"It was something I was going to give Tsukasa...but then things got a little complicated and now I can't give it to her...so I might as well give it to you since you need it more than I..." She explained although not really answering my question...things got complicated? Did she not want it or something?

"Why...Why would I need it?" I continued to ask still confused as before.

"Look I know what's going on with you and Yuki-chan...I saw her bring you home yesterday outside my window and the nice dress she got for you...and I know she didn't come all the way out here to see me...so consider this a thank you gift for everything...believe me I think she'll appreciate it..." She said as her usual kitty like smile appeared on her face...She...She knows about last night...and she knows that we're much closer like best friends...I see...and she does have a point...I really should've got her something to show my appreciation...now I don't have to...and I'm sure if I surprise her it will only make her happy...

"Thanks Onee-chan..." I thanked with a smile as I gripped the small box and put it into my bag...I'm sure if Onee-chan got it...it has to be special...

"Good luck Yu-chan...you're a lucky girl getting someone like Yuki-chan..." Onee-chan encouraged as I turned around to board the train...I know I'm lucky...I have someone like her I can call my friend...I really am grateful...

When we entered the train we looked around for Yuki-chan. We didn't look for long though as we easily found her...she was standing up in the middle of the train...why? When we walked up to her we found her looking at someone who was sleeping on the train. It was Kagami-san...she's sleeping on the train...that doesn't seem like her and the expression on her face...it looks really unpleasant...what's wrong with her? Is she having a nightmare?

"Oh Kagamin..." Onee-chan said teasingly after she made a sigh...

"I think we should wake her up..." I suggested in concern as I went to put my hand on her to try and wake her up...however it was grabbed and stopped by Yuki-chan who looked at me and lightly shook her head...

"Nah...I have a feeling she needs her sleep..." Onee-chan said with light giggle as she put her bag on the ground and sat down right next to her.

Yuki-chan let go of my arm and lightly smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down next to Kagami-san, Yuki-chan sitting down on my other side shortly after. Shortly afterwards the train doors closed and our departure started. The train made a jerking motion upon starting, which caused the sleeping Kagami-san to fall over and land face up on Onee-chan's lap...upon landing her face instantly relaxed to a more pleasant expression...

"Konata..." She softly called after she made a comforted sigh...did she wake up? No...she's still asleep...she just unconsciously called her name in her sleep...does she know she's sleeping in her lap even though she's asleep...wait that didn't make any sense did it?

"How adorable..." Yuki-chan commented as she looked on and put a hand to the side of her face...yeah it really is...

"Yeah Kagamin sure is cute when she's like this..." Onee-chan said in a teasing tone as she looked down at Kagami-san...

Then Onee-chan took her right hand and gently started brushing the top of her head. As soon as she did Kagami-san gave another comforted sigh and her face relaxed anymore...she now looked peaceful and happy...I...I've seen this look before...yeah...It was the look I gave in that picture that Uncle Sojiro took of Minami-chan carrying me home...the looks are identical...and Onee-chan said that she's struggling with feelings for someone...She...She loves Onee-chan!

My face instantly turned into a shocked expression as I looked at Yuki-chan. She made a slight gasp sound in response to seeing me in complete shock. Then her face changed to a serious one and she slightly nodded as if understanding what I was thinking and confirming my thoughts. I looked back at Onee-chan, who was still gently rubbing her hand against her head, and lifted my arm to get her attention to tell her what I just discovered...because I know for a fact she doesn't know that she loves her. However before I could get her attention Yuki-chan grabbed my arm...I looked at her and she was lightly shaking her head at me...signaling me not to go through with it...I sighed slightly and nodded back, lowering my hand as I did...

The rest of the train ride went by with Onee-chan continuing to rub against Kagami-san's head while Yuki-chan and I both looked on. I wanted to tell her so badly but I couldn't...and when we arrived at our stop Yuki-chan instantly grabbed me and pulled me out of my seat. I barely had time to grab my bag before she started to drag me off the train...I briefly looked back to see Onee-chan waving goodbye to us...I guess she's going to stay behind and look over Kagami-san a little more...I hope they don't get stuck on the train and have to ride it to the next stop...but more importantly I'm still shocked...

"I can't believe Kagami-san loves Onee-chan!" I almost shouted as soon as we were out of hearing distance of Onee-chan...

"Yes...and she has for some time..." Yuki-chan responded as she looked at me with a sad expression on her face...of course...she's probably known since beginning and only looked on and watched...I wonder why she didn't confront her about it like she did with me and Minami-chan...well...then again Kagami-san is a bit on the...rough side...so I can't imagine it going well so maybe it was a good idea to stay out of it...

"Well shouldn't we tell Onee-chan...shouldn't she know?" I asked as we continued walking...she made a slight sigh as she looked back forward...

"Unfortunately Kona-chan and Kagami-san are both very similar...they're both stubborn and resistant...if you tried to confront either one of them about their feelings they'd either deny it or brush it off..." Yuki-chan explained softly as she looked down at the ground...does that mean Onee-chan is struggling to understand her feelings like Kagami-san and doesn't even know it?

"So unfortunately this can only be resolved between the two of them...one of them has to come to terms with their feelings and then confront the other so they can come to terms with their own feelings...that's the only way it can work out between them..." She finished as she made another sigh and looked forward as we left the station...

"I see...I only hope it works out well for them then..." I said hoping deep in my heart they get together...I mean I think they're closer to each other than they are to their own relatives...

"Unfortunately a complication has arisen which I didn't see happening...and now it's thrown everything into such a mess I don't know how it will resolve..." Yuki-chan then said softly as she stopped in the middle of the street...I stopped and turned around to look at her...

"Complication? Is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" I said offering my assistance...I'll do anything to make sure Onee-chan and Kagami-san find happiness with each other...

"Yu-chan..." She called softly as she looked at me a bit surprised...before closing her eyes and smiling to herself, "You're still so kind and sweet...you want to help everyone close to you and hope to achieve happiness for everything...unfortunately...you still haven't learned that there are just some things you can't help or interfere with...this is one of them..." She explained in almost a whisper as she walked up to me and gently placed her hands on my shoulder...

"Yuki-chan..." I called in a sad tone as I looked down at the ground...I...I guess she's right...there really is nothing I can do...I feel helpless...like a little kid that can't help around their parents yet

"Besides...you still have Minami-chan to help...so if you're going to help everyone...at least try to do it one person at a time..." She then said with a more positive expression which caused me to look back up at her smiling face...which instantly caused my spirits to lift...

"You're right...even if I can't help everyone...I can still do my best to help everyone I can...starting with Minami-chan...and then you Yuki-chan..." I said in a determined tone as I put my hands on Yuki-chan's...which were still resting on my shoulders...

She closed her eyes and looked down so I couldn't see her face...I think I saw a tear fall down from her face but I'm not sure, "I'm glad..." she said softly as she looked back up smiling like she usually did...then she took her hands off my shoulders and walked past me...

"Speaking of Minami-chan...it's time we get back to our initial objectives..." She then said in a strong tone...

"Oh yeah...so what are we going to do?" I asked as I walked up to catch up to her...It's about time I know what her plan is...

"We're going shopping..." She said as she looked down at me and readjusted her glasses again...again? I don't want her to spend any more money on me! Although I don't think we're going shopping for me this time...it has to be something for Minami-chan...I guess I just have to wait and see...

We continued walking on our way to school. However eventually we turned and went down a different street...which was more or less a shopping district. There were lots of stores...I wonder what we're going to buy for Minami-chan. Eventually she led us into a shop filled with flowers...so we're buying flowers for Minami-chan? I've seen it in lots of movies...why didn't I think about getting her flowers...but I don't think I can give it to her in person...especially since we're trying to give the impression that we're fighting...not unless I'm suppose to give it to her after school...

She bought a big bouquet of flowers and then asked for a card. She wrote 'From Yu-chan' on it. I guess she does intend me to give them to her...maybe I can sneak them to her before school...I'm sure Minami-chan would like that...then she slipped the card into the flowers and then placed the flowers into a bag. Soon afterwards we quickly turned around and left the shop going back the direction we came...most likely going to school this time...

"Here..." She said sweetly as she handed me the bag...

"Thanks...you didn't have to pay for it yourself...I had enough money to buy it Yuki-chan..." I thanked as I took the bag, also pointing out that she didn't have to do what she did...

"It was no problem...besides it didn't hurt my finances one bit..." Yuki-chan shrugged off as she waved her hand up and down...how much money do you have Yuki-chan?

"Ok...well...when should I give it to her...I can't do it at school...we're supposed to be fighting..." I pointed out as I looked into the bag...Tulips...they smelled really nice...

"You're not going to give it to her directly...you're going to hide it in her shoe locker for her to find..." Yuki-chan replied as she closed her eyes and giggled slightly...oh I see...it's a surprise...wait...I can probably do the same thing to her by hiding the small box that Onee-chan gave me in her locker!

"Oh I get it..." I said with a slight gasp as I looked back up to her...

"Yes...this way she can learn to deal with small surprises like this...guys like to do things like this...hiding things for girls to find...it's a rather shocking and momentous occasion and this can better prepare her for it in the future..." She continued explaining as she held up a finger...

"Oh wow you're right...I hadn't thought of that!" I said even more surprised than before...she's right...people like springing surprises on their crushes...I mean Tsukasa-san did it yesterday...and I bet it surprised whoever it was she did it for...I would imagine Minami-chan would freeze up if it happened to her...but if it's from me it won't be as shocking...and it will help prepare her for when it happens in the future...Yuki-chan you really are amazing!

"And not only that..." She went on as she put her hand down...wait there's more...how far have you planned this? "This will also get the attention of other guys in the school..." She finished as she looked down at me with a smile...not her pleasant cheerful smile but her cunning smile that just screams 'I have everything thought out to the end'...

"What...but I thought guys at our school were not interested and couldn't care less about Minami-chan?" I pointed out thinking at how guys and people in general avoided her...

"Not yet...you see..." She started to explain as she readjusted her glasses again with her hand, "Guys are like spoiled kids in a candy store..." ouch...I don't think they would like that if you said that to them, "There are many unique and wonderful sweets in the candy store but they usually go to the ones that are surrounded by other kids...the candies with the most attention...but as soon as other kids start to go to the different candies they will go to see why everyone's going to this one now...and undoubtedly like what they see..." She further explained in a serious tone as she looked ahead...I don't think I really understand...

"Or to better put...Guys won't know that it's you sending her the flowers...they'll think it's another guy...and they'll wonder why he's interested in Minami-chan...They'll go to see what the appeal is and undoubtedly discover her inherit sweet nature once they get to know her a little...I mean Minami-chan is Minami-chan after all..." She finished as she put her hand down and looked at me now with her gentle smile...I get it now...they'll be interested in Minami-chan after she gets some attention from me and then they'll know what a great person she is! Yuki-chan you should be a detective or something! Wait...there's still something off...

"But Minami-chan isn't the kind of person to draw attention to herself...so if she walks around with a bouquet of flowers they'll just think she bought it for herself or she's just carrying it for someone..." I said pointing out a hole in her plan...sorry Yuki-chan...you probably didn't think this through thoroughly enough...

"I know...which is why I'm thankful that you two are fighting..." Yuki-chan said with a giggle as she put a hand to the side of her face...

"Huh?" I simply said in confusion as I titled my head to the side...

"You're going to give her attention...get mad at her...point out the flowers in a jealous rage...that will definitely give her the attention she needs..." She replied filling the hole I saw in her plan...she really did think of everything...but...I'm supposed to be angry and yell at Minami-cha...I...

"I don't think I can do that Yuki-chan..." I said in a whisper as I stopped walking and looked down at the ground...I mean after I saw how much it was hurting Tamura-san...I don't think I could do it...it would cause her more problems...

"Yu-chan..." She said softly as she turned, bent down, and put both her hands on my shoulders again, "I know you can do it...not only do I believe in you...but I know your feelings for her run deep enough that you can do anything for her...even pretend to yell at her for her own benefit..." She went on sweetly as she slowly brought me into a light hug...it instantly comforted me as I slowly returned her hug and nodded in reply to her statement...

"Besides Minami-chan will know you won't mean any of it...and after this is all over you relax knowing you helped her accomplish something she never would've on her own..." She finished as she slowly broke the hug and looked at me with her cheerful smile...

"Yeah...you're right...thanks Yuki-chan..." I thanked as I smiled at her and nodded again...She nodded back and stood back up...

We both then continued walking; we ended up leaving the shopping district and reached the corner from where we originally turned. When were about to turn to head down to school we saw Onee-chan and Kagami-san coming...I guess they finally left the train station and caught up...we both looked surprised as to why it would take this long for them to catch up and we stopped to wait up for them...I hope Kagami-san had a good sleep...

"Good morning Kagami-san...did you have a good rest?" I greeted then asked as I waved to her...she looked at me a little weird...as if wondering what I was doing...I guess holding a bag and being with Yuki-chan would cause for some suspicion...then she relaxed as if letting it go...

"Morning Yutaka-chan...Miyuki-san..." She greeted back to me and Yuki-chan as she waved as well...although she didn't answer my question...oh well if she looked so relaxed when she was sleeping that I'm sure she was...

"Morning Kagami-san" Yuki-chan also greeted as she too also waved politely...

"Hey did you get everything you need Yu-chan?" Onee-chan asked as she gave me a thumbs up...probably signaling something...most likely wondering if I found out a way to surprise Yuki-chan...

"Yes, Yuki-chan and I got everything we needed..." I answered, giving her a wink to try and signal her in return...and it's actually thanks to Yuki-chan...It's just another thing I have to thank her for...it seems the list of things I need to thank her for will never stop growing...

"Yuki-chan?" Kagami-said said in a confused tone as she looked at me...oh no...she doesn't know that Yuki-chan and I started calling each other by our nicknames...I don't know how to explain this to her...I started to sweat nervously...

"When did you start calling Miyuki-san by her nickname?" She then asked curiously as she looked at both me and Yuki-chan. I was starting to panic a little as I looked around still desperately trying to think of a way to explain it to her...Yuki-chan started to blush and look down not knowing an answer as well...I don't think she'll accept the answer I gave Onee-chan earlier...she most likely wants details and full explanation...I don't want to tell her exactly what happened...so what do I do?

"Oh come on Kagamin!" Onee-chan then said in a disappointed tone, which caught all of our attentions as we looked at her...which she was shaking her head disappointingly...

"You're too serious...you could've called her Yuki-chan at any time...I've told you before that you can call me Kona-chan multiple times but you never do...if you ask me your the strange one..." She finished now in a teasing tone as she smiled and looked to the side...she's trying to aggravate her and shrug it off like it's nothing...I don't think that will-

"Oh shut up! Unlike you I like to be a thing called 'formal' maybe you should try it one of these days instead of instantly calling everyone by a nickname..." She practically shouted as she lifted a fist up to her in anger...well then again she is Kagami-san...

"If you say so Kagamin..." She said with a sigh as she shook her head again and threw both her hands up...jokingly giving up...

"Oh whatever!" She then shouted as she walked past us angrily...

Onee-chan looked at us and gave us a thumbs up while giggling. I made a relieved sigh and nodded my head at her...Yuki-chan did the same. Thank you Onee-chan...you saved us back there...I'll have to thank you as well later...we then all started walking to school, staying behind Kagami-san who was leading the way...mostly because we wanted to give her some room to cool down after her outburst...When reached the school Yuki-chan and I separated from Kagami-san and Onee-chan...our shoe lockers are in different aisles after all. When we went down the aisles and quickly changed our shoes...I mentally thanked Minami-chan again for letting me use her locker...

"As expected no one's here...it is very early after all...so no one will see what we're doing...Yu-chan...put the flowers in Minami-chan's locker..." Miyuki-chan said as she closed the door to her locker...

I nodded and got out the flowers from the bag. I then the row where her locker was...you know it's kind of funny. Now that I think about it...I'm not putting the flowers in Minami-chan's locker...I'm putting flowers in my own locker...at least...I would if I could reach it! I struggled to try and reach for the door...I forgot how high up it is! I was on the tips of my toes and I could barely reach the door handle...but I couldn't turn it...eventually I gave up and sighed as I got down from my tip toes...

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan...I can't reach it...here Yuki-cha you take them..." I apologized sincerely, then asking politely as I held out the flowers to her...

She looked at me for a few seconds and lightly blushed...I guess she hadn't of thought of my height and is embarrassed that she overlooked it... "I-I can't accept them...I mean...you're Minami-chan's boyfriend so you should be the one to put the flowers in her locker..." She denied as she pushed the flowers away from her...her blush fading away...

I sighed as I looked back at the locker...she was right...I have to do this. I went back and stood on my tip toes to try and reach the locker again. After a few seconds of struggling I felt a pair of soft, warm hands grab my sides then shortly after my feet left ground. Soon I was eye level with Minami-chan's locker. I turned my head around and found Yuki-chan's face smiling back at me...the light blush returning...

"I didn't say I wouldn't help though..." Yuki-chan said with light giggle as she continued holding me...

I giggled and nodded back. I then looked around for a few seconds...so this must be how Minami-chan and Yuki-chan see everything...they really are tall...if I were afraid of heights I would be terrified right now...but instead I'm admiring the view..then I shook my head and returned my attention back to the locker...quickly opening it, putting the flowers inside, and then closing the locker...thankfully they fit...I was a little worried that they would be a little too big...then I was slowly lowered until my feet touched the ground again...the pair of hands letting go shortly after...

"Thanks Yuki-chan..." I thanked as I turned around to look at her with a smile on my face...to which she smiled back and the light blush on her face deepened slightly...

"It's no problem..." She shrugged off as she waved her hand back and forth in a dismissing gesture...

Alright Minami-chan is done now I have to do the same for Yuki-chan...oh wait...she's right here...I can't just slip it into her locker while she's in front of me...and I'm pretty sure she's just going to follow me to the representative meeting so I don't think I can get her to leave...oh darn it...I guess I'll just have to do it tomorrow or sometime lat-

"Hey! Yuki-chan!" Onee-chan called loudly from her aisle...

"Oh...ummmm...coming!" Yuki-chan replied in a surprised tone as she turned around and quickly left...

I sighed to myself...I bet Onee-chan called her for my benefit so I can place the box in her locker...once again I'm indebted to her...I'm indebted to everyone...I'm so happy I have so many people that are precious to me...I got the box out from my bag and went to Yuki-chan's locker...thankfully it wasn't as high as Minami-chan's so I managed to reach it barely and open it...struggling to get the box inside...but I managed to do it thankfully...

"What are you doing with Miyuki-san's locker?" I heard someone ask curiously...which surprised me as I closed the door and almost fell over...

"N-Nothing!" I instantly replied as I tried to keep myself from falling over...looking at the person who surprised me...it was Kagami-san...

"Oh is that so?" She said doubtfully as she reached her hand out to Yuki-chan's locker...she...she's going to open it and see what I put inside it...what would Onee-chan do...I...ummm...

"She just forgot to close her locker door!" I almost shouted as I held up both my hands, hoping it would stop her...

"Huh?" She responded as she looked back at me confused, stopping her hand from touching the locker...thank goodness...but...she needs a bit more convincing...

"Yeah when Onee-chan called Yuki-chan so suddenly she forgot to close her locker...I mean she is Yuki-chan after all..." I lied as I calmed down and put my hands down... I was doing what Onee-chan would do...point out Yuki-chan's bad luck and clumsiness...sorry Yuki-chan...but this is the only thing I can think of to save myself...I just hope it works...she looked at me for a few seconds before making a sigh...

"Yeah that sounds like Miyuki-san..." She then finally said as she thankfully lowered her hand, "Although to be honest if Konata called me I'd probably forget as well..." She then added as she looked down and put her hands on her hips disappointingly...she believes me...thank you Onee-chan you've saved me again...

"I just closed her locker for her...I mean I wouldn't want it to just be wide open all day right?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head...still a little nervous that she might catch onto my lie and open the locker anyways...

"Yeah you're right..." She thankfully agreed after making another sigh, "You're a good person Yutaka-chan...now if only it would rub off on someone else I know..." She then complimented before her tone darkened a bit as she looked to her side...actually I think it's the exact opposite...I mean I had to lie to you and use Yuki-chan's faults to my advantage...I'm sorry Yuki-chan...

"Ummm...thanks Kagami-san..." I eventually thanked as I tilted my head to the side...I still have to keep up appearances...she looked at me with a smile and lightly nodded. Then she turned around and started to leave...I felt bad about lying to her...I also felt bad that she has unresolved feelings for Onee-chan...I...

"Kagami-san!" I called which caused her to stop at the end of the aisle, turn around, and look at me with a confused expression on her face...

"I promise to keep it a secret...you know...from Onee-chan..." I then said as I briefly looked down before looking back up at her...I promise I won't interfere with you and Onee-chan...and I hope you figure it out for yourself...

"Ummm...thanks Yutaka-chan..." She thanked as she looked to both her sides...I gapped my mouth open slightly...I wasn't expecting her to thank me for it...does she know what I'm talking about? No...it can't be...she's still confused...don't worry Kagami-san...one day you'll know what I'm talking about and then thank me for real...

"I...ummm...promise to keep you what you did here for Miyuki-san a secret..." She then promised...I looked down with a slight blush on my face...she has no idea what she's promising me and she's completely clueless...It's kind of cute in a way...I bet you would enjoy this more than me Onee-chan...in any case...

"Th-Thanks Kagami-san!" I thanked as I waved to her...she sighed and waved back to me before turning around and leaving...

I sighed to myself in relief. She didn't figure out what was going on and now my surprise to Yuki-chan will still be a surprise. I went back to my locker smiling and picked up my bag which I left by my locker. I don't think Yuki-chan will be coming back so I better go to the representative meeting...however before I left I noticed that Yuki-chan left her bag by the lockers...I sighed to myself as I went back and picked it up...Kagami-san's right...it does sound like Yuki-chan to do something like this...she probably forgot she even left it here...

I left the aisle and then went to Onee-chan's aisle. I saw Yuki-chan by the lockers waving and saw Onee-chan about to leave waving back...I guess whatever it was they were talking about is over...Onee-chan saw me and gave me a thumbs up while winking...I smiled and waved goodbye to her right before she left. Yuki-chan looked a little confused...she probably wasn't expecting Onee-chan to wink and give a thumbs up like she did...but when I walked up to her she turned around and smiled...

"Oh I see now..." She said as she put a hand to the side of her face and closed her eyes...most likely understanding why Onee-chan did that now...

I giggled in reply then remembered about her bag that I was holding... "Oh you forgot this!" I said as I held up her bag...

"Oh why thank you Yu-chan..." She thanked with a slight blush as she took the bag from my hands...

"It's no problem Yuki-chan..." I shrugged off as I titled my head to the side and smiled...

"Well...let's get going we don't want to be late for the meeting right..." She then said as she turned around and started to leave...

I nodded and quickly went to follow her...we both walked side by side through the halls...I was surprised at how empty the hallways were...it really is early...and I was also wondering how Minami-chan would react when she finds the flowers in her lockers...I wonder what kind of cute face she'll make or how immense the blush on her face will be...I giggled and blushed at the thought which caused Yuki-chan to look down at me and giggle as well...

"Now Yu-chan remember...after the meeting classes will start shortly...and undoubtedly Minami-chan will be in class holding the flowers...remember to go up there and cause a scene to get her attention..." Yuki-chan then said seriously as she looked at me with a stern face...

"I will...don't worry...I'll throw the biggest hissy fit if I have to...I'll make sure I'll get the attention of not only the guys in the class but the guys in the hallways and outside if need be!" I responded in a determined tone as I looked at her trying to return the stern look she was giving me...

We both then smiled to each other and shortly afterwards we reached the room. As we entered I noticed Kagami-san had already arrived and taken a seat...looking really unhappy...like she didn't want to be there...I didn't say anything to her...instead I Yuki-chan and I sat down towards the middle of the room next to each other...there were a lot of other people here...most of which I don't know...Hopefully I'll get a chance to meet some of them at some point...

The meeting started and it was about the upcoming Cultural Festival that the school holds every year at autumn...I was excited...this was going to be my first Cultural Festival at this school...I wonder what our class was going to do...a Haunted House? A Cafe? Or maybe we'll do something really interesting...I bet Onee-chan is going to do something really cool this year...I'm getting excited just thinking about...when we were handed the spreadsheets I eagerly looked over them...afterwards I looked at Yuki-chan and smiled who looked back and smiled back at me...I bet she's as excited as me...

I wanted the meeting to go on longer but unfortunately it eventually ended...as soon as it did I instantly noticed Kagami-san left...I guess she didn't like the meeting...I don't understand why...maybe it's because of what she's going through with Onee-chan...I bet she's just in a foul mood that's all...Eventually Yuki-chan and I left as well smiling as well...

"I can't wait for this!" I said excitedly as I looked over the spreadsheet once more...

"Yes Cultural Festivals are quite fun...not only does it give the students a chance to show their creativity but allows people from across the city to come and see all the hard work the students have made to create their ambitions..." Yuki-chan agreed in a long speech as she put the spreadsheets in her bag...

"I bet Minami-chan will enjoy it as well..." I added as I also put the class spreadsheets in my bag...

"I don't think she's the kind of person to enjoy things like that normally..." Yuki-san disagreed as she put a hand to the side of her face...I looked down a little bit...she's right...Minami-chan's shy and reserved and wouldn't be as optimistic as I am...

"But now I think she would really love it since she would be spending it with you..." She then said with a slight giggle as she gave me a big smile...which caused my face to go red and giggle nervously as I rubbed the back of my head...yeah hopefully this will all be resolved by then and Minami-chan can spend some time with me at the festival...along with her new boyfriend...

"Speaking of which do you still know what you have to do?" She asked seriously as she looked at me seriously, changing the subject and reminding me of my planned task...

"Yes I do..." I said seriously as I nodded and gave her a stern look...

"Then good luck I'll see you later..." She said sweetly as her face relaxed and she smiled at me again...

"Thank you...bye..." I thanked before saying my goodbye ...I turned around and started to head to my class...

"and...I'm sorry..." Yuki-chan apologized in a whisper sounding sad...

I quickly turned around in surprise but when I did all I saw was Yuki-chan's back as she walked away...I wanted to call out to her and see what was wrong...but I knew I had no time...so I turned around and started towards class...I wonder what she apologized for...it's probably because she knows I won't enjoy yelling at Minami-chan...it will be ok though...

So long as nothing goes wrong I'm confident everything will be alright...

**Author's...does anyone even care?**

Really? I mean really? oh well...anyways the song for this chapter is Dynamite Explosion sung by Fire Bomber from Macross 7...what never heard of Macross 7? ...of course you haven't...to be honest I've been dying to do a Macross 7 reference for a long time...and now here's my chance...and if you a really pay attention...you would know that not only am I referencing Macross 7 I'm referencing Macross FB7 by having the two girls do a duet like Megumi/Ranka and May'n/Sheryl...so it's like 2 references in one anddddd you don't care...of course you don't...so yes Miyuki is my reference machine for which I can make bad references to songs from different animes...oh how I've ruined you so Miyuki...no amount of apologies in the world can express how sorry I am...

Funny story...this chapter was original suppose to match Chapter 10 of the original story...aka go from the start of the day to the end of the day...but it was dragging on so much that I cut it in half so it wouldn't be like 20,000 words long...that and I was really getting enraged by how awful this was turning out...because not only is Miyuki my reference machine...she's also the driving force of this story with the plans and her clumsiness...not only that but she's now a love interest according to one of my friends who jokingly calls it "Mitaka"...I would call it "Stupid" but that's just me...oh and sorry for Minami-chan not appearing this chapter...not like it matters as what I'm doing is pretty unforgivable and I'm expecting to get hate mail from people saying this is the worst thing since 4kids...which they're right but I swear! Minami-chan is the main love interest and it's who she'll end up with in the end...maybe...hopefully...I don't know...QUIT BOOING AT ME!...wait...nevermind...continue on!

Also another funny story the thing that Konata gave Yutaka was originally what Konata was suppose to give Kagami in chapter whatever...but I dropped it because it was so stupid...but then brought it back for this just to drag out the plot that much more and hell the story's reached a level of stupidness unknown to normal humans so it's not like this really matters...and hooray for laziness as a good chunk of this chapter already takes place in Chapter 10 of the original story and I just mostly copied and pasted with minimal changes...LAZY WRITING!

DUR DUR DUR I HAZ NO IDEAR WHAN CHERPTER 11 GOT HERE DUR DUR DUR...yeah yeah same ol' same ol' "It'll get here when I take enough celexa and...whatever that other pill is and drug myself into writing the next chapter" crap...

So until then...I am Dalek Saxon...I hope you don't kill me out of anger before the next chapter ...and Sayonara!

P.S. Apologies to anyone who felt offended by what Miyuki said about guys being little kids...but you know what...I'm a guy as well and that's how I view us sometimes...so there...sorry...


	11. Chapter 11

Well I didn't mean for this to happen but I really had no choice since I cut the last chapter in half...so here's the rest of the supposed-to-be chapter 10 which is now Chapter 11...huzzah laziness at its finest folks...is it alright for me to stop now? I've clearly lost my mind and just sinking deeper into the void of no return...I mean I think I've angered everyone to the point of no return with my stupidity…

As you'll soon read...and I'm sorry...

**Chapter 11: Pain from all directions/SO PAINFUL I'M ABOUT TO GO INTO A COMA!**

As I walked down the hallways my brain felt like it was in overdrive. How do I yell at Minami-chan? Do I just walk up and start yelling? If I do that for no reason it won't help her much. Especially if she doesn't have the flowers in sight...I mean what if she left them in the locker...or what if she's not here period. Oh there are just so many ways this can go wrong!

When I reached my glass I noticed it was pretty full and that Minami-chan was already in her seat. She was holding the flowers in her arms and blushing furiously...obviously embarrassed by the thing she was holding...although it didn't really seem like anyone else saw it, noticed it, or even cared...they probably thought she bought them herself like Miyuki-san predicted...well that's going to change now...I quickly entered, slamming the door to get everyone's attention...then I stomped up to Minami-chan as dramatically as I could...

"So I see you got a crush now huh?" I asked in an angered tone as I reached her desk and looked at her as enraged as possible...She looked at me confused and blinked a few times in surprise...I noticed a few people whispering around me...thankfully that means I still have their attention and they're now talking about Minami-chan hopefully...

"What did you do to trick them huh? What did you say to get their attention? How much did you pay them...please I'd like to know!" I continued now shouting almost as loudly as I could to further get the attention of everyone around me and even people out in the hallways if need be...Minami-chan then nodded and her face then changed to anger as well...

"You're just jealous because a grade school looking girl like yourself couldn't get a guy to notice you even if they stepped on you!" She then shouted as she stood up from the seat probably getting my intention thankfully...

"Oh please, don't act so superior just because a guy likes you...I don't get it...what could a guy like about you?" I asked folding my arms, trying to word it so Minami-chan can sound interesting...while also hoping she plays along...

"It's none of your business but there's a lot to me that you don't know about...maybe if you actually cared you would've noticed it!" She answered as she threw the flowers to her desk violently...I hope she didn't ruin them...

"Don't give me that...Just tell me what kind of guy would lik-"

"Stop it!" Someone shouted as they ran into the classroom and then in between me and Minami-chan...it was Tamura-san, "Just please...stop it..." She said looking down as she held up both her hands, holding out one to Minami-chan, one to me...

"Just...stop..." She then weakly said as she looked up at me with tears running down her face...which upon seeing that instantly made me want to cry as well...

"What's wrong with you?" She then asked as she put both her hands down and turned to face me...I didn't respond as I was too heartbroken to say anything...like yesterday...only worse...

"Why are you attacking her like this...you were her best friend two days ago...now you're violently yelling at her just because she's finally getting the attention she deserves...what is with you?" She then asked as she was wiping the tears from her eyes...Minami-chan's expression changing to sadness most likely reflecting my own feelings...I wanted to break down and come clean right there...but...I can't...

"T-Taking her side...fine whatever..." I said with a slight stutter while I was still trying to retain my enraged tone...thankfully I could but I knew I couldn't so I just quickly turned around and started to head to my desk...

"I never knew you could be this cold Kobayakawa..." Tamura-san then said almost in a whisper which made me stop in my place...I felt my eyes start to water as all I wanted to do right now is cry...I'm...I'm not cold...I'm doing this for Minami-chan...but wait...does the fact that I'm sacrificing Tamura-san's trust still make me cold...I don't know anymore...

I didn't say anything in return, and after a few seconds I started walking again. When I reached my desk I sat down and immediately put my head down so people couldn't see that tears were now flowing down my face. I felt like a terrible person...for yelling at Minami-chan and for upsetting Tamura-san again...is it really going to help her in the long run...

"Man I can't believe Kobayakawa-san chewed out Iwasaki-san..." I heard a nearby guy say in a disbelieving tone...I guess it's not...it's just making other people look down on me...I put my hands over my head in shame...

"Yeah she must really be jealous of Iwasaki-san...maybe she's jealous because the guy she likes doesn't like her and instead likes Iwasaki-san..." Another guy dully said almost sounding disinterested in what the other guy was saying...They're completely wrong, but I am kind of glad they think that way...maybe it makes my yelling understandable...hopefully...

"Yeah that's a good point...then again I've known Iwasaki-san for years and she doesn't seem to be the kind of girl that guys would be interested in...I mean she's kind of creepy..." The other guy replied almost smugly...but he's completely wrong...if he's really known her for years he would know that she's not creepy...she's immeasurably kind...

"Don't give me that crap...you forget I've been in the same class with you and her for years and you so much as said a "How do you do" to her in all those years..." The other guy said again in a dull tone while insulting him...I looked over from the corner of my tear filled eyes to look at them...they were both leaning against the windows...one of them was a blonde haired guy...although it looks like he bleached his hair...and the other guy had red hair and almost looked like he didn't want to be there...

"W-Well...that's how unapproachable she is...I mean if I haven't even said hello to her in these years there has to be a reason...I mean she's that closed off..." The blonde hair guy said defensively as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead...

"Apparently she's not that closed off if someone was able to approach her and give her flowers...and seeing as how she reacted I would say you're completely wrong...as always..." The red hair guy responded, still in a dry tone and making a good point...

"Well I'm happy for him...I do admit she's really cute...so I guess whoever it is that got her is a lucky person..." The blonde hair guy said as he readjusted his tie as if trying to regain something he lost...and to be honest...what he said kind of made me blush...she is really cute and I am a lucky girl...

"In case you weren't paying attention...which is clear that you weren't...you would've noticed that she said that Iwasaki-san has a crush...not a boyfriend...so she's still available..." The red hair guy pointed out with his tone still unchanging as he made a disgruntled sigh...

"That's a good point...maybe I should go see what the interest is..." The blonde hair guy said in an enthusiastic tone as he started to rub his chin with his palm...it did work...now I know what I did was worth it!

"Whatever...good luck man...you're so pathetic you'll need it because from the looks of every other guy in the room...they seem to be interested as well." The red hair guy pointed out as he folded his arms and looked around the room...it worked perfectly! Minami-chan should have a real boyfriend by the end of week for sure now...I...I should be ecstatic...but...instead I'm upset and even...a little angry...why...maybe it's because the guys I'm looking at don't look like they deserve to be Minami-chan's boyfriend...the Blonde haired guy seems a little too arrogant and full of himself...and the red haired guy seems really cold and distant...more so than Minami-chan will ever be...although thankfully it doesn't seem like he's interested in her...

"She's getting more popular by the second huh? I guess it's a challenge then...and who knows...maybe she can give a good-" The Blonde hair guy said in surprise before getting cut off by a punch from the red haired guy...he's too mean...I don't like him...

"This is _T_ for _Teen_ for a reason you idiot...let's keep it that way..." He then said as he lowered his fist, his tone miraculously still unchanged..._Teen_...What does that mean?...my English is terrible so I don't get it...was it because of whatever the blonde haired guy was going to say...

"I was going to say backrub!" The blonde hair guy yelled as he rubbed the side of his face...he hit him because she was going to say that Minami-chan can give a good backrub? I don't know if that constitutes a punch but I do know that I'm sure Minami-chan probably gives the best backrubs around...she does everything so well...

"Whatever..." He responded drier than usual as he stopped leaning off the window and started to leave...

"Where are you going? Classes are going to start any second!" The blonde hair guy stated as he was wondering where he was going...

"I know...but I'm going to spend those precious seconds talking to the wall over there...I have a feeling it can give me a more stimulating conversation than what you're supplying me with..." He stated with a harsher tone...at least his tone finally changed but does he have to be so cold? He's meaner than how I was acting a few minutes ago!

"Jerk!" He yelled in anger as the red hair continued walking...I agree...what an unpleasant person...

Classes shortly started afterward. They passed by as normally as usual...although I felt two pairs of eyes on me...one pair looking at me in disgust and the other pair looking at me in sympathy. I can almost guess who those pair of eyes of belonged to and why they were both looking at me. Thankfully I calmed down after classes started so I was fine even if Tamura-san was looking at me rather unpleasantly. When lunch finally arrived I quietly stood up from my seat. When I turned around I noticed Tamura-san was already sitting next to Minami-chan and that they both got out their lunches they brought from home...then I noticed a few guys walk up to them...one of them being the blonde haired guy...

"Excuse me Iwasaki-san, would it be any trouble if we joined you for lunch?" The blonde hair guy asked politely as he held his lunch box in one hand and rubbed the back of his head with the other hand...

"N-No...No trouble at all..." Minami-chan answered softly with a slight blush...it made me smile because I know that if she was asked the same thing a week ago she would just shake her head no and not even give a verbal response...she's really grown and come out of her shell...

"So...So cute!" He simply replied with a stutter as a he slightly blushed as well...then he quickly sat down next to Minami-chan...shortly afterwards a couple more guys quickly sat near Minami-chan...much to her and Tamura-san's surprise...Although Tamura-san looked delighted as well since one of her friends was finally getting the attention she deserved...

Minami-chan also looked happy...very embarrassed...but happy...it made me uneasy seeing her like this...being happy and surrounded by guys...maybe it's because I know that most, if not all of the guys in the room don't even deserve to look in her general direction...she can aim much higher than the guys that are now swarming to her like locusts...I clenched both my hands into fists and forcefully walked over to where she was sitting to tell all the guys to go away...however before I could get to the table Tamura-san noticed me and stood up to block my path...

"Don't even think about it Kobayakawa..." She practically shouted as she extended both her arms out to make sure I didn't try to go around her...I just froze in place and looked at her in surprise...

"I don't know what your deal is but right now Minami-chan finally has a chance to meet someone she can hold dear to herself...and...and I just won't stand by and let you ruin it!" She went on as tears started to form in her eyes...obviously feeling devastated that she's yelling at me...and I feel ten times worse for putting her in this situation...

"So...So just leave us alone!" She then shouted at the top of her lungs as she pointed to the door...tears now freely flowing down the sides of her face...

I didn't say anything in response, I just continued looking at her in surprise...then I looked at Minami-chan who closed her eyes and lowered her head...She...She's right...This is what I wanted and I was about to walk in and tell them all to leave...not only that but I hurt Tamura-san to the point where I'm sure she doesn't even like me anymore..I slowly turned and around and walked away, tears starting to form in my eyes...when I left the room and walked down the hall the tears now freely falling down from my eyes...after I was sure I was out of sight from everyone in class I started to break out into a run...no longer trying to control my crying and letting it all out..

Eventually I couldn't see anymore because the tears blocked my vision...and I eventually tripped over something and fell to the ground. It hurt and normally it would make me cry in pain but I'm already in such immense pain...I didn't bother getting up...I just stayed on the floor crying...what am I doing..first I want Minami-chan to talk to other guys then I don't...What's wrong with me...am I doing the right thing...I mean it's upsetting Tamura-san and I'm basically forcing Minami-chan to start dating even though she isn't ready...what I am talking about...I'm not even ready...so what gives me the right to be her boyfriend and try and help her...I have no idea what I'm doing anymore...

"Yu-chan!" I heard my name called out in a scream...when I looked up I saw Yuki-chan rushing up to me...when she reached me she instantly got down on her knees and grabbed my shoulders. She helped me up from the ground onto my knees and them instantly embraced me as tight as she could...forcing my face into her uniform right underneath her chin...I felt as though my troubles and worries...my fears and uncertainty...all of my pain was being uplifted...and it happened as soon as she I heard her voice call my name...but I was still crying uncontrollably into her uniform as I rubbed against her and got my tears all over her...I felt bad that I was soaking her uniform but...I don't think she minds...

"Yu-Yuki-chan!" I called in between my sobs as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her...making the hug tighter as I unloaded every ounce of my pain to her...which she graciously accepted as she took one her hands and started to rub the top of my head...

"You don't have to say anything Yu-chan...I already understand everything..." Yuki-chan sweetly whispered as she placed her chin on the top of my head...which prevented me from looking up at her surprised so instead I just slightly gasped...she knows what happened? Of course...it's Yuki-chan...she probably knew everything the moment she thought the plan up...

"I know that I basically asked you to play the bad guy in front of everyone...and that you were going to be looked at as a terrible person...a-and I knew your sweet kind nature couldn't take that reaction...which is why I tried to reach you as fast as I could...s-so I could help you overcome this pain..." She explained with a few stutters as she stopped rubbing my head...and instead I felt a few wet drops fall on top of my head right as I felt her grip the back of my uniform with her other hand...she's crying and she's suffering because of this? ...No...she's just sharing my pain...I started to cry more as I gripped the back of her uniform as well with my hands...

"And...even though I knew this...I still made you go through it...I'm...I'm sorry Yu-chan...please forgive me..." She apologized as she started to cry freely as she lightly gripped the back of my head with her other hand and seemed to tighten the hug even further...

I returned the grip as much as I could and I felt that if the hug were any tighter we would be choking each other...but the way I think she feels right now...I think she would welcome it if I put her through some pain since she feels she caused pain to me. However, putting her through torture is the least thing I would want so instead I loosened my grip on her...even though deep down I didn't want to...this is still as comforting and relaxing just as before...

Like Minami-chan whenever she hugs me...she and Yuki-chan are the only two people I feel comforted in whenever they hold me in their arms...I've received many hugs before...from Onee-chan...from my mom...and a lot of hugs from Uncle Sojiro...and they do feel good...but can't even compare to the amount of bliss I receive whenever I hug either Minami-chan or Yuki-chan...both are very different but yield the same results...I guess it's because I really care about them and they really care about me...

"Thank you Yuki-chan..." I thanked after I finally calmed down...a smile finally appearing on my face...

"W-What?" Yuki-chan asked simply as she slowly broke the hug and looked at me confused...tears still in her eyes...while I looked at her happily...

"Your plan worked...as we speak guys are currently sitting next to her while eating lunch..." I explained as I clarified what was going on in my class room...although when I said it out loud...a twinge of anger surged through me and I lightly gripped her uniform again...only for a brief second though, I shortly loosened it afterwards...

"I see...that's good isn't it...I mean what's wrong?" She then asked curiously as she took a handkerchief out from her back pocket and dried her eyes and then her glasses...She can already tell that there's something off about me...I expected nothing less from you Yuki-chan...

"Well...it's just...I don't think I like the boys that are giving her attention...I don't think any of them are fit enough to even be around her much less...date her..." I answered in a soft tone as I looked down at the ground...gripping her uniform yet again in frustration...

"I see..." She said simply as she dried my eyes with the same handkerchief, smiling the whole time which made me loosen my grip on her and looked her with a slight blush on my face...she didn't have to dry my eyes...I could've done by myself...

"I understand what's wrong now..." She finished sweetly as she placed the handkerchief into one of my hands...then standing up abruptly...why does this seem so...familiar...

"What?" I then asked confused as I looked up at her...still holding onto the handkerchief she gave me...

"You're just concerned for her...you're afraid she'll make the wrong choice and get hurt..." Yuki-chan responded in a positive tone as she looked down at me and smiled lightly...She...She's right...if she chooses a total jerk or someone who mistreats her...I don't...I don't know what I would do...I looked back down and clenched my hands into fists...I clenched them so tightly they were shaking and I was most likely crushing the handkerchief in my grip...I don't think I've ever been this mad before...

"Don't worry though..." Yuki-chan then said cheerfully, which caused me to unclench my fists and look up at her surprised, "She's Minami-chan...I'm sure she'll make the right choice...besides it's her decision... and even if it's a bad one she'll learn from it and grow because of it...mistakes are unavoidable so I'm sure it will happen at some point...and when it does I'm sure you'll be right there to help her like always..." She went on as she readjusted her glasses before extending a hand out to me...

I looked her a few more seconds then I looked at her hand...then I looked back at her, smiled, and then nodded, "You're right...as long as I'm with her I'll always be there to help her...no matter what..." I said happily as I took her hand...after I did she slowly helped me up from the ground...

"I'm glad..." She said softly as she closed her eyes and gripped my hand tightly...which made me grip her hand in return...

"Now...let's go get some lunch...I'm sure you haven't eaten yet right..." She said as she started walking, still holding onto my hand so she was inevitably making me follow her...

"Yeah you're right...but...I don't think I can eat lunch in my classroom..." I said I as I looked down at the ground as we were walking down the hallway...I don't think Tamura-san would let me back into the room...she'd probably yell at me again...

"Neither can I..." She responded instantly...which made me look back up at her surprised...Why can't she eat in her classroom...is something wrong...

"Why don't we eat outside...I know a lovely spot under a tree in the courtyard..." Yuki-chan then suggested as she put a finger to her chin and looked up...quite possibly recalling where it is...

"Sure that sounds lovely...thank you..." I agreed as well as thanking her as I smiled at her...She looked down and smiled at me...then she looked at her hand which was still holding onto mine...then she instantly let go of it and grabbed her other hand with it and held them both in front of her...

"S-Sorry..." She apologized as she looked forward...a slight blush appearing on her blush...she didn't have to apologize she didn't do anything wrong...well...maybe it's because I'm dating Minami-chan and she felt uncomfortable or maybe it's something else...

Regardless I looked at my hand that she let go of in disappointment...I liked holding her hand...it continued to make me feel better after that crying fit I had...so I wish she would hold it just a little longer...It can't be helped though...I looked at my other hand and gasped as I noticed I still had her handkerchief that she handed me a few minutes ago...I almost forgot to return it to her!

"Y-Yuki-chan you forgot your handkerchief!" I said with a stutter, slightly embarrassed that I still holding onto it, as I held it out to her...it really feels like I've been in this situation before...

She looked back at me a little bewildered, then smiled and shook her head..."No you can keep it...besides Minami-chan told me that she gave you her handkerchief...so you can have mine as well if you want..." Yuki-chan denied as she pushed my hand away...I gasped again...that's right...the very first day me and Minami-chan met...she gave me her handkerchief...I completely forgot about it...and I also forgot that I still have it in my room...now I'm really embarrassed...

"T-Thank you Yuki-chan..." I thanked with a stutter and held the piece of cloth...a blush now forming on my face...I looked at the handkerchief that was now mine...it was very nice...like Minami-chan's...everything they have is so well made and nice...right down to their handkerchiefs...where do they get things like this from?

We didn't say much as else as we continued walking to the cafeteria. When we arrived, Yuki-chan opened the door and went in first...when I entered I made a sigh of slight disappointment... the lines were already unbelievably long...I wish we could've arrived here earlier...I think I saw Onee-chan leaving with her usual assortment of food...I wish I could've talked to her for a little bit...but it looked like she was in a hurry for some reason so I couldn't even say hello...Oh well...I immediately got in line for the ramen noodles which I was kind of in the mood for...

"Well we'll meet up after we get our food..." Yuki-chan said sweetly as it appeared she was going to get in a different line...

"Ok I'll see you then..." I replied as I waved goodbye to her...

"I'm going to get some ramen...I'm kind in the mood for it..." She then said as she turned around and started to leave...but the line for ramen is...

"Wait Yuki-chan!" I called as I grabbed her arm...which made her turn back around in surprise, "This is the line for Ramen...that line is for something else..." I pointed out as a sweat drop appeared on my forehead...

"O-Oh...I'm sorry...things like this happen all the time..." Yuki-chan apologized as she held a hand to her face...which was turning redder by the second...Same old Yuki-chan... "Thank you Yu-chan..." She then thanked as she got behind me...

"Wait you go ahead of me...I mean you got here before me so it's only fair..." I pointed out with a smile as I got out of the way and motioned her to get in front of me...

Her face only reddened and she just nodded and walked ahead of me...I giggled slightly as I got behind her...Yuki-chan is Yuki-chan...very unlucky and easily embarrassed...she didn't turn around and say anything else to me while in line...she was probably too embarrassed after what just happened...Thankfully the line went by surprisingly fast and in no time flat we got our food and were leaving the cafeteria...

I followed Yuki-chan out of the cafeteria and through the hallways. As we continued walking I was afraid that she forgot where she was going or got lost...but my fears were soon put to rest as we left the school building and entered the courtyard just outside the school. There were some students outside, talking and eating leisurely...I didn't know any of them so I didn't pay them much attention and continued following Yuki-chan. After a few more minutes of walking we eventually walked up to a big tree that was right next to the building...no students were around so that kind of made me happy...I kind wanted us to be alone...I sighed and looked up...it was very cloudy...I hope it doesn't rain later...

"Oh dear..." Yuki-chan then said slightly distressed as she looked around...

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned as I looked at her...I hoped it wasn't anything serious because she was right...this was a nice little spot to have lunch...

"I didn't plan on eating out here so I didn't bring us a sheet or anything to sit down on..." She explained as she put a hand to her face and looked at me with a sweat drop appearing on her forehead...

"That's ok...I don't mind if my skirt gets a little dirty or ruffled..." I shrugged off with a smile as I sat down on the grass and put the tray down...a little dirt isn't going to stop me from eating her...so it's nothing of real concern...

"Oh...I see...very well..." Yuki-chan then said softly as she slowly sat down as well and placed her tray down...

"I'm actually surprised...I didn't know students can eat outside..." I then said as soon as she got comfortable and stopped moving...

"As long as we're on school grounds we can pretty much eat where ever we want...so it's fine..." Yuki-chan explained right before she took a bite from her ramen...I nodded and then did the same...

"_I believe your love, _the will to never give up. As you spread out those scarred and battered wings!" Yuki-chan then sang out loud...the first couple of words being perfect English as always...

"Very nice...great as always Yuki-chan..." I complemented after I took another bite from my ramen...her voice is as angelic as ever...

"T-Thank you...I had a feeling you would like it..." She thanked with a blush as she looked down at her food and took another bite...she sang for me...again...she must really like it when I hear her voice...and I'm not complaining one bit because I enjoy hearing her sing...

"The food today is pretty good..." I then complimented the food as I looked at her with a smile; changing the subject slightly...she looked back and titled her head slightly...

"It's not bad...although I think my ramen is a bit too soggy for my liking..." She responded as she pointed to her food with her chopsticks and then put them down...it did look a little weird...and we got the same tray though...Yuki-chan really is very unlucky...

"Here..." I simply said as I put my chopsticks down on my tray, "Let's switch...I mean we got the same food after all..." I then said in a determined tone as I grabbed her tray and mine and switched them...

"N-No that's ok...I can eat it...it's no problem..." Yuki-chan said, almost insisting that we didn't switch trays...

"Too late it's already done...besides I kind of feel bad that I got the good ramen and you got the bad one...I actually like soggy ramen...the soggier the better..." I explained, lying a bit at the end...I actually hate soggy ramen noodles...but I'll endure it...for Yuki-chan...

Yuki-chan looked at me a little surprised then nodded... She picked up the chopsticks and looked at them...upon doing so a light blush appeared on her face and she started to look a little uncomfortable. I almost wanted to ask what was wrong but she quickly shook her head and started eating...She must be embarrassed like usual...she's really cute when she blushes...it actually makes up for the ramen because after I took one bite I was ready to vomit...it was terrible!

"So I wanted to ask..." I said starting to make conversation again...more so to distract myself from the unforgivably bad ramen I was forcing myself to eat, "Why can't you eat in your class?" I asked, remembering that she said she couldn't go back to her class like me...

"Well...it's because of complicated reasons...but basically it's because Kona-chan asked me to..." She explained as she put a finger to her chin to recall exactly what happened...So Onee-chan asked her? I bet it was when she called her in the locker room...but what exactly are the complicated reasons that Yuki-chan brings up...I think she knows but I don't think she'll tell me...I should probably ask Onee-chan but...then again Yuki-chan told me not to interfere...so it's best I leave it alone...even though I really don't...

"What about you?" Yuki-chan then asked, derailing my thought train, "Why can't you go back to your class to eat? I bet it has something to do with Minami-chan right?" She then asked curiously as she tilted her head a little bit to the side...

"Well...it's...it's because..." I started but couldn't go on...the depression and sadness from before hit me like a brick wall and I couldn't bear to recall the events with Tamura-san again...

"I see..." Yuki-chan said in a gloomy tone as she looked down at her food, "Once again I apologize for making you go through that...but I hope it comforts you to know that you won't have to go through that ordeal again..." She went on as it looked like she was about to cry again...

"N-No it's ok...I had to do it like you said and it worked better than I could have imagined...and if I have to do it again...I...I will...so don't worry..." I dismissed as I tried my hardest to prevent her from crying again like earlier...she looked up at me, smiled, and then nodded...

"Besides you were there right when I needed you...you made me feel better and for that I thank you..." I thanked as I bowed slightly to give my full sincerity...it made her blush slightly then giggle a little bit...

"Then I guess that makes Minami-chan and I even doesn't it?" She then said in her usual cheerful tone as she held one of her fingers up...

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously as I tiled my head to the side a little bit...

"We were both there to comfort you after a troubling time..." She answered politely as she closed her eyes...Yeah she's right...they were both there right when I desperately needed them...they're both always their when I need someone... "And we even have the exact same tear stains from holding you in our arms..." She finished as she took her finger and pointed to the wet spot on her uniform...the spot where I cried into earlier...I instantly blushed as I felt a little bad about what I did earlier...

"Yeah sorry about that...I'm kind of a cry baby aren't I?" I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head and felt a few sweat drops appear on my forehead...

"No it's ok...I was crying as well...I 'm basically the same...I'm prone to crying whenever the mood even slightly gets sad...I guess you can say I'm a cry baby too..." Yuki-chan said as she lightly blushed again and put a hand to the side of her face...

That's right she cried as well when were in the hallway...and yesterday when we were in the changing room...I guess we're both overly sensitive when it comes to dramatic situations...It makes me happy to know that I have someone to cry with whenever I'm feeling sad...because I know she'll cry as well...we're both more alike than I thought...It made me blush even more as we continued looking at each other...after a few seconds though Yuki-chan started giggling...then she started laughing a little bit...

"What is it?" I asked curiously, wanting to know what she finds so funny now...

"What you said earlier...about not liking Minami-chan sitting with guys at lunch...it sounded like you were a jealous boyfriend..." She in between laughs...Wha-What? Did I really sound like that?

Before I could make any kind of reply I noticed something come flying out of the windows from above...I looked like a big board of some kind...It continued flying in the air for a few seconds before it started to fall...It...It looks like it's going to fall on...

"Yuki-chan look out!" I screamed as I jumped from my spot and tackled Yuki-chan...spreading my arms and legs out as much as possible to cover her and-AHHHH! THAT HURT!

The large board bounced off my right arm and right shoulder and landed a few feet away from me...I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from screaming out in pain. Which is really hard because...because it really really hurts! The amount of pain I'm in is almost indescribable...but I did my best and managed to hold in my pain...I did it to try and not make Yuki-chan worried...I knew she was going to be worried anyways...the less concerned she is the better...

"Yu-chan!" She screamed in horror as she finally fully grasped what happened, "Are you alright!?" She continued screaming obviously concerned for my well being...

I didn't immediately respond...I was still busy trying to conceal the immense pain I was in, "Ye-Yeah...I'm fine..." I said softly as I slowly got-OUCH! My right arm! It surged with pain the second I used to get up off of Yuki-chan...again I was able to hide the fact that I felt like my right arm was about to fall off...although I can't begin to describe how difficult that was...

"Yu-chan..." She quietly called as she stood up and looked at me...tears filling her eyes, "You shouldn't of did that...you should've let the thing hit me instead of you...I mean with your health and fragility who knows what kind of-"

"Yuki-chan plaese..." I called, cutting her off from going any further...much to her surprise, "I'm fine...don't worry...its ok..." I said calmly and with a smile as I lifted up my left hand...my right arm starting to go numb with pain...

I looked at the thing that hit me...it was a board with letters all over it...it didn't that heavy or big...yet somehow managed to completely ruin my right arm. I cursed myself slightly...it was like what Yuki-chan said...it was probably because of my small size...if only I was a little bit bigger...I'd probably be tough enough to withstand that hit and not even remember it later...instead...I...I want to fall to the ground clenching my right arm in agony...I really hate my tiny stature...

"What...What is that thing?" I asked as I continued looking at it...I might as well know what the thing is that has caused me at least month's worth of suffering... Yuki-chan didn't answer immediately...instead she wiped the tears from her eyes and did her best to recompose herself after what just happened...

"W-Well..." She started as she turned to look at it, "It looks like an Ouija board...sometimes known as a weegie board...a thing used to contact spirits or souls of the long past..." She explained with a hint of sadness still very evident in her tone...Where did it come from and why did it nearly hit Yuki-chan of all people...she can't be that unfortunate can she?

"I-I see...I guess the spirits weren't too thrilled with us I guess..." I said jokingly with a forced laugh as I looked at her with a smile...rubbing the back of my head with left arm, trying not to move too much to try and lessen the insufferable throbbing that was going throughout my right arm...unfortunately it wasn't working...

"Yu-chan..." She sweetly called as she walked over and put a hand on my OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! My right shoulder! My right shoulder! My right shoulder! I wish you didn't do that Yuki-chan...I really do! You're making my task of hiding my pain that much harder!

"Please...Please go to nurse's office..." She then said sweetly and sadly as she looked down at me...the tears starting to return again...

"Yuki-chan believe me...I'm fine!" I dismissed with a smile as I moved away and Ahh! from her arm feeling a sharp twinge of pain while doing so...

"Besides..." I then said as I looked at our food...which was scattered everywhere since I sprung up so suddenly, "I think we have to clean up our mess don't you think?" I pointed out as I looked at her with a smile...I don't know how I'm going to clean up with one arm...but I'm going to have to try...

"No Yu-chan...I'll do it..." She said as she walked up and put her hand on my shoulder again...thankfully my left shoulder so I didn't want to scream at top of my lungs like before, "You just get yourself to the nurse's office as soon as you can..." She demanded in a serious tone as she gave me a stern look...

"Yuki-chan...I'm fine...besides I can't let you clean this all by yourself...especially since I'm the one who caused the mess..." I denied also in a serious tone as I made an equally determined look at her...

"Yu-chan..." Ahh! She just put her other hand on my right shoulder! "Just leave this to me...please...get yourself to the nurse's office now..." She insisted as she looked at me almost angry...although she was probably angry at herself ant not me...I wanted to keep resisting and hold my ground...but unfortunately the moment she touched my right shoulder again...my strength and determination were shot...I can't say no anymore...

"Ok...if you insist Yuki-chan..." I said giving in...hoping with every part of my heart that she would take her hand off my right shoulder...

Thankfully she did as she took both her hands off my shoulders and simply nodded to me. Then she turned around and bent down, starting to clean up the mess I caused. I slowly turned around and started to leave. I left Yuki-chan and started to head back to the nearest entrance to the building...I dreaded opening the door but thankfully I didn't have to...two screaming girls holding each other rushed out and the door flew open...I think I know them...I think they're friends of Kagami-san...why did they look so scared and why were they running...it doesn't matter...it's the least of my concerns right now...

As soon as I entered the building and the door closed I gripped my right arm in pain. It was probably the worst thing I could possibly do because I was in so much pain now the strength in my legs gave out and landed on my knees screaming as loud as I could...hoping that it would somehow alleviate the pain I was feeling... I was wrong...it made it even worse...but I didn't sit there and continue screaming...even though the hallway was empty I knew it would soon be filled with people who would rush to see what the screaming was about...

I let go of my arm, forced my legs to stand me back up, and then started to walk away. I turned the nearest corner...and the next nearest corner...as I predicted I saw people rushing past me to see what happened...I tried to look as casual as I could to not attract any attention...thankfully I didn't. I didn't want to go the nurse's office like Yuki-chan insisted...no doubt they would probably rush me to the hospital because of my frail health...I didn't want to make anyone else worry...I'll...I'll just deal with the pain...I'm pretty sure my arm wasn't broken...just badly bruised...I should be fine after awhile...there's no concern...

I decided to back to class...I wasn't going to talk to anyone or do anything...just take my seat quietly and do my best to fight the pain. Thankfully I'm left handed so that should be fine when it comes to writing and other tasks...yeah...I should be fine. When I entered the class Minami-chan was still surrounded by the guys that I left her with...she instantly looked at me when I entered...and when she did she shot up out of her seat...she must know that something is wrong with me...of course...I should've known that there was no way I was going to fool Minami-chan...I just hope she doesn't do anything to reveal our lies...above everything else...I can't blow all the progress Minami-chan and I have made so far...I didn't want to waste our hard work...

I didn't say anything to her or even look at her again...I just took my seat like I planned and started my struggle of fighting the pain. I heard some footsteps and then I noticed Minami-chan was standing next to my desk I didn't look up at her...I just ignored her...no...go away Minami-chan...I'm fine...don't ruin this...thankfully she did after a few seconds...she left the side of my desk and then even left the classroom...

After a couple of minutes I saw Minami-chan come back. She walked up to my desk...when she did she slipped something on my desk and then walked away without saying a word. I looked down at what she put on my desk...they...they were pills...she went the nurse's office and got me something...without thinking another thought I grabbed the pills with my left hand and swallowed them as fast as I could...I didn't even use water...that's how desperate I was...thank you Minami-chan...once again you were there when I needed you most...I bet this will be a very long explanation later but for now you have my undying thanks...I just hope that I didn't interrupt anything...

"Man that was an awesome lunch...Iwasaki-san really is a pretty awesome girl...I just wish I would've seen it earlier..." I heard a voice from behind say...as I turned around I saw it was the blonde haired guy walking up to that red haired guy from earlier...he was again leaning against the window...what he said made very happy...they're starting to figure out what an amazing person Minami-chan is...

"That's not surprising...you're so thick I'm just thankful she didn't start using signal flares to get your attention...did you ask her out already and get denied or are you going to prolong you inevitable rejection..." The red hair guy said in the same dull demeanor he had from this morning...what is wrong with that guy?

"Shut up! I didn't blow it already...and just you watch...I predict good things in my future..." The Blonde haired guy retorted holding up both his fists determined...

"You predict you'll win the lottery every week but never do...so don't go making false predictions...and now if excuse me it appears my new best friend the wall is calling me...undoubtedly to give me another riveting conversation unlike you..." He harshly responded as she stopped leaning on the window and started to walk away...

"You jerk! I hope a board flies out of the sky and hits you!" The blonde hair guy screamed...could he be? Wait...how would Yuki-chan see this...ummm...this classroom is nowhere near the classroom that the board flew out of...and he's been eating with Minami-chan the whole time so there's no way he could've left...yeah...it definitely wasn't him...it's just a bizarre coincidence...Thanks Yuki-chan...

"Hope in one hand, crap in the other...see which one piles up first!" He darkly said as he continued walking away...I do not like that guy at all...

Classes started back up again and as I predicted I didn't have to use my right arm for anything. Thankfully as well after an hour the pain medicine started to kick in and I could use my right arm again...it still hurts...but at least I can move it now without unbearable pain. Thanks Minami-chan...as soon as classes were over I grabbed my bag with my left hand and immediately left...I knew Minami-chan would catch up later to see what was going on I can't let that happen...I don't want her to worry too much like Yuki-chan almost did...I walked down as many hallways as I could trying to weave as much as possible...after few minutes though I felt someone grab my left arm...when I turned around to see who it was it was Minami-chan...

"M-Minami-chan...wait...we can talk later...not here though..." I said with a stutter, slightly panicking as I looked around, hoping no one would see us...thankfully there seemed to be no one around...I mean classes just ended and people are probably still getting their things...

Minami-chan didn't say anything and instead lead me into a small private room and locked the door behind her, "What happened?" she said seriously as she let go of me and turned around to look at me...obviously concerned...I feel bad now...first I yelled at her then I made her worry by getting hurt...this day is really turning out to be a bad one...

"Well...it's kind of complicated...but to put it simply something fell on my right arm and shoulder...but I'm ok though..." I answered with a smile, trying not to make her worry too much...although I think it's a little too late knowing her...

"...Take off the top part of your uniform..." She then said continuing to...

"W-What?" I simply asked in surprise...She wants me...to take off my uniform?

"I need to see where you were hurt...so please just take off the top half..." She asked sweetly with a smile...I get it now but...

"O-Ok..." I replied as I put down my bag and started to take off the sweater...but...I...I feel scared...and nervous...I don't know why...for...for some reason I don't want her to see me like this...but I have no choice...and after awhile I finally took it off...although held it in front of me to hide my body and looked down as a blush completely encompassed ...I...I've never been this nervous before...and OUCH! My right arm! She's grabbing it!

"It's a little swollen...it doesn't appear that you've broken anything or seriously hurt yourself in anyway...just bruised it...you should be fine..." She OUCH! I'm very happy and everything but! OUCH! Can you let go my right arm! Ahh! Now!?

"You should be fine...in a week or so you'll be fine..." She then said calmly with a relieved sigh as she thankfully let go of my arm...

"I'm glad...and thank you for the medicine...it really helped..." I thanked as I smiled at her...still feeling really nervous...I probably will be until I put the sweater back on...

"It's...It's no problem...I'll give you another dose...but I have to get it from the nurse's office..." She said with a light blush as she looked away...as if finally realizing what she asked me to do and the embarrassing situation I was put in...I made a relieved sigh as I put my uniform back on...feeling better the instant I put it back on...although putting it back on hurt a little bit due to my right arm...

"I'll...I'll go get it right now..." She said as she went to the door and unlocked it, but not opening it...

"Oh..." She then said as if realizing something, "I also have something else to give you..." She finished as she turned around and smiled at me...she has something else to give me? Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought it was...I gave Minami-chan something and now she's going to give me something...

"Alright...Thank you Minami-chan...for everything...I'll meet you at train station...give me the medicine there ok?" I said suggesting a place to meet up...to keep our ruse up...

"Ok and...thank you...for...the flowers...I...I really love them..." She then said as the blush on her face deepened to a darker shade of red...making her look really cute...

"It was no problem Minami-chan...I'm glad you liked them...if you want I can do it more often..." I suggested with a smile as I held up both my fists in determination...the pain not even affecting me anymore...

"I...I...I'd really like that..." She replied with a big smile, the blush on her face deepening even more so...although it was still no where as deep as yesterday after I gave her a kiss on the cheek...but it was still cute none the less...

"I'll...I'll see you at the station..." She then said waving goodbye as she left the room...I waved goodbye as well even though she didn't see me wave...it's still polite to wave regardless...

I then picked up my bag and left the room, heading down the opposite direction that Minami-chan went down to avoid any slight chance of any suspicion...I went down to the shoe locker room and changed my shoes...mentally thanking Minami-chan again for letting me use her locker. Then I left the school locker room and then eventually the building...I looked up at the sky...now it really looked like it was about to rain...I hope I don't get soaked...

As I was leaving I noticed someone standing underneath the tree that Yuki-chan and I were eating under during lunch. It was...Yuki-chan...What's she doing standing underneath the tree...and...she doesn't look very happy...and...she appears to be holding something...why do I have a bad feeling about this...I decided to walk over to ask her if anything was wrong...I hope she's still not upset that I got hurt...

"Yuki-chan?" I called as I walked up to her, "What's wrong?" I then asked as soon as I reached her...she was gripping a small box very tightly...

"Yu-chan..." She said as she looked up and...she was crying...what happened to...wait...that's the box I put in her locker...the one Onee-chan gave me...I completely forgot about it! "Please...stop..." She then said in between her sobs as she was wiping away her tears...What happened...what was in the box...

Did Onee-chan mean for this to happen? What's going on!?

**dumb...Dumb...DUMB! STUPID! Author's Insanity**

Ughhhhhhh well first things first...the song for this stupid chapter is "Last Impression" by Two-Mix which is the main theme for the Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Special Edition Movie...oh yay a Gundam song...after like a 4 chapter Hiatus it's back...and once again Miyuki...being the reference machine...sung it...oh Dalek Saxon you never cease to disappoint...because when you do it might actually be a good thing...ughhhh...

Yes originally this was supposed to be the latter half of Chapter 10...but since that chapter was getting lengthy and this is kind of lengthy...I cut it into two chapters for the sake of convenience...which is why this Chapter came out before Chapter 11 of the Original story which I have no idea what to do next...oh and yes if anyone asks...yes the red haired guy was me self inserting myself into the story as a joke...dark and dry as I am here...yes I know it's stupid and yes I know it's bad...but it's not an important character, it's just a one off joke I decided to make like I did in Chapter whatever of the original story which I self inserted myself into there...so whatever...I don't care like usual...oh and the blonde haired guy is an anime character...go guess which one...

And good golly is this chapter all over the place...this chapter can't seem to keep a tone longer than two paragraphs before it shifts into another tone...BAD WRITING...Also I have no idea what my obsession is with Miyuki is...or Mitaka if you like...maybe it's because of what Konata said in like Episode 14ish where she said Yutaka and Miyuki should pair up...maybe it's because they're both walking Moe-shrines according to Konata and would work well together...or more than likely...it's because I'm crazy...and have turned this story from a single like Yunami? story to a Yunami vs. Mitaka battle...that should be the title of the story...Yunami vs. Mitaka...or Stupid Beyond all belief because that's what I turned this story into...and you all wanted this apparently...I tried to warn you people but noooooo we want you to write it because apparently this is alright...yeah...whatever...Where's the hatred at...I sense it...I feel it...where is it...come on...where's the negativity...I need a reason to quit and move on…someone…please…take over for me…I've reached my breaking point again…

Chapter 12 will get here whenever I find a proper author to do it...and to redo everything from Chapters 8 and onwards...oh to hell with it...redo everything from 1 and onwards...please...anyone...fix this for me so I don't have to write for this trash anymore...ughhh...

Until then I am...Dalek Saxon...and Stupid...SAYONARA!

P.S. If anyone cares to know where that RANDOM BOARD OUT OF NOWHERE came from...go read the original Story...Chapter 10...shameless plug...Damn boards...


	12. Chapter 12

This is...miserably bad...probably the second worst chapter I've ever written...only beating slightly Chapter 5 of the original story...This chapter should be nicknamed 'The Pin Point' Chapter as a lot of things are touched upon...but not expanded due to lack of time and patience...this should've been a 20,000 word Chapter but instead it's a 9000 word chapter thanks to me deleting a lot of stuff...and oh boy is that bad...and you're going to see what I mean when you unfortunately read it...

**Chapter 12: Accepting the Pain/That's right...accept the pain this chapter gives you!**

"Please...just stop..." She said softly amidst her tears as she looked at me clutching the small box in her hands...Onee-chan...what did you do?

"I'm...I'm sorry Yuki-chan..." I apologized as I started to walk up to her, feeling really terrible...and angry...terrible for Yuki-chan and angry at Onee-chan...I...I don't think I've ever been angry at her before...

"If you didn't want it I shouldn't have given it-"

"Just stop it!" She shouted as she closed her eyes and gripped the box even tighter...She's really upset...Is the thing in the box just that horrible?

"Yuki-chan..." I simply whispered as I looked at her sadly and weakly extended a hand towards her...Onee-chan...I'm going to get you back for this...I swear it...

"Please...just stop being so nice to me..." She then said in a softer voice as opened her teary eyes and looked at me...Wh...Wh...

"What are you talking about Yuki-chan?" I asked completely confused beyond description...She doesn't want me to be nice to her?

"At the train station when you stopped me from getting caught by the door...then at lunch time when you gave me your food and lied about saying you liked soggy ramen...and then...when you saved me from that falling board...and what hurts me more is...when you lied about being ok and then lied about going to the nurse's office to make me feel better and then you...you give me this..." She explained in a low tone as she looked down, opened the box, and got out...a small locket...shaped like a heart and tinted pink that seemed to match Yuki-chan's hair...it also had a long thin chain which probably means it's also a necklace...it's actually really cute...and...She's...upset because I'm too nice to her? She probably feels terrible for all the things I've done for her and is probably just embarrassed...now I get it...I felt the same way yesterday when Yuki-chan was doing all those things for me yesterday...

"It's ok Yuki-chan...it's no problem...I'm happy to do those things for-"

"Please I beg of you!" She screamed, cutting me off as she gripped the locket in her hand, "Just...stop..." she finished in a low tone again as she looked down...what's the problem...is she this embarrassed?

"W-Why?" I asked bewildered as I titled my head to the side slightly...Does she not want to be embarrassed...I find it really cute to be honest...just...when she's not upset like she is now...so maybe I went a little too far? Or Onee-chan did with that locket?

"B-Because..." She started slightly sad as she opened the locket up and looked inside it...after which she smiled a little and her face started to turn red...then she shook her head and closed the locket...I wonder what's inside it?

"It...It will produce a problem...a happy yet...sad problem..." She explained as she looked at me...tears still in her eyes...A happy yet sad problem? What's that...I...

"I don't get it..." I said more confused than ever now...I don't get it...is it suppose to be a riddle or something? A happy yet sad problem...I can't wrap my head around it...how can this problem be happy and sad at the same time...and how is me being nice to her going to cause it?

"No...of course you don't..." She said with a slight smile appearing on her face as she put the box in her bag but still held onto the locket in her hand, "and I hope you never will Yu-chan..." She then said as she looked at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. If she really thinks it's a problem...I guess...

"To be honest Yuki-chan...I didn't actually intend to give it to you...Onee-chan gave me that to give to you..." I said truthfully as I rubbed the back of my head...feeling a little nervous...I hoped Yuki-chan wouldn't get upset at me for this. She looked at me for a few seconds then started giggling slightly...

"Of course...I know that...I recognized her...mysterious handwriting...so I knew she probably set this whole thing up...I know what she's trying to do..." She responded as she put a hand to her cheek...she knew? Of course she knew...she probably saw right through Onee-chan...I mean she saw through all my lies...nothing gets past her...

"I'll have to talk to her about this as well...but you're of more pressing concern...since you went along with it you were probably happy to do it...which means you would probably do something like even if she didn't help you...farther down the road but you still would've done something like this..." She then said slightly brighter than before...I blushed and looked down...nodding after a few seconds...yeah she's right...I would've got her something as a thank you gift sometime in the future...the fact that she knows me so well is a little embarrassing...it makes me happy...but I'm still embarrassed...

"So...do you want me to take it back..." I asked as I looked back up at her and walked up to take it from her...to which her smile went away instantly as she looked down at the locket.

"N-No...Now...now that I have this...I...I can't let it go..." She said quietly as she moved the locket close to her chest and put her other hand to it...closing her eyes while she moved it...as if desperately trying to hold on to it...

"That's good...but..." I said as I took my hands, put them on hers, and moved her hands down so I can see the locket. I peered in her hands and looked at the locket...it looks kind of cheap...like Onee-chan got it from a convenience store or something...and not to mention it's just pink with no real details or designs on it...it was just a simple pink locket...nothing special about it all and...

"You deserve something much better than that...I mean it's cute...but...you could have something much more-"

"No!" She screamed cutting me off again as she took a step back closer to the tree behind her and turned away to get the locket out of my reach...which caused me to giggle...I guess that thought was denied wasn't it? As soon as I giggled she instantly blushed and looked down...

"N-No...I...It's simple and plain...nothing extravagant about it...but that's why I like it...don't...you can't have it back..." She said as she returned to her normal posture and fought to control her blush...still gripping onto the locket as tightly as she could...I guess there's no way I'm getting it back now...but then again...I guess it really does suit her...

"Well...alright..." I said after a slight sigh...a few seconds later though a huge smile appeared on my face as a thought popped into my head, "Hey can I at least put it on for you?" I asked cheerfully as I held up both my hands determined...

"Wh-What?" She asked, completely surprised by my suggestion as her blush went out of control again, "N-No it's fine...I-I got Ah!" She denied as she fumbled with the locket chain to unhook it...before dropping it on accident...thankfully I easily caught it and then looked back at her smiling...although feeling slightly bad since her unfortunate nature betrayed her...

"I guess I am going to put it on for you..." I said still cheerfully as I easily unhooked the chain and then held the locket by both ends of the chain...

"N-No...really its fine...besides...remember what I said about you being too nice to me?" She said as she backed up...although not too far as she backed into the tree behind her and had nowhere left to go...

"Please Yuki-chan...I mean I did give you this locket...so shouldn't I be the one to put it on you?" I asked politely as I held up the locket towards her...She looked to both her sides, then closed her eyes tightly shut, and nodded slowly.

I giggled slightly and Yuki-chan bent down towards me so I could put the thin chain around her neck without any problems. Are faces really close...which made me...very nervous for some reason. I shrugged the feeling off as I moved my arms around her neck...feeling a twinge of pain in my right arm...but...it's ok...it's not that bad...I brushed against both her hair and skin...both were soft and warm...I almost couldn't tell the difference...but her hair felt slightly nicer...it almost made me a little jealous...her hair must feel this nice all the time...mine only feels this soft after I bathe and then later on it when it dries it loses some of its softness...but not hers...I bet it's because of the expensive exotic shampoo she must use...

As I was putting it on I noticed her blush hadn't gone away and that her eyes were still closed. Eventually though she opened them and noticed that her face was a few centimeters away from my face...her blush deepened and she looked away to avoid eye contact...I giggled slightly at how cute she was being and then finally got done connecting the chains...letting go and letting the locket fall down...it was a relatively long chain and the locket feel to right around where her bow was on her uniform...I don't know why...but I have a feeling Onee-chan planned it this way...but I don't know why she would want it like that...

"H-How does it look...?" She asked as she leaned back and stood completely straight...looking down at the locket which now hung from her neck...I think it looks amazing...I bet it would look better if it wasn't a cheap looking locket...but one thing concerns me...

"It looks great as I thought it would...but I don't think you can wear it to school or anything since it goes against uniform regulations..." I pointed out remember what it said in the handbook about jewelry...nothing can be worn over, in front, or a part of the uniform...so necklaces were kind of a no no...

"That's ok..." She said as she took the locket in one hand and grabbed her uniform collar with her other hand...she stretched out the collar and then slipped the locket under her shirt...which immediately made her gasp slight and put a hand on her chest...presumably where the locket was now...

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern...hoping the locket or chain didn't scratch her in any way...

"Nothing...it's just a little cold that's all...but now I won't break regulations and wear it to school..." She dismissed and explained as she lowered her hands with a...I smiled back to her...Of course...I would've thought of that too if I was as smart as you Yuki-chan!

"But more importantly...how was your arm...I instantly noticed when I opened my eyes that you were in a little pain...and don't lie and say you weren't because I'll know...please don't make me worry about you more than I already am..." Yuki-chan then said in a serious tone as she looked at me...she knew the split second when she opened her eyes that I was hurting a little...am I that easy to read or do you just have some gift where you can read everyone like a book? Well I guess I can't lie to her...I probably can't ever lie to her...not that I would want to anyways...

"Well...it hurt a little...but it would've hurt more if Minami-chan didn't go to the nurse's office and get me some pain pills..." I explained truthfully in a low tone as I looked down...hoping I didn't cause her anymore concern...

"I see...when did she give you the pills?" She then asked keeping that serious tone as she put a hand to her chin...

"Right around before lunch ended...then she looked at my arm immediately after school and then she said she would give me some more pain pills at the train station..." I further explained as I looked back up to her and saw the concern in her eyes as she looked back at me...starting to feel a few raindrops on my face...is it starting to rain now? Yuki-chan noticed the raindrops as well as she picked up her back and got out her umbrella...opening it up to shield her from the rain..

"Hmmm probably the same low dosage pain reliever that I took when my teeth hurt the other day...the school doesn't carry anything too powerful...so it will probably wear off soon...which is why she's going to give you another dosage at the train station...and she'll probably tell me more when we meet her... She said still in that serious tone as she grabbed my good hand and then started to lead me before I could even say anything in return...keeping me very close under her umbrella so I wouldn't get wet...then it started to poor down rain...as if someone turned on the sink and let all the water come down...I wanted to thank her for letting me be underneath the umbrella with her to keep me dry from the rain but she kept dragging me along as quickly as she could I couldn't say anything...

"Hurry...I don't want you to get wet...if you get sick it would only make your situation worse and I can't live with myself knowing I caused you this much pain already!" She screamed as we started to jog as the rain came down...

Wow she's really serious when it comes to medicine and stuff...she sounds completely confident in what she's saying and doing...I...I feel entirely safe now because of her even though I'm getting wet...If I ever get injured again at school and Minami-chan is nowhere around...I'll go straight to Yuki-chan because I bet she'll know what to do...It makes me even more glad that I protected her and got injured...if she got hurt I would be a useless crying mess and be no help to her at all...I made a sigh of relief as I squeezed her hand and basked in the warmth and comfort it was giving me...even if it's pouring rain I still feel warm and comfortable thanks to her...

We left school grounds soon after and she continued to lead me, almost pulling me along at times. She really is determined...I makes me kind of happy that I mean that much to her...and kind of sad that I caused her that much grief...I have to make a mental note to find who threw that board out the window and yell at them for doing such a horrible thing! When we were getting close to the train station she looked back at me and noticed that she was still holding onto my arm practically dragging me to the train station...when we entered the train station she instantly let go...

"S-Sorry..." She apologized softly with a sincere bow as a light blush appeared on her face once more...she then took a step away and folded her umbrella up...she's really cute when she's blushing...I don't know whose cuter though when they blush...Minami-chan or Yuki-chan...it's a tough choice...

"There's nothing to apologize for...you saved me from the rain Yuki-chan...thank you...and thank you for escorting me to the train station" I thanked as I bowed sincerely as well...while brushing off her apology...

"Well...it...it was no problem...it was the least I could do since you gave me that locket..." She said as she was about to put her umbrella back into her bag...even though it was soaking wet...

"Wait Yuki-chan!" I called as I grabbed her hand...which made her blush even more, "You don't want to put that wet umbrella back into your bag...I mean it could ruin your books and stuff!" I warned as I moved her hand that held her wet umbrella away from her bag...unfortunately...I felt a huge spike of pain as I unconsciously grabbed her hand with my bad arm...I winced in pain as I let go of her arm and then looked at my arm which now felt like it was throbbing in pain...

"Yutaka!" Yuki-chan called as she dropped both her bag and her umbrella and got down on her knees to look at my arm...

"Yutaka!" I then heard someone else call...I looked up from my arm and saw that it was Minami-chan rushing up to me...she threw down her bag as well as she got down on her knees like Yuki-chan and got out some pills from her pocket...

"Minami-chan..."I softly called as I looked at her with a smile and blush on my face...she came to my rescue like before...I'm sure I would've been fine with just Yuki-chan but now that you're here...along with Yuki-chan...the pain in my arm doesn't even affect me anymore...the feeling just disappeared...

"Here take these..." She practically ordered as she got the pills out from her package and put them into my good hand...which I instantly swallowed as fast as I could...although it doesn't matter anymore because I felt instantly better the moment she showed up...

"Yutaka..." Yuki-chan called seriously which made me look at her, "I would like to see your arm now please..." she asked politely as she smiled as pleasantly as she could...

Although when she said that...a...a surge of fear and embarrassment instantly flowed through me. Does...that mean...I'll have to take off my uniform sweater off again? I...barely did it for Minami-chan...but...now that you and Minami-chan are both here...I...I can't do it...well I can but...I...I don't want to do it...I'd rather have my arm torn off then let you two see me with my sweater off...it...it's just too embarrassing...I didn't say anything but just shook my head furiously...closing my eyes hoping that she would accept my denial...

"Don't worry Yutaka-chan...this will only take a second..." Minami-chan said as she grabbed the sleeve to my bad arm...Is she...Is she going to take it off for me? In...In the middle of this public place...No! No! I don't...wait...no...she's just rolling up my sleeve thank you...whoever granted me this relief from embarrassment...thank you...

She gently rolled it up and exposed the bruise on my arm...they both leaned in and expected it closely...it was...a little embarrassing that they were looking at my arm that close. I mean it's nowhere near as embarrassing as...the other thing...but it was still a little uncomfortable...wait she's rolling up my sleeve now...why didn't she do it earlier? I guess she needed to make sure it just hurt my arm and not anywhere on my back...I guess...

"Doesn't seem like anything's changed with the swelling..." She said almost disappointed as she lowered her hands...she was probably hoping the swelling would go down probably...

"It doesn't appear that you broke any bones or sprained anything...or that it pierced the skin anywhere...so there won't be any risk of infection...it's just going to be bruised for awhile..." Yuki-chan said seriously as she looked...saying almost the exact same thing Minami-chan said earlier...

"Still with her frail condition you should probably continue to check on it...you never know what could happen..." She then added as she gently touched my arm...which didn't hurt as much when compared to Minami-chan when she grabbed it...

"Also it would probably be a good idea to give her some more powerful pain medicine...the school given ones aren't exactly ideal for long periods..." She finished with a sigh of relief as she slowly rolled down my sleeve...

"We don't have any more medicine at my house...should we stop by a pharmacy and pick up some over the counter pain pills?" She asked Yuki-chan as they both stood up and looked at each other...

"That won't be necessary...we still have some pain medicine at our house...although...the dosage is two-hundred milligrams though...that may be a little too powerful...it might knock her out...best we cut it in half to just one-hundred milligrams..." She replied as she readjusted her glasses before picking up her school bag and umbrella...She kind of sounds like a Doctor...normally I'd feel depressed when a doctor talks about my health...but since it's her I just lightly giggled...especially since she's with Minami-chan...who happens to be a nurse's aid...Dr. Takara...and Nurse Iwasaki...that actually seems fitting...

"That sounds like a good idea..." She agreed as she also bent down to pick up her school bag, "What do you say...Yutaka-chan?" She then asked as she looked at me with a smile on her face...

"I'm ok with anything...I'll leave it to you two..." I said cheerfully as I smiled and titled my head slightly...

"Great...we're going to my house then..." Yuki-chan said as she smiled back...before turning back around and leading the way to the train...

Thankfully a train was already in the station that was heading to Yuki-chan and Minami-chan's stop...we boarded it...Yuki-chan thankfully having no issues with the doors and took our seats next to a window...I looked out the window behind me...I saw someone standing on a nearby platform soaking wet...it looked like...Kagami-san...did she forget her umbrella...and why does she look so sad? Did something happen...I hope she'll be ok...I can't do anything for her now because the train's about to leave...Sorry Kagami-san...

The train eventually left and we were on our way. We didn't really talk much...with Yuki-chan and Minami-chan occasionally checking up on me to make sure I was still ok...which I was and told them not to worry...but I think they would worry regardless...Eventually we reached the stop and got off the train...thankfully not having any issues with the door again...when we were about to leave the train station both Yuki-chan and Minami-chan got out their umbrellas...I, of course, didn't have one so I had to walk underneath one of theirs since it was still pouring down rain...

I insisted that I walk under Minami-chan's...which made her blush furiously but overall she had no complaints against it...After all I walked to the train station under Yuki-chan's umbrella...so I guess I can leave it under Minami-chan's to balance it...Yuki-chan didn't have any problems against it either...she just smiled lightly, nodded, and then quickly left before us...leading the way like before. I smiled and got under the umbrella with Minami-chan...feeling the safety and comfort that it supplied me like earlier with Yuki-chan...but there...was something missing...after a few seconds of walking I figured out what it was...

I reached out with my good arm and took her hand with mine...she instantly looked down and blushed at me...I smiled back at her...which made her turn her head away and look straight ahead...she didn't say anything against it though...I remember the first time I held her hand yesterday...she was immediately against it...but now she's ok with it...I bet she would say it's because there's no reason now to hide it since Yuki-chan already knows...but deep I know it's because I know she's getting used to the idea of holding hands...it's still embarrassing...I mean...even I'm blushing a little...but overall it's a big improvement over yesterday...

When we reached Yuki-chan's house we both stood outside by her gate, "Go home and change...then get the pill cutter...then come straight back here please..." Yuki-chan said seriously...practically ordering her...to which she simply nodded before looking down at me...

"Go with Miyuki-san...I'll be back before you know it..." She said to me softly as she moved the umbrella next to Yuki-chan's...so I get under hers without getting wet...

I nodded in return and then went over next to Yuki-chan. Minami-chan quickly turned around then started to rush to her house. I looked at Yuki-chan and smiled...but she looked away instantly and opened the gate to her house. We entered her yard and then quickly walked up to the front door which was shielded from the rain. She folded her umbrella up and then got her keys from her school bag. She unlocked the door and we both entered together...

"Mom I'm home..." She called as she put the umbrella in the umbrella hamper...then taking off her shoes and stepping onto the floor...I did the same as Yuki-chan's mother walked in with a smile on her face...I've met Yuki-chan's mother before...but this is the first time It's just us...I'm noticing how similar her and her daughter are...both of them have pink hair, look beautiful, and from what I remember...have similar personalities...

"Welcome home Miyuki...oh I see you've brought a guest..." She greeted before she noticed me standing right next to her...

"G-Good evening Miyuki-san's mom...it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said politely with a bow...which caused both of them to laugh a little bit...did I do something wrong...

"Oh please...Miyuki-san's mom is way too formal...just call me mom..." she suggested as she put a hand to the side of her face...is...she serious?

"But...I don't think I can...I mean you're not my mom and...it would be very awkward..." I said as I looked up with a blush on my face...which caused her to laugh even more...

"Well I can't have you call me Miyuki...that's my daughter's name...so which is it?" She said teasingly as she continued looking at me with a smile...I looked at Yuki-chan confused...I don't know what's going on...should I call her Takara-san?

"Mom's kind of a playful...she likes having fun with people when it comes to things like this...just call her Yukari..." Yuki-chan said as she also put a hand to her face like her mother...you two really are alike...

"Oh...Ok Y-Yukari-san..." I said as I looked at her and called her by her first name...which was a little awkward seeing as how this is the first time we're actually meeting and talking to each other...

"Oh please...drop the 'san'...that's still way too formal...just call me Yukari please..." She corrected as she waved her hand dismissingly...which caused me to nod in return...I guess she's a very informal person...this is the first time I've met someone like this...

"Now let's see...very small...really cute...friends with Miyuki...you're Konata-chan aren't you?" She guessed as she looked over me and held up a finger...although she was wrong...but...I think she would know who Onee-chan is...maybe she's still playing with me...but just incase...

"I'm actually her cousin...Yutaka Kobayakawa...I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance..." I said introducing myself politely...complete with another bow...

"Yeah you're definitely not Konata-chan...she didn't do that when she introduced herself..." She said with a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead...I wonder how Onee-chan introduced herself to her?

"That's right your Yu-chan...Miyuki said a lot of things about you yesterday!" She then said as she snapped her fingers...while also calling me by nickname...which made Yuki-chan blush furiously...

"Miyuki was right...you really are short...and unbelievably cute...I agree with her when she said she wanted to hug you and squeeze you as tight as she could...I want to do the same thing right now!" She then said as she wrapped her arms around herself, closed her eyes, and smiled brightly...probably trying to envision it right now...which made me blush...for multiple reasons...and of course it made Yuki-chan drop her back and shake nervously from embarrassment...not to mention the blush which now engulfed her entire face...

"M-Mom! I...I didn't say anything like!" She replied with a stutter as she held up both her hands...I know how you're feeling Yuki-chan...and I'm sure Minami-chan would too if she were here...

"Oh...so you didn't say she was unbelievably cute...so you really meant to say she looked completely unappealing...that's kind of rude Miyuki..." she then said as she looked at Yuki-chan with a curious yet playful look on her face...

"W-Well...I...I did say that...b-but...none of the other stuff...ok!" She replied softly and with more stutters as she took a step back in humiliation...I just looked at her and smiled...she thinks I'm unbelievably cute...I think she is as well...

"Oh alright...well come on in Yu-chan...a close friend of Miyuki is always welcome in this household...just...try to ignore the mess ok?" She said as she turned around and started to walk away...still calling me by my nickname...which is alright I guess...

"Thank you...Yu...Yukari..." I thanked feeling slightly uncomfortably calling someone by just their first name...and...mess?

"Mom did you forget to clean the house again?" Yuki-chan asked in almost a disappointed sigh... as she walked past me...

"I didn't forget to do it..." she said as she turned around with a smile still on her face, "I just didn't want to do it...that's all..." she then finished as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead and she scratched the side of her face..

"Oh mom...you never change..." Yuki-chan responded with a sigh and then a slight laugh as she entered the other room...I can tell they're close...it's actually rather heartwarming...

I followed Yuki-chan into the other room...which happened to be the living room...which looked really nice...a nice couch with a table and a TV...not to mention a fireplace...this place looks as expensive as Minami-chan's...they're lucky to live this lavishly...although...it didn't look as messy as I expected...a few drink cans here and there and what seemed to a couple of candy wrappers...but other than that...it wasn't the messiest place I've ever seen...I mean...Onee-chan's room is much worse in comparison with Manga and other random stuff scattered everywhere...

"Please have a seat..." Yuki-chan advised as she held her hand out to the couch, which I of course obliged, "I'm going to change and I'll be right back the medicine..." She then said with a smile as she walked away...

"Do you want me to bring you anything...some tea or water?" Yukari politely asked as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"No thank you Yukari..." I denied in a kind tone as shook my head and looked at her with a smile...

"Oh thank goodness...I didn't want to get up to make tea anyways...and my tea isn't that good anyways..." She said slightly giggling as she put a hand to her face...I' m sure she's just joking...it's probably very good and she's just being modest...I giggled as well before we both stopped and looked at each...

"You know Miyuki really wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday..." She then said as she held up a finger...bringing up what she said earlier...which made me blush slightly like before...

"R-Really?" I asked nervously as I continued looking at her...

"Oh yeah...and it sounded like she really enjoyed herself yesterday...and for that I'm grateful...thank you..." She thanked in a softer voice than before...being very serious unlike before...

"It was no problem Yukari...Yuki-chan is a very amazing person..." I shrugged off as my blush slightly deepened...

"I know she is...she was always amazing...but...she refuses to accept that fact...she's that kind of person...she's also the kind of person who always puts other people's happiness before everything else...even if it costs her own happiness she'll sacrifice it without a second thought...that's just one of her problems..." She then said as she turned away and looked into the distance...

She's right...everything that Yuki-chan has done she's done for everyone else's benefit...never for her own...even when she sings it's usually after I ask her to...and she probably does it for me when she doesn't want to herself...My happiness over her own...I completely understand this because I'm kind of the same way...to us the sacrifice is worth it...although I'm pretty sure there's more to this...I bet Yukari knows...and I wanted to ask her...but the door bell rang and Yukari instantly got up to go answer it...

A few seconds later Minami-chan came in to the living room in her casual clothes...holding a pill cutter in her hand... she put it on the table in front of the couch and then sat down right next to me looking a little embarrassed. A few minutes later Yuki-chan finally entered the room...also wearing casual clothes...relatively plain clothes...and the locket was now clearly visible as it hung from her neck and rested right in front of her chest...it actually matched the rest of her outfit since it was plain and she was wearing plain clothes...she was also holding a pill in her hand...it looked a little big...

She walked up to the table, put the kind of big pill into the cutter and then chopped it in half...

"Here..." She said sweetly as she handed me one of the pill halves, "This will be enough to hold you over for the rest of the day...and it won't put you to sleep...it will just make you a little drowsy...take the other half before you go to bed so you don't wake up in the middle of the night in pain ok?" She instructed as she then handed me the other half...which I nodded in return as I put it in my back pocket...

"I'll go get you a glass of water..." Minami-chan offered as she stood up and then left the room...probably going to the kitchen so she can get the glass of water...darn that's right...I should've taken up on Yukari's offer for water so Minami-chan wouldn't of had to get up to get it for me...

A minute or two later, Minami-chan re-entered with a glass of water in her hand and then handed it to me. I swallowed the pill and drank the entire glass feeling instantly refreshed again...even though I wasn't feeling any pain. I gave the glass back to Minami-chan...who just set it aside back on the table and looked at me completely relieved as if now calmed by the fact that I took a heavy duty pain killer...I'm happy as well Minami-chan...when your mood is lifted so is mine...

"Thank you Minami-chan..." I thanked as I looked at her with a smile...which caused her to nod in reply, "And thank you Yuki-chan..." I then said...also thanking Yuki-chan for all her efforts...which made her blush and take a step back in surprise...

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Minami-chan asked surprised, confused, and...a little aggressive...oh yeah Minami-chan doesn't know that we call each other by our nick names...I wanted Yuki-chan to explain but she was too busy looking embarrassed and uncomfortable...

"I was going to start dinner...but it's too exhausting...can we just order take out?" I heard Yukari ask tiredly as she entered the room...

"Th...That's ok mom...I'll start it..." Yuki-chan instantly replied as she left the room and went to the kitchen...

"Oh thank you Miyuki...and do me a favor...I'm going to lay down so can you wake me up when dinner gets done?" She asked politely as Yuki-chan passed her...

"Y-Yes Mom..." She said from outside the room...which made Yukari take a breath of relief as she turned around and left the room the room as well...leaving us alone...

"W-When did you start calling Miyuki-san by her nickname?" She asked seriously and a little nervous...I guess I have to explain it to her like I did with Onee-chan earlier this morning...

"Oh we just started calling each other by our nicknames last night...when she was taking me home...we both agreed to it so it's no problem..." I explained it trying to pass it off as nothing as I rubbed the back of my head...still a little nervous that she would get upset...wait...why should get upset...it's not that big a deal right?

She looked surprised as she leaned back slightly...then started to shake a little bit as she looked away...then a blush appeared on her face as she slowly turned to look back at me, "You...Can...I would...no...I want you...to call me by a nickname as well..." She finally said as she struggled to get words out...blushing the entire time and not making eye contact with me...I blushed as well as I made a slight gasp in surprise...she...wants me to call her by a nickname as a well?

"I...Of course I can!" I cheerfully as I held up both my hands...which made her lean back even more to the point where she almost fell over, "What should I call you?" I then asked as I titled my head to the side...still very cheerful...not to mention excited...

"Well...ummm..." She started as she tried to regain some of her composure, trying to think of something, "How about...Mi-chan?" She then suggested as she finally made eye contact with me...also making a determined look...making it clear that she wanted this...it was kind of rare to see her like this...I must be affecting her more than I thought...

"Ok...Mi-chan!" I agreed as I called her by her nickname...which was actually easy...it took me awhile to call her Minami-chan instead of Iwasaki-san...but this was instant...maybe it's because I'm so happy and excited...rather than embarrassed and nervous...I giggled slightly...I guess I've changed as well...

"And...I'll call you by Yu-chan..." She then said...practically demanding it...I was going to suggest she call me by my nickname as well...but she beat me to it...she must really want this...

"Of course...Mi-chan!" I agreed again...calling her by nickname again as I wrapped my good arm around her and brought her into a slight hug...

"Yu-chan..." She said softly as she lightly hugged me in return at looked at me...her face now relaxing...her smile disappearing as she closed her eyes...I felt a little embarrassed now...because we were hugging Yuki-chan's house...that can't be right can it? I instantly broke to the hug...to her immediate surprise as she opened her eyes and looked...rather disappointed...

"Sorry...I should've of hugged you...I mean...we're in Yuki-chan's house...we shouldn't stuff like that..." I apologized as I regained my composure...trying to control the blush on my face...she looked down a little sad and then slightly nodded. We ended up sitting on the couch in an awkward silence for at least an hour...I hope Yuki-chan's alright...

"Well...I'm going to see if Yuki-chan needs any help cooking...I'll be right back...ok?" I said as I stood up and started to leave...which made her lightly nod again...although much more delicately than before...

I left the room and entered the hallway. I looked around...and then it hit me...I have no idea where the kitchen is...I mean I've only been in this house twice so I have no idea where anything is...although I could hear some sounds coming from the other side of the hall...I assumed it was Yuki-chan cooking so I just followed the sounds down the hall...when I entered the next room I was thankful to find that it was indeed the kitchen and I saw Yuki-chan near the sink...it looked like she was cutting up some vegetables...I started to walk up to her to ask her if she needed any help...

"So...how did it go?" Yuki-chan lightly asked as she continued cutting the vegetables...she was probably asking about the discussion Mi-chan and I just had...

"It was fine...I now call her Mi-chan and she calls me Yu-chan...so now we all have nicknames..." I responded cheerfully as I walked up right next to her...

"I see...I'm glad..." She responded softly as she continued cutting...not looking at me...which is a good thing because she needs to pay attention to the food rather than me...although...she started to cut a little bit rougher...and it looked like...

"Yuki-chan careful!" I shouted as I moved her hand that held the food away from her hand that held the knife...she was about to cut herself...

"Oh...sorry...and...thank you..." She apologized then thanked as she moved her hand away from mine slowly and then continued slicing the food...something doesn't seem right about her...

"It's ok...do you need any help?" I asked as I looked up at her...to which she looked down for a split second before she looked away...

"No...that's...besides...remember what I told you about you being too nice to me...it would create a major problem..." She denied as she moved the now cut vegetables to a pot...she's on this again...being embarrassed isn't a problem...and if it's something else...

"I'm sure it will be fine...I mean how bad can it be?" I said trying to shrug it off as Yuki-chan grabbed a potato and a peeler...

"It's not a problem you can fix...and it's something that can destroy everything...so please...just stop..." She said again softly as she started to peel the potatoes...seeming very fearful...What can be so bad about it? I mean if I knew what it was I could help...

"Yuki-chan...what is it that you're so afraid-"

"Feeling lost, feeling anguished, feeling mournful, deciding what to do." Something sang, cutting me off from asking my question...it sounded like a cell phone...

"Darn it...It's the cell phone in my back pocket...I can't answer that...I'm busy at the moment..." Yuki-chan said as she still focused on peeling the potatoes...who can be calling at this time...I bet it's important...I would feel bad if Yuki-chan missed a call...

"Don't worry I got it..." I cheerfully said as I reached into her back pocket all of a sudden...

"Yu-chan!" She shouted as looked at me blushing...obviously embarrassed that I was doing this...

"All it took was a single word from you and my uncertainty vanished," The ringtone continued...what song is this...I actually kind of like it...but nevermind that...I continued to feel around her back pocket...getting some weird sounds from Yuki-chan as I did...until eventually I found the cell phone and instantly answered it...

"Hello...this is Yutaka Kobayakawa speaking..." I greeted pleasantly...I wonder who I'm talking to right now...

"Yutaka-chan?" I heard after a few seconds...it was Kagami-san...and she sounded completely confused...well...I bet she would since I answered Yuki-chan's phone...I took a few seconds to think how I should respond...but the most direct way is the best I guess...

"Oh...ummm...Hello Kagami-san..." I eventually greeted back...still sounding cheerful even though I didn't know why she would be calling at this hour...I mean it's almost dinner time...I looked up at Yuki-chan who looked back at me surprised...probably not expecting a call from her this late either...

"What are you doing with Miyuki-san's phone?" She asked me still bewildered as before...I don't blame her...if called someone and then someone else answered the phone I'd be confused too...

"Ummm...well...it's actually pretty hard to explain..." I said with a slight chuckle...recalling the events of how I got in this position...I would explain it to her...but it would take awhile and I'm sure she wants to talk to Yuki-chan and not me...

"Miyuki-san's right here though...do you want to talk to her?" I then asked seriously...not using her nickname as I'm sure she still finds it weird that I call her by her nickname...

"Yeah...uhh...sure..." She replied as if giving up on something...

I looked up and saw that Yuki-chan was still busy peeling potatoes...and couldn't take the phone at the moment...I...I'll hold the phone to her ear so she can talk to Kagami-san...but...she's so tall and I would strain myself to hold the phone up that high...I looked around and eventually saw a chair nearby...and then an idea popped into my head...

"Ummm...Hold on..." I eventually said after a pause before putting the phone in my bad hand. I went up the chair and started to drag it to Yuki-chan with my bad arm...which made a loud scrapping sound as I drug it across the floor...then I got on top of the chair and then...to Yuki-chan's complete surprise...put the phone to her ear...

"Yes...Hello...Kagami-san?" She greeted in her normal cheerful voice as she looked at me and smiled with a light blush on her face...then her smile disappeared and she refocused her attention back on the potatoes she was peeling...

"It's complicated..." She then said...probably answering the same question that Kagami-san asked me...about me answering her phone, "So anyways...what did you call for?" She then asked...getting to the heart of the matter...

"Well...actually...I'm a little busy cooking right now..." She then said in a slightly serious tone as she continued to focus on the potatoes...

"No she isn't...and neither is your sister..." She then responded in an honest tone...I wonder what Kagami-san is asking...does it have anything to do with Onee-chan?

"Kagami-san...I'm sorry for everything...maybe one day soon you'll realize what you need to do...until then...I'm sorry..." She then apologized in a sweet tone...why is she apologizing...is something the matter...I mean...she looked very sad at the train station...is that why she called...because she's upset...

"Kagami-san..." She then called softly...what's going on?

"Goodbye Kagami-san..." She then said...saying her goodbye...and now it's abruptly ending...Did something go wrong? Well...it's not my place to find out I guess...like Yuki-chan said...so all I can do is say my goodbye as well...I pulled the phone away from her ear and put it next to mine..

"Goodbye Kagami-san..." I said...giving my farewell as well before I hung up the phone...

"Something go wrong with Kagami-san?" I asked vaguely as I got off the chair...knowing that Yuki-chan knew exactly what was going on...and knowing that she probably wouldn't tell me either...

"Yes...it's...complicated..." she simply said softly as I started to push the chair back to its original position...yeah...that was what I was expecting...I'm not going to press her any further...

"And...thank you...Yu-chan..." She then thanked even softer than before as I returned the chair to where I got it from...again...with my good arm...

"It's no problem Yuki-chan..." I said in return as I walked up to her...about to put the cell phone back into her back pocket...

"No...just ...leave it on the counter...go back to Minami-chan...I should be done in a little bit...so you can wait with her in the dining room..." She then said almost forcefully before I put the cell phone back...I simply nodded and put the cell phone on the counter like she said...then leaving the kitchen...I walked back into the living room and told Mi-chan that we should wait in the dining room...she nodded, stood up from the couch, and then led me to the dining room where we took our seats at the very nice table...after about ten minutes Yuki-chan walked in with the food and then gently placing it on the table...she almost dropped it...but thankfully managed to catch it herself...I sighed in relief as I looked down at the table and...

"Forks?" I said noticing that there was actual silverware on the table instead of chopsticks...

"Yes...we're kind of western so we normally eat with forks, spoons, and knives rather than traditional chop sticks..." she explained as she passed out the plates to us...wow...to me that's kind of fancy...we rarely use forks at our house...we use spoons occasionally but never forks...

"Oh...well did you wake up Yukari...I know she said for you to wake her up before dinner..." I asked as I noticed that she was missing from the table...

"Well...she's always like this...taking frequent naps...and when I try to wake her up she's...always kind of grumpy...so I usually let her sleep even if it's through dinner...I already left her a plate in the fridge for her to heat up later...she never has a problem with it..." Yuki-chan answered as she dispersed the food amongst us...it smelled ok...and it looked presentable...it honestly didn't look like a five star meal...although...with how lavishly Yuki-chan seems to live...I would expect her housework skills to need some work...

"I see...that's ok I guess...some people are just like that..." I said cheerfully...understanding where she was coming from...Onee-chan can be grumpy at points and from what I heard from her...Kagami-san is as well...

In any case...I put my hands together and after I caught Mi-chan's eye she did the same...although when we looked at Yuki-chan it seemed as though she took a bite or two already...she blushed as she dropped the fork with food in it and placed her hands together as well...still looking embarrassed...

"Sorry...at our house we don't normally do this before dinner..." She apologized then explained as she looked down still embarrassed...that is western...I bet you would fit right in America or Britain Yuki-chan...I smiled and giggled at her...

"It's ok Yuki-chan...It's your house after all...so just behave like you normally would...and we'll do the same to not make you feel uncomfortable..." I said encouraging her as I separated my hands and then picked up my fork...after a few seconds Mi-chan did the same...then Yuki-chan looked very embarrassed and merely nodded as she picked her fork back up and started eating...

Nobody really said anything for the first couple of minutes and we merely just ate in silence...the food was ok...Onee-chan and especially Mi-chan's cooking is better but this is good too...with a little more work and practice...I'm sure she can be a good cook...I know she has it in her...

"So Minami-chan...your eating dinner with your boyfriend at someone else's house...how do you feel?" Yuki-chan finally said, breaking the silence and asking her a question...Mi-chan looked up at her a little confused...then after a few seconds a tint of red started to appear on her face...

"I expect she feels fine...I mean why wouldn't she?" I answered for her...catching Yuki-chan's attention...

"It isn't uncommon for guys to invite girls over to eat dinner with them at their house...and vice versa...it can be quite a...stimulating event..." She responded, looking at me and then readjusting her glasses...oh I get it...this is another one of your plans...Yuki-chan...when are we not going along with one of your plans...

"Oh I see...well...how do you feel Mi-chan?" I said understanding the situation now and asking Mi-chan the same question that Yuki-chan asked her...

"I feel...fine...thank you Yu-chan..." She responded cheerfully as she smiled back at me...her blush deepening...Yep as I expected...she's much better than I would've expected...although...a lot of credit goes to Yuki-chan for making this possible...

"Yeah...I bet this is nothing after you ate lunch with all those guys..." I pointed out with a smile...before it suddenly hit me...she had no problems at all eating with those guys...Did she really enjoy herself...did she find a guy already...my hand was shaking in anxiety now because of it...

"So...how was it...did you...meet any guy you like..." I asked softly as I looked at her seriously...my hand still shaking...her blush went away and she leaned back in surprise...

"Well...they were ok...but I can't judge them based on having a quick lunch...I still need more time to get to know them..." She responded seemingly truthfully as she looked at me equally seriously...

"Oh...ok..." I simply said still looking at her...still feeling anxious for some reason...like that was not the answer I was looking for...well...what was I looking for?

"So...in the meantime..." She then said in a sweet tone as she looked down on her plate and started to play with her food with her fork, "I...I still want to be your girlfriend...if that's ok..." She finished as she smiled and the blush returned...bigger than ever...

"Of course that's ok!" I practically shouted as I almost jumped out seat, "You're right...you still need more time after all...so take your time...there's no rush..." I added as I smiled at her...a blush now forming on my face as well...she looked back at me surprised...most likely from my outburst and then she smiled again and nodded...

I went back to eating...feeling more relieved than ever...maybe it's because I know Mi-chan is being smart in her waiting process...I know I may have said that I want her to get a boyfriend as fast as possible...but I shouldn't rush her...I mean these things take time and in the meantime...I'm...I'm happy to play the role of her boyfriend...I looked at Yuki-chan...who was holding the locket in her right hand looking a little shocked...she wasn't expecting this either...the she looked down at her plate and nodded slightly...but like Mi-chan she accepted it too

We continued eating, not talking about much else...and when we were done we got up from our seats and left the dining room...I noticed it was getting kind of late...so I should probably go home now...although...I didn't want to...I'm mean I'm here with Mi-chan and Yuki-chan...my girlfriend and my best friend...why would I ever want to go home and leave them...but unfortunately...

"I guess it's time for me to go home now..." I said disappointingly as I walked up to the front door...

"It stopped raining awhile ago so you shouldn't need an umbrella..." Yuki-chan said as she and Mi-chan followed me to the front door...I looked at her and nodded...yeah it did thankfully...

"I'll escort you home..." Mi-chan offered as she put her shoes on as well...to which I nodded in agreement...I wanted to say no...but for one thing It's Mi-chan and I know she won't take no for an answer when it comes to something like this...and two...I want her to take me home...I mean if I get to spend more time with her...then I'm happy...and...and I want...

"I want you to escort me home as well Yuki-chan..." I asked as I looked at Yuki-chan...who smiled, grabbed her locket, and almost lunged forward at the offer...the she stopped herself and took a step back...

"S-Sorry...I have things to do...like cleaning up...so...go home without me..." She denied as she looked down...with a sad look on her face...she probably wanted to go but unfortunately because of things she has to do here...she can't...but...maybe...

"Are you sure...because I mean-

"I said no Yu-chan!" She almost shouted, cutting me off...gripping the locket even tighter... "Remember what we talked about earlier...so...just no...please go now...and remember to take the pain pill before you go to bed..." She finished softly as she looked away...I felt bad about asking her now...and so I had no choice...I simply nodded and turned around...

"Ok I will...bye Yuki-chan...see you tomorrow..." I said as I left the building...a little sad now...

"Goodbye...Yu-chan..." Yuki-chan said as well in a sad tone as Mi-chan left as well and she shut the door...

I sighed in disappointment as Mi-chan and I headed to the train station...I really wanted her to go with us because...it seems like we're all in this together...and for her not to be a part of this seems...just wrong...I want her to be there for everything...along with Mi-chan...it's hard to picture myself without them now...I know that seems a little selfish since we've only been best friends for a day and boyfriend and girlfriend for a day but...I can't help it...they just mean that much to me now...

Mi-chan and I took the next train to my home...and now I kind of felt bad for letting her come along...I mean she has to get home after all...but I guess it's worth it...we didn't say much on the train or even when we were walking to back to my house. We when reached my house we stopped at the door and turned to look at each other...

"Well...thanks for taking me home Mi-chan..." I thanked generously as I put the hand on the doorknob...

"Wait...I almost forgot!" Mi-chan almost shouted, which stopped me from turning the knob...I looked at her to find her reaching into her back pocket and pulling out...my...my ribbons...

"Mom found these...I'm just returning them to you..." She said with a smile and blush as she held them out...

"Where...Where did she find them..." I asked curiously and softly...in complete shock because I thought I would never see those ribbons again...

"Well..she said she found them as soon as we left...and...I wanted to return them earlier...but...things distracted me...I'm sorry..." She apologized softly as she looked away while I took the ribbons from her hand...

"Mi-chan!" I shouted as I suddenly wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a tight hug, "Thank you so much! Only you would do something this kind of me!" I thanked as I rubbed my head against her...feeling some tears escape my eyes from how happy I was...

"Yu-chan..." She called softly as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back...this is the best way to end the day...hugging Mi-chan...I wish I could end everyday like this...or...maybe hugging Yuki-chan too...maybe hug one of them one night and the other one the next...and keep alternating...what am I saying...that's really selfish of me...asking them both to hug me all the time...I should feel lucky to just get one hug from one of them...and...if I had to choose...I think I'd rather have a hug from...

"Well Well Well...what's going on out here?" I heard a teasing voice say as I looked to see Onee-chan giggling with a hand to her face...which made Mi-chan instantly break the hug and look at her...sweating, shaking, and blushing uncontrollably...

"I...I...I'll see you tomorrow Yu-chan...I mean Yutaka-chan...I mean...Kobayakawa-san..." She said very nervously as she bowed to me over and over again before turning around and leaving as fast as she could...I laughed...she's really cute when she's like this...

"Ok...bye Mi-chan!" I said waving to her...which caused her to stop briefly before continuing to leave...then I turned to Onee-chan who looked as though she was about to fall over from trying to contain her laughter...

"Oh...Yu-chan...this is the second night in a row you've brought a girl home...and it's not even the same girl...your such a heart throb!" She said teasingly as she looked at me with her cat like grin on her face...

"It...It's not what you think Onee-chan...I hugged her out of gratitude...so it's not like that..." I said trying to dismiss the hug...I wasn't feeling nervous or anything like when Yuki-chan found out...I...I think I would actually like her to know...but...I'll keep my promise to Mi-chan and try to keep it a secret like she asked...

"Yeah yeah...I'm sure...just remember Yu-chan...there are no saves in real life...so make every decision careful and when it comes to the end choose wisely!" She said in a serious tone as she held a fist in the air...You...You lost me Onee-chan...

"I don't know what you're talking about Onee-chan..." I said with a sweatdrop appearing on my forehead...

"Hmmm...so how did the gift go?" She then asked seeming to ignore my comment...

"It went well I guess...Yuki-chan was crying and said I shouldn't have given her that...but when I tried to give it back she said she couldn't let it go..." I answered honestly as I recalled the events of what happened at school...

"Oh ho...I see...very interesting...this could make for some unexpected development in the story..." She said slyly as she put a finger to her chin...I'm...I'm lost again...

"Huh?" I asked blatantly confused at what she was saying...

"Oh by the way I'm dating someone now!" Onee-chan then cheerfully screamed seeming very happy and excited...she's in a relationship like me?

"That's great Onee-chan! Who is it?" I asked curiously and happy for her at the same time...I wonder who it is...did Kagami-san...no...if she was she wouldn't of looked so sad at the train station...wait is this why she's so sad? I wonder who she's dating now that would make Kagami-san so miserable...

"It's Tsukasa!" She said triumphantly as...Tsukasa-san? Kagami-san's twin sister?

...huh!?

**Second Worst Chapter I've ever Written...I'm Sorry...**

Colors...by Flow...1st OP of Code Geass...awesome show...moving on...This is...bad...just...bad...character motivations don't make any sense...like...why is it if Yutaka has a hurt arm do they take her to Miyuki's when they should've took her home...why is Miyuki so...sporadic in her dialogue...why was Yukari written in just to be written out and why does Minami-chan seem so...forced...the reason is...this was really cut short...

There was originally a lot going on in this chapter...but I deleted most of it because it was getting too lengthy...so most of the things I'm trying to get across...just...fall flat on their faces...I wanted to make Minami seem like she really wants to get closer to Yutaka by having her call her by a stupid nick name and what not...but...things switch all the time that it almost makes her seem clingy at points...Yutaka I wanted to make seem like a person whose divided but doesn't realize it yet...but doesn't and comes off as a selfish girl who wants both the cake and ice cream and to eat them at the same time...uhh not trying to be weird by saying that...and Miyuki...unfortunately...I wanted to seem like a person who knows what the hell is going on no matter what...aka NOT AN IDIOT LIKE THE REST OF THE CAST...out of every single character...Miyuki is the only one who knows what she feels, why she feels that way, and what she can do to help it or make it worse. She knows she's starting to get a thing for Yutaka...but knows she can't because...well...she's Minami's...so she's trying to distance herself as much as possible to not stand in their way and as Yukari said...sacrifice her own happiness for theirs...that's what I wanted...but instead...I made her random...one point she's very close to her the next she's really cold...she flip flops a lot and I wanted to find a nice balance...but couldn't because of restrictions I placed upon myself...which is a big no no because your works seem less natural and more forced...and no more is it present than here...and Chapter 5...to hell with these chapters...to hell with this story...can I please stop now?

Because of the cutting room syndrome...a lot of things happen in a short time...oh they eat and Minami still wants to be Yutaka's, oh She got her Ribbons, oh Yutaka's needs pain medicine, oh Miyuki holds onto her locket, oh Yukari has her one little scene,...which originally was 4 but I cut them all out and basically wrote her out...when I wrote her in to actually make a difference...she doesn't...shows up...leaves...the end...this is just...bad...bad bad bad...

Now I rushed this chapter for a reason...Chapter 13 is a game changer and I needed to wrap up as much as possible here...which is hard to do since there is so damn much...and when is Chapter 13 coming...I don't know...most likely never now...this is probably the killer chapter that breaks my spirit and makes me never want to write again...because I am just...broken...

I don't even have the will to say goodbye...I'm that much in a wreck...so sorry everyone...but...this might be the end...I'm just so angry at myself because I wanted to do so much more…but couldn't…damn it…life sucks…


	13. Chapter 13

Dodo Do do...WHAT THE HELL? IT'S BACK!? SAXON...I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND BRING YOU TO JUSTICE LIGHT YAGAMI STYLE! I welcome it...yes this abomination is back once more...every throw up your hats in happiness...and then when they land they might turn into knives to which to stab me with...oh yay...anyways this chapter was suppose to be simultaneously released with Chapter 13 of the original story to hide the plot twist / surprise in this chapter...but that didn't happen...oh well...

Not like it matters...and so here it is...my latest insult to your eyes...Chapter 13...

**Chapter 13: A Future Shrouded by Mystery/My Thoughts are Shrouded by Stupidity!**

When I woke up the next morning in my bed I was a little cold. It must've got a little chilly last night and we didn't turn on the heater. It wasn't bad...this was late October weather not late December weather...so it's really not bad at all. When I sat up my bed though I started sneezing uncontrollably for a minute...then afterwards I found I couldn't breathe in through my nose at all.

I looked down and started to feel a little bad...I think I might have caught a cold. But the Festival starts tomorrow and we still need to finish a few things today. I started to feel a little upset...upset that I might have to stay home for my first High School festival and upset in general because if I was just a little healthier than I am now I wouldn't be having this problem. I bet Onee-chan is ok...and she most likely stayed up all night like usual...once again I can't help but feel a little envious of her.

I forced the thoughts aside...I really shouldn't think like that...coveting Onee-chan is not the right thing to do. So I instantly got out of bed and to my delight I didn't feel dizzy or weak or anything for that matter. I guess I just have the sniffles from the cold night...hopefully they'll go away in time. I sighed in relief as I went to get my uniform. I took off my pajamas and once again looked at myself in the mirror...and the relief I had turned into disappointment as my face changed to an unhappy look. I still looked like a little kid...I haven't changed at all in the past month...while I swear Mi-chan has grown a centimeter or two...she's still not as tall as Yuki-chan...but I could tell she's grown a little bit...

Me on the other hand...I'll look like a little kid for the rest of my life. I sighed again but not in relief but of despair...once I again I feel as though I've been cursed by someone or something to make me look like this. No...I can't think like this as well...because I know that Mi-chan and Yuki-chan like me just the way I am now...they mean everything to me...and if they like me as I am right now...then I should like myself as well...

So my disparaging looked transformed into a grateful look as a bright smile appeared on my face. I put my uniform on and then got out the ribbons that Mi-chan got me about a month ago...the ribbons I had been wearing every day since then...and tied my hair up how it should be. I looked at myself again in the mirror ...but this time I didn't see a High School student that will forever look like a grade school student. I saw a girl with an awesome girlfriend, a very close best friend, and a supporting Onee-chan... to put it short I saw a very lucky and fortunate girl...I made a sigh...not out of relief or disappointment...but out of gratitude as I grabbed my bag and left my room...the bright smile still evident on my face.

As I went downstairs I didn't hear any sounds coming from the kitchen. This was normal now as Onee-chan has gone back to her usual 'Staying up all night and coming downstairs two minutes before she has to leave' attitude once more. She started as soon as she started dating Tsukasa-san. I was completely surprised and shocked when I found out they were dating. I was sure that she would date Kagami-san...but apparently she still hasn't discovered her feelings...but Tsukasa-san did and beat her to it. I feel bad for Kagami-san...I really do...and at first I didn't like the idea of Onee-chan dating Tsukasa-san...but I've accepted it and now I feel happy for them...but...the lingering feeling of 'This doesn't seem right" is still prevalent in my mind...I can only fear what happens when Kagami-san does realize her true feelings...and what's in store for her as well as Onee-chan and Tsukasa-san...

I shrugged the thought aside as I entered the kitchen...even though it seems likes major problems...and I want nothing more but to help...However, Yuki-chan said for me not to get involved and to let them figure things out for themselves. I promised her I wouldn't...and I don't intend to break that promise. I sighed once again...this time in frustration as I got out some fresh bread and put it in the toaster. Toast sounds good...I haven't had breakfast in a while and I sort of miss Onee-chan making toast...so this time I'll just have to make it for myself.

Speaking of Onee-chan...I heard some scuffling upstairs. Normally Uncle Sojiro doesn't make any sounds this early unless he's already downstairs...so it must've been Onee-chan. When my toast got done I heard a door open and then some footsteps come down the stairs. As I placed my toast on a plate and turned around I saw Onee-chan at the doorway...looking exhausted and her hair messed up...her ahoge jagged and limp against her head She was still wearing the clothes she had on last night so she didn't even change into her pajamas...which is usual for her now that I think about it.

"Oh...Good morning Yu-chan...I see you're making breakfast...that's a first..." She sleepily greeted and commented as she rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen...It sounds like she's being a little sarcastic or mean...but that's just how she sounds right now because she's tired...I bet if she was fully awake she'd genuinely be surprised...

"Good morning Onee-chan to you too...and...what can I say...I was just in the mood for toast...so I made some..." I greeted back and explained...a little embarrassed as I took the plate and sat down at the table...

"Ah...glad to see the Traditional High School Student Breakfast has finally swayed you...one down...eight more to go..." Onee-chan cheered as much as possible as she sat down...which in her current state wasn't loud at all and almost sounded like a whisper...

"Spend all night playing games again Onee-chan?" I asked politely as I picked up one of my slices of toast...

"Not just that...but reading as much manga and watching as much anime as I could..." She said trying to keep her voice up as she slammed her head against the table...Oh Onee-chan...if you fall asleep during the festival I don't know what the school will do to punish you...so I think tonight I'll make sure you get to bed at a decent time...

"Onee-chan...I think tonight I won't let-"

"But it was all in the name of research!" She said abruptly cutting me off more energetic as she lifted her head off the table and looked at me with her usual cat like smile...now she looks like she's getting her strength back...I wish I could get my energy back that easily...

"R-Research?" I asked blatantly confused as I took a bite from my toast...which wasn't as good as Onee-chan's...which made me even more confused...why does every Onee-chan makes taste better than everyone else's...toast I just put into a toaster doesn't even taste as good as when she does it...I just don't get it...

"Yeah! For my play class is going to put on...I'm still analyzing and studying a lot of shows and volumes for the sake of intelligence!" She explained now kind of loud as she stood up from her seat and looked up proudly...wait...I know Onee-chan said her class was putting on a play...and...the festival starts tomorrow...so...are they still in the planning stages of the production?

"Ummm...Onee-chan...is your class going to be ready for the festival tomorrow?" I questioned curiously and a little concerned...if they won't I only fear the worst for them...

"Yeah totally...the script has been done since day one...I'm still always keeping an eye out though for new material to add to my play...a good Ultra Director always knows to keep things changing and fresh up until the last minute!" She responded as...U...Ultra Director? ...I don't think you got the right idea when it comes to stage production...but...at least you guys have a script and hopefully everyone has their lines memorized...

"I see...well I guess things are going good for you..." I said in a supporting tone as I smiled at her and took another bite from my toast...I have faith in you Onee-chan...

"Yeah things are going great...we're going to start rehearsing today..." She then said as she sat back down and folded her arms...still looking very proud of herself...uhhhh...your just now starting rehearsals...we...well...I hope my faith isn't misplaced...I...I guess I have faith that the faith I've placed into you won't be misplaced and that the faith I originally instilled into you won't be...uhh...my head hurts...

"W-Well...Good Luck Onee-chan..." I said less enthusiastic than before...but still supporting her none the less...she must've sensed my newly formed doubt in my tone drop as she looked at me a little concerned and confused...

"Ahh don't worry...Me and Yuki-chan have this under control..." She replied in a comforting tone as she gave me a thumbs up...

"Thank goodness..." I responded pleasantly with a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes and put a hand to my heart in contempt...as long as Yuki-chan is there...everything should be ok...

"Hmm...interesting..." She the pointed out with a sly tone as she put her hand to her chin and looked at my with almost an accusing look...like she was looking through me...

"W-What?" I simply stated as I looked back completely confused...did I do something wrong...or say something wrong? Or was she just joking with me?

"I didn't really say anything to give details on our situation but as soon as I mentioned Yuki-chan was involved you instantly relaxed..." She explained in a darker tone as she leaned in on the table still retaining that look from before, "Why is that?" She then asked as she took her hand off of her chin and pointed at me...as if accusing me of something...

"Wh...What do you mean?" I asked in return with a stutter as I leaned back in my seat...feeling nervous...I...I don't know why though...

"It means you have much more faith in Yuki-chan than me...you trust an airhead more than reliable me...do you know why?" She further pressed...starting to sound a little offended and irritated... either by the fact that I do believe in Yuki-chan more than her or that she's not getting an answer out of me...and she still isn't as I froze up on the spot...not able to say anything and instead feeling my face start to get warm from a blush...why can't I say it to her face?

After a minute the inquisitive look on her face dried away and her usual smile reappeared on her face, "I know why...I'm just pressing you to figure it out for yourself...and like any good shipping story I won't go any further but instead leave you hanging for the audience to get a little miffed at!" She then said in her usual tone and with a chuckle as she sat back down in her seat and folded her arms...looking like she just beat a hard game...Shipping Story? What's that? And...what audience?

"Instead I'll change the subject..." She then said as she held up a finger...g...good...This topic is a little uncomfortable and I could use a change like this...

"So I heard that your class is doing fortune telling for the festival..." She then said a she unfolded her arms and looked at me with a pleasant look on her face...shouldn't she know that already...

""Yeah...Minami-chan came up with the idea! Everyone else agreed without a second thought and so that's what we decided to do!" I almost screamed in excitement as I held up both my fists in glee...the uncomfortable feeling and the blush far behind me...

"Wow you sound overly happy over someone you're supposed to be having a fight with..." Onee-chan pointed out with a smirk as she put a hand to her chin again...leaning towards me again like before...Yeah I'm sure she's heard something about us suppose to be fighting...although I'm surprised she hasn't brought it up until now...

"W-Well...that's because..." I said with a stutter as I looked down and intertwined my fingers in nervousness...I still haven't told her about us yet...I'm still keeping her promise about keeping it a secret...but I don't know what to say to get me out this situation...although to be honest...

"Man I wish you would just tell me what's going on with you two...You, Minami-chan, and Yuki-chan have got something going on and I want in on it!" Onee-chan then shouted in frustration as she pouted and folded her arms...she already knows we have a secret...but hasn't actually delved into what it could be...she respects our privacy...which I thank you for Onee-chan...and there are times when I really want to tell you about what's happening...but I just can't...

"S...Sorry Onee-chan..." I apologized sadly as I genuinely felt bad for not telling her...but then she unfolded her arms and looked at me smiling with her usual smile...

"Nah its ok Yu-chan...I just hope your making the right decisions..." She said in a supporting tone as she stood up from the table...I'm pretty sure I am...I think...

"Hold on...since you're going to tell people's fortunes there's something you need first..." She then said in an excited tone before running out of room and up the stairs...opening and closing her door very loudly...I wonder what has her so excited now...

I heard some ruffling upstairs followed what sounded some large thuds against the floor...I guess she's going through her closet or something...that has to be exhausting because I've seen her closet once and it wasn't filled with clothes or anything but boxes and boxes of uhhhh...well I don't know...she never told me...finally after some more ruffling I heard a loud excited cheer...that sounded like 'Found it!' then I heard a door open and close again and finally footsteps running down the stairs...she must really be excited to show me...whatever it is she wants to show me...finally she entered the room with a small box...

"Yu-chan...I'm proud to present to you...your outfit for the festival!" She screamed as loud as she can as she lifted what looked like a cape from the box and then a large witch's hat that was slightly bent at the top...So...I'm...suppose to be a witch who tells fortunes? That sounds kind of scary...

"R...Really?" I simply said in surprise and hesitation as she handed me the cape and the hat...why does she have something like this in a box in her closet...is it like a costume for something?

"Yeah Yeah...hurry up and put it on!" She said in a rough tone as she was urging me to put it on...I looked at her energized face and her eyes...which seemed to have stars in them and what little thought I had about saying no vanished. I smiled nicely and nodded as I stood up and put the cape on. Wrapping it around my neck and then tying the strings. Shortly afterwards I put on the hat and then looked at her with my smile which changed into an uncertain smile...

"H...How do I look?" I asked curiously as I took both my hands and grabbed each side of the cape to extend it out a bit...which made her look seriously concerned as she looked at me with her smile gone and her hand on her chin...I...guess I look horrible?

"I don't know...something's not right..." She said eventually as she continued looking at me with that look...I guess I just can't pull this look off I guess...then after another minute she snapped her fingers and her look changed to one of realization...

"Now I know what's wrong!" She then screamed her enthusiasm back as she bent down to get something about of the box, "Starling Inferno!" She then shouted as she got out a wand with a star on the top and held it in the air...and then handed it to me...as I looked it over...I noticed it had some tape on the star part and that it was a little crooked...

"What happened to it?" I asked curiously as I looked over the taped up wand...it looks like the star fell off at some point and then was taped up...

"Yeah it had a rough night at one point...but that's not important right now!" She said sort of explaining it before shrugging it aside and moving her hands to make a box shape with her fingers... "It almost looks completely perfect now!" She said as she looked through the box she made with her fingers like she was a director of a TV show or something...wait...almost perfect?

"Am...Am I still missing something?" I then asked as I looked over my cape and the star...what...what else am I missing? A cat hanging on my shoulder that talks?

"Yeah...you're wearing the wrong uniform..." She then said as she pointed to my winter uniform under the cape...the wrong uniform? Does she want me to wear the summer uniform...that would be kind of awkward to wear to the festival...

"Hold on I got the right uniform in my room...I just need to go find it!" She then said gleefully and with a smile as she turned around to leave the room...quite possibly to get the box...

"No that's ok...you don't have to..." I said politely trying to get her to stop...which thankfully it did as she turned around to look at me confused...

"Awww, but the outfit isn't complete without the right uniform..." She then said lowly and with a fake sigh as she looked at me disappointingly...I'm...I'm sorry Onee-chan...it's just...

"I don't think I have time to change my uniform at the moment...I mean Onee-chan might arrive here any second to take me to school...and besides tomorrow is the actual festival...I'll wear it then..." I explained then offered as I held up my hands in defense and as sweat drops started to appear on my forehead...

"It's a deal then!" She instantly replied her exhilaration back once more as she held up both her fists in determination and as stars seemed to form in her eyes again...I admire how fast your moods change Onee-chan...the passion you have for what you want is really inspiring...I wish I had some of that passion...

"I can't wait to see you in the one-hundred percent accurate outfit...you're going to be the talk of the class!" She continued cheering as put a finger to her chin and looked slightly upwards...as if visualizing it for herself...She really thinks I'm going to be popular?

"R-Really?" I asked in disbelief...she has to be joking with me...I mean Onee-chan does that a lot after all...

"Oh yeah...it just makes me wish that my class was doing fortune telling for the festival...because then I could wear it!" She confirmed as she looked down and gave me a thumbs up...which made me smile back and nod...

"Actually I may have in one universe or another...but this time it's all you Yu-chan!" She then added in a lower tone as she looked to the side and put a finger to her chin...possibly thinking things over again...but...what?

"Huh?" I simply stated completely confused as I looked at her bewildered...I don't get it Onee-chan...what universe?

"Hey once again I'm here to brighten your lives and do my daily duty of driving you to school!" Nee-san greeted very loudly while waving her arm as she walked into the room, much to our surprise...how did she get into the house without us hearing her open the door...

"Yoohoo! Yui-nee-san!" Onee-chan greeted as she turned around and raised her hand up to say hello...she was surprised an split second ago and now she's completely upbeat again...how do you do it Onee-chan?

"Oh wow!" Nee-san then said as she walked up to me and looked over me...probably admiring the costume Onee-chan gave me, "I didn't know you did the American thing where you dress up for Halloween...I'm sorry to break it to you Yu-chan but you can't go trick or treating in Japan...you won't get anything...but it's still cute of you to dress up!" She then added as she rubbed the back of her head and...wait...is she thinking I'm a little kid dressing up...

"Oh geez Nee-san...give me a break...I'm not a little kid and I'm not dressing up for Halloween!" I said a little frustrated as I held up my fists and closed my eyes...trying to look as aggressive as possible to get my point across...which I don't think worked very well as she started giggling...

"I'm sorry...it's usually hard to take you serious when your dressed up normal...when your dressed up like that...I...I'm sorry!" She explained in-between giggles before she started breaking into laughter...unfortunately Onee-chan joined her...

"Y-Yeah she has a point...no matter what you do you'll still be adorable!" She said before she started laughing out loud as well...darn it...maybe if I was a bit taller and mature looking this wouldn't happen...or maybe it would knowing these two...

"Oh come on...I'm in High School...so please take me serious alright!" I then practically shouted now even more frustrated as I tried to look even more serious...but it only fueled their laughter and then instead of feeling more angry I just feel depressed...I lowered my hands and looked down at the ground...maybe I should get used to this...It's hard to take anyone seriously when they look like a little kid...

"Ah...I'm sorry Yu-chan...you're right...you aren't a little kid...but you're just so darn cute I can't help it!" Onee-chan said as she stopped laughing and looked at me with her usual smile...this made me look up in surprise and stare back at her...

"R...Really?" I simply asked in disbelief as I was a little afraid that she might be playing a joke on me...

"Yeah She' right...I'm sorry Yu-chan..." Nee-chan agreed as she finally controlled her laughing and then looked a little guilty as she rubbed the back of her head again...

"Th...Thank you..." I thanked gratefully as I bowed a little bit to show my gratitude...

"So what are you dressed up for anyways?" Nee-chan asked as she lowered her hand from her head and put both her hands on her hips looking at me seriously...I don't know why she did that...but...ok...

"Oh I gave her that Costume Nee-san...it's for the Cultural Festival tomorrow!" Onee-chan answered with an excited tone as she raised one of her fingers...explaining it before I could...

"Really...Are you doing a haunted house or something?" She then asked as she looked at me with a hand on her chin as if imaging what I would be like if I was in a haunted house...and since she looks like she's trying to reframe from laughing again I can only guess what she thinks about it...

"Nah she's doing fortune telling..." Onee-chan replied, again answering before I could...I guess it's because she's so excited for me to tell fortunes dressed like this...

"Does she need to be dressed up like a witch for that..." She then questioned as she continued looking over me...actually I'd like to know that as well...

"Wait I think I've seen that show..." She then instantly said before Onee-chan could reply, "Its...ummm...Kanon right?" She then guessed as she pointed to me...is that an anime...

"Oh Yui-nee-san...I was about ready to give you ten points...but you guess wrong so you don't get them..." Onee-chan said disappointingly as she folded her arms and shook her head...ten points...ten points for what?

"Oh darn it!" Nee-san replied angrily as she snapped her fingers and looked to the side...before relaxing and looking at as both...

"...ok what did I come over here for again..." She then said confused as she tilted her head to the side and scratched the side of her face...Oh Great...maybe she won't drive me today...maybe if I give her another reason than the reason she came her for originally I might be able to-

"Oh you came by to give Yu-chan a lift to school remember?" ...dang it Onee-chan...

"Oh that's right!" She then said snapping her fingers again in realization, "Come on Yu-chan...we've wasted enough time here already...so that means we have to go extra fast to make up for lost time!" She then said excitingly as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me...w...wait...extra fast...oh dear...

"Onee...Onee-chan!" I called as I reached out for her, hoping that she would do something to stop this...

"Come on now and _Sail Away for Future! _Things are happening that we've never seen before!" She sang loudly as she waved goodbye to me...ignoring me and basically relegating me to my fate...Why Onee-chan!? Why!?

The ride to school was nothing but a blur. Maybe it's because she was going so fast that I couldn't see anything or maybe it was because it was so terrifying my mind is now blocking it out be a blur...or maybe it's a little of both. Either way when I stepped out of the car I didn't even bother saying goodbye, I just slowly stumbled with what little strength I had left to entrance then leaned against it...trying to catch my breath and see if some of my strength would come back to me...If I Onee-chan I bet my strength would get back already...

On second thought if I was Onee-chan I would've got very sick on the car ride and would've needed to take medicine. That thought made me smile a little bit. Onee-chan isn't invincible like I think she is...car rides make her sick to her stomach...to the point where she needs to take medicine. I don't however...so I guess that's one way I'm not as frail as I think...and that Onee-chan is weaker than she lets on. Although maybe it's probably not nice for me to be thinking that way...

I sighed and shrugged aside that thought...as soon as I did I looked up and saw Mi-chan and Yuki-chan walking up the street...Nee-chan wasn't joking I guess...she really did drive extra fast...because I'm early enough to catch Mi-chan and Yuki-chan before they get to school...so I guess I should thank her for that...if I'm not already thankful enough for not hitting anything. I took a deep breath and walked over to them as fast as I could...my strength hasn't completely returned yet so this is the best I can do...Even so though they looked surprised...although a split second later a smile appeared on Mi-chan's face as she titled her head at me...

"Good Morning Yu-chan..." She greeted pleasantly and with a wave as I walked up to her...still very polite and friendly as always...probably even more so than before...it used to be that I had to greet her first...and now she's greeting me first...that puts an even bigger smile on my face...because I know what caused it...

"Yoohoo! Mi-chan!" I greeted in return as I waved my hand as her as well...

"Yoohoo?" Mi-chan repeated although in a confused way as if she couldn't belief what I said...Oh no! More of Onee-chan's goofiness is rubbing off on me! I just greeted her like she would!

"I...I'm sorry Mi-chan..." I apologized with a slight bow as a blush appeared on my face, "That...That's how my Onee-chan normally greets people and...I guess I accidently picked it up from her..." I then explained as I rubbed the back of my head still feeling embarrassed for saying that to her...

"I meant to say 'Good Morning to you to Mi-chan!'" I then corrected myself as I took my hand from the back of my head and waved to her again...still blushing slightly that I said that...

"N-No it's fine...I actually think it was kind of adorable when you said that..." She responded with a stutter as she looked to the side a bit. A blush starting to appear on her face as well...which made my blush deepen as she started to look beyond cute again...

"R...Really?" I simply stated in surprise as I looked at her and held up both my hands up in determination. She slowly looked back at me with her blushing, smiling face and then nodded to me to answer me...which me made take a deep breath of happiness as I continued looking at her...a smile appearing on my face as well...

"Yeah and that outfit your wearing...is also pretty cute...I guess it's for the Festival right..." She then added as she complimented my cape and hat...which I honestly forgot I was wearing until then...but I nodded in reply and smiled at her some more...she thinks I look cute...that's just like Mi-chan...complimenting me without a second thought...

We continued looking at each other for another minute. Then I reminded myself that Yuki-chan is also here and I have to greet her as well. However when I turned to look at her she was gone. W...Where did she go? I started to look around franticly until I completely turned around and saw her heading towards the school entrance. Did Mi-chan and I take too long and now she had to go...or did she not want to see us like this...I don't know...but I at least want to say hello to her...

"Yuki-chan!" I called out as I ran up to her...as fast as I could despite my strength not fully regained yet. Thankfully when I did call her name she stopped and turned around...she looked at me for a second then looked down and to the side a bit...as if not wanting to look at me...

"Good...morning!" I then said as I finally caught up to her...trying to catch my breath.

"O...Oh...G...Good morning Yu-chan..." She finally replied with a stutter as a she still looked away...a slight blush appearing on her face like Mi-chan...and like her she too looked unbelievably cute...which made me smile and forgot about how I haven't fully regained my composure...

As soon as I smiled though Yuki-chan instantly turned around and went started to walk again, "Yuki-chan wait!" I called again as I followed her...Why is she leaving like this...as a matter of fact...she's been doing this a lot...why...

"S-Sorry Yu-chan..." She apologized as she stopped and turned her head to look at me, "I have...important things to do...for the Festival you see..." She then explained before looking away and leaving again...except this time I didn't follow her or try and stop her...I just stood there and watched her enter the school building...

So...she's busy with Onee-chan's play...but...Onee-chan isn't even here yet. Unless she's doing a lot of work like Onee-chan said...but...I don't think that's it...because she's been doing this a lot recently. It seems like she's avoiding me...why...did I do something wrong? Is she upset with me? Even when she sets up dates for me and Mi-chan she usually leaves or makes an excuse not to come...what's going on with her?

"I wonder what happened..." I said softly as I looked onwards...shortly afterwards I felt a hand grasp mine...I instantly looked up at Mi-chan, who was looking down at me with a gentle smile...

"Mi-chan..." I whispered as I looked at her...I like it when we hold hands...but...not right now...

"I...I don't think you should do that...I mean we're supposed to be fighting after all..." I said a little louder but not too loud to where someone could hear us...trying to pull my hand away so we couldn't be caught...

"No one is really here this early...so it's fine..." She said sweetly as she refused to let go of my hand...which made me pause for a second...she has been getting more bolder by the day...grabbing my hand and holding onto it after school...but never has she refused to let my hand go...perhaps what I'm doing is more effective than I ever would've thought possible...but...

"But I'm still...we shouldn't-"

"But I'm still going to hold your hand...I don't mind if someone sees us...what I want more than anything right now is to hold your hand as we walk into school..." She insisted as she cut me off and gripped my hand a little tighter...which...shocked me to the point where I wasn't even breathing anymore and instead just stared at her for a minute...is...is this really the same shy girl I knew barely a month ago?

"M...Mi-chan..." I simply said in disbelief as soon as I found my voice again...I really am affecting her...she's barely the same girl anymore...no...she still is the nice girl I knew...just more outspoken and confident...and...I'm proud of her...

"Alright then...let's hold hands until we reach the shoe locker room...then after we change our shoes we take different paths to our class...ok?" I said as I gave up and gripped her hand in return while also suggesting an idea...

"Ok...let's do it then..." She agreed as she nodded to me then stared to lead the way to the school's entrance...I made a sigh of happiness as I followed alongside her...then giggled slightly as she opened the door...

"You know...You've changed a lot..." I pointed out as we entered the school...which caught her attention as she looked down at me with a blush...

"You...really think so?" She asked with a stutter not fully believing it...which made me instantly nod in return...

"Oh yeah...I bet your going to make some lucky guy very happy...and I hope he'll make you very happy as well..." I added as I looked at her with a smile as I titled my head a little...as soon as I did though her blush instantly died down and she looked forward...

"I...I see...Thank you..." She thanked in almost a monotonous voice...seeming very lifeless and hollow...like she didn't really mean it...just right there I got a glimpse of her older self...Distant and self contained...I guess she still isn't ready...she seems fine with me...but of course I'm her temporary boyfriend so I guess it makes sense that she's more open to me...oh darn it...I guess there's still work to be done...

She didn't say anything else as we walked to the shoe locker room...thankfully no one was in the hallway to see us. When we entered the shoe locker room I saw someone exiting on the other side of the room and therefore instantly let go of her hand...much to her dismay. Although...the person who left looked familiar...I think it was Kagami-san...why is she here so early...I hope nothing's wrong and she had to come early...I heard they were doing a Summer Swimsuit Cafe for the festival...I wonder if she's uncomfortable with that idea and that's why she's here so early...I guess I'll have to ask her later...

But in the meantime I simply walked over to my locker...or Mi-chan's locker to be accurate and changed my shoes. Thanking her once again for letting me use her locker...to which she simply nodded again. After I put my normal shoes in the locker and closed it I instantly said goodbye to Mi-chan and then left the room on the opposite side of the room...out the door Kagami-san went out of while Mi-chan left out the other door...

As I walked throughout the hallways I did my best not to look at all the interesting and amazing things the other classes put up in the hallways for the festival. I did this throughout the week so I can be surprised and impressed tomorrow when it's all complete and I can see it all in its true glory. Thankfully I didn't see much of anything as I finally reached my class, which was now decorated in purple curtains with Crystal balls on certain desks...how it works is someone sits on the other end of us...they give us some information and then we give them a pleasant fortune...either we make it up on our own or we look below us a bunch of cards with vague fortune ideas we can give them...

It seems a little...well...cheap...but I have no complaints...we'll be making people happy and that's all that matters. We have mostly everything done it's just we still need to hang up more decorations...and still make some for that matter...stars, question marks, mysterious symbols...or cool and interesting stuff...when I walked into the room I noticed Mi-chan already working on making some stuff on one side of the room...I went to the other side...this is how we got through this...we worked on opposite sides of the room and mostly pretended to avoid each other...it worked out well I guess...

Other students arrived over time and most of the guys went instantly to greet and then help Mi-chan. Eventually Tamura-san arrived as well...although she didn't say anything to me and went to join Mi-chan as well. She hasn't really talked to me that much and has avoided me...at first it really bothered me...but then...eventually I got used to it...this sort of scares me because I'm afraid I'm sort of getting a cold heart by not letting Tamura-san's actions bother me anymore...

In any case we all worked as hard as we could putting decorations up, making more, making signs, deciding on what costume to wear tomorrow...which Mi-chan said would be the witch's outfit that I was wearing which is why I was wearing it...according to her...to which everyone instantly agreed...even Tamura-san...and other things. Although there was still a lot to do according to Mi-chan and when lunch came around we weren't even close to ready according to her...but still took a lunch break.

I instantly left the room and went down to the cafeteria. I was there a little early as no one was really there and they were just now getting the food ready to serve. I'm actually rather thankful they are serving food today...usually during the festival they don't serve food and expect the students to either bring food or leave the campus to buy food. Which I didn't plan on either so I'm especially grateful to them for serving food today.

I went up to the server and got a bowl of Katsudon...which honestly...didn't look the least bit appetizing. But I'm used to school food now...and how unsavory the food tasted. I sighed as I took my bowl and left the cafeteria...I then left the school in general and went to the tree that Yuki-chan brought me to about a month ago...she's not with me...but I find myself eating her every day for some reason...it's...really comforting...

I sat down slowly and then started to eat from the bowl. As expected it's insalubrious and disgusting...but I held my nose to the best of my ability and continued eating. I had to eat something because if I didn't I probably wouldn't get through the rest of the day...working nonstop throughout the day is tiring to say the least and I need something to keep my strength up...no matter how inedible it tastes...

Thankfully the punishment and torture didn't last very long as I was soon done. I did my best to keep my food down as I slowly stood up with the bowl in hand and returned to the kitchen. As I returned the bowl to the cafeteria I saw Kagami-san again...although this time she was back talking to the workers about something...I wonder what she's doing now...I'd like to go ask but I need to get back and help my class get done for the festival...I know I 'm not much help but I have to do what I can...

I quickly rushed back as fast as I could without wearing myself out. When I got back most people were finished eating and were already helping out...or were still eating and helping out regardless...I smiled as I admired my class' determination...but then I quickly rushed in to pitch in my help as well...of course being on the other side of the room away from Mi-chan...although she was busy working so I don't think she has time to notice me...which is good I guess...

We continued working as fast and as hard as we could. Well into the day...and as the sun started to go down we still continued working. Some students had to go home but regardless we kept getting everything ready...if I would've known it was this hard to set up a fortune telling thing for the festival I would've suggested another idea...no this was Mi-chan's idea...so I wouldn't have...but even as though most of the other classrooms started to empty Mi-chan still said we weren't done...

"What are you serious Minami-chan?" Tamura-san commented in disbelief as she looked around the room...then back at Mi-chan who simply nodded in response...

"But it's getting really late...can't we just call it quits and say it's done...I mean no one's really going to notice that's it not finished right?" Tamura-san then suggested as she rubbed the back of head...which made Mi-chan look down slightly disappointed as she simply nodded again...although seeing her like that...wasn't acceptable to me...

"It's ok...I'll stay here and keep working...even if I have to work all night I'll get it done!" I practically screamed so I could get everyone's attention...holding both of my fists up in determination...

"Kobayakwa..." Tamura-san said in disbelief as she looked at me...while behind her Mi-chan looked like she was doing her best to suppress a smile...although it wasn't working very well as she was still smiling lightly...thank goodness everyone's attention is on me...

"Yeah I can't let this be unfinished...I'll stay here until it's done..." I reaffirmed as I tried to sound even more determined...

"I'll stay here and work as well..." Mi-chan then said also in a determined tone as she took a step forward...the smile now fully suppressed and not seeable anymore...

"Minami-chan...are...you ok with working with her...I mean you two are still kind of having a disagreement right..." Tamura-san asked as she turned to look at Mi-chan in surprise...to which she simply nodded again...

"W-Well she needs to stay here because this was her idea and if she's not here I might mess up...and I'm willing to look past our differences for now to get this done..." I said in a low tone...still trying to carry out this ruse...but I don't think it's working very well since I made a slight stutter and I can feel a very light blush appear on my cheeks...I hope they don't notice...

"Willing to work together..." She said suspiciously as she looked back and forth between us...before smiling and clasping her hands together, "Oh this is perfect! By working together you two will resolve whatever problem you have and go back to being friends...oh I can see it now!" She then said excited as it seemed like stars started to form in her eyes...she...she reminds me of Onee-chan slightly...

"I...I don't know about that...but...but we'll see I guess..." I said as I looked away still trying my best to keep up this facade...although little do they know we're still very good friends...more than that actually...and maybe tonight we'll agree that this will be the perfect opportunity to stop this fighting act we've got going on...either way I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her at school, after school hours, working with her on one of her ideas...

Oh I can barely contain my excitement!

**It's time for the traditional and very pointless Author Whining...yay right?**

Well first the song reference for this story is "Just Think of Tomorrow" by Mari Sasaki...which is the OP to The Irresponsible Captain Tylor...which makes me want to do a song reference to Captain Harlock in some form but whatever...maybe later...although I honestly don't want to drag Captain Harlock's name through the mud by referencing him in this crappy story...OH WAIT TOO LATE...damn it...

Anyways what was the surprise...oh...nothing really important...that the story now takes place month later towards the end of October...nothing really major...don't know why I wanted to keep that a secret in the first place...whatever...anyways...this is the Festival Arc...meaning the next chapters will be set around this event...and the Original Story obviously is doing the same...originally I wanted to skip to the Final Arc where crap goes down...but screw that...let's waste time by doing this eh? Why be a good story and get to the point when I just drag things out...let's rename this "The Padding Arc"...yayyy...

Now in case you haven't noticed...this is pretty much an insult to the original show which during it they did a cheerleader routine and Yutaka's class did a Zuka Cafe and Konata's class was doing the Fortune telling...well...I basically said to hell with that and I'm doing whatever I please...somebody stop me before this gets out of hand...oh wait this already got out of hand by Chapter 1...nevermind...also the chapter confuses me...the first half is just pointless at hell...basically me saying "HEY I'M REFERENCING THE ORIGINAL SHOW AND HARUHI HER HER HER LAUGH PLEASE LAUGH!" with the witches outfit and the universe thing...then the last bit seems really rushed...which it was...I cut it severely to just a bunch of paragraphs with no dialogue until the end...because...I'm crazy like I said and for some reason I wanted this chapter to have a less word count than Chapter 13 of the Original story...DON'T ASK ME WHY!

And Miyuki is now...weird...I don't know why but when I wrote her I was just thinking to myself "...huh...what I am doing?" ...which is much different than the "OH GOD WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?!" that I usually think...I don't know why...I just don't like it...I also don't like her in the original story as well...I guess I lost my way ...GOOD...or maybe I have something more devious planned...BAD...maybe a little of both I don't know...oh and I change Yui's thing from Onee-chan to just Nee-san because...I don't know I'm just making this up as I go along...LIKE ALWAYS! Also clearly I don't understand Japanese Cultural Festivities as I'm clearly just winging it...LIKE ALWAYS! and LIKE ALWAYS...this is crap...CRAP! Ugh!

Anyways, Chapter 14 will get here whenever the dark voice inside my head screams "Ruin this more...Ruin this more!" which as I've said before...means I don't know...it will get here when it gets here...

Until then...I am...Crazy...and Saxon Dalek. !ARANOYAS


	14. Chapter 14

Grr arghhh Dalek Saxon...you dare still draw air from this world? I have failed as an assassin! ...yes...yes you have...anyways...this chapter took me a very long time to do...because I had no will power to write this and it's absolutely terrible...huzzah...on a brighter side it's much shorter for various reasons...so the pain will be shorter than usually...yes I know your thanking you god or whoever right now don't rub it in...

Anyways...Chapter 14...here ya go...whatever...

**Chapter 14: Late Night Fiasco/If you're reading this late at night...WHY!?**

"Ok I guess I'm heading home now..." Tamura-san said as she got up and headed for the door...making her the last person to leave as everyone else already went home...

"Ok, bye Tamura-san and thanks for the help!" I thanked gratefully as I waved to her...thinking that we've returned to friendly grounds since I volunteered to stay late and help Mi-chan with the rest of the work...

"It's no problem...have fun you two...I hope you both finally make up over whatever went wrong and became really close friends again..." She then said in a hopeful tone as she turned around with a grin and left the room.

I giggled to myself as I turned around as well with a grin on my face and looked at Mi-chan, who smiled back at me with a light blush appearing on her face. "Well it's just you and me..." I pointed out as I walked up to her which instantly made her nod in agreement.

"Yes...and to be honest...I wouldn't want it any other way..." She admitted as she looked off to the side...the blush now deepening...which my mouth gape open slightly and formed a blush almost equal to hers...She must really want to spend some alone time with me...usually Yuki-chan is with us...I guess I can understand her wanting to be with me alone...she can be more outward this way...

"I know...I feel the same way!" I said cheerfully as I held up both my fists in determination...which took her slightly aback as she gasped slightly and the blush encompassed her entire face...making her look unbelievably cute! I want to hug her so badly right now because of it!

"I'm...I'm glad..." She said softly as she opened her arms up...as if wanting to hug me but stopping herself...which made me want to hug her even more...however...we still have things to do...maybe afterwards as a reward for both of us...

"We...we should get started..." I suggested softly as I fought to control my urge to hug her...as I knew that she tried to control the same urge as well...

"Ah...Y-Yes..." She agreed even softer than me as she put her arms down and turned around...I bet she's disappointed that I didn't hug her...later Mi-chan...later...

For now though we instantly got to work on completing everything. Setting up the last bits of decoration needed to be put up, making those last minute signs to put around the room, and making sure the fortune cards are good enough to be used tomorrow. It seems very easy but for someone like me it's not so easy...especially when I'm suppose to walk around back and forth hanging things up...it wasn't exhausting me or hurting me...it was just a little bit tougher on me than it would anyone else...thanks to...you know...my health...

Most of the work consisted of Mi-chan sitting down to make the signs and fortunes. While I went around putting them up or bringer he stuff to help her get everything ready. I offered to do that because this is her idea and her work...so I shouldn't be making anything...it should be her while I put them up wherever she wants...she was a little resistant at first but eventually we got into a routine and were able to work more efficiently...

"Y-Yu-chan..." Mi-chan called like she usually did...although this time it was a bit softer and there was a stutter...is she starting to get embarrassed? I don't know why...we've been doing this for about fifth-teen minutes now...why would she get embarrassed?

"Yeah Mi-chan?" I replied after I hung up something and turned around to look at her...to which was looking down nervously before looking back up at me with a small smile on her face...a very cute smile I must add...

"T...Thank you..." She thanked in almost a whisper as she moved her fingers over the poster board...which seemed really out of the blue since everything up till then has been standard ordering of 'Put that there', 'Bring me this', and 'Can you do this?'

"W-What?" I simply asked as I turned around and looked at her confused...tilting my head slightly out of a force of habit...

"T...Thank you...for offering to stay behind to finish this..." She thanked again this time explaining what she was thanking for...while a light blush formed on her face again...oh she's getting embarrassed again...I don't know why she's thanking me though...either way it's not necessary...

"No it's ok Mi-chan...I mean this had to get done...I wouldn't want an unfinished fortune telling room tomorrow...especially since it's your idea..." I said shrugging off her gratitude, pointing out what I said earlier today...It's really ok Mi-chan...you don't have to be embarrassed...and you don't have to thank me either...I know your just being polite and you haven't thanked me yet for helping you...but you should know by now that I would always be ready to help you no matter what...

"B-But...you were the only one who offered to stay behind to finish the work...everyone else went home...and I know you only offered to stay behind b-because...yo-you know..." She then said as her voice dropped in to a whisper at the end...looking down and blushing a much deeper red than before...what is she...oh...OH! She thinks I only agreed because I'm her boyfriend...this made me instantly chuckle and close my eyes because I instantly found that funny...

"N-No...I didn't agree because of that Mi-chan..." I denied in-between chuckles as I opened my eyes back up and found her looking completely shocked...which looked adorable...well...on second thought...she looks adorable no matter what face she's giving...she's just naturally that cute...

"Wh...What?" She instantly responded...a little louder than before as she continued looking at me surprised...the blush on her face starting to fade because of her befuddlement and astonishment at what I said...I hope she didn't get the wrong idea from what I said...like I really don't want to be here at all...because that's really not it...

"N-No...what I mean is..." I then said with a stutter as I slowly walked up to her...the blush on her face now completely dissipated, "I'd be here even if I wasn't your boyfriend...even if we were just friends I'd still be here..." I explained sweetly as I bent down right in front of her...which caused her to instantly gasp as her eyes widened...looking even more bemused than before...which made me want to giggle again but I held it back this time...

"R-Really..." She asked in a whisper and a stutter as her eyes started to slightly quiver...I smiled calmly back and then gently put my hand to the side of her face...which caused the blush on her face to return...

"Of course...remember when Cherry-chan went missing...I helped you there like I did here...I'll always be there for you..." I answered softly as I tilted my head to the side again slightly...which I knew would embarrass her more...but she should know that by now that I'll always be here for her no matter what...

And just as I predicted the blush deepened immensely...although what happened next I didn't see coming. Her eyes started to shake even more and her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to say something...then all of a sudden her face instantly relaxed as she slowly closed her eyes and her breathing stopped...as she moved her face forward slightly...moving my hand as well as it was still on the side of her face. What is she doing? Is something wrong with her? Wait? Haven't I seen her do this look before at some point?

"Mi-chan?" I called in both confusion and concern...which seemed to snap her out of it thankfully as she stopped and opened her eyes...looking directly into mine...before her eyes widened again...although much wider than before as she instantly moved and turned around to face away from me...leaving my hand still in the air...

"Mi-chan?" I called again as I lowered my hand, "Is there something wrong? I asked more concerned than before...she didn't respond vocally...instead she just shook her head and continued to face away from me...which I instantly didn't believe because of what she was doing...'

"A-Are you sure? You didn't look ok a few moments ago...what was going on?" I asked a little more determined and serious...hoping to get my point across that I'm not dropping this without an answer...

"It...It's nothing..." She answered vas she turned around to face me...although didn't look at me since her eyes where nowhere near my general direction, "I just got...a...a little too embarrassed that's all..." She explained in a whisper as she looked down at her poster board...too embarrassed? Does she really do that when she gets embarrassed? For some reason I don't believe her one bit...but...it's Mi-chan and I don't think she would lie to me unless it's to protect me from something... what is she protecting me from...I know she won't tell me...so...unfortunately...I have to drop the topic for now...

"I...I see..." I responded as I tried to think of something to change the topic...then noticing that Mi-chan was still looking at the poster board below her.

"Is that done then?" I asked as I pointed to poster board...which caught her attention as she looked up at me...saw that I was pointing to the object below her...and then looked back at it...before turning around and looking back up at me again...

"Ok...where do you want it?" I asked as I picked it up, wondering where she wanted me to put it...

"Over there..." She answered dully as she pointed to the spot it wanted to be placed...to which I instantly walked over to in order to hang it up...

That was an odd thing...and because of that she seemed much less enthusiastic than before...dully and monotonously saying what I needed to do with very depressed look on her face. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did she do something she really regrets? Or did something else happen. I wish she would tell me instead of acting like...well how she acted before we started dating...I hope she tells me...

As we continued working the sun eventually went fully down and the room was now completely dark except for the two lights that were above us. I took a second and went to the door...opening it and looking out into the hallway...which was completely pitch black...even though I knew that the only things that were in the hallways were school decorations and props for the festival tomorrow...it was still really unnerving...there was no one else around and I couldn't see any of it...because of that I was a little scary...I closed the door and backed away slowly trembling slightly...

"Something wrong?" Mi-chan asked in concern as she got up and started to walk over to me...the monotonous tone and unenthusiastic look on her face completely gone now thankfully...it only took me to look a little frightened for it to happen...

"N-Nothing...go back to what you were doing so we can get done" I said in a slightly high pitched voice as I turned around and looked her...trying to make it look like I was completely fine...but it didn't deter her as she walked up to me and looked at me seriously.

"Yutaka..." She simply said as stood a foot in front of me and knelt down to get eye level with me...which made me give a sigh and decide to tell her...even though it's a little childish I should still tell her...

"I'm just a little unnerved by the fact that we're at school after dark...and everything looks a little creepy because of it and it's starting to make me uncomfortable..." I explained quietly as I looked down...feeling a little bad for sharing my grade school age fears...I'm a little too old to be afraid of the dark...

"I see..." She then said softly as she put a hand on my shoulder, "Its ok...don't be afraid...I'm here..." She finished in a comforting tone...which made me feel even more bad...what kind of boyfriend am I that I need to be comforted by my girlfriend...shouldn't the boyfriend be the stronger more supporting person...maybe me and Mi-chan should switch spots or something...

"I'm sorry if I seem like a little girl afraid of the dark..." I apologized in a humiliated tone as I looked down...already starting to make a mental note to pay her back somehow later...

"No its ok...I've never been at school after dark and I do admit it's a bit eerie..." She comforted with a smile as she titled her head to the side...it sounds genuine...but she might be saying this just so I don't feel bad...

"No it's ok...if you think I'm being juvenile for being scared of the dark please don't cover it up on my part...go ahead just say I'm acting immature...I'd prefer it if you did..." I said a bit forceful as I looked back up at her determined...which made her move her head back in shock that I would react this way...but then she sighed softly and put her other hand on my other shoulder...

"No...It's ok...places like this are always uncomfortable in the dark...like the library or the hospital..." She denied as she still comforted me...which made me blink a few times in surprise at how calmly she reacted...and when I thought about it...places like the library would seem very creepy in the dark...what is it about places like that are just so terrifying at night?

"I...I see...but...I still feel a little foolish for being scared in a place I've been in hundreds of times...just because it's dark " I pointed out feeling a little better...but still feeling a little silly as a sweat drop appeared on my forehead and as I rubbed the back of my head...

"It's not the dark you're afraid of exactly...but the unknown...the darkness shrouds everything and since you can't see you can't say for one hundred percent certainty what's there even if you've been in the room multiple times...and because of that you don't know what's there and that's what you're afraid of...the unknown..." Mi-chan then elaborated on in detail as she moved me closer...as if wanting to bring me into a hug...but stopped halfway through and pushed me back to my original spot...although honestly...I really would've wanted that hug right now...

"Oh I see...that makes sense..." I disappointedly said as I looked down slightly...more disappointed in the fact that I didn't get hugged than the stuff she explained to me...which did make sense when I really thought about it...and after a few seconds I smiled to myself and nodded slightly before looking back up at her...

"I get it now...thank you Mi-chan..." I thanked genuinely as now I didn't feel bat at all for feeling a little uncomfortable...come to think of it...what she said sounded like something Yuki-chan would say...maybe it's because she influenced her in some form...well they do live next door and have been friends for a long time so it wouldn't surprise me...w...wait...how did Yuki-chan get into my thoughts in the first place? Why did she pop into my head?

"It...It's no problem Yu-chan..." She shrugged off with a stutter and a blink as she turned her head away. I looked behind her and saw that there was still stuff to do...and what we were doing now is actually a little counterproductive...

"We...We should get back to work..." I suggested as I pointed to the stuff behind her...which made her turn her head back around to look at me before nodding in agreement...

"Yes there isn't that much left so we should get done pretty soon..." She said pleasantly as she turned around to head back to the stuff she left behind...which made me sigh in gratitude...

"Thank goodness..." I said thankfully as I smiled to myself and put a hand on my chest...which caused Mi-chan to turn around and look at me a little disappointed...oh I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea again!

"N-No I'm not thankful for what you think...it's just...you know...it's unnerving here...if we were anywhere else I wouldn't want this to end...ok?" I explained as held up both my hands, feeling a few sweat drops appear on my head. Which...to my surprise...caused her to giggle a little...and then put a hand to her mouth...as if trying to hide that fact.

"Yeah I know...its ok don't worry..." She then said after she stopped giggling before turning back around and heading back to the stuff. Which caused me to tilt my head slightly and blink in confusion...was she just messing with me? That seems so very unlike her...but it's ok...I don't have any problems with it...

Once again we got back to work...although like she said there wasn't much to do. A few more things had to be hung up and made. The thought that she would've got done sooner if someone more capable was helping her popped into my mind for a moment. But I pushed it aside because I know she wouldn't want anyone else to help her and that I'm just perfect to help her...the thought made me smile in content and joy...

"Hey is this 'Love'? But that's not the whole story, right? But that's not the whole story, is it?" I sang cheerfully as I hung one of the final things up on the window facing the outside so people passing by would see it...my sudden outburst of song caught Mi-chan's ear as she turned to look at me which a bright smile on her face...which made me smile back with a light blush on my face.

"T...That's lovely...Yu-chan..." She complimented as she looked down at probably the largest poster yet to continue working on it...an obvious blush on her face but...I don't get the impression that she's trying to hide it...which is good...because I like seeing her face flushed...

"Thanks Mi-chan..." I Thanked sincerely as I walked back over to her and bent down to look at the thing she was making...which was really big...definitely bigger than me...which made me feel a little bad for feeling so tiny and...no...no...not now...need to stay strong...

"So that's next?" I asked getting my thoughts away from that unsettling mindset as I pointed at it...which made her look up and smile at me pleasantly...the rosiness unfortunately gone from her face...

"Y-Yes...this is the final thing that needs to go up..." She replied in a gentle tone...which made me smile and take a deep breath of joy...it's the last thing! We're about done! Now we can leave this creepy place! Yes!

"Great...let me put it up and let's go home then!" I said as I tried to pick it up...tried...being the keyword...however since it was bigger than me...it's better said that done when it comes to me unfortunately...

"Here let me help you with that..." Mi-chan offered as she got up and helped me pick it up...which made me feel a little weak and feeble that I can't put up a large poster board by myself...no I'm determined to do this by myself!

"No it's ok...I said I would put them up by myself anyways...so leave this to me! Don't worry about a thing!" I insisted as I tried to move the poster board away from her so she would let it go...although she refused and did not let it go...

"No...you need the help when it comes to this..." She denied softly as she shook her head and looked at me seriously...which made me stop and look at her a little disappointed...

"But...I said-"

"We agreed that you would put the stuff around while I made it...but I'm done remember...so I don't have do anything else..." She said cutting me off with a smile as she gripped the poster in her hands...

"Mi-chan" I simply said softly as I looked her in awe...

"You helped me out all this time so at least let me return the favor ok?" She then asked as she tiled her head slightly...and because of that any will power I had left to refuse her vanished into thin air...

"Yeah...you're right Mi-chan..." I agreed as I took one of my hands and rubbed the back of my head...now feeling a little silly for wanting to do this by myself, "Anyways...let's finish this up and go home..." I then said in a determined tone as I returned my hand to the poster board and looked at her seriously...

"Yes...it goes over there..." She instructed as she pointed to a specific spot on the wall behind me... "...and it's going to have to go up a little high so be careful..." She then warned as she lowered her hand back to the poster board...it's just a poster board Mi-chan...and even if it is a little high for me it's no big deal...you don't have to worry yourself like you usually do...I'll be fine...

"It's ok...everything will be fine...let's just hang this thing up..." I shrugged off as I started to lead her over to the spot she pointed out...

When we got to the spot she was absolutely right...it was really high up on the wall and there was no way I could reach it. I didn't want Mi-chan to put it alone though as I felt it was my responsibility to help her no matter what...so I looked and around and decided to use a nearby chair to give me a boost. I put down the poster board, walked over to the nearest desk, grabbed the chair, drug it back with me, put it on the most convenient spot possible, and then got on top of the chair...

"Yu-chan...I don't think that's safe..." Mi-chan warned in concern as it looked like she was starting to quiver slightly from her uneasiness...which was cute...but she had a point...this high up and if I fell it wouldn't undoubtedly hurt...but...for some reason...I don't feel the least bit uncomfortable...and I didn't want her to worry so I gave off a look of confidence...

"It's ok Mi-chan...I'll only be up here for a few seconds...the sooner we get this done the sooner I get down...so let's get this over with..." I said seriously as I could as I bent down to pick up the poster board then stood back up...waiting for Mi-chan to lift up her end so we could hang this thing up...she didn't say anything in response...but simply nod slightly as he lifted her arms to raise the poster board up...

I raised my hands up as well and we both raised the thing over our heads...as high as we could. Mi-chan was on the tips of her toes...which I've never seen before...thanks to the chair though I wasn't on the tips of my toes yet...and I didn't want to out of fear of losing my balance...however it looked as though my end was slacking slightly...I needed to raise it higher...

I took a deep breath and then got on the tip s of my toes to give it the extra nudge it needed. Thankfully we managed to get it right at the spot she wanted and we held it there for a few seconds so the tape on the back of the poster board would stick to the wall. After we were sure that it wasn't going to fall we both let go...and as soon as I did I leaned back and...unfortunately...I slipped and...fell back heading to the floor...I let out a scream as I felt the backs of my legs touch the back of the chair causing my whole body to swing backwards which made me head towards the floor head first and causing the chair to fall over making a loud bang sound...

"Yutaka!" I heard Mi-chan scream as I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable fierce pain that would come from landing on the hard ground...

However...that hard pain never came...and instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and legs. As I opened my eyes I saw Mi-chan's smiling face looking down on me. I moved my head and found that she was on her knees and that I was a few inches from hitting the floor...I sighed to myself and looked back at her with a pleasant smile on my face...

"S...Sorry about that Mi-chan..." I apologized sincerely as I rubbed the back of my head and a blush forming on my face...feeling bad about slipping and falling...especially since she warned me about that sort of thing...

"It's ok Yu-chan..." She replied softly as she closed her eyes and gave off a sigh of reassurance...clearly relieved that I wasn't hurt, "I'm just glad you didn't get harmed in any way..." She finished as she opened her eyes back up and looked into mine...which made my blush deepen...

"You know...even though I was on that chair and even when I was falling...I wasn't scared the least bit scared at all..." I admitted honestly as I titled my head...which caused her to look at me confused and perplexed as she did as well...

"W...What?" She asked out of her bemusement as she continued looking at me...she's really cute when she's bewildered like that...

"W...Well...maybe because...I knew deep down that if I did fall...you would catch me..." I then explained feeling my face heat up even more as I closed my eyes out of embarrassment...what I was saying is really awkward to admit...but it's true...

" R...Really?" She simply stated in response as she gasped a little and as I felt her arms around me start to shake slightly...clearly not expecting me to say something like that...I opened my eyes to look back into hers...which were now quivering uncontrollably...

"Of course..." I said softly and with a smile as I raised my hand to touch the side of her face...which made her gasp again, "I trust you that much...you're the closest friend I ever had and my girlfriend...I would trust you my life..." I then explained sweetly...which caused her mouth gape open slightly in a cute way as her entire face turned was now encompassed by a dark shade of red...

"Yutaka..." She called in a whisper...as she continued looking at me...then it happened again...her entire face relaxed and her eyes slowly closed...then she started to move her head towards me...

What is she doing? Is what I'm saying really that embarrassing that it causes this kind of reaction? I didn't say anything this time as I continued to watch her. Her face continued to get closer to mine...centimeter by centimeter...is she going to stop? What is she planning on doing...then...it hit me...it hit me when I noticed her lips take on a weird shape...she...she's going to kiss me...

A thousand thoughts were going through my mind...she...she's really going to do it...but...why me...I mean I know I'm her boyfriend...but I'm only a temporary thing...I'm not the real thing...so is she just doing it for that? And why am I panicking so much? Is it because I know she doesn't really want to kiss me and is only doing this out of impulse...or...or is it because...I'm uncomfortable with the thought of me and her kissing...as she continued to get closer my thoughts and fears only continued to escalate into full blown hysteria...

"...no..." I whispered inaudibly as I closed my eyes...not wanting this to happen but not doing anything to prevent it...

I waited for the inevitable feeling of her lips on mine...however I heard what sounded like a door opening and then what sounded like a loud gasp sound...followed by another gasp that sounded like a mere millimeter away from me. I opened my eyes and found Mi-chan looking away from me and towards the door...I looked to where she was looking and saw someone standing at the doorway...someone who I would never expect to show up here in a thousand millenniums...

"Y-Yuki-chan?" I called as I looked at her...who looked completely surprised and embarrassed as her face had a shade of red almost as deep as Mi-chan's...obviously not expecting to see what was seeing...and...she's wearing a robe...I...I'm confused...what's going on...with Mi-chan...with Yuki-chan...with everything...

"A...Ah...sorry...for...interrupting..." She apologized in...a disappointed and depressed manner...why...was she wanting to see us kiss...no...if she did she wouldn't have said anything and let Mi-chan kiss me...

"I was just...walking by and I heard a bang sound...I...sorry...I'll...leave you two alone..." She then said still in that depressed tone as she turned around wanted to leave...but...I...I didn't want her to leave...I...I don't want Mi-chan to kiss me...

"Wait Yuki-chan!" I called in a loud tone as I extended my arm out...desperately wanting her to stay...which caused her to turn around and looked at me surprised...and it made Mi-chan also look at me...even more surprised than Yuki-chan...

"W...What?" She asked with a stutter as she faced me...but didn't look at me with direct eye contact...thank you...she didn't leave...

"We...Well...Mi-chan and I are done...so...we're heading home..." I answered also with a stutter...desperately wanting any reason to get out of this situation...much to both of their surprises... "Ri...Right Mi-chan?" I then asked her as I faced at her...but not also making direct eye contact either...as I was too afraid to look into her eyes...

"O-Oh...y-yeah...it is late...and...we have to get home..." She agreed...in a reluctant tone as she moved me up right and let go...which caused me to move away from her and towards Yuki-chan...much to her disappointment...

"Y-Yeah...so...let's go...ok?" I then said as I turned around and left the room as fast as I could...leaving them both behind...I...I'm acting like I don't want to be around Mi-chan...which...isn't true...it's just...I...I don't know anymore...

Mi-chan and Yuki-chan followed me out of the room and down the hallway. Although a few steps behind me...and we stayed like that all the way to the shoe locker room. Where I quickly went to my locker and changed my shoes as fast as I could...without saying a word...I...I didn't even thank Mi-chan for letting me use her locker...I...that's never happened before...and it was clear that they noticed because both Yuki-chan and Mi-chan looked at each other in concern and then back at me...both very fearful as if something was wrong...and both of them most likely had a suspicion of what was wrong...Yuki-chan probably knew exactly what was wrong knowing her...

"Yu...Yu-chan...is something wrong?" Yuki-chan asked in concern as she walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder...which caused me to back away instantly...I...I don't even want to be touched right now...I...I'm sorry Yuki-chan...

"Y..Yeah...it's late...I...I'm tired...and being at school after dark is really uncomfortable..." I lied looking at her with a nervous smile as if trying to convince her that that's the only thing that's wrong...although trying to lie to her is like trying to tell Onee-chan that the latest anime show isn't airing at the moment when it's clearly on the television right behind you...

"I...I see...is that true Minami-chan?" She then asked Mi-chan as she turned to look at her...which caught her a little off guard as she leaned back slightly and gasped slightly...before slightly nodding yes to her...

"Oh...ok then...then you better get home as soon as possible...it is getting very late after all..." She then said with a smile...which was actually comforting to be honest...seeing her smile puts me at ease...

"Ye...Yeah...would you help take me home Yuki-chan..." I asked as I took a step towards her...which needless to say surprised Yuki-chan...and depressed Minami-chan severely as she looked down at the ground...

"I...I really shouldn't...it...it should be...it should be..." She tried to resist as she turned around to face Mi-chan as if wanting her to do it instead of herself...but...she should know that that would be a bad idea...because...she was there...and...she saw it...

"N-No it's fine Miyuki-san...I'm...I'm busy anyways...so I entrust you to take her home safely ok..." Mi-chan said shrugging it off with a smile as she waved her hand...busy...busy with what I thought we were done...she must be feeling bad and knows what's going on...I'm sorry Mi-chan...it's just...I...I don't know...

"Oh...al...alright then..." Yuki-chan responded...finally agreeing thankfully as she turned back around and walked up to me...

"Let...Let's get going then..." She then said as she went to my side and gestured her hand to the nearest door...which was thing I wanted to hear the most right now...

"Y...Yeah...let's go...b...bye Mi-chan..." I agreed right before saying goodbye to Mi-chan and waving to her...

"B...Bye Yu-chan...see you tomorrow..." She replied waving back to me...almost drone like as I nodded back to her...before turning around and leaving almost as fast as I could...practically running away...

Yuki-chan and I didn't say anything to each other on the way to the train station. And thankfully we both boarded the next train to my home without any door incidents to poor Yuki-chan. As the train moved we continued to not utter a single word to each other...it...it was a bit awkward sitting next to her and not saying anything...and I needed to say something to break the dense atmosphere...and...to get my mind off of what almost happened in the classroom...but what...as I looked at her I noticed that robe she was wearing and how weird it looked...it must be for Onee-chan's play and...is a good place to start a conversation...

"So...is that robe for Onee-chan's play?" I asked pleasantly and with a smile as I titled my head at her...which caused her to turn her head and look at me with a slight smile on her face...

"Y...Yes...it is...we were there practicing the entire day...as we just got our costumes today...and I'm just now going home as my part is done..." She answered as she put a hand to her face...wow...they were practicing the entire time me and Mi-chan were working...I guess they're dedicated like we we're wait...

"You're going home...what about Onee-chan?" I then asked as I realized she just herself...does that mean people are still there practicing?

"She's still at school...she said she's going to work through the night and make sure everything's perfect..." She responded as she looked up as if she was thinking it over...she's...going to be there all night...what dedication...

"I hope she doesn't wear herself out..." I said softly as I looked down at the ground before me...hoping she'll be ok by tomorrow and not pass out or anything during the festivities...

"I'm sure she'll be fine...don't worry about her..." She said reassuringly which caused me to smile slightly and nod in agreement as I continued looking at the floor...

"What about you...will you be ok?" She then asked in concern which caused me to look up at her in surprise as she's bringing up what happened...which makes sense...I mean why wouldn't she...

"Y...Yeah...I'll be fine...I...I just wasn't expecting her to do that..." I said as I looked back down on the ground...my face starting to turn red since I know she saw us in that position...

"What were you expecting her to do?" She then asked still concerned...which made me thankful that I asked her to come along more than anyone else as only she knows about me and Mi-chan's relationship and only she can help me at this moment...

"I...I don't know..." I replied honestly...still looking at the ground as I clasped my hands together...I don't know what she was going to do...and now that I think about it...I don't know how I couldn't see it earlier...maybe I just didn't want it to see it...or maybe it's because I really don't know what's going on around me...I don't know...

"You two are in a relationship...people in a relationship usually kiss..." She pointed out which made me gasp slightly...

"Y-Yeah I knew that...but...I'm just her temporary boyfriend...something like that should be for her true boyfriend later..." I replied admitting the mindset I had when I first found out what she was going to do...I'm...It's just not right...it shouldn't be me...and...I'm just not comfortable with it...

"She feels the other way most likely...and wants you to be her first...k...kiss..." Yuki-chan responded...stuttering on the word kiss...probably because it was embarrassing for her...but...what she said...it makes perfect sense...she's uncomfortable with kissing someone else...and she wants to try it out on me so she can get use to the idea of kissing other people...but...

"I...I'm just not ready for it though!" I almost shouted as I raised my fists and moved towards her...surprising her to no end as she leaned back against her seat in surprise...

"Does...Does that make me a bad boyfriend?" I then asked as looked down at the ground again...I felt bad...clearly Mi-chan wants me to fulfill all they boyfriend duties...to better prepare herself...but...I just can't...I'm not there...I feel like I've failed...

"N...No...of course not...of course you're not ready...and it's completely fine...don't feel bad about it...she has to respect your boundaries..." Yuki-chan responded sweetly as she put a hand on my shoulder which made me immediately look up at her and into her purple eyes...

"Yuki-chan..." I called quietly as I looked at her in awe...

"You're not ready...and that's ok...she should know this...and just in case she doesn't...you should talk to her about it and set those boundaries...and if she really cares about you and your relationship with her...she'll respect them and wait until you're ready..." She explained as she tiled her head and took her hand off my shoulder...and...what she said made sense...if I explain to her...then...everything should be ok...

"Thanks Yuki-chan..." I thanked sincerely with a smile as I looked at her with my head titled...which caused her to blush and look away...nodding after doing so...which made me laugh as she looked very cute from doing that...

I sighed to myself as I looked forward. Now I know what to do...Mi-chan wants to kiss me because it's to help her later and since I couldn't do it is why she looks so disappointed and depressed...I'm...I'm sorry Mi-chan...but...I just can't...I'm not ready and I'm not the right person for it...and when I tell her this...she shouldn't feel so depressed...I...I hope...she...she might take this the other way...that I don't want to kiss her because I don't like her...which...isn't the case...

I...I just hope everything ends well...

**BEHOLD...THE TRUE POWER OF BOREDOM! Stupidity and Authors Notes**

Well that was terrible...but on a bright side...the shortest chapter I've done in a long time...for a number of reasons...one because I want this story's word length to match the main story's...and...because I'm crazy...hahahahaha...and because of that the last half was rushed beyond believe, cut up, and then edited severely...CRAZY AS I SAID!...anyways...the song I needlessly threw in for this chapter is "Sonna Koto Ura Mata Urabanashi Desho" by Megumi Nakajima (RANKA-CHAN!) which is the OP to Kotoura-san...which is me saying "Yeah I just watched that show few weeks ago...and yes I do know now that I unknowingly ripped that show off...sorry" with the whole locket thing...which as soon as I soon that I shook my fist in the air...oh well...anyways...what song should I needlessly use for Chapter 16? I'll let you...all 0 of my readers decide...because I'm lazy and I'm tired of picking songs for myself...so you do it...

However ripping off a recent anime and admitting it through a song is the least of my problems...the dialogue for this chapter is awkward as hell...and when it's not awkward as hell it's cheesy and sappy to the point where I started to regret ever taking my first breath in life...it's that bad...and congratulations Yutaka...you have now been promoted from so childishly innocent my patience is about to go through the window to so stupid as hell you make a person I can't believe you were written with anyone with more than a single brain cell...I mean...damn...this is bad...

Also...huzzah for vagueness and contrived stupidity...yeah move that STUFF over there...hang this THING over there...put THIS over there...yeah don't describe...be lazy and call it THAT...and oh it just happened that Yutaka fell over and it just happened that Miyuki was walking by...yeah...right...also...and huzzah...Miyuki and Minami have become my voices for my either very obvious life lessons or boring pretentious crap...you decide if my pointing out people's fears for the dark and people not being ready for intimacy is boring or terrible...

When will Chapter 15 get here? HA HA HA...do I really need to say it? It gets here when it gets here...but certainly after Chapter 15 of the original story gets here which will get here when California goes tumbling into the ocean...THE ALANTIC OCEAN!

So until then...I shall be forever and always be the terrible writer...Dalek Saxon...SAYANORA!

P.S. This Chapter is Dedicated to my Grandfather who turned 91 today...yeah what a way to honor an old wise man's memory...by dedicating him to this piece of filth...how undignifying...


End file.
